<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Alliance by Amalia Kensington (amaliak01), Writingwife83</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22809238">Alliance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaliak01/pseuds/Amalia%20Kensington'>Amalia Kensington (amaliak01)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writingwife83/pseuds/Writingwife83'>Writingwife83</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, Awkward Romance, Canon-Typical Behavior, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, Feelings Realization, First Order Politics (Star Wars), Forced Marriage, Galactic politics, HoloNet, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Sexual Tension, Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn, Some Humor, aka Snoke displays abusive behavior, public relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:55:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>88,241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22809238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaliak01/pseuds/Amalia%20Kensington, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writingwife83/pseuds/Writingwife83</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren and Rey Palpatine are on opposing sides of a rapidly growing conflict between the Galactic Republic and the First Order. However, during the 30 year celebration of the end of the last Civil War, a play for power on both sides comes in the form of a surprising announcement- a New Order brought about by a marriage between the two young force users. Will this finally be the hope for peace the galaxy has been searching for? And for the two people at the center of the alliance, could it become something more?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Rey, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>784</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We are SO excited to finally be starting to share this fic, which we have been planning like mad for over a month now! We’re covering a lot of fun tropes with this semi AU for Reylo, so buckle up because it’s going to be a fun ride. :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Senator Leia Organa was known throughout the galaxy not just as a hero, but as a master stateswoman, capable of both diplomacy and poise with a backbone of steel. </p><p>But at this moment, as she walked out of the council meeting that she was not ever expecting to have,  the conflicting emotions running through her made her feel nothing like the poised senator she was supposed to be. </p><p>First, there was annoyance: she had been completely blindsided today with this special committee and the decision that they had all collectively arrived at.</p><p>This annoyance dropped into a level of dread of having her worst fears begin to be confirmed with regards to the First Order: no longer were they willing to be confined to the terms set when the Empire conceded defeat almost thirty years ago. Their agreement to keep to the Outer Rim systems was no longer satisfactory and she could practically see Snoke reaching out long fingers to squeeze more systems into submission. The Senate was being naive to think that anything coming from that sector would not be laced with poison. She would have to meet with the leaders of the Resistance as soon as she could to see what could be done with the information that she’d received.</p><p>Putting that aside for the moment, Leia focused on the other feelings that had been roused much much closer to her heart. The one piece of <em> good </em> in all of this.</p><p>Hope, like she had scarcely allowed herself to feel before, bloomed warmly in her heart. </p><p>
  <em> Ben. </em>
</p><p>She would see Ben again. </p><p>Leia took a deep breath, making sure to stop the fluttering of her heart, to keep herself with both feet firmly planted in reality. </p><p>The truth was that she never would have dreamed in a million years that she would be told she would see her son under any circumstances, much less these less-than-ideal ones. Had she been able to control any of it, she would never had wanted him to be a part of the machinations of anyone, certainly not a snake like Snoke, but she wasn’t all that pleased with the alternative being a committee that had been planning for years not just the subversion of the Republic from the inside but also making figureheads of this “New Galactic Order” not just of her son, but also her own protegee. At least she was now a part of it, and she was going to do everything in her power to make sure this would not be a disaster.</p><p>The reality of how personal the situation was going to be for these two young people was tightly intertwined with the knife’s edge of a huge galactic change... </p><p>She couldn’t help but let out a shuddering sigh. She had to hold on to hope. </p><p>“Senator Organa? The ship is ready for you to board and we should arrive in Chandrila in a few hours.” </p><p>Leia was pulled from her thoughts by one of the pilots that seemed to her to keep getting younger and younger. “Thank you, I’ll be there shortly.”</p><p>Gathering her strength, Leia walked out to the landing deck.</p><hr/><p>
  <em> “And from this day forth, I pledge my allegiance and my life to the Galactic Republic and to uphold its laws and protect its people.”  </em>
</p><p>The cheers that had followed still echoed in Rey’s ears and could still be heard in the HoloNet recording of that day over a year ago, when she had stood before the galaxy and declared that she, Rey Palpatine was dedicated to Republic, thus once and for all forsaking any claim she might have had to her grandfather’s legacy. </p><p>It was the first time in her life that she truly felt she had been doing the right thing, stepping closer to the sense of belonging that she kept looking for. She had hoped she would have found it once she had found out about her parents, or when she had discovered that the thing inside her that had always been there was the Force, or when she’d begun to train with Leia. </p><p>Still, even with this place that she had carved out for herself, and the training and guidance of Leia, Rey felt on unsure footing. </p><p>The door opened behind her, drawing her gaze away from the HoloNet feed and she smiled as she moved forward to greet her visitor with a hug. </p><p>“Hello, Rey.”</p><p>“Leia, I’m so glad to see you! What was the special summons about?”</p><p>“Have a seat,” Leia said, and Rey could feel the trepidation in her mentor. </p><p>“Rey, I have a mission for you from the Senate,” Leia began. “I know that it would be your first official one, but it’s one that I would recommend you think about very very carefully before accepting. It will be very long, and very personal, and I want to make sure that you’re completely comfortable.”</p><p>Rey frowned. “If it’s a mission from the Senate, I have pledged to follow through.” A cold feeling pooled in the pit of her stomach. “It’s not--they’re not asking me to kill anyone, are they?”</p><p>Leia reared back, her eyes widened in surprise. “Oh no, Rey! Nothing like that. It is serious, but in a very different sort of way.”</p><p>Leia took her hand gently before continuing.</p><p>“Rey, there has been a secret committee in place in the Senate for about a year now, commissioned by the Chancellor. Their goal has been to address the corruption within the Republic and the growing concerns over the First Order by coming up with an...unusual plan.”</p><p>“What sort of plan?”</p><p>“Nothing short of a coup, if you ask me.” Her voice took on a sharper tone.“The proposal is to fold in the Republic and the First Order together finally as one government over the entire galaxy with the purpose of avoiding war. That snake of a First Order senator--Pryde--he was all too satisfied with himself when he explained it. The New Galactic Order, they want to call it. I still want to speak to the Chancellor privately and ask her what she could possibly have been thinking to agree to such a thing. There will be a series of votes on the Senate floor in the next few weeks just before the 30th celebrations.”</p><p>“Right. And there’s an assignment for me?” Rey was practically on the edge of her seat, searching in Leia’s words but not yet seeing her role in any of this.</p><p>Leia took a deep breath. “Yes. That’s the other part of this plan. In order to help make the transition to this new order they’ve cooked up that they are sure the full Senate will approve, there will be a new type of figurehead representing the new rulership. Nothing with actual power, from what I can tell. More of a symbol to represent the change and give the galaxy as a whole something to focus on.”</p><p>“Okay…”</p><p>“That’s where you come in. They seem to think that there’s an opportunity to show the strength of this new alliance with two people at the head--two people of royal bloodlines that were once on opposing sides, but can now show a united front and create hope for the future.”</p><p>Rey swallowed the dread she felt suddenly gathering in her throat, hearing Leia’s next words as if she were outside her own body.</p><p>“Rey, they want you and Kylo Ren to be married.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Short and sweet but more is coming in just a few days, friends! We’d love to hear from you either here or on tumblr if you’re excited about the fic, so please don’t be shy. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The stage is being set for our players....</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>“Are you out of your mind?!”</p><p>Han stomped around his guest suite in Leia’s Chandrila estate, angrily throwing down a bag he’d carried in.</p><p>Leia rolled her eyes. “Out of <em> my </em> mind? This has been negotiated for a year without me, so I’d appreciate it if you don’t act like I’m behind the whole idea!”</p><p>“Pretty hard for me to tell, sweetheart,” Han huffed. “Since you seem to be standing behind it now!”</p><p>“How would you know? This is the first chance I’ve had to tell you!” Leia bit back. “Because you’re far too busy running around the galaxy to find out what’s going on here!”</p><p>Han waved dismissively. “Like it would have made any difference! Clearly nobody around here wants my opinions on anything!” </p><p>Chewie yowled something from the sidelines, making Han whirl to face him.</p><p>“No, it’s not going to help him grow up. What’s that going to accomplish when he doesn’t know the first thing about being a husband?!” Han sneered at the response Chewie threw right back at him. “You take that little comment back!”</p><p>Leia walked out of Han’s guest room and onto the terrace in an attempt to give them a bit more privacy as Chewie continued putting some of their things away.</p><p>“Unpack, but don’t unpack too much,” Han instructed sternly while following after her. “We’ll be heading to the Hosnian system in less than two days and you’ll have to take all our things back on the Falcon with you...no I’m traveling on the royal transport because I have to be seen arriving with Leia. Gotta do my little dance for the political circus,” he muttered under his breath.</p><p>“Look,” Leia began again once he’d joined her on the balcony. “I’m telling you now because I didn’t want you to hear it for the first time at the celebration. It’s the best I could do because I found out only days ago and you just got here.”</p><p>Han stopped next to her, leaning his palms on the railing. </p><p>“This is wrong, and you have to know it,” he said, his voice softer, more serious. “Rey is a good kid. You know what you’re throwing her at and what this could do to her.” </p><p>Leia came to stand at his side. “I know <em> her</em>. And as uneasy as the whole situation makes me, I trust her. I believe she can handle it.”</p><p>“Yeah but I don’t trust Snoke and I don’t trust the First Order. We both know better than that. They don’t care about peace, and they certainly don't care about Rey...not any more than they do about our son.”</p><p>They both fell silent, having danced around the heart of the matter but not hit it head on till then. Leia’s eyes met Han’s as she felt his hand close around her’s. </p><p>“We lost Ben to all of this. And now you’re willingly risking Rey as well.” He shook his head sadly. “You know I can’t support this.”</p><p>“I know you can’t,” Leia confirmed, her eyes sad. “But sometimes I wish you’d support <em> me</em>.”</p><p>She stepped closer to her husband. “There’s good in him, still. I can feel it. Whatever else this does, it puts some distance between him and Snoke maybe for long enough to…”</p><p>“To what?”</p><p>Leia shook her head. “Maybe this will reach him, Han.”</p><p>“At whose expense?” Han demanded. “We couldn’t reach him and Luke certainly couldn’t. Now you expect Rey to work some sort of magic!”</p><p>“No, no, that’s not what I meant. I’d never expect that. This, all of this, it just brings him...closer to us, that’s all.” She paused, suddenly unsure of her voice. “Can you blame me for wanting that?”</p><p>Han exhaled slowly, and though she didn’t dare to look at him again, she felt his arm encircle her shoulders.</p><p>“No...I can’t blame you,” he replied softly, a resignation in his voice, likely knowing just as much as she did that he had no power to put a stop to any of this.</p><p>“I can’t help but hope,” Leia said, her voice quiet against him.</p><p>“I know,” he replied.</p><hr/><p>Rey shifted under her covers, turning to stare up at the gently billowing canopy above her as the Chandrila breeze crept in through her window. Knowing she’d be traveling to the capital the next day, she preferred not to suffer a sleepless night. She tried to close her eyes and focus on the gentle sounds of night, but it was difficult.</p><p>Difficult to focus on something so mundane when just about everything in her life was about to change so dramatically.</p><p>She kept picturing her hand, her own hand as it signed the official document earlier that day. It felt strange anyway, signing her full and legal name- <em> Rey Palpatine </em>. That was hardly how she saw herself. And yet, that name was exactly why she had dozens of eyes eagerly, almost greedily, watching as her fingers scribbled away.</p><p>The council also reported Kylo Ren having signed his part of the agreement earlier that very same day. And so the deed was as good as done. Leaving only the official announcement at the 30th Celebration, and then the wedding to take place not long after.</p><p>The only thing that stopped her heart from pounding out of her chest was when she set the pen down and glanced at Leia, receiving a comforting smile. It gave her hope, and a belief in herself that she could do this. Yes, it was her first mission and an especially unusual one, but if General Leia Organa trusted her to carry it out, then surely it could be done.</p><p>And that’s what it was, after all...a mission. Just that. The true intent and schemes of the First Order were clearly being buried under this promise of peace, and perhaps if she kept her eyes open, she would be able to help uncover and prevent them. Surely being so connected to the First Order, it would give her plenty of opportunity to find the truth. </p><p>Of course, the itinerary she’d been presented with that afternoon had been overwhelmingly extensive. She questioned how much she’d truly be able to accomplish when being kept so busy. A honeymoon tour of twenty four planets in three months made her head spin a little. Though, not completely in a bad way. A chance to see the galaxy was always welcome, and she could only hope the experience would come with a measure of freedom.</p><p>As it was, she hadn’t even planned to attend the 30th Celebration at the capitol. She’d hoped to travel to the outer rim, spend some time with the Resistance fighters she was closest to, and celebrate in their own way. A few months ago she’d made the comment to Leia that she was training to be a Jedi, not a politician, so why should she need to make an appearance? </p><p>In hindsight, perhaps she’d been naive. No, she was not a politician. But she was a political symbol. She’d stepped into that role long before signing her name on a marriage agreement. It was over a year ago, when she pledged her allegiance to the Galactic Republican, despite her heritage.</p><p>Whether she’d known it at the moment or not, this was the life she’d chosen.</p><p>It was all new, and maybe even a little frightening. But Rey smiled to herself, wondering if these were finally her first steps on the path she’d always been searching for. The path to feeling that she was truly where she belonged.</p><hr/><p>“Are you ready, my apprentice?”</p><p>Kylo Ren’s head lifted from where he knelt before Snoke, looking upon him through the slightly dimmed visor of his helmet.</p><p>“Yes, master.”</p><p>“<em>Good</em>.” Snoke pressing his fingertips together. “I sense your eagerness to begin.” </p><p>“This will mean the end of the Resistance. The First Order will be victorious,” Kylo stated firmly. “I have felt it.”</p><p>Snoke regarded him with interest. “Beware your feelings, boy. They breed conflict and could destroy you.”     </p><p>“There is no conflict in me,” he shot back, instantly defensive.</p><p>Kylo could hear the mocking tone in the low chuckle from Snoke’s throat.</p><p>“Do not be overconfident as you take on this mission...this marriage. It will require every bit of your training and more. The galaxy must be fully deceived and distracted with notions of peace and love, as I send out the Knights of Ren to continue our search for Skywalker. And you will ensure that the Republic can never again boast they have the support of a <em> Palpatine</em>,” he sneered.</p><p>“She will be turned,” Kylo promised, both Snoke and himself. “The dark side is in her blood.”</p><p>“You must remind her of where she comes from...by any means necessary.” Snoke leaned back in his chair, narrowing his gaze. </p><p>“By the grace of your training, I will turn her.”</p><p>“And if she will not turn?” Snoke prompted.</p><p>Kylo Ren’s answer was swift and unwavering, his hands clenched in fists.</p><p>“Then she will die.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Now we are getting down to what is all happening in this AU! We have been keeping a pretty good writing pace, so we are going to try and keep to a pretty much weekly posting schedule.<br/>We hope you are as excited as we are for it and are willing to come with us on this journey. Let us know what you think in the comments!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is nice and *meaty* and we’ve really been looking forward to sharing it! Ready for our main characters to meet?? ;D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Thank you for joining us for this coverage of the 30th Celebration of the Galactic Peace! The whole galaxy is abuzz with excitement as months of preparations are coming to fruition, and nowhere more so than here in the Hosnian system! Space ports are receiving visitors from across the Republic, and no expense has been spared as everyone from dignitaries to local celebrities flock together to the lights of the Capital. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Speaking of celebrities, none other than the Senate’s Jedi Rey Palpatine has been confirmed to be in attendance for the opening ceremonies as well as multiple appearances over the next weeks of celebration. Mostly having been seen in the company of Senator Organa of Chandrila, the last Princess of Alderaan, Rey has captured the hearts of so many since she made her debut last year.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> In a surprising and welcome announcement was made just last week that the delegation from the First Order will also be arriving to Hosnian Prime! This will be the first time that the First Order has had this type of presence at a celebration and the capital is abuzz with curiosity and excitement. We have not been able to confirm if the Supreme Leader himself will be arriving as part of the delegation or who else will be with them, but if the rumors are to be believed, there will be at least one person of significant note in the party.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Stay tuned for further developments and full coverage of the exciting events unfolding right here! </em>
</p><hr/><p>“Rey...you look lovely.”</p><p>Rey turned from where she stood at her mirror at the sound of Leia’s soft spoken compliment.</p><p>“It’s different,” she said, giving Leia a hug as she approached. “And something new just seemed appropriate.”</p><p>“Well, <em> you </em> look lovely,” Leia asserted. </p><p>“How’s Han?” Rey asked, knowing his level of hesitance about so much of this situation. </p><p>Leia shrugged. “Han is...Han. He’s here, and that’s enough. It’s been years since we’ve been in the same room with Ben, so I don’t think either of us would miss this kind of chance.”</p><p>Rey knew that under Leia’s casual tone there was the undercurrent of nervousness like Rey hadn’t ever really seen in her mentor. This meant so much to her, despite everything that the man who called himself Kylo Ren had done, he was still just Ben Solo to his mother. </p><p>A member of the capital’s staff knocked on the door. </p><p>“Miss Rey, they’re ready for you in the main ballroom. The opening ceremony is about to begin.”</p><p>Rey’s response was to turn back to Leia. “Are you going in now?”</p><p>“I’m going to wait for Han.” She placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. “You go ahead, we’ll see you in there.”</p><p>It was a strangely poignant moment, a reminder for Rey that this was ultimately <em> her </em> mission and she had to move forward independently. Training was over, if there was such a thing as training for something like this. Especially when the staff spoke up again.</p><p>“Master Ren is currently preparing to enter the ballroom as well, so we would like the timing to coincide.”</p><p>Rey locked eyes with Leia, taking a deep breath and giving her a smile as she replied to the staff member. </p><p>“I’m ready.”</p><p>A few moments later, Rey walked the long hallway in the main capital’s building, security officers at either side of her and her heart pounding with every step. She nervously toyed with the decorative cuffs around her wrists all the way up until she stood at the large double doors. And when the doors were opened for her, it became crystal clear to her how very calculated all these moves truly were.</p><p>Across the large ballroom, another pair of doors were wide open, and in the open doorway stood Kylo Ren, poised to enter the room at the exact same moment.</p><p>She froze for a moment, gulping as he began taking long, confident strides toward the center of the room. His presence, even across a room, was nothing short of intimidating. The moment he entered that room, it was his, every bit of it. Which made her own entrance all the more overwhelming. </p><p>At the sound of one of the security officers speaking her name, she was reminded of the fact that she wasn’t moving, and finally willed her feet to begin taking steps forward. </p><p>Kylo had stopped when he reached the center of the room, quite obviously having made it a point to wait to greet her before they took their places on opposite sides. Perhaps as far as the general public was aware, or soon would be, this was one of many encounters they’d already shared. But for the two of them, in reality, this truly was their very first meeting.</p><p>Kylo extended his large, glove clad hand as she neared, and Rey very consciously made no hesitation in placing her hand in his. She felt the cool leather close around her fingers as he lifted her hand and inclined his head very slightly.</p><p>“Madame Palpatine,” he said simply, her name uttered through the deep distortion of his mask.</p><p>“Lord Ren,” she replied evenly, looking up at him and holding what she could only guess was his gaze. Impossible to tell for sure of course.</p><p>Rey was vaguely aware of the sound of the invited press reporters nearby, but she did her best to ignore their presence.</p><p>Thankfully, her hand was quickly released and they both continued on their separate paths, being led to their places at either side of the room along with their fellow delegates. </p><p>She was seated next to the places reserved for Leia and Han and now felt especially eager for their entrance. Naturally, this was not a meaningful encounter for her. But for them, this was a long awaited and emotionally charged reunion. Perhaps they would have a chance to really speak to him as well as see him from afar or speak a simple greeting. She could imagine a million things Han and Leia had been saving in their hearts, waiting patiently for the opportunity to finally let them out.</p><p>For Rey of all people, it wasn’t difficult to imagine.</p><p>A couple of minutes later and the music swelled again, prompting the crowd to stand as Senator Leia Organa and General Han Solo were introduced.</p><p>Rey found herself automatically smiling with pride as the two entered the room, arm in arm, looking nothing if not distinguished. As they started making their way to their seats, she found herself instinctively looking across the room to where Kylo had been seated, admittedly eager for any possible reaction.</p><p>That was when her smile dropped.</p><p>Kylo Ren stood from his seat, not speaking a single word to anyone before making an exit the same way he’d come in.</p><p>Rey’s eyes barely flickered as she noticed a few of the reporters whispering into portable recorders, a knot forming in her stomach. The Organa-Solos hadn’t seemed to have noticed, however, and Rey gave Leia a small smile as she sat down next to her, and the visible disappointment in her kind mentor’s eyes nearly tore her in two. Even Han, rarely moved, visually followed his son’s every step as he left the room, looking down sadly as the door shut after him.</p><p>Rey’s teeth clenched and a fire sparked in her chest, spreading faster than she felt able to control. She’d been violently thrust into the middle of this dynamic, and her very first taste of it made her sick.</p><p>“I’ll be right back,” Rey whispered softly to Leia, keeping her tone light.</p><p>“Don’t be long,” Leia urged her. “The ceremony will be starting soon.”</p><p>She nodded, giving the pair of them another smile before standing and hurrying out of the ballroom, leaving through another side door in hopes of nobody else noticing. </p><p>Perhaps this was the first, albeit unexpected, part of her mission. She had to admit she welcomed it.</p><hr/><p>This was all getting completely out of hand. </p><p>It had been a ridiculous mission to begin with, even if in Kylo’s own mind he was warring with himself over it: the Supreme Leader was wise and this was a step in the direction that they had been building toward for a long time, but Kylo couldn’t help but feel like he was being punished by being asked go about it in such a degrading way. </p><p>He was the master of the Knights of Ren, for kriffssakes. If the goal was to turn the girl, he could have done that quietly and swiftly without being paraded in front of….all of these people as he were some coiffed pet.</p><p>Kylo stood in a room overlooking the ballroom below, his hand bracing his weight on one of the columns that connected floor to ceiling. He knew that he couldn’t be away for much longer before one of Pryde or Hux’s goons came sniffing around to drag him back where he was supposed to be. </p><p>This whole situation was humiliating enough without further making a display of the two people in the universe he was no longer connected with. His hands clenched into fists and he did his best not to reach for his lightsaber. </p><p>He felt her presence before he saw her. </p><p>He hadn’t expected that. The prickling feeling on the back of his neck and down his arms instantly alerted him, and Kylo knew it was her.</p><p><em> Rey </em>.</p><p>“What’s the matter with you?”</p><p>Kylo turned slowly, regarding Rey where she stood about ten yards away. Her eyes were absolutely on fire and she looked almost as if she were in a battle stance. Aside from the frankly impractical gown, if a lightsaber had been in her hand at that moment, the picture would have been complete.</p><p>“The girl I’ve heard so much about,” he said, taking a step away from the window and ignoring her apparently rhetorical question, glad at least for something to focus his frustrations on. “No more formalities, then?”</p><p>“You’ve got some nerve!”</p><p>Her anger was absolutely palpable. He could feel it radiating off of her. This was not exactly what he expected considering that he’s heard about her being trained in the ways of the Jedi and it piqued his interest and made something like anticipation rise within him. Maybe his insulting little mission from Snoke would have something for him to properly sink his teeth into after all.</p><p>“Why would you do that?” Rey demanded, a tremor in her voice. “Leave like that. Your parents are both here because they knew you would be and they love you! And this is what you do when they walk in the room?!”</p><p>Kylo tilted his head, beginning to understand her outburst. Was this really her weakness? Interesting.  </p><p>“You’ve taken it upon yourself to avenge them, then?” The voice modulator on his mask still allowed for a hint of amusement to shine through and he nearly cringed at it.</p><p>“Don’t think I don’t know everything about you,” she spat at him. “That you don’t deserve a single thing that they are offering to you.”</p><p>The anger flared within him and Kylo took another few strides forward, impressed that she stood her ground despite the nervous shift in her gaze.</p><p>“What exactly do you know, <em> scavenger</em>?” He felt his fist clench once again and he had to consciously loosen them. <em> Show her no weakness</em>, the ghost of his master’s voice reminded him. He tried a different tactic.</p><p>“I know why I agreed to all of this, but I was wondering why you did,” he continued, almost close enough to reach out and touch her now. </p><p>He had only meant to brush against the front of her mind, knowing that she had probably developed enough shields that he wouldn’t find much. So it was to his surprise that he was able to push in so quickly, finding the emotional opening she’d presented to him, unable to stop himself from picking up as much as he could before she could respond. </p><p>“So lonely,” he murmured, feeling a little jolt in her at the exposure of her feelings. “So many sleepless nights…”</p><p>His eyebrow twitched as he recognized so much of what was rushing past him: the loneliness and the deeply rooted fears that plagued her. </p><p>“Family. That’s what you want, isn’t it? You’ve searched for it everywhere.” His voice hardened. “And now you think you’ve found it...in Han Solo and Leia Organa.”</p><p>She drew a shuddering breath and he watched a couple of tears roll down her cheeks, but she didn’t move, didn’t run. Instead, she gritted her teeth and glared at him.</p><p>“Get out of my head.”</p><p>“They will disappoint you,” he said gravely, not allowing any emotion to come through. </p><p>She locked eyes with him then and literally snarled. </p><p>The wave that he suddenly felt rising in the force nearly had him stumbling. He had suspected her powers but so far had not been impressed until this very moment when he felt her rush at him, pushing him out with a brute and raw energy that he hadn’t encountered before.</p><p>And then she kept going.</p><p>He was out, back into his own mind but she rushed right in with him, the force of it blinding him.</p><p>“You’re afraid,” she’s practically panting. “That you’re not strong enough...that you’ll never be Darth Vader.”</p><p>He threw everything he had into shoving her out and slamming his shields up as high as he could make them, not letting her gain another inch as he physically staggered back from her. </p><p>How had it come to this? He wondered as he backed further away, grateful that his mask would hide his wide eyes as he took her in with a new light.</p><p>Perhaps Snoke really did know what he was doing, and now he had his work cut out for him.</p><hr/><p>They managed to avoid being in the same room together for the rest of the celebrations until the moment it became completely inevitable. </p><p>The moment to reveal their future to the galaxy had come. </p><p>He could feel the buzz of anticipation as soon as his ship landed on the deck, the feeling of it prickling at his skin. </p><p>Snoke’s plans were coming together just as expected and Kylo should have felt a little more triumphant. After the last encounter with Rey, he now understood why his master had decided that he would be the one to complete this mission: such raw power needed to be harnessed not with brute force, but with cunning and skill. </p><p>She would have to come willingly. </p><p>Quite the challenge indeed as he caught sight of her entering the room, preparing to face the gathered crowd and the HoloNet cameras alongside him. He felt her fury just below the surface, how she still wanted to bring him harm even as she maintained her composure. Droids and servants hovered around them, last minute adjustments made here and there as the Chancellor and Senator Pryde addressed the crowd, unfolding the new hope for the galaxy for all to see. </p><p>He reached down at the moment the official words were spoken and the crowd erupted in thunderous applause and cheering, opening his hand and waiting patiently for a moment. And despite the emotion he could still feel boiling under her skin, he was not disappointed.</p><p>Rey placed her hand in his.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ooooh! Hope you guys enjoyed some actually Reylo interaction. There’s plenty more where that came from! Please let us know how you’re liking this fic so far and we will see you next week with ch 4. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Rey stomped down the hallway, her hands clenched into fists as she practically punched the keycode to the private conference room where she knew Leia was waiting. </p><p>“Who wrote this garbage?!” </p><p>She slid the datapad over to Leia as she sat down with a thump in her seat. The far calmer woman picked up the device, her eyes scanning the screen in silence. Rey could only wait silently for so long.</p><p>“Stealing away for a romantic interlude? Anonymous sources claiming we’ve been seen together all over the galaxy even months ago? Claiming we’ve stayed at the same place on the same night! These are all <em> lies </em>!”</p><p>Leia sighed, laying the datapad down and clasping her hands atop the table.</p><p>“Well naturally, I don’t condone this,” she replied.</p><p>“So what are we going to do about it?” Rey demanded. “People can’t be allowed to just- just make things up!”</p><p>Leia paused, giving her a small smile as she reached over and took her hand. “Rey, the galaxy is meant to believe that your union is built on love. They’re meant to...feel an emotional connection to you both. To believe in you, not just as rulers, but as a <em> couple </em>. Of course I don’t believe in spreading lies, but these kinds of rumors are bound to happen with the excitement of your engagement.”</p><p>Rey crossed her arms, the frustration she was feeling barely abating. None of this was fair, none of it felt right. </p><p>“Rey,” Leia added gently. “I think in the past few weeks, this has all started to become far more...real for you. I understand that you’re more uneasy than you were some weeks ago.”</p><p>Rey swallowed thickly. Yes, Leia was right, but she didn’t truly know why. And Rey was in no hurry to tell her. </p><p>She already felt like a failure. The idea that she’d lost her cool, aggressively confronted Kylo Ren, and then locked minds with him in a way that left them both angry and confused...she wasn’t sure how Leia would feel about all of that. It was certainly possible she’d feel the peace of the galaxy was in the wrong hands. </p><p>“I think this is the right time to tell you something, because it may give you some added peace of mind,” Leia explained. “I love my son, but I know that any light left in him is buried deep, and may not ever be brought to the surface again. And more than that, I don’t trust Snoke. Therefore...I’ve put an emergency plan in place.”</p><p>Rey frowned, sitting forward and listening with interest. “What sort of plan?”</p><p>“Now this is completely separate from anything the committee is approving, so it is for <em> your ears only </em>. But I want you to know that if at any time you feel unsafe, or you feel that the mission has become impossible to complete successfully, you contact me and we will get you out. I promise.”</p><p>Rey took a moment to absorb those words, realizing the weight of this offer. It touched her deeply, because this would no doubt be to Leia’s detriment. Even organizing such a secret alternate plan was taking a risk, Resistance or not. </p><p>Rey leaned over from her chair, embracing Leia warmly and literally breathing a sigh of relief into her shoulder. </p><p>“Thank you,” she whispered before pulling back and giving her a smile. “But I’m sure we won’t need to go to that extreme.”</p><p>Leia smiled back. “Me too.”</p><p>Rey wondered if either of them truly believed it.</p><hr/><p>It had been nearly a month since Rey had seen him. That in itself was helpful. That and her talk with Leia of course. Leia’s reassurance was invaluable, and it did give her some perspective. </p><p>But it didn’t stop her mind from wandering back to that day just a little. She stood there, in front of the dressing room mirror as a couple of attendants adjusted the dress which felt far too beautiful and fashionable to adorn her body, and she couldn’t help remembering that feeling.</p><p>That feeling when they’d connected.</p><p>Rey wanted to use a different word, wanted to explain it in some other way, but every time she went around it in her head, she could only call what she’d experienced with Kylo Ren a <em> connection </em>. She hadn’t really tried, hadn’t caused it as far as she could tell. It just happened. It was completely unfamiliar and jarring, but it was very real, she knew that much. And now, in front of who knows how many people, she’d have to face him again.</p><p>Though, in a way, she was going to be grateful for the people surrounding them.</p><p>Sammem Tix, a tall Falleen, fluttered around the set, taking charge of the situation immediately, even as every in the room seemed to be in awe of her. </p><p>Rey had been much the same upon first meeting her a few weeks before: Tix was to be the “diplomatic liaison”, in charge of every part of not just the wedding, but the honeymoon tour as well. She was a kind person, but still slightly intimidating since Rey had never seen anyone so beautiful up close before.</p><p>Tix personally perfected a few of the wispy, curled tendrils at her neck and straightened some of the filmy fabric coming off her waist before stepping back stretching her lips in approval. </p><p>“You’re absolutely <em> perfect </em>, Rey.” </p><p>Rey felt herself blush a bit before looking herself over in the mirror again. Rey could make only one observation, and that was that she barely looked like herself. Fitting, since she couldn’t imagine she’d <em> feel </em> like herself in this photo shoot either. </p><p>Rey was escorted out of the dressing room and into a large open area, full of plenty of equipment and at least a dozen people. As she did, she passed by a couple of assistants and couldn’t help overhearing their hushed conversation. </p><p>“Tix herself asked when he arrived and he said no,” one of them whispered. “So of course nobody wants to ask again!”</p><p>“This is going to be a disaster,” the other one said, shaking their head. “Who takes engagement photographs like that?”</p><p>Rey continued by them, wondering exactly what they were talking about. But as she rounded some of the lighting and equipment and saw Kylo Ren standing in the middle of the room, wearing his signature helmet, it very quickly dawned on her.</p><p>“Hello to the happy couple!” the photographer greeted excitedly, though Rey could easily detect some hesitance as he glanced upward toward Kylo. “Don’t you both look stunning! You must be...very happy.”</p><p>“We are,” Kylo confirmed.</p><p>Rey had to force herself to smile evenly back at the photographer, when all she could think was that Kylo’s agreement with the man sounded far more like a death threat through the voice distortion of his helmet.</p><p>“Well, let’s start with something simple, shall we?” The photographer stepped away and behind his camera, looking them over and chewing his lip in thought. “Madam Palpatine, perhaps just stand in front of Lord Ren, and Lord Ren, why don’t you do what’s natural to you both when you’re together?”</p><p>There was a palpable silence as no one in the room moved. The photographer cleared his throat. “Perhaps, uh, place your hand on her shoulder?”</p><p>Rey stepped over in front of him and immediately felt his hand come to rest where it had been directed, making her gulp. It felt like someone had just strapped a heavy plate of armor over her shoulder.</p><p>“Now...uh...smile!”</p><p>Rey did her best.</p><p>The photographer took some shots, then asked them to turn at a different angle for some more. Afterward, he stepped aside to glance at the display screen next to the camera, swiping back and forth and running his hand over the back of his neck as his brow furrowed deeper and deeper by the moment.</p><p>“Well this is going <em> great </em>,” Rey mumbled, crossing her arms over her chest as she took a break for a drink of water. The lights in this place were entirely too hot and she was starting to sweat. She glanced over at her….betrothed.</p><p>He remained perfectly still and didn’t seem to have even heard her.</p><p>“I wonder why that would be?” she frowned at him, making sure to still keep her voice low.</p><p>She had almost given up on getting anything out of him when he surprised her. </p><p>“I can’t imagine why.” </p><p>Rey let out a humorless laugh. “Are you joking? You can’t think of one reason why these aren’t the moving and expressive engagement photos everyone was hoping for? Don’t tell me you haven’t seen the articles about how you looked for the announcement.”</p><p>“I don’t care about what those idiots say.”</p><p>Rey paused, glancing over at the floundering photography crew. Maybe she didn’t care about Kylo Ren, but she cared about Leia, and the cause, and even these poor people just trying to do a good job. </p><p>She fully turned, facing him.</p><p>“‘<em> A creature in a mask </em>.’ That’s what they called you, understandably.” She looked him up and down, her gaze knowingly harsh. “It’s impossible to see you as anything else.”</p><p>Kylo didn’t move for a long moment, she wasn’t even sure if she saw him breath. So she nearly jumped when he suddenly lifted his hands, placing fingers at the sides of his helmet and releasing electronic clasps. He bent a bit, pulling the helmet off his head before straightening up again and staring back at her. </p><p>Except now...</p><p>He was<em> actually </em> staring back at her.</p><p>Rey was embarrassed to say that she nearly stumbled backwards. What stood before her felt like too much to process at once. Her eyes were wide and her jaw hung a bit slack as she attempted to take it all in.</p><p>All if <em> him </em>. New, and yet familiar.</p><p>Leia’s eyes...deep brown and piercing. Han’s lips and jawline. And his hair, a mass of dark waves which looked undeniably soft. It created an almost humorous contrast to so much else about him, which seemed harsh and untouchable.</p><p>At that moment, no matter what else had happened or was going to happen, Rey was hit with a deeply jarring truth. She couldn’t yet tell if it made all of this easier or far more difficult. </p><p>She would never again see Kylo Ren as just a creature in a mask.</p><p>He was a real person, a <em> man </em> . And <em> this </em> was who she was marrying. </p><p>Just as Rey remembered to close her mouth and was going to attempt some sort of response to his surprising action, the crew around the room realized what had happened as well and there was a bit of a collective gasp.</p><p>Tix walked over and smiled at the two of them. “Now I understand why you wouldn’t remove it before: you were waiting for your betrothed.”</p><p>Rey felt her face rebelliously flush and tried not to look directly at Kylo, though she knew she’d only be able to get away with that for so long.</p><p>“This is marvelous,” the photographer exclaimed. “An excellent choice Lord Ren! I think we will all be far happier with the results.”</p><p>“Glad to help.”</p><p>Rey was struck with yet another bolt of reality. That was <em> his voice </em> . His <em> real </em> voice.</p><p>Kylo set his helmet off to the side as the photographer began excitedly rambling visions for posing while a hair and makeup person rushed forward to make a few adjustments. Rey held in a laugh as she caught sight of Kylo’s jaw tightening in annoyance at the photographer went on about “classic, regal shots with real emotion, drama and <em> romance </em>.” </p><p>They started with some of the posing they’d originally attempted and then the photographer decided to add in a bit more...contact.</p><p>“Put your hand around the front of her waist.”</p><p>Rey inhaled sharply through her nose, working at keeping her expression relaxed. This was not a feeling she was used to, not with anyone. The slight pressure of a man’s fingers wrapped around her body was an unknown sensation to her, and this was hardly the circumstance she imagined first being introduced to it. </p><p>“Lean back against his chest, that’s right. And now lift your hand and just place it against his cheek, turning his head downward so you can look at each other.”</p><p>Doing as she was told, Rey felt Kylo’s jaw clench beneath her fingers, and then she looked up.</p><p>She’d been able to avoid looking directly at him again up until that moment, and the intensity that greeted her was a little more than she was prepared for. </p><p>He was looking at her, <em> really </em> looking. Those eyes swooped over every inch of her face, stopping more than once at her lips. His expression was somewhat unreadable, but his eyes...they were not so passive. </p><p>Rey could hear some hushed whispers and sighs among the crew as they held that pose, and there was no mystery as to why. </p><p>“Beautiful!” the photographer confirmed. “Now I’ve just had another idea. Lord Ren, would you get down on one knee? Yes, just like that. And now Madam Palpatine, hold you hand out for him to take, and both of you keep that eye contact.”</p><p>Kylo took her hand, both of them doing just as instructed. What Rey was not expecting as the photos were being taken, was for Kylo to suddenly bring her hand in just a bit closer, dip his head, and press a kiss to knuckles.</p><p>“Yes! That’s right, just the window into your reality everyone will want to see!”</p><p>Kylo stood and Rey could have sworn there was something extra in his gaze. Challenge? Triumph? Whatever it was, it made her a little uneasy. Almost like he had started playing a bit of a game. Helmet or not, this was still the same man who she knew had been responsible for terrible things, and beyond that, he had laid bare some of her deepest and most painful feelings and insecurities not long ago. And now he was tenderly kissing her hand without being told?</p><p>“Perhaps we should have a <em> real </em> kiss?” Tix suggested, and a number of heads nodded in agreement.</p><p>Despite her distrust, Rey’s slightly panicked eyes instinctively went straight to the only person who might be able to prevent that from happening. And Kylo’s response was surprisingly swift.</p><p>“Enough,” he said, his voice carrying all the authority of the master of the Knights of Ren, easily catching the attention of the room. Carefully laying an arm around Rey’s shoulders, he clarified, “We discussed this beforehand and we’d prefer to keep that between us. At least, till the wedding ceremony.” </p><p>Rey smiled at everyone, mostly in relief, and was glad to see that the entire crew let that be the final word on the matter. At least she’d found one subject of agreement with her future husband. </p><p>As the shoot finally wrapped up, Kylo strolled over, picking up his helmet and standing near the exit. Maybe it wasn’t necessary, maybe it was stupid, but Rey decided to make an attempt at civility, given what had just happened. </p><p>“Hey,” she said, approaching and keeping her voice low. “Thank you.”</p><p>“You do realize we’re going to have to kiss,” Kylo replied, something like mild amusement on his features. “For millions of people to see, probably many, many times. Not just at the wedding, but afterwards as well. You weren’t ready today so it wouldn’t have looked natural. But you’ll need to get over that.”</p><p>Rey’s expression hardened, realizing that she shouldn’t have bothered thanking him for something he clearly hadn’t done out of any compassion for her.</p><p>“I’m going to lean down now and act like I’m saying goodbye...”</p><p>Kylo placed a hand gently around her upper arm, leaning in cheek to cheek with her.</p><p>“I can <em> feel </em> your natural abilities with the Force,” he whispered in her ear. </p><p>Rey’s eyes shut as she felt a strange rush, something like an echo of the connection she’d felt with him before. A little gentler, less unpleasant. </p><p>“But your training has been…” </p><p>Rey held her breath as she wondered what he would say about her mentior, <em> his mother </em>. </p><p>“Inadequate,” he finished, causing any shred of hope she’d had to evaporate. </p><p>“You need a teacher,” he added. “And when you’re my wife...I can show you the ways of the Force.”</p><p>Her eyes shot open then, and as he pulled back and looked at her again, she did not even try to hide the indignation he’d just stirred in her.</p><p>“There is <em> nothing </em> about the Force that I want to learn from <em> you </em>,” Rey sneered quietly.</p><p>He gave her the tiniest of smiles, unnervingly calm and confident.</p><p>“We’ll see.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>OOOOH, now the whole galaxy is on board with this "love story" and things are gonna get more complicated from here on out.<br/>Thanks so much for joining us on this journey!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Rey took a deep breath of the cool night air on Chandrila as she walked towards the hanger. Once inside, she headed towards the Falcon, a small smile on her lips as she ran her fingertips over the parts of the ship she could reach.</p><p>Her thoughts had become a bit melancholy tonight, a feeling she had always thought she couldn’t afford, especially growing up in Jakku. Most of her life had been about survival, getting through until the next day with no time to think too much about the past. </p><p>But staring at the ship that had brought her to this place, that had helped her find out the truth about who she was and what she might be destined to become, Rey couldn’t help but let out a little nostalgic sigh. Who knows what would have happened if she hadn’t thought to go digging around in the engine right at the moment when it was being stolen away from Unkar Plutt that day three years ago?</p><p>“No matter what you say, I still think she’s a piece of garbage,” a voice rang out in the quiet hanger. </p><p>Rey’s head whipped around at the sound, catching sight of the speaker leaning against the doorway of the hanger, and Rey grinned.</p><p>“Finn!”</p><p>They ran and collided in a fierce hug, laughing like little children when seeing their best friend.</p><p>“Show some respect, this ship has saved all our lives!” another voice chimed in, and Rey let go of Finn to turn to Poe Dameron as he swaggered into the hanger with a smile.</p><p>“No, he’s right, it’s garbage,” she said as she hugged the roguish pilot. “What are you two doing here? I thought you’d be stuck out on D’Qar still!”</p><p>“Oh please, and miss the chance to see Her Highness on the way to the wedding of the century? Not a chance!” Poe winked at her as she felt herself blushing. </p><p>“We had a supply run to do in the area and got the General’s permission to stop by discreetly,” Finn explained.</p><p>Rey knew that being well-known members of the Resistance, Finn and Poe could not really be seen at Leia’s home, or with Rey for that matter. It had been so long since the last time Rey had been able to fly out to the base to see her friends, so she was grateful for the chance she had with them now. She frowned as she thought about how much her life had been turned upside down.</p><p>“The whole thing is a full blown circus,” Rey groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose. “I’m pulled in every direction, been pinched and prodded by dressmakers, smiling for photographs and doing my best not to punch reporters in the face for some of their obnoxious questions.”</p><p>“But you look amazing while doing it! Didn’t know you had it in you, Madame Jedi!” </p><p>Poe produced a datapad from his pocket and Rey noticed that he was browsing through the official engagement photos.</p><p> “Oh no, please, I don’t want to look at them,” Rey protested with a laugh, shoving her palm against the screen of the datapad.</p><p>Poe shoved her hand away, shaking his head in awe as he scrolled.</p><p>“I am telling you right now, if I didn’t know any better...I’d believe it. No, I’m serious! If I was just anyone out there in the galaxy, catching up on the latest news, I’d be totally convinced!”</p><p>“It does look pretty real,” Finn agreed. “So absolutely none of it was edited?”</p><p>Rey sighed, unable to help glancing at some of the published images of her and Kylo’s engagement photos. </p><p>“Nope, all real,” she confirmed with a tight smile.</p><p>“I’m surprised he didn’t kill anyone on the crew,” Finn commented.</p><p>“He was fine, actually. Almost more comfortable than I was,” Rey replied. “I feel like he knows how to behave, and knows when he really needs to. He knows how to...manipulate things.”</p><p>Finn looked at her very seriously, trying to read in her eyes something she couldn’t quite understand. Finn had been part of the First Order, had seen Kylo Ren in action first hand, and therefore was not taking this whole thing as lightly as Poe and others. </p><p>“Are you gonna be ok?” he asked her quietly. </p><p>Rey bit her lip for a moment, thinking back to Leia’s reassurances and backup plan. She thought about the look on the face of Kylo Ren, unmasked, looking like just a man. </p><p>“Yeah, Finn. I’m gonna be ok.”</p><hr/><p>The very moment Leia’s official transport landed on Naboo a week before the wedding, Rey was swept into what felt like a sea of chaos. She’d never seen anything quite like it. It was almost moving, the way all of these people were so deeply invested in one event. Everyone who saw her flashed blinding smiles, wished her endless happiness, and told her they couldn’t wait for the big day. </p><p>Rey couldn’t help wondering if they’d forgotten just who she was marrying. Did they care at all anymore about all the horrific things Kylo Ren had been, and still was, connected with? Had the idea that he wanted to marry her suddenly erased all of that? A few pretend longing glances and a number of rumors viewed on a screen were far more powerful than she ever could have imagined. </p><p>But beyond all of that, Naboo was, in a word, breathtaking. The lush greenery, sunshine, and picturesque landscapes were more than Rey was able to believe. The circumstances weren’t ideal, but she had to admit that if ever there was a place in the galaxy for a wedding, this was certainly it.</p><p>By the time she was two days out from the wedding though, Rey was having a harder and harder time just focusing on the magnificent scenery. The dinners, performances, and preparations were all she could see, and she was nearing the end of her rope. Kylo seemed infuriatingly cool and stoic throughout all of it, though she didn’t buy that he didn’t hate it all just as much as she did. There were times she swore she could feel his annoyance come off him in waves, but she was never sure if the feelings were just a projection of hers. </p><p>On that particular day though, she wasn’t likely to see much of Kylo. It was the final wardrobe fitting and planning so that the last two days of the festivities could go off without a hitch. </p><p>Ula Grengalt was a stylist on Naboo who had been specially commissioned to oversee Rey and Kylo’s wardrobe before, during, and after the wedding. She was, by all accounts, <em> the best </em> at the job. She’d come out to Chandrila twice already to measure and fit and gain inspiration, but of course this was the final moment for trying everything on planning which outfit would be for which occasion. Rey was grateful to be handed so many priceless luxuries of course, but the process of it all was exhausting, and the whole thing was quickly starting to wear on her.</p><p>“This <em> has to be </em> the dress for the reception, my dear, there is no arguing with me!” Ula exclaimed.</p><p>Rey’s brow furrowed as Ula circled her. “Oh, no, I wasn’t going to-“</p><p>“Perfect! Then this will be the one! You’ll have a quick change after the ceremony before making your entrance in the ballroom.” She started rummaging around in the rack of outfits that had been brought in with her. “And now! We’ve got to have one final fitting for your bridal nightgown.”</p><p>Ula took the seemingly endless cascade of white filmy fabric off the rack.</p><p>“The softest, most finely woven material, bordered with delicate lace,” Ula described with a sigh as her assistants helped Rey out of the reception gown. </p><p>A few moments later, despite this being the tenth one, Rey was suddenly wishing for another wardrobe change.</p><p>“It’s um, it’s a little sheer,” she voiced with a gulp, trying to place her arms strategically in front of her.</p><p>“<em> Just </em> the right amount,” Ula corrected her with a wink. “Enticing, but still leaves a bit to the imagination!”</p><p>“Yeah, not nearly enough,” Rey muttered under her breath.</p><p>“Besides,” Ula added, going back to the rack. “Comes with a matching robe!”</p><p>The long, open garment with wide loose sleeves was just as sheer, but Rey smiled with gratitude all the same. She supposed she’d take what she could get.</p><p>“Now, your wardrobe for the first section of the honeymoon tour will be packed and labeled accordingly,” Ula instructed soon after when their fitting was finally done. “<em> Do not </em>deviate from the schedule I’ve included!”</p><p>Rey’s brows shot up and she shook her head emphatically. “No, we wouldn’t dream of it. Thank you again, Miss Grengalt. We’re very grateful.”</p><p>Ula reached up, giving Rey a pat on the cheek and a wink. “Of course you are, darling girl.” </p><p>Ula and her small army of assistants were soon exiting Rey’s room with all their gear in tow. Breathing a sigh of relief being back in her more comfortable clothes, Rey stepped out onto her balcony, enjoying the warm breeze that kissed her face. As she stood there though, she heard familiar voices on the balcony above.</p><p>”What was the message you had for me?” Kylo asked.</p><p>“It’s about the <em> special project </em>, Lord Ren.”</p><p>Rey hadn’t known the owner of that serious voice long, but she did recognize him. That was Gelmi Varu, the new head of their security. Out of everyone in positions of service to them, he was the only one who knew the true origins of their match. He was also from the First Order, and Rey didn’t trust him as far as she could throw him. </p><p>“And?”</p><p>“Operation Amidala is complete and we are simply waiting on your word to move forward.”</p><p>Rey held her breath and didn’t move a muscle as she listened intently.</p><p>“Excellent,” Kylo replied. “It will be after dinner either tonight or tomorrow. It has to be done before the wedding day.”</p><p>“We’ll await your instructions, Lord Ren.”</p><p>Rey heard both men leave the balcony and head back inside and she quickly did the same. Her head was spinning.</p><p>“Operation Amidala,” Rey repeated quietly, mentally putting pieces together that were all pointing in a truly frightening direction.</p><p>She thought about rushing down the hall right that moment and telling Leia, and perhaps even alerting the Naboo security. But she also knew that could be exactly the way to blow this whole thing up with one tiny blast. Perhaps it wasn’t the time yet to take that kind of action. </p><p>Instead, Rey decided to take some precautions of her own. </p><hr/><p>Kylo trudged through the pristine field of grass, exited the gate at the edge of the grounds, then continued on into the Naboo woodlands. </p><p>He couldn’t believe he was doing this.</p><p>Kylo had returned to his bedroom that night, drained from yet another dinner full of ridiculous people and talk of nothing but festivities, absolutely craving silence...peace. The last thing he’d expected to see as he laid his cloak aside and glanced out the window was Rey leaving the grounds in the dark of night. And he couldn’t quite shrug and head to bed, acting like he’d seen nothing.</p><p>And so, there he was, perhaps against his better judgement, following after her in hopes of preventing her from doing something stupid or irresponsible. The wedding was in less than forty eight hours, so they had to make it at least that long without a catastrophe.</p><p>It only took a few minutes of walking before he very clearly felt her presence nearby. Kylo stopped in his tracks, not wasting any time playing games.</p><p>“I already know you’re here, it’s pointless to hide,” he called out.</p><p>After only a brief pause, Rey stepped out from some bushes a few yards away. He only had the light of the moon and his own senses, but it took no time at all to see that she might as well have been a cornered animal.</p><p>“I guess I shouldn’t be surprised you followed me out here,” she hissed. “Can’t let a little thing like me leaving the castle get in the way of your <em> plans </em>.”</p><p>Kylo frowned. “What are you talking about?”</p><p>“You know <em> exactly </em> what I’m talking about, and you won’t get away with it.”</p><p>He glanced around, genuinely confused, which wasn’t a feeling he was particularly used to. </p><p>“You’re going to need to elaborate,” he invited, his tone rapidly becoming laced with more irritation. </p><p>He could see her shoulders rise and fall in a deep breath.</p><p>“I know you’re planning to kill me, or have me killed before the wedding.”</p><p>Kylo paused before an incredulous laugh escaped his lips.</p><p>“So which one is it? Are you crazy or stupid?” he questioned. “I feel like I should know before we’re married.”</p><p>“Don’t bother with the act!” Rey yelled back, almost loud enough that he shushed her. “I heard it myself!”</p><p>“Heard what?!”</p><p>“Operation Amidala!”</p><p>Kylo rolled his eyes, shaking his head slowly as he put the pieces together. “You know, if you don’t stop acting like you know about things that you don’t understand, you could ruin a whole lot.”</p><p>“What I understand is that I can’t trust you because I know what you are!”</p><p>“Do you? And what am I?” </p><p>“You’re a <em> monster </em>!”</p><p>He stopped, clenching his teeth as those words seemed to echo through the trees more than any others she’d spoken. Maybe he shouldn’t, but he bit right back.</p><p>“And you’re behaving like a <em> child </em>.”</p><p>Kylo might have told her. He was about to break down and just try explaining, on the off chance that she’d believe him. But what she did next erased any of those thoughts clear from his mind. Suddenly, nothing else mattered.</p><p>The glowing blue shaft of a lightsaber ignited in her hand and he nearly stopped breathing when he got a good look at the weapon...his grandfather’s lightsaber.</p><p>“That lightsaber…” he all but growled. “It belongs to me!”</p><p>He could see her face far more clearly then, illuminated in blue, her eyes like white hot flames.</p><p>“Come and get it.”</p><p>Kylo acted on little more than instinct, instantly taking out his own lightsaber and igniting it before rushing at her.</p><p>It was not lost on him though, the way their contrasting weapons clashed together in a dance for the very first time, harsh and violent yet graceful. He saw it and felt it, but the rage and greed that surged inside him at the sight of the prized lightsaber won out in his own internal battle. That drive largely drowned out the whispers in his heart that told him there was nothing quite like this feeling...this dance, with her.</p><p>Kylo shoved her back up against a tree, eyes and lightsaber locked with hers. </p><p>“You’re giving me that lightsaber!” he commanded. </p><p>“I’m not giving you anything!”</p><p>Rey yelled aggressively, shoving him back and ducking out of his reach, but he followed right after, swiping at her again. What he didn’t quite expect was for her to back flip over him and kick him to the ground.</p><p>Kylo lifted his lightsaber just in time, stopping hers in front of his face as she literally climbed on top of him. They stayed like that for a few moments, both sweating and gasping, bearing their teeth aggressively. </p><p>“Lord Ren?”</p><p>Kylo and Rey both whipped their heads around to the sound of Gelmi Varu’s voice while remaining frozen in place. And unfortunately, Tix appeared just behind him a heartbeat later. It didn’t take long for realization and sense to push through the fog of their fight.</p><p>Rey shut her lightsaber off at the same moment that Kylo did, though for just a moment she stayed in place, straddling his hips as she exhaled heavily and let her arms fall at her sides.</p><p>He caught sight of the glint in Tix’s eyes as she dropped her usual composure to stomp over to them. “Just what in the name of the Force is going on here?!”</p><p>Kylo raised himself up on his elbows, giving the two onlookers a small laugh. </p><p>“As you can imagine there’s been a lot of tension lately,” he explained, pushing himself up off the ground as Rey got off him. “Needed to let off some steam.”</p><p>“Lots of tension, yeah,” Rey confirmed quietly, still catching her breath.</p><p>“Naboo has an official space for sparring and training, should you require some sort of...exercise. There’s no need to come out to the woods at night like animals!” Tix chided. “Not to mention lightsabers! What would you have done if one of you would have been injured or heaven forbid, had your faces marred just before the ceremony?”</p><p>Kylo caught Rey glaring at him and he couldn’t help himself.</p><p>“It was Rey’s idea, and since she wouldn’t take no for an answer, I couldn’t possibly let her come out here alone.”</p><p>“Right,” Rey gave them a tight smile. “Because he certainly wouldn’t want anything terrible to happen to me.”</p><p>Gelmi’s authoritative voice stepped in. “Regardless, I feel it’s time for both of you to retire for the night.”</p><p>“Agreed,” Kylo said with a nod, beginning to walk back the way they’d come, though he put his hand out to Rey as he did. </p><p>Rey shrugged her arm away as she began walking as well.</p><p>“I need a shower,” she muttered gruffly, walking ahead of him and well out of reach.</p><p>Wiping some of the sweat from his brow, he marvelled at the raw power she had displayed against him, holding her own with hardly much training. Despite the unexpected conflict of his family’s lightsaber, Kylo had to smile to himself as he watched his future wife angrily march away. </p><p>More than ever, he was sure she needed a teacher, and he couldn’t think of anyone better than himself for it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Things are heating up in all sorts of ways muahaha! Can’t wait till next week when we can share more! We’d love to hear your thoughts on what’s happening so far. ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Surprises are in store.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Rey finished her last bit of wine, setting the goblet aside and rising from the table as everyone else did. She was both relieved that the final dinner before the wedding was over, but also anxious about what to do next. Clearly she wouldn’t be able to get away with running off again tonight. She considered the possibility that sleep on the night before her wedding day simply wouldn’t be an option. She’d have to remain watchful to ensure that she’d be alive and well, able to fulfill this weighty assignment.</p><p>A warm hand on her shoulder made her turn.</p><p>“Are you alright?” Leia whispered.</p><p>Rey nodded. “Of course, I’m fine. Just tired.”</p><p>Han leaned in from where he stood beside his wife. “I don’t need the force to know she’s lying.”</p><p>Rey gave him a little smile, appreciating their concern more than she could even express.</p><p>“We’re going to turn in and get some rest before tomorrow,” Leia explained. “Besides, you’re about to be whisked away by more of those Naboo officials.”</p><p>“Don’t know how you’re dealing with all these parades and shows, kid. How much more do they got for ya anyway?”</p><p>Rey held back a giggle as Leia smacked Han’s arm. </p><p>“Nevermind that, it’s part of the job,” Leia smiled warmly at Rey. “We’re going now. We don’t want to intrude and end up pushing anyone else away.”</p><p>Any amusement she felt vanished as Rey was reminded how furious she still was that Han and Leia even needed to think about something like that. They were purposely distancing themselves as much as possible from events and meals, sitting as far away as possible, hanging back, and retiring early. And all because their own son could barely stand to be in the same room as them. </p><p>As she watched the only two people in the room that she really trusted leave, Rey felt a hand come to rest against her lower back as the familiar voice spoke near her ear.</p><p>“Show time again.”</p><p>Rey was still adjusting to hearing his voice without the modulation of the mask. She realized now how much she hated the thing, particularly what it represented.</p><p>That mask turned him into a weapon to fear instead of a man with feelings and weakness. His voice was frightening, no matter what he said. There was no expression to read or light to shine from his eyes. A protection as much as a weapon. </p><p>Things were different now, even if it meant that both of them would be wearing a different kind of mask. </p><p>“Lord Ren, Madame Palpatine, we are <em> very </em> excited to present this final gift to you on the night before your wedding,” the chancellor exclaimed. “Please follow us!”</p><p>Rey somewhat begrudgingly took the arm Kylo offered and followed the small group of officials outside. She was genuinely surprised as they were led all the way to the ship hanger. </p><p>As they rounded the corner, a gleaming vision came into view. A large cruiser, sleek and shiny, sat just inside the hanger doors. </p><p>“May we present to you,” the chancellor announced excitedly, “<em> The Amidala </em>!”</p><p>Rey’s jaw dropped, and for more than one reason. Shock as well as the prickling sting of embarrassment washed over her. </p><p>“We commissioned this ship the very moment your engagement became official. It seemed especially meaningful to fashion the ship after the one that Queen Amidala herself traveled in, and to name it after her. But it is newly designed and upgraded in every way possible, in order to make your travels over the next three months as luxurious and pleasant as can be!” The chancellor gave them a little wink. “During these last few weeks of construction, we let Lord Ren in on the project, so as to get some feedback on personal preferences.”</p><p>Rey realized she was unconsciously digging her fingers a little harder into Kylo’s bicep.</p><p>“As you can see, the finished product has left us speechless,” he said, and Rey could swear she heard the smirk on his lips. </p><p>“Without further ado, please come aboard and we will give you the official tour!”</p><p>They followed the chancellor and were greeted by a few people standing in the main hold. </p><p>“May I introduce your pilots, Meras Kotturru and Nidi Ildene. And the ship’s engineer, Thankdik Resh. And for a more personal touch, we have provided a valet for you Lord Ren, this is Car Der. And for you Madame Palpatine, this is your handmaiden, Sarya Bubrem.”</p><p>Rey glanced at the older looking man that was to tend to Kylo just as she turned to who was apparently her handmaiden. </p><p>Sarya curtseyed as she approached. The girl looked to be a year or two younger than Rey herself and she wore a sunny grin that instantly put Rey at ease. The idea that Sarya would be on board was a comfort.</p><p>“Let’s follow Captain Kotturru and he will give us a complete tour of the ship.”</p><p>Rey and Kylo followed the small group, making their way from the pilot station, to the crew and staff quarters, and even the engine rooms. Rey knew she probably looked a little starry eyed, but couldn’t manage to care. It was without a doubt the most beautiful ship she’d ever seen. She couldn’t help but think it was a shame she’d simply be traveling in it as opposed to piloting or caring for its maintenance.</p><p>The final stop on the ship’s tour were the main quarters. That too, Rey had to admit was breathtaking. Their living space on this cruiser was finer than anywhere on the ground that she’d ever called home.</p><p>“This main lounge boasts a very special feature,” Captain Ildene explained, and she depressed a button on the wall. When she did, all the furniture receded into subsections of the floor, making the whole room open and empty.</p><p>“When asked what might be of special interest for himself and his bride, Lord Ren requested an area fit for sparring,” the chancellor explained. “We are quite proud that our designers have been able to do this in such a beautiful and functional way.”</p><p>Rey slipped her arm from Kylo’s, walking the length of the now empty room. It wasn’t enormous, but there really was plenty of room for sparring. She turned, looking back at Kylo, genuinely taken by surprise. </p><p>“And last but not least, of course we have the adjoining bedchamber.”</p><p>The chancellor opened the door, letting Kylo and Rey step into the relatively spacious and undeniably luxurious bedroom. Everything looked like a picture, sparkling new but also invitingly comfortable. Rey was able to turn to the small group and speak with absolute sincerity.</p><p>“This is beyond anything I could have imagined. We’re incredibly grateful for such a generous gift and will no doubt continue to appreciate it in our coming travels.”</p><p>“Thank you, chancellor,” Kylo echoed simply.</p><p>“It has been our <em> great honor </em> to serve your Highnesses in such a way,” he replied, looking almost emotional. “And now I can imagine you’d both like to get some rest before the long awaited wedding day tomorrow. But perhaps...perhaps you’d like just a few moments in private, before parting for the night.”</p><p>Of course there was no arguing, considering that would be true under usual circumstances. The small group of the couple of officials and the ship’s crew turned and left down the main ramp, happy little whispers and laughter heard among them as they went. </p><p>Rey locked her hands together, glancing around at the bedroom...<em> their bedroom. </em> </p><p>“Five minutes.”</p><p>Rey allowed her eyes to move to him at his sudden and unexplained statement. Seeing her expression, Kylo clarified, leaning back against the doorway and crossing his arms over his middle.</p><p>“Five minutes is long enough to believe we’ve talked, probably kissed, but not long enough to have to send anyone in to check on us.”</p><p>He’d calculated that awfully quickly, Rey thought, feeling her cheeks involuntarily heat up.</p><p>“Fine, five minutes,” she agreed, but suddenly found she wasn’t willing to spend them in silence. “Y’know, you could have told me about all of this.”</p><p>“Could I? Hard to imagine you believing me last night, as you threatened me with <em> my grandfather’s </em> lightsaber.”</p><p>Rey shook her head, lips set in a tight line as she looked away in rising frustration.   </p><p>“This has to stop- you being afraid of me.” </p><p>Rey’s eyes shot back to Kylo, only to find that he was looking straight at her with those unrelenting eyes.</p><p>“I’m not trying to kill you,” he added. “And the sooner you realize that, the sooner we can start trusting each other.”</p><p>“Trust you?” she scoffed.</p><p>“That’s right,” Kylo confirmed instantly, apparently undeterred by her tone. “This won’t work if you don’t at the very least believe that I’m not plotting your death at every opportunity. We don’t have to lie to each other, Rey. We both know this is a <em> mission </em>, and we’ve both got very different objectives, but mine might not be what you think.”</p><p>Rey chewed her lip, keeping her expression purposely unmoving as she listened.</p><p>“There are things I want, things I have planned,” Kylo stated, slow and pointed. “Killing you is not one of them.”</p><p>She let those words settle over her, sinking in gradually. As they did though, her gaze shifted over once again to the beautiful bed a few feet away...<em> their bed </em>. That unavoidable visual triggered a new and unexpected jolt of fear; a fear she hadn’t really allowed herself to dwell on until that moment. Perhaps she’d been unconsciously pushing it away until then.</p><p>“I have no plans for <em> that </em> either. I give you my word that when we’re alone, I won’t touch you.”</p><p>Rey’s eyes widened as she looked back at him, mortified that she might have been projecting her incredibly personal thoughts so very loudly.</p><p>Kylo took two steps forward, putting them within reach of each other before speaking again, his voice shifting and becoming almost...soft.</p><p>“Reach out and look into my mind,” he offered. “Go on, I won’t stop you, and I won’t look into yours. Just look...and you’ll see I’m not lying.”</p><p>He shut his eyes after making that unexpected offer, as if surrendering to her and then calmly waiting for her to act. It was an unusual image, that of Lord Kylo Ren placing himself at anyone’s mercy.</p><p>Of course Rey hesitated to accept this sort of invitation, considering what had happened the last time they had done this, but ultimately she knew that at least on some level, he was right. She couldn’t exist day in and day out with the sort of suspicion and anxiety that she’d experienced in the past twenty four hours. At the very least, if she could trust he wasn’t out to hurt her, this life could become livable.</p><p>As Rey lifted her hand, stretching her fingers out, she saw his eyelids flutter as if he was feeling the invisible line she’d thrown. And then he caught it, opening himself to it...to her.</p><p>She shut her eyes too as the connection overtook her, even the little crack in the door of his mind releasing a flood that nearly drowned her. The things she felt in him were undoubtedly dark, frightening, and overwhelming, just as they had been at their first encounter, but when searching more carefully, she felt no hate in him <em> for her </em>. And even more than that, Rey felt no intent to harm her. She simply felt his drive, his purpose, and his focus. </p><p>Satisfied, Rey opened her eyes again, lowering her arm and letting go of him which prompted his eyes to open as well. They were both silent for a long time, staring at each other in the aftermath of the moment and the connection.</p><p>“I believe you,” Rey finally whispered, especially feeling the truth of the words when she heard herself speak them aloud. </p><p>Kylo gave her a single nod. “Good.”</p><p>“Maybe we should rejoin the group now,” she suggested, wondering if someone would indeed come looking for them soon.</p><p>He almost moved toward the door but then looked her over, narrowing his eyes thoughtfully for a moment. “Pull a couple pieces of hair loose at the back of your neck.”</p><p>Rey frowned, lifting her hand to touch her hairline in confusion at his instructions. </p><p>Kylo sighed. “I know I just said I wouldn’t touch you when we’re alone but, may I?”</p><p>“Ok...” Rey agreed, still wondering what his point was as he stepped over and reached around the back of her neck, his fingers hooking into some of the little hairs and gently tugging them from the style to fall loose.</p><p>“There,” Kylo said, glancing at the results. “Now it looks a little more like we were kissing.”</p><p>If that was the goal, Rey felt very sure it would be accomplished. Because in addition to a now slightly rumpled hairstyle, she was also a very deep shade of red as they exited the <em>Amidala</em> arm in arm.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Rey really should have just been patient and not thought that everyone was out to kill her, and it's nice to see that Kylo does know how to be diplomatic when needed.<br/>Now a tentative trust has been formed!<br/>Thanks for being with us and we'll see you in the next chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Time to have these two crazy kids actually get married. Enjoy this nice long chapter! :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>On the 12th of Welona, 33 ABY at 1100 their future highnesses Kylo Ren and Rey Palpatine wed at the palace in Theed, Naboo in a stunning and romantic ceremony, accompanied by dignitaries and celebrities from systems both within the Republic and the colonized Unknown Regions. Hereafter, they will form the Royal House of Theed.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The bride’s custom gowns by Ula Grengalt were as ornate as they were breathtaking, both during the ceremony and the reception. All eyes on her, including her beloved groom, as she walked down the aisle and swept across the grand dance floor. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The happy couple greeted their esteemed guests, enjoyed food prepared by an entire team of the finest chefs, and danced to enchanting music before finally retiring for the night amidst a fireworks display unlike any seen before.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The honeymoon will be a tour of several key systems in the galaxy before the official coronation of their Highnesses as the Imperator and Imperatrix of the New Galactic Order, ushering a new golden age.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Long may they reign! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Stay tuned for continued updates on Kylo and Rey as the entire galaxy celebrates their love during the coming months! </em>
</p><hr/><p>Leia sucked in a small breath, caught completely off guard. It wasn’t just that she hadn’t expected it...she couldn’t even really explain or define it.</p><p>For just a moment, she felt like she was in a dream world. There she was, sitting side by side with Han, watching up close as her beloved son Ben...because he would forever be Ben in her heart...join hands with this young woman she’d come to love almost as another child of her own. And when that moment had come, the things those two beautiful young people were experiencing hit her through the force like a tidal wave. </p><p>She’d always been deeply connected to Ben of course, since before he was even born. But what Leia felt in that moment was coming from both of them, together, and it was truly unique. Nobody else in the crowd would have picked up on it of course. If anything, the other guests would notice only their expressions as solemn words were spoken in the cavernous space. The way their eyes were locked onto each other’s, wide and intensely focused. Perhaps to most onlookers, it was simply the look of passion and the thrill of finally becoming man and wife. Leia was under no illusions of that sort, but she knew it was...something. </p><p>She had to remind herself not to get caught up in emotion and sentiment and be drawn too deep into the hope she would never completely let go of. This was all wrapped up in politics and war, and she had to remember that. </p><p>But then again, when was the last time she had felt something so intensely as this moment of contact between Rey and her son? </p><p>Her lips lifted in a small smile, feeling an unconscious lump in her throat as the two of them began repeating their vows. A part of her relaxed, telling herself to stop overthinking and just enjoy this moment. Perhaps it would be the only moment of this kind that she’d ever get to experience with her only child. She was able to feel like any mother would, bursting with pride as her son married the kind of woman she’d always wanted for him. And if things were different-- if Ben was different-- perhaps he would be exactly who she’d wish for Rey as well.  </p><p>Han leaned over to whisper very softly, “Is it just me, or is this starting to feel a whole lot more real?”</p><p>“No,” Leia whispered back, reaching over to take his hand. “It’s not just you.”</p><hr/><p>There was a breath of silence as her handmaiden took her leave from the bedchamber.</p><p>Rey sat at the ornate little vanity, staring at her reflection and thinking about how she didn’t feel any different than she had upon waking this morning. And now that the makeup had been removed and her hair let down from the pins that held her waves carefully in place, she didn’t really look different either. She wondered vaguely if she should. </p><p>Even the day itself hadn’t felt so terribly unusual compared to what she’d already been experiencing. It had really been just another day of chaos. Just another day of throngs of people and smiling and waving until finally they were allowed to go and hide away. </p><p>Strange that the day she entered a marriage and became a wife was so unremarkable. Well, unremarkable except for the actual ceremony...</p><p>She jumped a bit as she heard the door to their bedroom open, watching through the mirror as Kylo crossed the threshold and then shut and locked the door behind him. He wore a somewhat predictable combination of simple black pajama bottoms and a black undershirt. Though, Rey knew enough to guess that they were only the finest variety of such items, designed or hand picked by Ula Grengalt herself. </p><p>Kylo strolled into the room, surveying the expanse of it. There was quite a lot to see, though Rey saw the moment that he figured out the one thing she had been avoiding since she arrived: there was only one bed.</p><p>“You can have the bed tonight.”</p><p>Rey once again noted the fact that she’d been thinking too loudly.</p><p>“That’s stupid, you should take the bed,” she replied, turning in her seat to speak to him but hesitant to stand as she was far too self conscious of the nightgown she wore. “There’s literally no piece of furniture in this room that you fit on except for the bed. I can be perfectly comfortable on the lounge or that couch or even the cushions on the floor!”</p><p>Kylo shrugged, looking a bit weary. “Ok fine, suit yourself.”</p><p>He was quiet for a couple of minutes; walking over to the bed, then to the window and looking out at the continuing festivities in the courtyards down below. It was nearly midnight by then, but the party would likely go on for some time, and it occurred to Rey that the atmosphere might not be restful. </p><p>“When do we leave tomorrow?” she thought to ask.</p><p>“Not long after breakfast I think. We'll reach Nai Cook in two days,” Kylo replied, his eyes still fixed outside.</p><p>What he said next took her aback.</p><p>“With the time we’ll have on the journey, I think we should start training right away once we’re settled into the Amidala.”</p><p>Rey frowned, wondering what part of this exchange she’d missed. “Wait, what? What training?”</p><p>Kylo turned then. “Your training.”</p><p>Her shoulders slumped in aggravation. “I’ve already told you, I have nothing to learn from you, and I refuse to let you train me in anything. What about that did you not understand?”</p><p>He stared at her for a long time, walking over and closing some of the distance between them.</p><p>“Why are you still resisting?” He seemed almost as genuinely confused as she was. “I know what you felt today, during our vows…I felt it too.”</p><p>Rey’s throat went dry. Yes of course she felt it. She still couldn’t explain it, but she certainly had felt it.</p><p>Everything had seemed so simple till that moment. She was going through the motions, doing what she had to do according to laws and traditions she barely had a grasp on. It was only when the officiant told them to join hands in order to recite the marriage vows that things felt very different. </p><p>Kylo hadn’t worn gloves for the ceremony and neither had she. It made sense, seeing as there was to be an exchange of rings. So when he’d reached out and she placed her hands in his, his fingers closing tight around them, it triggered some sort of raw and unbridled version of the connections they’d previously experienced. </p><p>Rey had felt momentarily unable to catch her breath, nearly gasping aloud in the massive room which would have projected the noise embarrassingly far. She had to control her features carefully, and she very clearly saw Kylo doing the same. His pupils had blown wide and lips parted slightly. The intensity of it only made their hands cling tighter, as if they might stumble and fall without the support. Rey could liken it to a free fall, the rush and chaos of it causing an overwhelming fear with an also undeniable thrill clear from her head to her toes.</p><p>She could feel so much in that moment, so much of <em> him</em>. Pain, conflict, guilt, fear, self-loathing, and anger were coursing through his veins. But there were softer things too, carefully hidden away between those harder emotions. So well hidden in fact, that she couldn’t truly name them. And all the while, Rey was acutely aware that as much as she was feeling inside him, he could feel in her. She felt open and exposed. Part of her wanted to pull away, literally run away, but she couldn’t.</p><p>The vows were difficult to get through, especially because of everything passing between them, swirling in an invisible storm. Rey stumbled over her words more than once. But even worse than that, halfway through, she felt the tickle of some stray tears falling down her cheeks. She knew this wouldn’t seem at all out of place to all those watching, and if anything it was perfectly right given the moment. But Rey couldn’t understand it, how she could be driven to such a literal outpouring of emotion as she vowed to share her life with a man she barely knew and certainly held no affection for. It seemed to be involuntary pushed from her by all that was happening in their connection.</p><p>And then, of course, he’d kissed her. When the officiant finally proclaimed them to be husband and wife, Kylo didn’t hesitate in leaning down to press his lips to hers. It was brief and even chaste, but still, the momentary combination of their hands and lips being connected sent lightning bolts through her brain. And it was jarring to feel him experiencing the very same thing. He kissed her twice more after the ceremony. Once on the dance floor when everyone practically demanded it, and again when they bid the crowd goodnight. By the third time it wasn’t as shocking, but that feeling- the electricity- didn’t really change. </p><p>Rey carefully schooled her features as she finally replied to Kylo. “Today doesn’t change anything.”</p><p>Kylo let out a short and somewhat incredulous laugh. “Do you know how extensively I’ve studied the Force? How much I’ve read and committed to memory, as well as put into practical use?”</p><p>She listened, silent and unmoving.</p><p>He took one step closer, speaking each word especially clearly. “<em>Nothing </em> I’ve studied or encountered in either darkness or light comes close to what we share in the Force. It’s not even hinted at. I can’t explain it, and I think it goes without saying that you can’t either. We’d already seen it to some degree, but today? This was far more powerful. We have to figure this out and learn how to use it.”</p><p>Rey scoffed. “We don’t <em> have </em> to do anything.”</p><p>A bit of fire became visible in Kylo’s eyes. “You suggest that we take this unexplained and invaluable power and just forget about it? We waste the potential?”</p><p>Rey shoved the chair away, standing and taking a step over to face him.</p><p>“I didn’t ask for whatever this is and I don’t <em> want </em> it,” she bit back, controlling only her volume in case anyone was passing by in the hallway. “So I’m not interested in exploring its potential with <em> you</em>!”</p><p>Their eyes stayed locked together for a moment till she saw Kylo’s gaze falter and momentarily sweep over her from head to toe. Rey instantly cursed at herself and clutched the sides of her filmy robe together. In her anger, she’d forgotten why she hadn’t wanted to stand, but now she was very clearly reminded.</p><p>“We don’t have to talk about it now,” Kylo said, his tone a little softer as he looked away. </p><p>“I won’t be changing my mind on this,” she practically hissed.</p><p>He glanced over at her for a moment. “Neither will I.”</p><p>Rey believed him. She could tell this was something Kylo had come to care deeply about, but of course she didn’t trust his motives. He’d mentioned <em> power </em> twice in less than a minute, and that was exactly what she was afraid of. The last thing she wanted to give him was access to was some new form of power that he could exploit. She refused to be that sort of tool. This existed only between them, and that meant she had the ability to withhold his use of it...whatever it might be used for.</p><p>Rey took the opportunity of his breaking the conversation and went into a bag of her things, grabbing some far more appropriate sleep clothes to change into now that there was finally no one to push her into something fancy. She took her time in the luxurious bathroom changing out of the ridiculous nightgown, managing to calm her pounding heart. By the time she came out the only lights in the room were coming from the large windows and the celebrations outside. She could just barely see his outline in the bed, his arms standing out in the darkness where they were bent at the elbows with hands fitted behind his head. </p><p>Rey noticed the pillow and blanket on the couch which had previously been on the bed, clearly left for her there by Kylo. She hesitated, about to settle into her little spot and unsure of whether he was still awake, but she decided to take the chance.</p><p>“Thank you,” Rey said, just loud enough to carry over to the bed.</p><p>“You’re welcome,” she heard him reply through the darkness.</p><p>The combination of the couch and pillow and blanket were really very comfortable, she decided once settled in. But as the minutes ticked by, Rey still found it difficult to sleep. There was something unnerving about being so very...not alone. She could feel Kylo so strongly even across the room. It wasn’t that she was afraid; their talk the day before and what she’d seen in his mind had done enough to extinguish that fire. It was more of a heightened awareness that kept her from comfortably drifting off.</p><p>Rey vaguely wondered if this would all be better or worse if they were in the same bed.</p><hr/><p>Rey worked alongside young Sarya the next morning after their far too elaborate breakfast delivered to the suite. She and the handmaid took each gown carefully off its hanger and packed it into the traveling wardrobes. The young woman had assured her she didn’t have to do the work, but Rey insisted, hardly wanting to sit by and do nothing with all the chaos going on. </p><p>Kylo seemed to feel the same, making frequent trips to and from their room with his valet as things were packed and organized in the Amidala for their departure. </p><p>“So beautiful,” Sarya murmured, carefully moving one of Rey’s outfits. “I can’t imagine getting to wear things so fine!”</p><p>“I hardly can either,” Rey replied with a little laugh. “I don’t really feel like myself in them, if I’m honest.”</p><p>Sarya clutched her chest. “Oh, but you look stunning!” She leaned forward, lowering her voice a bit. “It’s obvious that Lord Ren thinks so. He rarely takes his eyes off of you!”</p><p>Rey had to force her expression not to contort into both confusion and amusement. She nearly laughed in the poor girl’s face.</p><p>“I don’t know about that,” she replied with a genuinely embarrassed smile.</p><p>“Oh no, it’s true!” Sarya insisted. “His gaze goes straight to you when he enters a room, I’ve seen it so many times on HoloNet feeds. And it’s just...it really shows how deep his love is.”</p><p>The young girl’s cheeks suddenly flooded with color, bowing her head. “I’m so sorry, Madam, it’s not my place to say such things.”</p><p>Rey was a little taken aback, still not used to having such deference shown to her, and shook her head and placed a hand on the young girl’s shoulder. “It’s alright, Sarya.”</p><p>Rey tried very hard to focus on folding the last of the garments laid out on the bed, but she could feel her face heating up as she thought of what Sarya had brought up. She couldn’t tell whether this was some sort of delusion invented in the public’s minds, or if Kylo was really that good an actor. Was he truly playing the part every moment? Even when she wasn’t paying attention?</p><p>“You must be so very happy,” Sarya spoke up again wistfully.</p><p>Setting the last items in one of the suitcases, Rey looked over at the handmaid and managed a small smile. “I am.”</p><p>The girl shrugged. “I know that I shouldn’t say such things, m’am, and I hope you won’t dismiss me for being so forward. But my mother always told me to forget silly notions of a marriage filled with love and romance, but I can’t help believing that’s how it should be. And look at the two of you! Your love is so powerful that it overcame everything else around you! I am so happy to be able to serve you.”</p><p>Rey was grateful to see Kylo cross the threshold again because she was starting to struggle at coming up with responses.</p><p>“The ship is ready. They will come for the rest of our things as soon as you’re ready,” he said, coming over to the bed where she sat.</p><p>“Good. I think we’re almost ready here,” Rey replied, smiling up at him.</p><p>Kylo glanced almost imperceptibly at Sarya across the room, then leaned down and pressed a kiss to Rey’s forehead, his lips lingering just a bit.</p><p>“I’ll come back in a few minutes,” Kylo whispered while pulling away. </p><p>By the time he’d left the room and Rey looked over at Sarya, she was practically a puddle on the floor.</p><p>Rey did her best to push down what she was sure was a blush on her cheeks, even as she felt a residual current where he had touched her. This was something she needed to get control over as quickly as possible.</p><p>Soon after, as she finished packing and eventually made her way out of the Naboo castle, noting the way that the entourage that was accompanying them gave them some space but she could feel their gazes at the back of her neck. As they passed through the corridors she felt more beings staring and could hear the excitement in their whispering. Once outside, the cheers they received were almost startling. </p><p>She put on a smile as she glanced up at the man standing beside her and a new and frightening thought occurred to Rey. She began to realize that the most powerful new role Kylo Ren possessed may not be that of ruling the New Galactic Order. He may make a far greater impact in simply <em> being her husband</em>. </p><p>It struck her, the way that Sarya, and therefore likely much of the galaxy, saw him now. Suddenly, he was not a hard and cold tyrant, out to destroy and cause suffering. He was a loving, caring man. This meant that people would listen to him, they would follow him, and they’d be far more quick to assume he had their good at heart. But what if he didn’t?</p><p>It concerned Rey that in taking on this mission, she’d instantly painted Kylo in a far more appealing light. She wondered if she was already doing more harm than good, and if she was somehow leading the galaxy into an incredibly dangerous deception right along with her. What if she was leading innocent people right to the First Order and the dark side of the force? </p><p>As Kylo held his arm out to her, wrapping it affectionately around her shoulders as they boarded the Amidala amidst the cheering crowds, she could almost see it all through their eyes. And she couldn’t blame them for believing every bit of it. His hold on her was strong and warm, and his gaze when he looked down at her was even warmer. From far away, how could anybody doubt the truth of it?</p><p>Especially since it was just as convincing up close.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It only took 7 chapters for the marriage part of this arranged marriage fic to start lol. Hey, we weren’t joking when we tagged slow burn. And now it’s time for the fun of them actually living together to start hehe. See you guys back here next week, and please feed our excitement with comments if you’re enjoying this ride so far! ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The honeymoon tour gets underway...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Ben Solo had spent a lot of time on board space cruisers, first toddling through his mother’s cabin and then climbing and exploring nooks and crannies, hiding away in an attempt to play. </p><p>Later, traveling with Skywalker in search of trinkets and even later having a vessel of his own, Ben Solo had spent more time in space than on solid ground. </p><p>This was one of the few constants in his life, even as Kylo Ren. </p><p>He wondered at the loneliness he’d glimpsed while they’d been in each other’s minds. He knew that Rey had been found a few years ago and tried not to think with resentment about how she seemed to have been adopted by Leia and Han with a swiftness that shocked him. It would have even hurt, if such things mattered to him. </p><p>She was powerful - he wondered at that as well. She was powerful beyond what she was utilizing, and he wondered why she could have been holding back. Perhaps she sensed the same fears in her new family that had sent Ben Solo away. Or perhaps she herself didn’t even realize the level of skill she possessed, having received precious little training. </p><p>Rey had no patience, an inability to hold still for longer than a few minutes at a time, restless in her habits and her emotions. He didn’t have to prod much into the force around her to sense her anger (mostly at him), her resentment at being the one that was chosen for this assignment, her fears of what this could mean. Everything about her freely flowed to the dark already. </p><p>If it wasn’t for the almost overwhelming amount of light in her, he would have wondered if she was a Jedi at all. </p><p>He could sense how untrained she really was while in close quarters here on the <em> Amidala </em>. There had been little choice as to the living quarters, even less to the sleeping arrangements due to the virtually complete lack of privacy onboard the ship. Thankfully, the bed was large enough that they could each keep to a respective side, but on that first night he could instantly sense how clumsily she was blocking herself away from him in the force, like a child gripping too tightly to something they had been tasked to hold onto. He knew she wasn’t truly afraid of anything he might do, but she was also trying to maintain their distance. Distance both physically and within the bond they shared through the force. It was ever present, even when they weren’t touching. It hovered in the air between them at all times, and he knew she didn’t want it there. She’d expressed that thoroughly enough by now. </p><p>As for him, his curiosity surrounding this unexplainable phenomenon was only growing.</p><hr/><p>Almost immediately after they had taken off, Rey had all but disappeared from his sight, exploring as much as she could of the ship, spending time both in the cockpit and in the engine room, her excitement and curiosity almost palpable. </p><p>He’d been happy to let her do as she pleased without comment, as the less time they spent in other’s presence, the less they had to pretend to be so lovesick. Until both the midday meal and the evening meal of the first night was delivered to him and he was asked if Rey would be joining him. </p><p>The implications of newlyweds not spending as much time alone together as possible quickly dawned on him and he’d had to search out Rey, who was in a heated discussion with Resh, the chief engineer. </p><p>“Rey, we need to talk,” he said as he approached without preamble.</p><p>Rey frowned on him in return, obviously annoyed to see him and even more so for taking her from her conversation.</p><p>She excused herself from the engineer and stood just off to the side where Kylo was.</p><p>“What do you want?” she practically hissed at him.</p><p>“You can’t just be running off all day. People are talking.”</p><p>“About what? About my admiration of a beautiful ship like this one?”</p><p>“More like how much time we’re <em> not </em> spending admiring <em> each other </em>.”</p><p>“Excuse me, what?”</p><p>He groaned inwardly. She truly wasn’t much more than a child. The fact that he had to explain the meaning of any of this was exactly the kind of thing he was not thrilled to sign up for back when Snoke had first given him this assignment. </p><p>“Rey, surely you must know what sort of behavior is expected for newly married couples. Spending time apart is going to cause gossip, which normally I wouldn’t give credence to in the slightest, but neither one of us have that luxury anymore. Not in quarters as close as these. We already share a bed, but we need to seem to be sharing everything else, and as often as possible.”</p><p>She visibly bristled at that, and Kylo threw a glance at the engineer just out of earshot, who was doing his best to pretend he wasn’t straining to listen. </p><p>Rey stopped short with whatever she had been about to say, catching sight of the same thing that he had, and her posture changed immediately. He was both surprised and relieved. He had fully expected this to be more of a fight. </p><p>She hesitated for no more than a half a second before reaching for him, slipping her arms lightly around his waist and lying her head on his chest, her face turned away from where Resh could see her. </p><p>“I hate that you’re right,” she said between clenched teeth. </p><p>He returned her embrace and decided to place his lips against her hairline. “I know, sweetheart.”</p><p>“Call me that again and I’ll pull your hair out in your sleep.”</p><p>He genuinely smiled at that. </p><hr/><p>The journey to the first stop of this blasted honeymoon tour would be another day, and while Kylo and Rey had decided it best to keep to themselves in their private quarters in order to avoid having to pretend any more than they had to in front of others, it had meant being stuck together for most of their waking hours. Kylo himself had begun to feel restlessness gather beneath his own skin and so he stood, and called for his valet to prepare the main living quarters. </p><p>When Car Der quietly indicated that all was ready, Kylo took his saber and made his way to the designated area to practice his saber forms for a short while. Rey took off immediately after him.</p><p>“Can’t go all alone, what will people say?” she said in a saccharine sweet voice when she noticed his annoyance.  </p><p>Both her handmaiden and his valet had of course followed now that they had left their quarters and gone to the sparring area, ready to attend to their needs, though it did nothing but spark more of Kylo’s annoyance. He detected similar feelings in Rey. </p><p>Good. They might get some sport out of this after all. </p><p>He rolled his shoulders a few times, focusing his breathing even as they circled each other, his eyes flickering momentarily to his grandfather’s saber still in her hands. He still didn’t know how she'd gotten it, but it didn’t bother him as much as it had a few days prior. She was his wife after all, and he was interested to test her to see just how she would wield it. </p><p>Her impatience reared first and she lit her saber moments before launching at him at a run, swinging overhead at him.</p><p>Sparks flew as blue plasma met red, Kylo deflecting her initial blow and pushing them apart. She was right after him, quick and agile, showing the same aggression that she had a few nights prior in the woods of Naboo. </p><p>They parried and thrust, being perhaps a bit more vicious than the moment called for, and everything around them seemed to fall away. </p><p>His footwork needed to be quick because he noticed that while he had size and a lifetime of training on his side, she was fast and ferocious, scavenging bits and pieces of multiple forms along with things he’d never seen before: she was unpredictable and it made her dangerous. </p><p>It occurred to him that perhaps there was a little too much danger as he finally managed to notice that more people had gathered on their fringes to observe them. He nearly got his arm singed trying to avoid backing into a crew member. </p><p>Kylo pushed forward and used more of the force than was deemed necessary to bring Rey closer to him. </p><p>“Enough,” he managed to say to her from between their crossed sabers, glancing away to direct her attention to just how many were watching them.</p><p>She bared her teeth at him again, but did let her attention drift to their surroundings and gave him a small nod. </p><p>They pulled apart and switched off their sabers at the same time, panting from exertion and Kylo noticed that there was a bit of applause around them. </p><p>“Wonderful, Your Highnesses!” he heard Tix speak up, and his eyes locked with Rey’s again.</p><p>They were still standing very close, and his eyes flickered to her lips for a heartbeat. </p><p>It sped up a little more when he noticed her do the same. </p><p>There was expectation in the air swirling around them, though he couldn’t tell just from whom it was coming from anymore. </p><p>But he’d had enough of being a spectacle for the moment. </p><p>In a move that surprised even himself, he stepped forward to Rey, ducking to place his arm behind her knees and using her surprise to lift her completely into his arms in a bridal carry.</p><p>She wrapped her arms around his neck automatically, shock registering on her face as he nodded to the gathered crowd, not saying much of anything as he walked her back to their quarters. Rey managed to gather herself quickly enough to fake a giggle just as the door wished closed behind them. </p><p>He put her down immediately as soon as he could and she stepped away, brushing back loose hair from her sweaty forehead. “I’m going to use the fresher,” she stated, nothing waiting for a reply from him as she walked away. </p><p>He watched her go, his mind whirring.  </p><p>Sparring with her just now, he could see the potential in her, but more importantly in the two of them together. </p><p><em> Together </em>.</p><p>Something had stirred within his own self in regards to her ever since their minds had touched on that very first meeting. The wedding ceremony had also made it clear in his mind that there was something certainly destined for them, and he’d naturally thought that it meant he was to teach her the ways of the force. </p><p>But now he wondered if there was more to it than that. </p><p>There was something kindred in her, pieces that matched him almost exactly: the anger, the prolonged loneliness, and deep beneath it all, desperation to belong. </p><p>Patience is all he would need, even if he could feel the words of his master urging him to be swift at snuffing out any chance of the Jedi rising again. He couldn’t think of that now.  </p><p>Kylo somehow knew that the path they had been set upon - no matter what the original intent might have been - was the right one. </p><p>He and Rey were meant to rule over the galaxy, together. </p><p>    </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh we finally got to see a little of what's going on in Kylo's head! Will Rey be down with his "rule the galaxy" plans? </p><p>Just so you know, <a href="https://66.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_meffw3CNL81qbwnuho1_1280.jpg">this is the inspiration for <i>The Amidala</i></a>, in terms of basic layout. </p><p>Thanks for joining us and we appreciate any comments you might have!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>First stop on the honeymoon tour!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Rey woke slowly, blinking and gradually remembering where she was. It was still dark in their quarters of course, with the lights off and no sunshine to sneak in through the windows. Space always had a way of leaving one confused. At any given moment it was difficult to know what day and time it was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Turning a bit to check a small time piece though, she found that it was still early in the morning. It would be another couple of hours until their arrival on Nai Cook. Plenty of time to get up and ready their things.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey glanced at the wide shoulder span to her right, especially visible in the sleeveless undershirt he wore. She saw the gentle rise and fall of his respiration and could feel that he was still asleep. She didn’t want to move much, afraid of waking him and hoping to extend any possible time that she could feel truly alone with her thoughts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And after last night, her thoughts were indeed many.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her heart had been absolutely pounding out of her chest by the time Kylo had put their sparring match to an end. She admittedly had been letting out quite a bit of aggression, still annoyed at him, not only for his insistence on giving her some sort of training but also in his counsel for her to keep close to him. It didn’t matter that he was right about that part, she was still angry that this was now her responsibility. It was one of many moments where she’d begun to question the meaning behind this entire mission.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey hated to admit it, but it felt good sparring with him. They were well matched in battle. Their skill level was close, but their methods varied enough to make things interesting. He was a challenge, the kind that she hadn’t experienced until then. And there was something freeing about the intensity of the fight without the true need for victory on either side. She was able to release all that aggression, without the genuine fear for her life. In a strange way, she felt safe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then they’d lowered their sabers, breathless and spent from the exertion as the few onlookers praised their skill, and Rey felt her head begin to spin when she saw it...saw his fiery eyes move to her lips. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He’s going to kiss me</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she’d thought, and then looked to his parted lips as well. He was thinking about it, and she could feel it as much as she could see it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For just the length of a breath Rey didn’t move a single muscle, accepting what was about to happen as her heart started to speed up again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The way he’d instead scooped her up in his arms caught her completely off guard. She’d been prepared for the feel of his lips against hers, but the rush of being lifted clear off the ground and cradled against his chest in that way was so very new. In the same moment Rey admitted to herself that this actually felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she wondered what was wrong with her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She’d very purposefully taken her time in the fresher, feeling her face flush even at that thought of facing him in their tight quarters. She knew why he did it, and it made sense. It was actually an ingenious way to escape while also giving the impression of intimacy to onlookers. Rey wasn’t upset at him for doing it. She was upset at herself for enjoying it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laying there and replaying it all in her head over again, a mere arms reach away from her husband, was the first time Rey honestly confronted something inconvenient. It was something she couldn’t really ignore any longer, not with the way she and Kylo were existing day in and day out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Physical attraction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey had never spent time dwelling on that sort of thing in her teenage years when most others would have. For her, those years were spent either surviving or training. Either way, life was serious and there was no energy left for anything trivial. She’d barely even begun to explore those kinds of emotions and discover who and what she found appealing and why.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All Rey knew was that suddenly she was living with this man who was joined to her in nearly every way, and everything about him was overwhelming. For the most part, she got angry with him, frustrated at his opposing beliefs, and wanted to push him away. But once in a while, especially now being closer, she felt an undeniable </span>
  <em>
    <span>pull</span>
  </em>
  <span> which made her question everything she thought she knew.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Feeling the bed shift and Kylo begin to turn over, Rey instantly halted her thoughts. She glanced over as he spoke in a slightly gravelly voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What time is it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, just before seven hundred hours.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kylo lifted his arms, stretching as he swung his legs over and sat on the side of the bed. He stood slowly, his impressive silhouette dark but visible in the dim room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you know what this planet is like?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey squinted, sitting up as he turned a small light on. “Yeah, Nai Cook. Mountains, forests, prosperity...oh, and they have snow, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kylo chuckled. “More like that's </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> they have.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve never seen snow up close,” Rey commented, mostly to herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well you’re gonna need to wear the clothes Ula included specifically for this planet or you’ll freeze,” Kylo explained, almost as if talking to a child.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey sighed, getting out of bed as well. “It’s not like we’re gonna be sleeping in the snow. I’m pretty sure they’ll have us staying inside.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re from Jakku. You don’t understand what real cold is. Trust me, you will need to bundle up even if we’ll be inside most of the time.” Kylo grabbed his own clothing as he spoke, making his way past her to the fresher.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey dreaded the idea of the bulky clothes Ula included. She was tired of the planned outfits anyway and jumped at the chance to wear something more comfortable. But especially the idea of multiple layers and heavy outerwear was unappealing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey sat down on the edge of their bed, beginning some meditation while she had the room to herself. Something told her she was going to need all the peace and calm she could get in the coming weeks and months, and this first planet would surely be no exception. </span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>“I do hope the accommodations are to your liking,” the regent said graciously. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was hard for Rey to imagine the accommodations not being to </span>
  <em>
    <span>anyone’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> liking. The entire place was like something out of a dream. A transport that looked almost like it was made of ice had taken them to a castle on the enormous mountainside which overlooked the city. The landscape was all shimmery white with bits of green from the trees peeking out and blue in the sky. Visually, it almost </span>
  <em>
    <span>looked</span>
  </em>
  <span> warm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But it was most definitely not. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This will be fine, thank you,” Kylo replied with a nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do please inform myself or anyone here in the castle if you need anything at all,” she added.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you for your hospitality,” Rey said kindly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The regent bowed and left them to unpack and get settled in. Tix bowed deeply before entering the room with them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll have about an hour to settle in,” she got right to business as the servants entered with their things. “Then you will be travelling to the main foundry to receive the plant’s wedding gift for both of you. A speech has been sent to your datapads, and do remember to dress warmly as you will be traveling outside for some distance. Then you will return to dress for dinner. LBY-4 will walk you through the Nai Cook protocols before you go.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tix left the room as the last of the bags were brought in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Madam, I have your gowns especially for this planet,” Sarya said, opening one of the standing trunks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey looked at the outfit that had obviously already been picked out from the lineup of clothes. Rey hadn’t really ever seen that many, all of them in cool shades of blue and grey, and she caught sight of a few dark brown fur trims. She was more than a bit overwhelmed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey glanced over at Kylo, who was observing his manservant unpacking his own outfit, seemingly unphased by the situation.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Sarya,” Rey said, turning back to the girl with a small smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was ushered towards the side of the room with a partition for changing, as she stripped down to her underthings. Despite the roaring fire in the room, Rey shivered a bit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, how many gowns is this?” Rey questioned as Sarya started helping her into her outfit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, no this is all the same outfit,” Sarya explained. She held up a full bodysuit. “This goes on first, then there’s the inner gown, and then there’s the outer gown which is all everyone will see.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey’s forehead creased in confusion as she began reluctantly shedding her own clothes for this ridiculous set.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By the time Sarya was fastening the back of the outer gown, Rey thought she was about to spontaneously combust as well as barely being able to breathe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lovely!” Sarya exclaimed, stepping back. “And there’s a matching cloak as well.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even the thought of another layer nearly made Rey pass out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, thank you, Sarya,” she managed. “Tell my husband I’ll be ready in just a moment.” The words ‘my husband’ had made her hesitate for a moment -- still such an odd phrase to come out of her mouth, particularly when thinking of Kylo Ren.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The moment Sarya left her, Rey removed the outer layer and began stripping the inner layer of the gown, opting to simply wear the main dress over the thermal bodysuit. She let out a sigh of relief at the release of pressure, setting the one layer aside before moving back into the main room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now Rey figured she might be able to handle actually putting on that cloak.</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>“How far is the foundry?” Rey leaned forward to ask the driver of the pod after ten minutes into the shimmery white woods.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, not long, Your Highness,” the man called back. “Another twenty minutes or so.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey leaned back in her seat, tightly wrapping her cloak around her. Twenty minutes sounded like an awfully long time. She tried to keep her gaze outside and away from anyone else because of her difficulty in keeping her teeth from chattering. Who thought an open air pod was a good idea?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was realizing far too late she shouldn’t have questioned certain outfit decisions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s the matter with you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey turned reluctantly to look at Kylo. “I- I’m fine. Why?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then why are you shaking?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She hesitated. “Um, I…I’m just a little chilly, that’s all. We'll be there soon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ve been traveling for less than ten minutes and we’ve got another twenty to go.” Kylo’s features crinkled in confusion. “How can you already be so cold? That’s one of Ula’s specially designed gowns.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey looked away, hesitating to respond.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She could feel him nudging at her mind suspiciously. “What are you not wearing?” he asked in a low tone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey sighed in irritation, mostly at herself because she was going to have to admit her huge mistake aloud.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I felt a little...constricted. So I decided to leave out the middle layer of the gown.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kylo shook his head. “Did I not tell you that you don’t understand what real cold is? How did you think you knew best how much to wear?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh shut up,” Rey hissed under her breath. “I get it, ok? I understand what </span>
  <em>
    <span>real</span>
  </em>
  <span> cold is now! Happy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She huffed a little, crossing her arms and the cloak tighter around her middle. Kylo made no response and for a few moments the only sound was of the pod sailing through the woods and Rey’s teeth chattering.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, she felt something heavy envelope her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wh-what are you doing?” Rey protested, realizing that it was Kylo’s arm and his cloak encircling her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Trying to prevent my wife from freezing to death on day one of our three month honeymoon tour,” he explained. “The Senate might accuse me of assasination.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey snorted in response and was about to attempt another argument, but then she felt her body relax and her eyes actually fluttered closed.</span>
</p>
<p><span>Oh, he was </span><em><span>so</span></em> <em><span>warm</span></em><span>.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>“Better?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey could only nod against his chest, which was somehow both completely solid and wonderfully comfortable at the same time. And when she felt his cheek rest against her forehead, a new rush of warmth flooded her body. She’d rarely felt so secure and protected, and she couldn’t help but wonder if this was one of those feelings that drove people to truly </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be married and spend their lives with another person. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks,” she finally whispered, her shaking beginning to still.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kylo didn’t reply, but she felt his hand move up and down her arm a bit, clearly in an attempt to generate more heat. It was working. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey began to feel completely comfortable and was in no rush to reach their destination, actually finding herself to be a bit disappointed when they actually arrived at the foundry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was revealed to the couple that Nai Cook had offered to craft the new ruler’s set of thrones, so the regent took them on a special tour, showing them all the precious stones and materials that were being used for this project. The thrones would be completed and delivered to the Hosnian system by the time they were done with the honeymoon tour. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey found it all fascinating, admiring the craftsmanship and elegance as Kylo delivered their prepared speech. It looked like the finished product was going to be incredibly beautiful and almost made her sorry that it would all likely be for nothing. Of course none of this was permanent. She and Kylo Ren weren’t truly going to sit on a throne together and rule the galaxy for the rest of their lives. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All the while though, Rey was acutely aware that through the whole tour, Kylo’s warmth never left her side.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It was a chilly start to their tour, and yet somehow it also seems that things are warming up hehe! Chapter 10 is underway and coming next Monday. Till then, we’d love to hear from you. Thanks for the feedback and kudos so far, we’re really enjoying it! ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey came out from behind the partition, fully changed into her evening wear on the fourth and final night of dinner on Nai Cook. By then she was sick to death of the heavy and uncomfortable dresses and had begun counting the hours till their departure the next day. Despite all of that though, she had to admit that this particular gown was breathtaking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The silvery fabric seemed to shimmer in the same way the snow did, which she’d become so much more familiar with during these past few days. And as she stepped out, into sight of Kylo who was still straightening his jacket, she very clearly saw him freeze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stepping away from his manservant, Kylo crossed the room, keeping his eyes on her until close enough to gently grasp her shoulders and press a kiss to the top of her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d say Ula saved the best for last,” he whispered, loud enough to be heard by their servants of course, because why else make such a display?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think we can make an excuse to retire early?” Rey asked quietly a few minutes later as they walked to the dining hall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We shouldn’t. It’s our last night here and we’ve excused ourselves a little early twice already.” He raised a brow. “It’s believable, but our hosts won’t continue being understanding about it forever.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so tired already. How are we going to do this eleven more times?” Rey sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kylo paused for a breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perhaps you need to learn how to draw more energy from the force.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey shot him a look. “Don’t start, please. At least wait till we’re back on the <em>Amidala</em> and I’m not half frozen and exhausted. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Then</span>
  </em>
  <span> we can argue some more.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This actually coaxed a laugh from him, and Rey’s lips even gave into a small smile.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Dinner wasn’t much different from the last few evenings at Nai Cook: delicious and in a room with a roaring fire. However, it seemed like tonight more people were vying for both her and Kylo’s attention, and Rey was beginning to feel the pulse of a headache growing. She glanced at her husband, who’s jaw seemed tight enough to be the cause of her headache. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And so I’m of the mind - and surely your highnesses would agree,- that there’s no need to tolerate the cartels in the way that they have been, in the face of a free and legal market as is in place now.” The man had a bushy mustache that Rey had found amusing until the man had opened his mouth and started talking. His tone was arrogant and it had not passed her notice how he was pompous enough to assume that they would agree with him. Her hand clenched as it rested on Kylo’s arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A free market does not currently exist, Sir Kantros,” she replied to the shorter man bluntly. “It’s been my experience that the cartels and the members of the Galactic Trade Federation operate in almost identical ways at their core, particularly once outside of the core planets. What little regulation there is has not been enforced or is so very easily side-stepped with bribes and smuggling that they are laughable.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The nobleman grew red faced and Rey had to hide a snicker. She felt satisfaction bubble up within her, but felt that it might have been entirely hers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There needs to be a stronger hand for these things,” Kylo’s low voice rumbled beside her. “Free markets with the type of regulations that my wife mentioned have not worked for generations and have led to wars. They will do so again if left to their own devices.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you condoning military intervention, Your Highness?” another tall slender woman in elegant dress slid into the conversation. Her eyes were piercing and made Rey feel uncomfortable. She cast out her senses for a moment to try to perceive what she might be about. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If that’s what is needed, then it must be done,” Kylo replied. “It is the job of the sovereign to assure that peace and fairness is obtained and maintained.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without waiting for anyone else to respond, he turned to Rey. “I believe I promised you a dance.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Excuse us,” Rey managed to say even as Kylo was already leading them away to the dancefloor, the music of the room playing as lovely as it had been every night prior. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey fell easily into his arms, moving gently with the music as they reached the center of the dance floor. It didn’t matter that very few people were dancing. Not a soul in the room would question a newly married, young couple eager to find a reason to hold each other even in the presence of a crowd. It was an easy escape, and one they both understood instantly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey was silent for a while, mulling over some of the things she’d just heard come out of Kylo’s mouth. It was interesting to hear him speak in terms of politics, though also difficult to pinpoint where his thoughts and opinions truly lay. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled sweetly up at him, deciding the crowd might need a bit of a show anyway as she voiced her curiosity. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What you said to that diplomat...is that how you really feel?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kylo matched any affection in her gaze with his own. “Of course it is.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s just that…” Rey shrugged. “I don’t think you were wrong, necessarily. But it sounded a bit like something you were told. Like you’re reciting someone else’s words.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His features hardened a touch, not enough to alert the crowd of course, but certainly enough that she noticed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You would know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey frowned momentarily. “No, I wouldn’t. I think for myself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you?” His lips lifted in a tiny smile. “Is that why you’re here on a planet you don’t want to be on? Is that why you’re married to me? How many times in the past five years have you done exactly what you wanted to do, just because you wanted to?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She swallowed thickly, her throat feeling suddenly tight and dry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here’s one- training to be a Jedi,” Rey shot back. “With your mother.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kylo’s hand slid around her waist till it was pressed to the small of her back, holding her closer and leaning down to place his lips by her ear. Rey’s eyes involuntarily shuttered closed at the sensation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But you’re not a Jedi,” he whispered. “You’re something else...something better. You just won’t let yourself see it yet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey’s fingers gripped Kylo’s arm just a little tighter, holding herself steady, unsure whether she was even still moving to the music or whether her head was just spinning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he pulled away and her eyes opened again, connecting to his, something in the rush she was feeling made the words pour from her lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe </span>
  <em>
    <span>you’re</span>
  </em>
  <span> something else,” Rey challenged. “Maybe you’re better too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know what I am,” he replied instantly, but his conviction had faltered, and Rey felt it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It made her smile a little inside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anyway,” she added, content to shift the topic now that she got a tiny taste of victory. “You’re right, I don’t want to be on this planet. I’m definitely ready for a change of scenery tomorrow.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kylo’s gaze shifted, glancing away, and she could tell that in some way he disagreed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? You don’t want to leave Nai Cook?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t say that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok. So then you don’t want to go to the next planet? Espirion right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hesitated for a breath. “Not particularly.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s wrong with it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But you’ve been there before, haven’t you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kylo clenched his jaw. “Can we just pretend to gaze adoringly into each other’s eyes instead of you incessantly asking me questions?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey boldly slid her hands from his arms up to the back of his neck, watching his eyes as he fell into character just as he’d suggested and held her a little closer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine,” she whispered with a little smirk. “But I think you should know that now I’m especially looking forward to the next planet.”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Rey tugged the blankets up further, as much as she could manage while still holding the datapad in front of her face. She’d decided Nai Cook was the last planet that would take her by surprise in any way and any future planet they visit she’d be fully prepared for. So, when they returned to their room that night and Kylo went to wash up in the fresher, she changed into her pajamas, snuggled into bed, and began a bit of research. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled to herself while scrolling through the description of climate. This would definitely be a welcomed change! She was practically feeling warmer already. In fact, she’d be able to sleep on a floor or sofa again without the risk of freezing to death. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Surely that would be for the best.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kylo had practically ordered her to get into the bed on that first night in Nai Cook. He grumbled that he could hear her teeth chattering from across the room, and she quickly decided not to argue with him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What was the point? They’d be sharing a bed when traveling on the Amidala anyway. Why stubbornly insist on keeping added distance on this planet? Especially because she was genuinely concerned about whether she’d wake up the next morning if she did. And it did make a world of difference! The bed really was so much warmer than the couch, even with the multiple blankets she’d tried to cover herself with. Clearly the difference was the shared space- shared </span>
  <em>
    <span>heat</span>
  </em>
  <span>- with another person.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey’s attention shifted as Kylo came out of the fresher, changed and still rubbing his damp hair with a towel. She sucked in a small breath and forced her gaze back to the screen in her hands as the visual suddenly combined with an enticingly crisp, clean scent that hit her nose. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kylo turned the lights out before climbing into bed, leaving Rey’s datapad as the only brightness in the room. She figured she’d read enough anyway, sleeping the device and setting it on the surface next to the bed. The room was suddenly cloaked in both darkness and silence as Rey settled down against the pillow again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kriff!” Kylo exclaimed, jumping slightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How are your feet still that cold?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey snorted out a laugh. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to touch your leg.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve already been in bed for at least twenty minutes, you’re under about five layers of blankets, and there’s a fire in the room.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not sure why you’re so surprised,” she replied, tugging said blankets over her face to cover the still chilly tip of her nose. “You’re the one who pointed out that I’m used to a desert climate.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sighed loudly. “Look, you can move your feet closer if you need to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t have to be told twice, scooting a few inches over and instantly feeling the difference. As unbelievable as it seemed to him that she was still cold, it was just as unbelievable to her that he’d just come from the fresher with damp hair and was still giving off this much warmth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And it occurred to her that it was more than warmth. It was like she could feel tiny little electric currents, jumping from him to her and back again, filling the small space that now separated them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“General Hux will be on Espirion when we arrive tomorrow.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey’s head whipped over to look at his profile in the darkness. “General Hux? Why would he be there?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a pause and Rey detected something distinctly negative coming off Kylo as he replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s putting together an update for Supreme Leader Snoke...one he’d apparently prefer to get in person.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey frowned to herself, turning her gaze back toward the ceiling. It seemed clear from his tone that he certainly did not consider General Hux to be a friend. Kylo was so tightly wrapped up in the First Order that she naturally assumed any among them would be his trusted companions. Now she wasn’t so sure. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Regardless though, any communication between Kylo and Hux would be worth taking note of. After all, she was still on a mission, and this could be her first chance to actually glean some sort of enemy secrets. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure his report will be fine,” Rey said quietly, keeping her tone neutral. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kylo made a small huffing noise, shifting under the covers and somehow ending up another inch or so closer to her. His elbow bumped her arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry,” he muttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s ok.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few moments of suddenly awkward silence passed between them before Kylo finally spoke softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good night.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey looked over at him again, glad for the darkness because she wouldn’t have wanted him to see that look in her eyes as it hit her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She realized in that moment that she didn’t ever remember a time when she’d laid next to another person in the darkness and heard them wish her a good night. She’d heard people say goodnight to her before of course, but it was always followed by them walking away, leaving the room...leaving her. There was something very new about hearing it from someone who wouldn't be leaving her side till the next morning. And how strange that it was Kylo Ren she was sharing this moment with.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey swallowed thickly. “G’night,” she managed quietly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Neither spoke again, and very soon they were both in a deep and restful sleep.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>The air around Kylo felt thick and heavy that next morning as they landed on Espirion, and Rey was feeling increasingly curious about how their presence on this planet would go. There was clearly something he didn’t want to share, but after her investigation into Espirion the night before, she had a few guesses.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Espirion was where Leia had lived for a time after the destruction of Alderaan, as had other Alderaanians since so many had settled there before the war, so the likelihood of Kylo having spent some time there in his younger years was high. That, or he’d just heard plenty of stories and knew how deep his mother’s connection to the planet was. Either way, that was definitely enough to put him on edge.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before Rey knew it, they were ready to disembark and meet the large welcome party that stood waiting near the hanger. Most of the faces were alight with smiles and excitement. But of course the moody glare of General Hux stuck out among the crowd, casting a little cloud over the occasion. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey didn’t wait for Kylo to offer his arm, prompting her to take it. There was something about this moment that made her reach for him first. She wasn’t sure if it was her own nerves or if it was his, but when her hand slipped into the crook of his elbow, the action seemed well received. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they walked down the incline to exit the <em>Amidala</em>, Rey felt Kylo’s opposite hand come to rest atop hers, his fingers pressing gently. She sucked in a small breath with the jolt of their skin on skin connection, though she didn’t mind so much.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey realized that it was quickly beginning to feel comfortably familiar. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>“Supreme Leader is <em> most eager </em> to hear the latest news of the illustrious honeymoon tour, Your Highnesses,” General Hux said, his words dripping with disdain as he bowed slightly toward the couple.</p><p>The red headed man before her wasn’t who she had been expecting: she knew he had been present at the wedding, but didn’t recall actually meeting him. He was almost as tall as Kylo, pale and with a pinched mouth.</p><p>Rey was truly taken aback at the level of hatred for Kylo that she felt oozing off of Hux. Kylo’s fingers against her hand tightened a bit, and the emotion she sensed in him toward Hux was no better. These were two men supposedly on the same side, yet they were far from comrades. Instead, it was clear that they were more like rivals.</p><p>It was fortunate that the ugly tension between them was unlikely to be picked up by the reporters present for their arrival. That was a side story that didn’t need to be told to the galaxy.</p><p>“And there will surely be much to tell,” the Queen of Espirion said excitedly. “We are beside ourselves with joy to have you both here with us. And Lord Ren, we imagine you may even see a few familiar faces!”</p><p>Kylo’s jaw tightened and Rey took it upon herself to smile for both of them. </p><p>“That may be,” he managed to reply, disconnected as it was.</p><p>“And before you settle in, please allow some of the children to present you with their own special welcome.” The queen glanced to the side, calling out. “Come along children!”</p><p>Rey’s attention shifted to the doorway as a couple of women led a large number of very small and adorable children in. They were largely Alder-Espirions, though a small handful were either fully Alderaanian or fully Espirion. Their bashful and excited grins were contagious and Rey couldn’t help greeting them with her own bright smile. She glanced at Kylo, seeing that even his expression had softened at the sight.</p><p>One of the women prompted two of the children to step forward with a beautiful necklace and bracelet which appeared to be made of small, bright blue flowers.</p><p>“This is for you, your Highness,” one of the little girls said shyly.</p><p>“Thank you so much,” she replied, leaning forward and allowing the necklace to be placed over her head and bracelet around her wrist. “These are lovely.”</p><p>“These are Starflowers,” the queen explained. “They grew on the long lost planet of Alderaan, but they’ve now become plentiful on our planet as well. We thought it a fitting welcome gift. Perhaps when you explore the land you’ll be able to see that and more! You see, we have many more species of...”</p><p>As Rey straightened up again and automatically linked hands with Kylo while the queen spoke, she felt an especially powerful jolt as their strange connection ignited. This time, it was something new.</p><p>There was something like a bright flash in Rey’s mind, and suddenly she was flooded with images and scenes, one after the other in quick succession until they gradually began to slow down. They were memories...but not hers.</p><p>Rey saw fields, green and peppered with the same little blue blossoms that hung around her neck and wrist. She saw the face of Leia, but not as she knew it. This was the fresh face of a young woman, grinning where she lay in the tall grass and saying a sweet <em> thank you, Ben </em> to the small hand that placed a delicate flower in her hair. Rey saw the Falcon off in the distance where Chewie and Han were working, and then she heard the laughter of a small boy. Little legs ran through the grass and Rey could smell the blue blossoms as she heard Leia’s voice again. <em> Ben </em> ! <em> Don’t you run off too far, Ben </em>!</p><p>Rey blinked, finally released from the images, taking a gasping breath as she turned to meet her husband’s wide eyed gaze. He definitely knew what had just happened.</p><p>“You Highness? Your Highness, are you quite alright?” the queen asked. “I was asking whether you’d care for some refreshments before retiring to your chambers.”</p><p>Doing a small double take, Rey smiled at the queen as pleasantly as she could.</p><p>“Uh, thank you, no. I think we’re…actually rather tired. Ben and I-“</p><p>Rey stopped in her tracks as she realized what she’d just said, feeling all eyes, including her husband’s, snap to her like a whip. Unfortunately, the first face she locked in on in the group was General Hux, whose lips were lifting in a slow, snide smile. The piercing victory in his gaze was enough to define how large a misstep she’d just made. She cleared her throat to attempt a correction, but didn’t quite get that far.</p><p>“As you can see, my wife and I are in need of rest,” Kylo spoke up firmly. “We’d like to be shown to our chambers till dinner this evening.”</p><p>“Of course, your Highness,” the queen graciously agreed.</p><p>The walk to their room felt like one of the longest Rey had ever endured. She glanced over at Kylo more than once, but each time found his eyes fixed firmly ahead, completely unwilling to meet hers. He’d let go of her hand as they began walking, and instead his arms now hung stiff at his sides, fists clenched.</p><p>Even without touching him, she could feel his anger bubbling rapidly to the surface.</p><p>The moment their things were put down, more pleasantries were exchanged, and the door was shut...it all came out.</p><p>“Do you have <em> any idea </em> what you might have just done?!”</p><p>Rey sighed, attempting to hold herself together and not explode right back at him.</p><p>“It was an accident, I didn’t mean to call you Ben,” she replied. </p><p>He ran fingers roughly through his hair. “That accident happens to be against the law! Snoke forbade anyone from addressing me by that name.”</p><p>Rey couldn’t help scoffing at that. “Right, so are you going to have me arrested now?”</p><p>“Don’t you see?” Kylo bit back. “Nothing is going to happen to you. But how do you imagine that makes <em> me </em> look, hm? I know you took one look at Hux and could see how badly he wants to see me fail. Well I’m sure he couldn’t have imagined a more gratifying moment than hearing me called Ben by my own wife less than two weeks after our marriage! Snoke will no doubt be getting a disgustingly detailed report from Hux as well as whatever the reporters picked up on.”</p><p>“Look, I’m sorry but it wasn’t exactly my fault,” Rey countered. “I called you Ben because of what I saw and heard in <em> your </em> mind... <em> your memories </em>!”</p><p>Kylo turned partly away. “Those memories belong to someone else. That’s not who I am anymore.”</p><p>“Why?!” Rey practically yelled, having to remind herself not to alert anyone to this argument and lowering her voice. “Those memories, those beautiful and precious memories-“</p><p>She stopped, feeling a painful lump forming in her throat against her will.</p><p>“You have a mother and father who love you,” she added, keeping her voice carefully controlled. “They loved you when you were little- I saw it- and they still do. How could you hate them?”</p><p>Kylo faced her again, advancing a little, almost challengingly. “I don’t hate them.”</p><p>“Then why erase all that love? Why erase parents from your life when some of us could only dream of-“</p><p>Rey was the one to turn then, unwilling to let him see the anger and hurt she was feeling for all that she’d never had as a child that he seemed to be carelessly throwing away. </p><p>“You think having parents who love you would make you strong, make you better,” he replied, and she could hear that he’d stepped closer behind her. “But it’s only your constant search to fill that hole that makes you weaker. What matters isn’t who our parents are, it’s who <em> we are </em>. Family is our past...and we have to let the past die.”</p><p>Rey turned again, staring up at him in a combination of sadness and horror at the gravity of those words and his next ones. </p><p>“That’s the only way we can become who we’re meant to be.”</p><p>Kylo held her gaze for a long moment before walking over to the window in their chambers, leaning his palms against the frame.</p><p>“That name...nobody can hear you speak it again. Understand?”</p><p>Rey glared at him, even though he couldn’t see. She removed the lovely blue garland and bracelet and tossed them on the table in their room, hurrying off to the fresher as she chided herself for believing their relationship, strange though it was, had reached a better place.</p><p>No, they were far from a good place, Rey concluded, staring at her own reflection in the mirror. She felt stupid for allowing her baser emotions to run a little wild in the past few days in the newness of this union. Everything about who he chose to be flew in the face of what she held dear, and this was a painful reminder. </p><p>She doubted calling him Ben, the name his loving parents gave him, would be a problem. Because at that moment...she questioned whether he was still worthy of the privilege. </p><hr/><p>
  <em> The royal honeymoon continues! Their highnesses landed safely at Esperion and received a royal welcome. Esperion has the largest population of remaining Alderaaneans in the galaxy, and they have proved eager to welcome the lost prince. The beautiful couple continues to wow the galaxy with their diplomacy and interest in the people, bringing hope to all for the future. </em>
</p><hr/><p>Stepping aboard the <em> Finalizer </em> did nothing to help his mood. It seemed like a different lifetime since he’d visited the ship that had been his home for the last several years, and he didn’t like the implication of what that might mean. </p><p>Kylo had attempted to delay this meeting, but apparently that would not be possible. When Hux informed him that Snoke wished to have a word, he meant <em> immediately </em>. Even to wait until their departure from Espirion was unacceptable. Kylo was forced to excuse himself from the third day’s activities and leave on the shuttle with Hux for the sake of First Order official business. Of course everyone on Espirion was gracious and accommodating. </p><p>It was Rey’s subtly hardened gaze that he couldn’t shake as the shuttle lifted to carry him to the <em> Finalizer </em>. He remembered their argument from a few days ago and he stoked his annoyance into anger. Hux was dangerous, slithering like a snake waiting to strike, and Rey had really made it too easy. He had no doubt that this immediate summons from Snoke had something to go with the ginger. </p><p>The walk to the audience chamber for the Supreme Leader was full of Hux’s smugness and Kylo was tempted more than usual to take his lightsaber to the other man’s face. As it was, he knew that he stood out in his gold lined robes, the First Order’s obsidian and white hash lines offering a stark contrast. </p><p>Feeling sufficiently churned, they stood before the Supreme Leader’s massive projection. </p><p>“Lord Ren,” Snoke addressed him, and Kylo realised it rankled to be addressed by his former title.</p><p>It was muscle memory that had him kneeling, a second after Hux had done the same. Kylo had to clear his mind as much as possible and he felt the cold presence of his master brushing his mind in a way that he hadn’t felt in a while. It wasn’t as comforting as it might have been at one time. </p><p>“I have been carefully monitoring the reports from the tour and from those close to you, Lord Ren,” Snoke said, getting right down to business. “I wonder if you recall the mission that you have been given, my young apprentice.”</p><p>“I am doing what’s been expected of me, Supreme Leader.”</p><p>“You cannot hide from me, I see your heart, boy.” Snoke’s voice was low and laced with venom. “What of the girl?”</p><p>Kylo wished for a moment that he still had his mask. </p><p>“She is powerful, more than she knows,” he said vaguely. </p><p>“The pathetic training she received from someone who is not even a Jedi might be enough to keep her in line. She will not outshine Skywalker after all. I had wondered…” Snoke looked pensive. “The Knights of Ren continue in their search.”</p><p>“The Resistance will show their hand soon,” Hux spoke up. “When they do, Skywalker or no, we will be ready to crush them.”</p><p>“I am pleased with the progress of the weapon,” Snoke agreed. “But do not underestimate what the return of Skywalker might mean.”</p><p>“He will not be allowed to return,” Hux said decisively. </p><p>Kylo had to bite his tongue. </p><p>Snoke leaned back a bit and waved a hand dismissively. “General, leave us.”</p><p>There was a small satisfaction with having Hux dismissed so casually, but Kylo didn’t get to enjoy it. He knew what it might mean for him. </p><p>“My boy,” Snoke began as soon as they were alone. “When I found you, I saw raw, untamed power. But beyond that, something truly special: an heir to Darth Vader.”</p><p>A swell of pride lifted Kylo’s chest, remembering wanting nothing more than to have a place in the world. Snoke knew what it was, he always had.</p><p>“But I have been disappointed, time and again, because rather than a dark lord, I see nothing more than a child, masquerading with powers he can only pretend to fully harness.”</p><p>Kylo felt his chest constrict. Of course. Of course, he wasn’t enough to please his master, to rise up to his legacy. </p><p>“Supreme Leader,” he began cautiously. “I will-“</p><p>“Enough,” Snoke cut him off. “Go and prove worthy of my teachings. <em> Turn the girl </em>, for she is still useful to us and our plans. Keep the distraction going until the weapon is ready.”</p><p>Snoke’s image began to flicker out of view and Kylo bit his tongue until he could taste blood.  </p><hr/><p>It was dark when Rey glanced out the window of their chambers and saw Hux’s personal shuttle finally land in the Espirion royal hanger. She’d felt inexplicably uneasy all day while Kylo was gone, and was hit with a surge of something like relief at the feeling of his return.</p><p>They’d been married only two weeks, and on top of that she was still frustrated about their recent conflict, and yet...this separation felt strangely uncomfortable.</p><p>Rey had accompanied Espirion royals and dignitaries on a special aerial tour of their land that day, which allowed her to dress more comfortably than some other occasions, so she had remained fully dressed even after dinner. Given that convenience, Rey decided to take the opportunity to meet Kylo and Hux at the hanger...hopefully without them immediately taking notice.</p><p>After all, this was still a mission.</p><p>Rey approached the hanger, concentrating on quieting her force signature so Kylo wouldn’t be alerted to her presence. She peered around the corner, seeing Kylo exit the shuttle with Hux in tow. </p><p>“Now that I’ve returned you to your all important mission, Lord Ren,” Hux sneered. “I shall be returning to the Finalizer. I too have important business to attend to. And now that my job of reporting on <em> your </em> activities to the Supreme Leader is complete, I can return to that business.”</p><p>“Good. Best you crawl back to where you came from,” Kylo replied, his tone notably calm. “You’re not needed.”</p><p>Rey could see Hux smile a little from where she stood. </p><p>“Do not think you’re rid of me. I have a feeling that soon I’ll have the job of picking up the broken pieces of your failed mission. Snoke’s disappointment is already obvious, and I believe it will only grow from here. <em> That girl </em> is a complication, an inconvenience, and a liability...and you cannot even see it. Or perhaps do not wish to! She needs to be <em> controlled </em> and you haven’t the willpower to-“</p><p>“General Hux...” Kylo’s voice became a low growl. “You seem to forget your place.”</p><p>Rey could have sworn Kylo grew even taller before her eyes as he stepped forward, and she saw Hux shrink a step back. </p><p>“<em> That woman </em> deserves, and <em> will </em> have your respect. She is your ruler, your superior...and <em> my wife </em>.”</p><p>Rey’s jaw fell slack for a moment, so riveted that she could barely blink as he continued. </p><p>“And I imagine that the penalty for this sort of talk against her would <em> far </em> outweigh one little name passing through her lips.”</p><p>Rey couldn’t fully see Kylo’s expression, but she saw the fear that clouded over in Hux’s eyes. It was enough to make the man's lips shut like a trap before he angrily backed away and retreated to his shuttle. Their exchange was over just like that. </p><p>Kylo stood there, statuesque as the shuttle departed again. Rey ducked back around the corner again, a hand clasped over her beating heart as she did her best to continue hiding herself from his senses while trying to process what she’d just witnessed. </p><p><em> My wife </em>, he’d said, defending her with a ferocity she couldn’t have anticipated. Especially given their recent conflict. </p><p>All at once Rey was struck with the position he was in and how much he was caught in between two worlds. Where did Kylo Ren truly fit in? He’d left his place with his parents and the Galactic Republic, and yet he seemed far from at home and at peace with the First Order and even Snoke. Their meeting clearly wasn’t a pleasant one, feeling Kylo’s darkness churning with self-loathing and disappointment, hurt and unmoored, even if it was faint as she cloaked herself from him. Who did this man have? Was anyone truly on his side, in his corner? When was the last time he’d been shown kindness and care, instead of just being feared and obeyed? </p><p>Rey swallowed hard, her lips pressed tight to hold in emotions that threatened to come out. There was something unexpectedly and overwhelmingly moving about hearing this man defend her in such a personal way, when she’d always been used to fighting and scraping for herself without anyone to do it for her…when there was nobody to defend him.</p><p>Sniffing quickly and squaring her shoulders, she made the snap decision to show herself, rounding the corner and giving him a casual smile as he turned.</p><p>“I saw the shuttle return and thought it made sense for me to come meet you.”</p><p>“Varu didn’t object?”</p><p>Rey smirked when mentioning the sometimes fretful head of security. “I didn’t ask him. I see Hux left.”</p><p>“Finally,” he replied simply, walking over and falling in step with her to return to the Espirion palace.</p><p>“You think he’ll be back?” Rey questioned, glancing up at him.</p><p>Kylo shook his head. “Probably not anytime soon, if he can help it.”</p><p>He paused, his next words a little softer.</p><p>“I think I made it clear enough where my loyalty lies.”</p><p>Rey stared at his moonlit profile for a moment, hesitating to respond since, as far as he knew, she wouldn’t truly understand his meaning. Instead of replying, she looped her arm around his and held it snug against her side, making his eyes snap to hers.</p><p>“Just in case anyone is watching us,” she said in a whisper, vaguely wondering if he could see through the half truth of that explanation. </p><p>She also decided she didn’t care.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The conflicts keep on coming, but with each one these two inch a little closer to each other. *happy sigh* Let us know your thoughts and feelings if you’re liking where this is going. We’re loving the support for this fic, thanks so much! ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You should keep your feet spread further apart,” Kylo said through gritted teeth before shoving her staff off with his own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey shook her head, chuckling as she circled him. “You’re not actually trying to teach me anything, are you? This isn’t a lesson, in case you’ve forgotten.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need a better center of gravity,” he started casually, swinging his staff around his hand. “I’m much bigger than you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your ego certainly is,” Rey countered with a laugh, charging at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their staffs clashed over and over in quick succession and Rey found herself backed against the wall of their living space. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tix will skin us alive if we damage this ship,” she sputtered, their last move only narrowly missing a lamp. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re yielding then?” Kylo gave her a little smirk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey held his playful gaze for a moment before ducking down and slipping past and around him. She renewed her attack stance as he turned to face her with a grin that she could almost describe as proud as he lowered his weapon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could have sliced me in half by the time I turned around if that was a lightsaber. I guess I’m the one that should yield.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey smiled, setting her staff down and wiping some perspiration from her forehead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably for the best. It’s back to work tomorrow when we arrive on Rion. Maybe we should sleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The planet they’d gone to after Espirion was somewhat uneventful, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t exhausting. Rey was mentally taxed all the time, and she could feel it in Ben as well. Every moment that they were around people they had to be engaged to some degree. The one thing she was looking forward to about Rion was the fact that it was a jungle. She was excited for the interesting wildlife, the terrain, and even the weather.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, about that- there’s something I thought you should know about Rion,” Kylo said, placing his staff aside as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey could feel his mood shift. “Uh oh. What now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo sighed heavily. “Rion is known for having a large population that are force sensitive. It’s going to be a dangerous place for us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Rey thought about that for a moment. “You mean they could…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They could pick up on dishonesty, acting, anything like that,” he confirmed. “We’re going to have to be more careful than usual.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean be more </span>
  <em>
    <span>convincing</span>
  </em>
  <span> than usual.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His lips parted as if to say more, but he closed them instead, giving her a simple nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey shrugged, trying not to panic instantly. “Well that’s ok. This isn’t as new anymore so I’m sure we can both be plenty convincing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok. Good.” He ran a hand over the back of his neck, seeming almost nervous  “Just thought you should know ahead of time since it might involve more...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I get it,” Rey replied, not needing much more clarification than that. She gave him a quick smile, attempting to put both Kylo and herself more at ease. “We’ll just do...whatever we need to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” he agreed softly, then pointed towards their chambers. “I’m gonna go use the fresher.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey watched him go, seeing through the partially open door as he pulled his undershirt over his head and discarded it before disappearing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This could be an interesting week.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Rey and Kylo ran with their servants to the nearest cover from the hanger. The rain and wind were unrelenting, even making it difficult for the Amidala to land. A few met them when they were finally able to land and explained that the best thing for them to do was to get to their quarters as quickly as possible. The current storm was predicted to last into the next day and even dinner was going to be provided only in everyone’s private quarters. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey, Kylo, and their diplomatic party were safely installed in the lovely guest area which was nestled along the edge of the jungle on the Rion palace property. Each individual chamber was composed of what on the outside looked almost podlike, nestled in through the thick jungle. There were large windows throughout and an enclosed porch that encircled the entire structure. In every room the swaying trees, pelting rain, and occasional flashes of lightning were visible. Rey was mesmerized, never having seen rain to this degree, and so much green even in the darkened weather. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess we won’t need to worry about putting on too much of a show for now, then,” Kylo commented, shaking off his cloak and hanging it up. “I told Car Der and Sarya they could go get dried off and leave the bags.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds good,” Rey replied, eyes still fixed outside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few moments later though, her attention was finally shifted as she felt a towel being laid over her shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re dripping,” Kylo explained with a smirk, wiping his face off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey started toweling off her hair and arms as well, stepping closer to the window, speaking aloud but mostly to herself. “This place is magical.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is probably something unique about it,” Kylo replied from across the room. “Considering the amount of force sensitivity. Probably due to the amount of vegetation and sentient life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey breathed deeply. “Even the air smells good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s too hot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned, laughing a little. “Good, now it’s your turn to be a baby about the climate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pretty sure I’ll survive,” he countered, removing his sweater which left just a fitted shirt that was underneath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For just a moment they were still, one at each end of the sitting room, eyes locked in silence except for the stormy noises outside. Rey was suddenly hyper aware of just how alone they were, secluded in the guest house till some time the next day. It wasn’t truly much different from the Amidala or the other planets they’d visited, but something felt different. It was as if there was a different air surrounding them, and she wasn’t sure it had anything to do with the planet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly there was a loud crash thunder and everything around them in the guest house shut off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo seemed to cross the room in an instant when it happened, at Rey’s side and glancing out the window. As they peered out at the storm, a few things in the guest house came back on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looks like they have a generator,” he observed. “We might still get a little air flow, thankfully.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not long after, officials at the palace spoke to them through a communicator, apologizing profusely and explaining that power likely wouldn’t be fully restored till the next day. Rey found that the small kitchen was stocked with a bit of food, including some fresh fruit, so they decided against having dinner brought to their quarters. She hated the thought of people going out in the horrible storm just to bring them a meal when there was plenty to eat already.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey curled up on a chair near a window, a blanket and the plate of fruit over her lap. She sniffed a strangely shaped orange thing before popping it in her mouth. The subsequent explosion of sweet juice nearly made quite a mess.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Try this,” Rey instructed Ben, holding out another one as he walked by. “Just eat the whole thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He inspected it a little, then bit down hesitantly as opposed to following her instructions, which made the juice shoot out and run down his chin. Rey burst into badly concealed giggles as he grabbed something to wipe himself off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good but too messy,” he pronounced, mouth still full as he cleaned himself off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should've listened and eaten the whole thing,” Rey said, putting her feet up on a cushion as she popped more fruit into her mouth. “This is the best fruit I’ve ever tasted! Every variety is amazing!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve never had any of those? I’ve seen some of them before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope, these are all new to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could feel his thoughts churning a little before he spoke again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not a whole lot of variety on Jakku?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey looked at him as he took a seat nearby. “Yeah, not a lot. I mostly grew up on dehydrated rations. The most variety in food I had was after I was fifteen and staying with-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo raised a brow. “It’s fine, you can say it out loud.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled shyly. “I was gonna say, since I was staying with your mother. It was definitely an improvement...in a lot of ways.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let out a little huff and Rey didn’t feel like letting it go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My life is so much better because of Han and Leia and everything they did for me,” Rey asserted. “Nothing you can say will ever change that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo crossed his arms over his chest. “I didn’t say anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t have to,” she replied softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His jaw clenched as his gaze shifted to the outside. Rey watched him in her peripheral for a while, quietly chewing her fruit and feeling the conflicted emotions coming off him in waves. Her question came out before she was able to hesitate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did you decide to...leave them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo’s gaze locked onto her again, suddenly looking like a cornered animal. His lips twisted a bit before finally parting to speak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t. They sent me away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But that was just the academy, not--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stood up. “I’m gonna turn in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not that late,” she countered gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, well it’s dark enough.” His fists clenched somewhat rhythmically at his sides. “See you in the morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, sure,” Rey replied as he was already walking away and into the bedroom, a little taken aback at how quickly he’d shut down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Things had seemed so comfortable, so casual. She felt like he might actually open up in this setting. There was so much she didn’t know, things that nobody in the Solo family had ever detailed for her. And by this time, a month into her marriage, her curiosity was burning constantly. Whether she disagreed or not, it just felt strange to be so in the dark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey finished the fruit, cleaned up as best she could in the fresher, then went to turn in for the night. She hesitated near the door to the main bedroom, realizing that there was more than one and they were completely alone. No rules dictated that they share a bed that night. She chewed her lip, glancing in the half open door and seeing the outline of his body in the bed. As she stood there, agonizing over the appropriate decision, she heard Ben mumbling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unable to make out any real words, she leaned in the doorway a bit, seeing his shape moving a bit under the thin blankets. Stepping gingerly into the room, it quickly became clear to her that he was not awake. As Rey approached the bed, reaching out carefully with her feelings, she was hit with a storm inside his mind that rivaled the one going on outside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She saw visions of a Jedi school, of who could only be Luke Skywalker, and of other young men and women. In another flash she saw the face of Skywalker, calling out to Ben as the rubble around him burned. She heard another scream of fear and anger...and it was coming from Ben.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey looked down at Kylo, moving and shifting uncomfortably in the bed, as if being tortured from the inside out. Her chin twitched involuntarily, feeling so much of his pain and guilt that she thought she might burst into tears. Unable to take a moment more, she sat on the edge of the bed, grasping his bare shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wake up,” she whispered. “Please, Ben, wake up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes shot open and he instantly lifted himself up on his elbows, gasping in unsteady breaths as he stared back at her, wide eyed. There was no hiding what had just happened, and Rey felt the understanding pass between them as soon as he looked at her. Kylo knew that whatever he’d just suffered in his own mind had been seen by her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey realized her hands were still anchored to his shoulders and let them slide away, her other emotions quickly being replaced with a little embarrassment. A flash of lightning nearby illuminated his face for a moment, showcasing the way his desperate gaze raked over her mercilessly. He finally moved, lifting a hand to run over his face and through his hair before sitting up more fully and leaning against the headboard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t ask, didn’t explain, just got up and circled around the bed to climb in on the other side. Rey settled in, pulling the covers over her lap and leaning her own head back as she stared over at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that what happened?” she whispered, taking a calculated risk considering his reaction earlier. “Did you...try to kill your uncle?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few moments passed as Kylo kept his gaze away from Rey, and she began to think that he’d shut down, just as he had earlier. Perhaps he’d even get angry, tell her to leave. Finally, she heard him murmur in the darkness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. That’s not what happened.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey waited silently, with bated breath, though not wanting to hurry him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He sensed my power,” Kylo went on. “He feared it. One night, I woke...and there he was, looming over me with his lightsaber, ready to strike.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey’s heart pounded as she listened to the low spoken words, afraid to move for fear of upsetting the moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>He</span>
  </em>
  <span> wanted to kill </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Kylo whispered. “I had to defend myself. I grabbed my lightsaber, stopping his...and then the next thing I remember, everything around us was in ruins.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He finally turned, facing her in the darkness before continuing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I left the lie of the Jedi behind me, and the fear that my family felt for me. I left it all and turned to the only thing that made sense. Nothing else made sense to me till then. Not the Jedi, or politics, or even working alongside my father. I didn’t truly belong anywhere.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey swallowed hard, looking down and trying to digest everything she’d just heard as quickly as possible. It was difficult to respond while still in shock at what she was hearing. Especially because she felt the honesty in his words, beyond a shadow of a doubt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I always wanted to belong,” she began very quietly, a little unsure where she was going. “Up till I was fifteen, all I wanted was for my parents to come back to Jakku for me. I wanted my family. And then Han and Leia took me in, and I learned about the Force. I thought that was what I’d been searching for, what I needed...but something was still missing. Then I found out who my family was and where I come from, but still there was this </span>
  <em>
    <span>emptiness</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Even surrounded by people who love and care about me, I’ve still never felt like I belong. I’ve just felt...alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey lifted her eyes to his again, feeling a comforting warmth at his simple words, unlike anything she’d felt before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Neither are you,” she whispered, and meant it from the depths of her soul. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She realized as she looked into his churning eyes, that’s where she’d been going with her own sorry tale. That’s what she wanted to show him. Maybe they both felt alone, but they weren’t. Different as they were in some ways, and strange as their union was, they were still together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And it struck Rey in that moment, like the bolts of lightning outside, that she wasn’t just thrown next to him, forced to be there. No, not anymore. Now she </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She also realized she wanted- needed- to touch him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey slid her hand over on the bed, palm open, watching his face intently as she did. He glanced down only for a split second, seeing her silent offer, then his eyes locked back onto hers again and didn’t let go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo’s response was surprisingly quick, inching his hand over until it gradually eclipsed hers. And once it did, he closed his fingers around it, warm and strong. Rey sucked in an unsteady breath, unable to look away even though the fire in his eyes was becoming almost too intense to bear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They shifted down in unison, hands still clasped as their heads settled on their pillows instead of being propped against the bed. Rey kept her eyes on Kylo’s as their gazes mutually softened, relaxed, and eventually she saw his eyes shut. She waited till she could feel his hold on her hand relax, then she allowed her own eyes to shut as well. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>The storm had calmed outside, leaving only a steady fall of rain and gentle rustling of leaves. The sounds had become soothing instead of threatening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey lay there, dwelling on this strange assignment she’d been given by the Republic, and how much things had changed over the last few weeks. For a while she’d questioned what good she was doing, and what her purpose really was. And a month ago she would surely have been horrified at the admittedly intimate scene she found herself in at that moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it was in this shockingly intimate moment that her mission had never been more clear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She realized then that The Galactic Republic, the Resistance, and the First Order weren’t what mattered. Focus on any of those things would never bring balance, never bring peace, and it would never bring the sort of happiness Rey now firmly believed was possible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey opened her eyes, though heavy now with fatigue, gazing one more time at the hauntingly peaceful and beautiful face only inches away from her own. The face of her husband who had just assured her she wasn’t alone, took her hand, and didn’t let go. This was the same man she’d married some weeks ago, but she hadn’t truly seen him till then, concealed by the mask of Kylo Ren. She couldn’t see that man anymore. It gave her hope, and it was the sort of hope the entire galaxy needed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She closed her eyes again with a smile on her face, content in the realization that it wasn’t too late, not for him, and not for any of them. In the blink of an eye, her mission had completely changed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben Solo was her mission.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>May the Fourth be with you.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Monday, readers! Interesting developments lie ahead in this chapter! See you on the flip side...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>When Rey awoke the next morning, her first awareness was the cheery songs of exotic birds in the nearby trees. Her next awareness was the slight weight over her. She drew a slow breath, blinking, glancing down and finding that Ben’s arm was draped across her waist. Their hands hadn’t stayed connected all night, but when she turned towards him she found him noticeably closer than he had been when they’d gone to sleep. </p><p>Rey's eyes swept over his face, drinking it in, feeling something swell in her chest at the early morning sight of him. Her hand gently slid up his forearm that rested on her stomach, watching as his eyelids fluttered ever so slightly at the contact. She wasn’t exactly sure what she was doing, all she could process was how very close he was. As his eyes fully opened and focused on her face in the same way that hers had done, she felt his fingers gently grip her side. </p><p>That was when a quick knock was heard at the door right before it swung open.</p><p>Rey jumped, pushing herself up on her elbows, her cheeks on fire as if she’d been caught doing something shameful. As soon as she reacted though, she reminded herself that Sarya walking in to find Kylo’s arm around her in their bed was exactly the sort of cozy scene they should be creating.</p><p>“My deepest apologies,” Sarya said with a little curtsy. “I hate to disturb you both but I was sent to inform you that the power has been fully restored and breakfast will be served at the palace.”</p><p>“That’s a shame,” Ben commented, stretching a little as he sat up as well. “I had my heart set on staying right here.”</p><p>He leaned over, pressing a kiss to Rey’s jawline, right near her ear, making her shoulders scrunch up with the pleasant shiver it triggered.</p><p>Rey tried to compose herself as she smiled at Sarya. “Thank you, we’ll be ready very soon.”</p><p>“And will you be needing any help with wardrobe? I can send Car Der in as well if needed.”</p><p>“I think we’ll manage alone this morning,” Ben answered. “Thank you, you may go, Sarya.”</p><p>Sarya smiled and backed out of the room, shutting the door behind her, and Rey was pretty sure she heard giggles as the girl walked away. </p><p>“You remember what I said, right?” Ben asked once they were alone. “About the people here.”</p><p>She watched him stand, picking out his shirt and pulling it over his head. </p><p>“Yeah, I remember. We’ll have to really put on a show.”</p><p>He walked around the bed, shaking his head as he found Rey’s outfit labeled for the first full day on Rion. </p><p>“It’s not so much about putting on a show or doing anything we wouldn't normally do. It’s about being genuine, even deep inside. Whatever we say and do...we need to mean it.”</p><p>She took the garment from him, a wrap of filmy fabric which covered some loose pants and a cropped top. The wardrobe for this planet, designed based on their traditional dress for the climate, was quite a change. Rey was just glad to be free of heavy gowns for a few days. </p><p>As Rey dressed and readied herself in the fresher, she looked at herself in the mirror, silently repeating what Ben had said and letting the weight of it sink in.</p><p>
  <em> We need to mean it. </em>
</p><hr/><p>By the last full day of their visit to Rion, Rey felt like her head was spinning. She’d never spent so much time in physical contact with another person. It became second nature very quickly, but that didn’t mean she wasn’t affected by it.</p><p>It wasn’t enough for Ben to simply stand next to her. No, his bare hand would always settle on the slight curve of her lower back. Sometimes, especially given the difference in wardrobe, she felt his thumb moving very slightly over her skin and she wondered if he could feel the wave of goosebumps it triggered. He’d brush bits of hair from her face as she spoke, his fingers in no rush to leave the skin of her face and neck. </p><p>And of course she was behaving in a similar way; leaning into him, clinging to his arm, letting her hand slide along the expanse of his shoulders as they sat next to each other, even slipping her fingers into the dark waves of his hair, moving gently against his scalp. She could feel him react, always moving ever so slightly into her touch instead of away from it. </p><p>Along with their exhausting schedule and the punishing humidity of the environment, Rey felt like she was living in a constantly swirling electrical storm. It was both invigorating and exhausting, especially since she was getting almost no insight into his mind at the moment. </p><p>She stood on the Rion palace terrace on their final night, thinking about how much she was going to miss the jungle right outside their window; the sounds of the insects humming her to sleep, the birds waking her in the morning, and the smell of flowers constantly drifting in on the breeze. Returning to space for the next few days was going to be quite an unpleasant contrast.</p><p>“Every single day!” Rey suddenly heard coming from inside the dining hall, prompting her to return to where Ben was.</p><p>“I’m sure that’s true,” Ben replied politely to the older woman who was part of the royal counsel.</p><p>“What’s true?” Rey asked looking back and forth between them.</p><p>“The secret to a happy marriage,” the older woman eagerly volunteered. “Never go a day without a kiss!”</p><p>“Ah,” Rey managed to agree with a nod. “Yes of course.”</p><p>She narrowed her eyes at them both, leaning on her walking staff, then zeroed in on Ben.</p><p>“Have you kissed your wife today?”</p><p>Ben hesitated, surprise evident on his face.</p><p>The woman laughed. “Well, what are you waiting for! A kiss would do us all good, wouldn’t it?”</p><p>A few people who were near enough to overhear agreed enthusiastically. </p><p>Rey could feel Ben’s effort not to create any seed of doubt in the minds of their hosts, so he turned instantly to her, and as she tilted her head up he pressed a quick kiss to her lips.</p><p>Some around them sighed happily, but apparently the older woman was not impressed.</p><p>“You call <em> that </em> a kiss?!” She let out a peal of laughter. “Oh, my boy, we’ve all read the story of your romance; surely you can do better than that. Give her a <em> real </em> kiss!”</p><p>Rey tried to calm her rising panic at this suddenly intense spotlight and demand to perform, almost afraid to look up at Ben. The woman was a bit eccentric, most likely simply from age. But she was also clearly force sensitive, so it would be difficult to brush her off. As Rey felt Ben’s arm slip around her waist, she knew he had reached the same conclusion.</p><p>His one arm held her steady while his opposite hand came up to cradle her face, and he spared just a moment to look into her eyes before eliminating the remaining distance between them.</p><p>Ben’s lips pressed firmly, <em> passionately </em> to hers, and for the briefest of moments Rey thought the ground was moving beneath her feet. It prompted her to reach up and wrap her arms around him, and as she did she felt his lips move, parting just a bit. Pure instinct coaxed her mouth to mimic his, and all at once Rey understood what the fuss was all about. She finally felt the rush of their mouths gently moving together, the drive for more, and the dizzying thrill from head to toe. And even more than that, through their connection Rey felt something like a roaring fire spread through Ben, so very different from anything she’d ever felt in him before.</p><p>It felt better than she ever could have imagined.</p><p>Ben pulled away suddenly, as if jolted back to reality, his arm still anchored around her waist, holding her tight. It took a moment for his grip to loosen, and even longer for his eyes to release hers. It was all they could do to look back at their hosts and smile and laugh as if the kiss they’d shared was one of countless others just like it. As if they hadn’t just experienced a moment that had the power to turn things upside completely down.</p><hr/><p>Rey groaned listening to Tix go on and on about the next stop of the tour, the schedule and names and the dances to be done: with all that had been happening with Ben, it was all too much. She felt like they’d practically just stepped back onto the Amidala, and were instantly thrown into more business, more work.</p><p>“Tix, you should know that I have very little control over my wife, so I really can’t be responsible for what she’ll do if you don’t decide to graciously give us the rest of the day off,” Ben said quietly, his eyebrow twitching in amusement.</p><p>The taller woman raised a brow and glanced between her charges. With a barely repressed sigh, she shut off her datapad. “Very well, Your Highnesses. Thankfully we have three full days of travel ahead of us. We’ll pick this back up in the morning, then. I’ll let everyone else know you are off today.”</p><p>Rey bit her lip to hold back a laugh as Tix excused herself, taking LBY-4 with her and leaving them alone. The grin she gave Ben once they’d finally been left alone quite clearly expressed her gratitude. </p><p>“This is a dream come true!” She fell back against the couch with a contented sigh. “I just want to have a little time where nobody expects anything of us.”</p><p>“I heard that Thandik down in engineering has been adding a few modifications after getting some new parts from Rion,” Ben mentioned as he scrolled through his datapad. “Varu mentioned it when we came on-board.”</p><p>Her eyes lit up. “That sounds like something I’d like to see! How could there be more to be done, this ship is already perfect!”</p><p>“Well, maybe you should go and see how you’re wrong,” he replied, his words tempered with the slightest hint of smile as he got up and disappeared into their private quarters. </p><p>Rey grinned at him as he walked off, a warmth spreading in her chest at the simple gift he’d given her of time to herself. If he was trying to gain some sort of favor in her eyes...it was working.</p><p>For the next three hours Rey was happily wrapped up in the hidden realms of the <em> Amidala </em>, picking the brain of Captain Kotturru and even insisting on helping with some of the daily maintenance. </p><p>“This was a brilliant upgrade, Captain,” Rey commended as she stood from where she’d been laying on the floor, peering into some of the parts of the engine. “Seems you and the crew have been having all the fun.”</p><p>“Not sure it’s all fun, your Highness,” he laughed. “But I’m pleased you enjoy taking a closer look. I’ll be back in a moment, excuse me.”</p><p>Rey crouched down again, opening a panel to examine some of the advanced controls. Suddenly, the hum of the engine dulled down to almost nothing and she felt the little hairs on the back of her neck lift up. An overwhelming presence overtook her, making her stand to see-</p><p>“Ben,” she exclaimed in a surprised whisper. “What are you- what is this?”</p><p>He stared back at her, eyes widened as he looked her up and down and all around as well. “You’re not really here.”</p><p>“I’m not.”</p><p>“Yeah, I know. And I’m not where you are. Can you see my surroundings?”</p><p>Rey shook her head, glancing over at the captain and the mechanic not far from her in the next compartment. “Can you see or hear…?”</p><p>“No, just you,” he replied.</p><p>“So how…” Rey stepped closer, looking up at him. He looked real enough to touch. “How are you doing this?”</p><p>“I’m not.” </p><p>“Neither am I,” she breathed.</p><p>He shook his head in something like wonder, whispering, “Even with twice the amount of training that you’ve had, you couldn’t. The effort alone would kill you. This is something else.”</p><p>Ben stepped forward, and it seemed he was wondering exactly what she just had, lifting his hand between them, palm facing toward her. In silent agreement, Rey brought her hand up as well, hovering it in front of his. Eyes locked, they very slowly moved their hands closer, till finally no space remained...and then skin touched skin.</p><p>Rey sucked in a breath at the palpable electricity, the same as any other time they’d touched when standing in the very same room. Her fingers slipped between Ben’s and he instantly responded in kind. Their hands gripped tight, as if clinging to some shred of reality while surrounded by something that simply made no sense.</p><p>“Your Highness?”</p><p>Rey jumped, whirling around as the Captain entered the engine room once more.</p><p>“I didn’t mean to startle you, I just thought you were saying something when I was coming down the hallway,” he explained.</p><p>Rey glanced behind her, confirming that Ben had disappeared before turning back to face the Captain.</p><p>“Oh, um, no just-“ she laughed awkwardly. “Just talking to myself. I actually need to be going back up to my quarters now but thank you so very much for your time. I really did enjoy all of it.”</p><p>The Captain smiled kindly, bidding her a good evening, and she hurried back to the living area of the ship, suddenly not wanting to be anywhere else.</p><p>Ben was there, leaning in the doorway of their private quarters when she rounded the corner, arms crossed as if he’d been impatiently waiting for all of sixty seconds. Upon seeing her, he gestured with a quick nod toward their bedroom and she instantly complied. The second he’d shut the door behind them Rey spoke rapidly.</p><p>“Did one of us do that? <em> How </em> did we do that? I don’t understand!”</p><p>Ben was almost unnervingly calm, pacing thoughtfully before looking at her. “It has to all be part of the other things we’ve experienced; the transfer of memories, the unique sensation when we touch, all of it. I don’t know why the Force is connecting us like this, but it is. There’s known Force bonds, but nothing I’ve ever heard of is like this.”</p><p>Rey sat down heavily on the edge of the bed, frowning to herself. “But what do we-“</p><p>“What do we do with it?” he finished, his voice more assertive as he crossed the room to stand in front of her. “Now <em> that </em>, I know the answer to.”</p><p>From the look in his eyes, Rey was pretty sure she knew what his answer was going to be even before it left his lips. She waited for him to say it though, because maybe, just maybe, she actually wanted to hear it.</p><p>He looked deep into her eyes, speaking slow and clear, as if desperate for her to really hear him this time.</p><p>“We <em> learn </em> , Rey. We <em> train </em>, testing and pushing its limits. And we don’t stop until we understand and control it...together.”</p><p>Rey broke from his intense gaze, looking down and trying to sort through some of the conflicting emotions she was experiencing. She was standing on the edge of a precipice that she swore she’d never allow to take her, but here she was about to free fall. She vividly recalled angrily telling him on their wedding night that she would never train with him, hadn’t asked for this strange bond between them, and didn't want it. How much had changed since then. Now it all felt like a piece of her, a piece she couldn’t imagine letting go of. And it occurred to her that perhaps the only way to keep it- keep <em> him- </em> was to let herself go, just let herself fall.</p><p>She looked back up at him, warmth spreading in her chest at the knowledge that he likely felt her answer before she spoke it.</p><p>“Ok...together.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Bit of a different tone for the Force bond connections given this AU where they’re like, always together lol. But we really didn’t want to leave that out completely. More big things are coming next week in chapter 15 as well, but until then, we’d love to hear your thoughts! ;D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Car Der is waiting outside the ship so we have a very limited amount of time before he comes looking for me,” Ben explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should have come up with a better excuse than finding a shirt you left on the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Amidala</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Rey laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rolled his eyes. “Listen, these practice sessions take a while, and there’s only so many reasons I can invent to get some sort of distance between us. That’s not exactly what’s supposed to be going on right now, in case you’ve forgotten.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We could always pretend to have a fight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, not unless we want that showing up on the HoloNet for weeks to come. Ok, quick, try throwing something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We tried that before, it’s not gonna work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben clenched his jaw in frustration. “Ok, I’ll try it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He picked up a small timepiece from the table in their private quarters. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can see it now that you’re holding it, but I’m not gonna be able to catch it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need to </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> focus.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, so the fastest to get into an actual fight will be if you start telling me to focus.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here, touch it first,” he offered, holding it out in his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey reached out, her fingers contacting Ben’s before moving over them and onto the item he held. He watched her close her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you feel it?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded. “I think so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just open your hand and I’ll drop it in, nice and slow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her palm turned slowly upward and Ben held the clock just above her hand, gently releasing his hold until it slipped from his grasp...and crashed to the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey snorted a laugh. “Did you just break it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s fine,” he sighed in frustration. “Forget it, I’ll head back to the palace now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok.” Rey glanced around in their quarters in the Malastare Imperial palace. “Y’know, I don’t like this place.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not surprising,” Ben replied, grabbing a shirt still laying on the bed in their quarters. “It’s run by the First Order.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>”They make it pretty obvious,” Rey replied with a humorless laugh. “The whole place looks dark, intense, and angry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And Ula was kind enough to make sure your gowns would match,” he said with a wink. “Let’s try to end the connection before I leave the ship.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey drew a deep breath, her eyes fluttering closed. For an indulgent moment, Ben didn’t do the same, instead just watching her. Finally, he forced himself to shut his eyes as well, focusing on shutting down the part of his mind that was connected to her so very deeply…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt her disappear and opened his eyes. smiling to himself at that small victory they were able to accomplish. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’d spent the past two weeks taking any opportunity to test out this strange ability. It was a bit of a challenge finding times to be both alone and in very separate locations. Sometimes it completely failed, ending with the two of them not even being able to ignite their connection, let alone accomplish anything. Other times it seemed they were so in sync, so unified, that they barely had to try and it was simply like flipping a switch on and off. They knew they could touch, and they'd even been able to spar, though that had the potential for plenty of mess. What didn’t seem to work was anything not physically connected to one of them, which was why throwing something to each other hadn’t worked in the past, and he couldn’t even drop something into Rey’s hand. The moment anything broke contact with their skin, there would be no way for it to reach the other person.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Balling up the shirt in his hand, he left the <em>Amidala</em> and walked back to the palace with Car Der, now eager to get back to their quarters...back to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something had changed since their time on Rion, and also since Rey had finally agreed to train with him. He could feel it every time she was near him now. A part of him knew this was what he’d been working towards, what he was supposed to be accomplishing since the beginning. But another part of him was afraid, knowing that the end result was far from certain. There was no telling whether she’d truly turn and choose the dark side, forsaking everything else to stay with him forever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The latter part was what he wanted more than he cared to admit, so much that it scared him as to what he might choose to do if he faced losing her. He knew this was the time to fully convince her that ruling together, </span>
  <em>
    <span>staying together</span>
  </em>
  <span>, was right. And he knew this meant more than training together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She needed to understand how much he wanted this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He finally managed to make it inside the palace  their quarters, tossing the meaningless shirt aside and quickly thanking and dismissing Car Der. Rey was already in bed, looking a little lost amidst the pillows as she read her data pad, and it made him smile a little. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d thought a lot lately about the conversation they’d shared the night before their wedding, and how he’d sworn not to touch her if they were alone. He was still holding back to some degree, but there had certainly been adjustments to that rule in recent weeks. Especially since they’d begun training together, they’d begun touching far more often. It wasn’t something they’d discussed verbally, but there was one moment after training a couple of weeks before, and he found himself instinctively reaching over and laying a hand on her shoulder. Catching himself, he nearly pulled away, but then she looked at him and he could feel her response, loud and clear as if she’d spoken it- </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s ok</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even still, he held back to some degree. There were moments he thought about wrapping her up in his arms, holding her close, and kissing her. Especially since their last night on Rion. He’d certainly imagined it before then, but after that moment it became a physical reality. He knew how it felt to have her respond to his touch, to his mouth, and to feel her clinging to him just as tightly as he was to her. She wasn’t pretending, just as much as he hadn’t been. It sent a thrill coursing through his veins, the likes of which he’d never known before, and since then it had haunted his dreams in the very best way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to feel ridiculous in that dress at dinner tomorrow.” Rey commented as he discarded his shirt and climbed into bed. “I took a closer look at them all after you made that comment. Clearly you already looked at them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I helped carry in the luggage, couldn’t really help seeing them,” he explained with a little smirk, then paused before adding, “And no, you’re not going to look ridiculous. You’ll be beautiful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey did a little double take, blinking at him in obvious surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hasn’t anyone ever told you you’re beautiful before?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She laughed a little. “Your mother.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reached over, smoothing a strand of hair away from her face and behind her ear, and feeling the way she very slightly leaned into his touch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well she’s right,” he whispered, smiling softly. “And I don’t like to say that very often.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Rey replied quietly, a little blush of embarrassment on her cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was reluctant to move his hand away, feeling that urge bubbling up within him once again; wishing to pull her in, hold her, and show her just how beautiful he found her to be. The slight hesitancy he felt in her was enough to make him pull away though, and he forced himself to lay down and attempt some rest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The more time went by, the more Ben realized that Rey was not just his mission anymore. That’s not what he saw when he looked at her. What he saw was his wife...and he was falling in love with her.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“Stay close to me while we’re here,” Ben whispered in her ear as they entered the dining hall on their second night, his fingers wrapped securely around the side of her waist as he spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned, locking eyes with him in question. “We always stay close.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but here it might be a matter of safety. Gelmi agrees.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey had no trouble believing him. Everyone she encountered here gave her a strange feeling of discomfort, and they definitely didn’t seem to trust her. She’d been so accustomed to everyone giving her more positive attention than she could ever want on the other planets they’d visited, so being here on Malastare, where the Galactic Republic was not respected and their new government was looked on with suspicion at best, the reception to her in particular felt like a completely new experience. Even their treatment of Ben was tinged with a hint of disdain, likely for stooping so low as to marry someone like her, regardless of the cause.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dinner was much like she imagined it would be; just a constant stream of thinly veiled political arguments being made and attempts to set her and Ben up for some sort of verbal misstep. Thankfully, Tix had been training them tirelessly, so they were both very cautious and diplomatic in their answers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your gown is </span>
  <em>
    <span>magnificent</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Your Highness,” one of the dignitary’s wives suddenly drawled, changing the topic as they all left the table. “Such a mature and refined style for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was an unmistakable amusement in her tone, reminding Rey that the important people present didn’t think of her on their level, but instead as a child pretending to be something she was not. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey made sure to smile gracefully. “Thank you. Ula Grengalt is a true artist. Though, I have to admit I feel much more myself in something comfortable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hushed laughter among the party was quite clearly </span>
  <em>
    <span>at her</span>
  </em>
  <span> and not with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My wife is magnificent, no matter what she wears,” Ben spoke up, leaning over to press a kiss to her temple as his palm smoothed over the filmy black fabric that covered her arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Spoken like a truly devoted husband,” one of the men in the party commented. “But perhaps, Lord Ren, you would like to join us for a while before retiring?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their dismissal of her was not missed by Rey but before she could react, she felt his arm instantly encircle her waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, no,” Ben replied, polite but firm. “We’ll both be retiring now. We’ve enjoyed dinner but would like some rest before tomorrow’s outing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a flurry of slightly judgemental “very well” and “good night” before they were able to make their way to their quarters, escorted by Gelmi Varu. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good night, Your Highnesses. We will be preparing to depart the Imperial Palace first thing in the morning,” Gelmi explained once they reached their door. “Contact me with any concerns.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Gelmi, we will,” Ben replied before closing the door and once again blessing them with privacy for the night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey stumbled around the room the second the door had shut, twisting awkwardly, reaching for the zipper on the back of the tight black gown with a little growl of frustration, not willing to wait for Sarya to come in to help her. She was more than done with this blasted gown. Suddenly, she felt Ben’s hand settle on her shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop,” he instructed gently. “Let me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey obeyed, halting her contortions and standing still as Ben gripped the edge of the fabric with one hand, his fingers resting against her back, and his other hand tugged the zipper down a few inches. There was a very subtle gravel in his voice when he spoke again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that enough?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey nodded automatically, reaching around her back, her fingers grazing his as she took hold of the fabric to keep it together till she could change.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” she muttered, suddenly breathless, glancing over her shoulder before making her way to the wardrobe and grabbing her pajamas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey gestured toward the fresher. “Can I- or did you want to-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine, go ahead,” he offered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She headed into the fresher, breathing deeply once alone, trying to slow her racing heartbeat and thoughts. It frightened her, this force that she was far less familiar with. It was the kind of force that didn’t lend itself to control and logic, but instead seemed to only drive her mad, making her forget everything except the way his hands felt against her skin or the way his voice sounded in her ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changing into her pajamas, Rey reminded herself that although she now thought of the man on the other side of the door as Ben Solo, he also hadn’t completely let go of Kylo Ren. He hadn’t really turned away from the darkness. Not yet.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“Just a minute,” Gelmi assured them, touching the communicator in his ear. “The transport will be here to take us the rest of the way to the fuel refinery.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can wait over here,” Ben suggested, gesturing to a stone wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They took a seat which afforded them a pretty good view of the busy market nearby, a rush of people, noise, and general chaos. It wasn’t too far off from the palace, so they took a walk to this area on foot first before their scheduled appearance at the fuel refinery. Rey surveyed the area, seeing things she hadn’t been able to yet in their visit to this planet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Malastare is not prosperous,” she commented. “At least, the common people aren’t. Whatever profits are made from the fuel refineries, it seems most of it goes to the nobility.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not unlike many places,” Ben replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think the First Order doesn’t know the people here are in need?” Rey asked, curious about his take on something like this. “Or do they know, and just not care?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben cleared his throat. “That’s not the sort of thing I’m involved in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe it should be,” she suggested with a little shrug. “We are ruling the New Order, after all. Don’t you think we should start taking note of-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The transport has arrived,” Gelmi announced, waving them over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben gathered her hand in his, standing and starting toward the transport waiting nearby as they both quickly forgot the unfinished conversation. Just before they reached their destination though, Ben turned to her, a dark cloud settling over his features.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In almost that same moment Rey felt a vague, prickling awareness of danger, unable to put her finger on exactly what it was. She opened her mouth to ask Ben what he felt, but just as she did, he let go of her hand, thrusting both arms out to throw her backwards with the Force. Rey cried out as she flew through the air, but her cries were quickly drowned out as their transport burst into a ball of bright light with a deafening blast…</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Ringing...so much </span>
  <em>
    <span>ringing…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey slowly lifted her hands touching her ears as if searching for the source of the incessant sound. She blinked, her vision clearing very gradually. People were running back and forth and she began to hear muffled screaming mixed into the ringing. Then she lifted her head a bit, seeing the smoke and burning wreckage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrenaline flooded her body, rushing through every vein, forcing her to push herself up, unsteady though she was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She couldn’t feel him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ben,” she mumbled, unsure if it was even aloud, since she couldn’t fully hear herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few faceless people approached her as she stumbled to her feet, but she shoved them away, pushing forward to the scene of destruction ahead of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your Highness!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned, recognizing the face of their head of security as he attempted to offer a hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gel- Gelmi,” she stammered, still moving toward her target. “Where is he?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your Highness, we need to get you somewhere safe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, stop!” Rey shouted at him, hearing herself clearly that time, her voice unsteady with emotion. “Where is he?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, allow me to-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey used every ounce of strength to shove him away, running through the people in her way till she reached the site where the transport had been. She coughed as smoke started to fill her lungs and her eyes began to burn with tears as she turned around, desperately looking everywhere, casting out with the Force, but being met with too much chaos and panic from everyone in the area to be of any use. Just as she thought her legs might give way beneath her, a bit of smoke cleared and she saw him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Choking on the emotion bubbling up in her throat, Rey rushed over to where Ben sat on the nearby grass, a few people already tending to him. She collapsed next to him, her hands grabbing at him desperately, almost blindly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rey.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She closed her eyes and let out a breath of overwhelming relief at the soft sound of her name on his lips. When she opened them again, she felt able to look at him with far more clarity, satisfied that he was alive, but now wanting to know if he was going to be ok.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey visually scanned him, seeing the gash on his face, the rips in his shirt and the bit of blood beneath them. Her fingers gently grasped his chin, turning his head to see how bad the injury was. Even seeing him wince was like a knife through her heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you ok?” he asked, pushing himself to sit up more fully with a grunt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Am </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>ok?” Rey repeated incredulously. “I’m fine! I- I thought- you could have…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stopped, unable to even finish that sentence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I felt it,” he explained as Gelmi brought more people over to tend to them. “Right as we approached the transport. I didn’t have time to explain, I just had to do something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shoving me away was doing something?” Rey questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At least I had a second to anticipate the blast, to try and use the force to protect myself and as many as I could from it. I was pretty sure you didn’t realize what was about to happen yet and I didn’t think I could protect you if you were right- agh- right there.” His jaw clenched as a medic started cleaning his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Someone tried to suggest Rey come get checked as well but she waved them away. She shook her head, feeling her eyes fill as she stared at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But what if you...what if something happened to you?” Rey choked out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His brow furrowed, from pain or emotion, she couldn’t tell. Just the corner of his lips ticked up as he looked back at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think everyone would be ok.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey’s reply was instant, unhesitating, and unwaveringly firm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben’s lips pressed together as he stared into her eyes, and then he lifted his hand, his fingers wrapping around the back of her neck to gently tug her toward his chest. Rey sunk into him, wrapping her arms around him, hearing his heartbeat, feeling his breathing, and sensing them both growing just a little stronger instantly as she finally felt the strength of his presence in the Force. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maker, what would she do without him?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she clung to him in the grass near the still crackling wreckage, Rey realized that the brief moments when she thought she’d lost Ben had eclipsed all other feelings of loss she’d ever experienced before. It was deep, agonizing, and instantly life altering. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> wanted to feel it again.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh no! Someone's trying to kill our Highnesses! Do you think either one of them is going to let that stand?<br/>Thanks for reading and we are so deeply moved by all your comments! See you next week. ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Terror at Malastare! The royal couple’s visit was marred by a moment of disaster as their transport vehicle exploded on a crowded platform. Their Royal Highnesses suffered minor injuries that were tended to immediately, and 7 others were also injured, though no fatalities due to the quick reflexes of HRH Kylo. Investigations are underway by the agents of the New Order as well as local Malastare administration to get to the bottom of the cause of this near tragedy. No details have been released but early reports had said The Resistance may have been responsible for the incident. However, a local radical movement on Malastare is rumored to have released a manifesto admitting to the crime, but neither report has been substantiated. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Wishing their Highnesses a speedy recovery! </em>
</p><hr/><p>“Thankfully, I don’t think it will scar,” Rey said, smoothing the last of the bacta across his cheek. “By tomorrow, it will be like it never happened.” </p><p>“Shame. I think it would have made me look more fearsome,” was his dry reply, at which Rey snorted in response.</p><p>“I think you can manage without it. Besides, I think Tix would be livid if it was still there since we’ve been posing for our official portraits.”</p><p>He rolled his eyes at that, but before anything else could be said, Sarya knocked on the door to their chambers, stepping in with a curtsy. </p><p>“Excuse me, Your Highnesses.” The girl’s voice was small and choked, making Rey frown. “Gelmi Varu would like to see you when you are available.”</p><p>“Thank you, Sarya, we’ll see him now,” Ben replied, lightly squeezing the hand Rey had left on his shoulder before standing up to head out towards the sitting room area.</p><p>Rey followed, but stopped just before Sarya, frowning at her downcast eyes and noting the tremble in her lower lip.</p><p>“Everything alright, Sarya?” Rey asked quietly, wondering at the change in the young girl. She had been almost bursting with excitement before landing just two days ago.</p><p>“Nothing to worry about, M’am. Just so glad that you and His Highness are safe,” Sarya replied, and then Rey remembered: Sarya’s family had been originally from Malastare.</p><p>She knew Ben and Varu were waiting for her, but Rey couldn’t leave Sarya just yet. She reached out and squeezed her hand. “We are more than fine, Sarya. And we will speak more later, yes?”</p><p>“Of course, M’am.”</p><p>As expected, Ben and Varu were waiting, both still standing as she walked in. Varu bowed deeply before her and Rey glanced at Ben for a moment, feeling how tense the other man was.</p><p>“Sit, Gelmi, please,” Rey said, pulling down Ben beside her on the settee as Varu reluctantly did the same. “Any news?”</p><p>The older man fidgeted in his seat for a moment before meeting her gaze directly. “We have confirmed that the explosion yesterday was in fact an attempt on Your Highnesses lives.”</p><p>Rey felt Ben’s flare of anger beside her and it gave her something besides her shock to focus on. </p><p>“The Resistance?” he asked in a clipped tone.</p><p>“No, a local group of revolutionaries, disillusioned with any other current organization and hoping to bring attention to their plight.”</p><p>“And they would do that by killing us and bringing down the wrath of both the First Order and the Republic?” Rey asked, confused as to the logic. </p><p>“Not the most intelligent plan, M’am, but they were quite passionate to the point of publishing a manifesto shortly after the attack. The leaders have been rounded up.” </p><p>The older man then turned to her with more emotion than she had ever seen in him. “I find that I must beg your forgiveness, Your Highness. I failed to do more to protect you from these very real threats.” He bowed deeply before her. </p><p>“Gelmi, I really don’t think there was more that you could have done—“</p><p>“He’s right,” Ben interrupted, and Rey felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up at the coldness of his tone. </p><p>“There were reports, weren’t there? Of the unrest? Dissenters?”</p><p>“Nothing that appeared out of the ordinary, Sir.”</p><p>“Is it ordinary to have people looking to kill us?” Rey asked.</p><p>“Yes, Your Highness.”</p><p>“I want to see every report from now on, anything that seems remotely suspicious, is that understood, Captain?” </p><p>“Of course, Sir.”</p><p>Varu bowed once again and excused himself from the room.</p><p>Ben stalked back to the private quarters and called the attention of his attendant.</p><p>“Pack everything up, we are going back to the ship.”</p><p>“What are you doing?” Rey asked, coming up behind him as he clipped his saber to his belt.</p><p>“This is going to be dealt with swiftly.” </p><p>“What are you talking about? And why did you basically bite Gelmi’s head off? This wasn’t his fault at all!”</p><p>“He ignored his duty in preparing you for this scenario and ignored reports of danger, he will be held responsible for that,” Ben bit back in reply. “As will the traitors that are responsible for the attack.”</p><p>“And how were you going to manage that, exactly?” Rey asked, stepping into his path once more. “By ignoring justice? I’m not heavily confident in this planet’s due process, but I know there must be a proper trial, not just you and your temper.” </p><p>Ben let out a short laugh. “We’re not doing this.”</p><p>“What are you going to do then? Walk in there and just cut everyone down with a lightsaber and be done with it?”</p><p>“We cannot do nothing-”</p><p>“But there’s no ‘we’!” Rey burst out, the accumulation of her feelings of the last few hours rising up out of her. “<em> You </em> are the one making decisions here, <em> you </em> are the one taking justice into your own hands. <em> You </em> were the one who pushed me away from the moment you first felt danger, and then you took this all on by yourself.”</p><p>She stepped closer to him, noting how his chest was rising and falling just as rapidly as hers was and for an ironic moment, she thought their hearts might be beating at the same erratic rhythm. </p><p>“We stand together,” she added, quieter but firm. “Or all of this means nothing.”</p><p>Ben swallowed thickly, staring down at her in silence. After a long moment, he unclipped his saber and set it aside with a sigh, marching off to pack up for their return to the <em> Amidala </em>. </p><p>Rey let out a breath of relief, comforted that at least for now he wasn’t off to seek out his own revenge. But she wondered how long she’d be able to hold him back.</p><hr/><p>That night, Kylo climbed into their bed on the <em> Amidala </em> with a slight groan of pain. Adrenaline had been coursing through him all day, but as things finally slowed down, his body reminded him of the fact that he’d been in close range of a blast only hours before. The physical pain was an inconvenience when all he really wanted to focus on was fixing this. </p><p>While not being able to simply pick up and leave Malastare immediately, remaining on the <em> Amidala </em> for the last few days of their stay was a good alternative. He wanted to take Rey and hide away in the safest place possible, and for now that was their ship. </p><p>It was an unacceptable circumstance that anyone would dare to try to bring their deaths. He never thought he would end up here, but he knew without a single doubt in his mind that Rey was untouchable. There hadn’t ever been much that he could be completely sure of, but he was absolutely sure that Rey was not to ever leave his side. </p><p>Despite her discomfort at the idea of him taking matters into his own hands, he was prepared to do almost anything to ensure that.</p><p>“How are things feeling?”</p><p>He’d been so deep in thought he’d barely noticed her climb into bed beside him.</p><p>“Your wounds, I mean,” Rey added. She was approaching him tentatively, after their heated argument this afternoon, and he barely held back an exhausted sigh.</p><p>“I’m fine. My wounds aren’t important. What’s important is making sure this doesn’t happen again.”</p><p>She nodded thoughtfully. “I agree, we need to be cautious.”</p><p>“We let our guard down,” he said, more firmly. “And it can’t happen again. I was thinking about the fact that you didn’t sense the blast before it happened. We need to work on that.”</p><p>“Well I...I did feel something,” Rey countered.</p><p>“But in that split second you had to make a decision, feeling <em> something </em> wouldn’t have been enough,” he shot back. “If I hadn’t been there or I hadn’t sensed it completely, you could be gone. Just like that! Trust me, the people responsible will be made to pay dearly, but we also have to focus on preventing this from happening again. Part of that will mean pushing and training ourselves harder.”</p><p>“Ben, for now just-“</p><p>“I really don’t want to fight with you about this anymore. I-- <em> we </em> need to sleep.” He shifted down against his pillow. “We have a lot of work ahead of us before we leave this kriffing planet.”</p><p>Kylo could hear the concern in her voice and he could sense it coming off of her. But he consciously shut himself off, disconnecting their minds as much as he could. If he let her in right now amidst this mess, really let go, on some level he knew he’d simply break. Familiar fear ate away at him, and for once, he was reluctant to give into it as he knew his master would have expected him to. A part of him just wanted to stay in this bed for days, gather her into his arms and breathe her in, counteracting the split second when he thought he might never have the chance again to do just that.</p><p>But he couldn’t think about any of that now. This was war, and he had to fight back.</p><hr/><p>Rey sighed heavily, falling back against the comfort and softness of their bed on the <em> Amidala </em>. The past two days had been quiet in terms of activity since most of their itinerary on Malastare being canceled after the attack, but exhausting because of the fallout. She was disappointed at first to hear the knock at the door, but quickly shifted her mood upon seeing it was Sarya.</p><p>“Sarya, come in.” </p><p>“Good evening, your Highness,” she stated quietly. “I came to see if you’d like help undressing and-“</p><p>“Sarya, don’t worry about that right now,” Rey assured her, reaching out in invitation. “I was hoping to speak to you again. Please, come sit down with me.”</p><p>It took an additional pat of the bed for the girl to finally hesitantly join Rey, sitting next to her, her hands clasped nervously in her lap.</p><p>“What’s been troubling you?” Rey asked softly. “Are you afraid because of the attack? It’s alright if you are.”</p><p>Sarya shook her head, her eyes already beginning to fill. “Not afraid, your Highness.” She nervously met Rey’s gaze. “Just...ashamed and saddened.”</p><p>Rey reached over, clasping one of Sarya’s hands in hers.</p><p>“What could you possibly have to feel ashamed about? None of this is your doing!”</p><p>Sarya sniffed, shrugging. “You must understand, these are my people. Even though I wasn’t born or raised here myself, this is where my family comes from! I had no idea…no idea the planet had become like this.”</p><p>Rey frowned, listening carefully. “Become like what?”</p><p>“The people here are starving, desperate, driven to criminal pursuits,” Sarya explained, her voice unsteady. “Even driven to something so horrible as this! I shudder to think how close they came to seriously injuring or even killing you both. If it had not been for his Highness’s quick thinking…”</p><p>“But we are alright,” Rey reassured her. “Sarya, we consider these people to be no reflection on you, if that’s what is troubling you.”</p><p>She gave Rey a small smile. “Thank you, your Highness. That is truly generous of you. But…”</p><p>“What? You know you can speak freely.”</p><p>“What continues to pain me is that these terrible acts will surely continue. There will be no end to the violence and lawlessness and the horrible punishments for such action if the conditions for the people do not change. That is the only way anything can truly improve.”</p><p>Rey and Sarya both turned at the sound of the door creaking again, seeing Ben standing there. Sarya hopped off the edge of the bed, making a small curtsy.</p><p>Rey watched him carefully as he entered the room. He’d been so on edge lately, so difficult to read.</p><p>“This has been a difficult time for Sarya,” Rey explained. “Being her family’s home.”</p><p>Ben gave a slight nod. “So I heard.” </p><p>“Forgive me, your Highnesses,” Sarya added. “I won’t take any more of your time tonight.”</p><p>“Yes, thank you,” Ben replied simply, stepping aside to allow her a path to the door. “You may go.”</p><p>Rey smiled at the girl as she hurried out of the room, holding her tongue till Ben shut the door. Once he did, she hopped off the bed and walked over closer to him, speaking in a harsh whisper.</p><p>“That was rude, you know.”</p><p>Ben frowned. “Rey, my concern isn’t for Sarya right now.” </p><p>“She’s young, and all alone here with us, and she’s understandably concerned for her people,” Rey countered. “She’s right, this only happened because they’re desperate. In fact, it’s what I was saying to you right before the explosion happened.”</p><p>“So what? You want to help the people who tried to blow you up?”</p><p>“Maybe I do!” She held his gaze, not backing down. “The stupid HoloNet articles and pictures aren’t going to last forever. It’s not enough for people to be <em> entertained </em> by us. If we’re ruling the New Galactic Order, what we need is actual, genuine <em> respect </em> from the galaxy. But that can’t be demanded or taken by force.”</p><p>He said nothing, his dark eyes sweeping her face.</p><p>“That’s not how respect works. You have to earn it,” Rey added softly before turning away. </p><p>“Don’t forget,” his voice made her pause. “We still have to make a public statement tomorrow before leaving Malastare. Tix was by earlier in a fine sweat about it.”</p><p>She stopped on her way to the fresher to ready herself for bed, frustrated at his recent mood and wanting no more of this conversation. </p><p>“I know. But I want no part in whatever statement is going to be made. I’ll leave that to you.”</p><hr/><p>Rey had to force herself to step out onto the platform that morning. It wasn’t so much that she was afraid--security was so high that absolutely nothing could touch them. And besides, she’d been training every spare second of the past few days at Ben’s request. She may not be able to sense his current feelings and she tried not to be hurt by him cutting her off, but her perception was so heightened at the moment that it seemed unlikely she’d miss even the hint of a threat.</p><p>The real reason she had to make herself stand with Ben as he prepared to address the crowd was that she knew she’d likely be unhappy with whatever he was about to say. She’d given Sarya permission to stay with the ship, knowing this could be a painful moment for her as well.</p><p>Ben extended his arm and she could hardly refuse in front of the crowd, slipping her hand into the bend of his elbow and standing next to him, bracing herself.</p><p>“People of Malastare,” he began, his voice instantly commanding full attention. “Our visit here has been overshadowed by a senseless and violent act. And before we take our leave, it’s our duty as rulers of the New Order to respond to this act- this attempt on our lives.”</p><p>Rey saw him hesitate, just slightly, giving her a side glance before beginning again. </p><p>“It is fortunate that no lives were lost. Because of this...the lives of the criminals will also be spared.”</p><p>Rey’s eyes shot up at him in momentary shock as she heard a hushed whisper sweep through the crowds. </p><p>“Malastare people are suffering, and this suffering is contributing to a violent and lawless society,” Ben added. “The New Order is aware of this, and my wife and I are prepared to take action. Not against you, but for you.”</p><p>The reaction was not hushed anymore. The crowd erupted in applause. Rey’s hands tightened around his arm, pride swelling in her chest as she listened to what this man- her husband- had the power to do, when he used it for good.</p><p>“The New Order is about letting old things die and letting go of the past!” Ben called out, loud enough to be heard among the cheering. “Join us in these efforts, and you will prosper!”</p><p>They gave the ecstatic crowds a final wave and then took their leave, making their way toward the <em> Amidala </em>. Rey stayed silent as they walked with their guards and boarded the ship, taking in the gasps and murmurs that ranged from enraged and skeptical to shocked and pleased. She imagined the old fat cats of this planet stirring uneasily as she heard Ben give instructions for them both to be kept informed of progress on the planet. As the door finally closed behind them and everyone else disbursed, Rey turned to Ben, her eyes bright as they met his...but they were almost immediately interrupted. </p><p>“Your Highness!” </p><p>Sarya rushed over to them, her little face wet with tears but adorned with a wide smile. She bowed before them, struggling at first to find words.</p><p>“Please allow me to express my deep gratitude. My family and my people will forever be in your debt. We are privileged to have leaders who are so kind and fair.”</p><p>Ben gave her a small smile and a nod. “We hope this is the start of positive changes for the planet.”</p><p>“I feel sure it will be!” Sarya said with another grin. “Thank you both again! I will return later, after takeoff. Please call if you need anything.”</p><p>“Of course, thank you, Sarya,” Rey replied kindly.</p><p>She hurried away, leaving them alone once again. With her arm still linked in his, Rey turned Ben to face her.</p><p>“I didn’t know exactly what you were going to say to the people today, but I didn’t expect that,” Rey admitted softly. “I thought it might be a very different message.”</p><p>Ben smiled a little. “It was going to be different. I’ve been angry for days, just wanting to make anyone responsible for this attack suffer. But what you said last night, I realized you were right, about all of it; Sarya and the people of this planet. And ultimately I do care about having the galaxy’s respect. I want something different from the old ways, different from everything that’s utterly failed in the past.  It matters to me, and mostly because I want to continue successfully ruling...with you.”</p><p>Rey listened to the words coming out of Ben’s mouth and felt his emotions, flowing freely now that he’d stopped holding himself back from her, and it was all so overwhelming. But it was overwhelming in a wonderful way. The reaction it triggered surprised her, but it also felt so natural.</p><p>Rey's arms wrapped around his torso, her fingers digging gently into his back as she pulled herself in against the solid warmth of his chest. She felt his hands slide up her back as well, holding her, maybe even more tightly than she was holding him.</p><p>“Well, today,” she whispered, “I was proud to be ruling with you.”</p><p>At those words, she felt the weight of his cheek come to rest against her head, and then felt him exhale, slow and steady. This was the comfort and safety they’d both been craving. </p><p>It felt like home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Gimme ALL DA HUGGLES. &lt;3 Well another bump in the road has been conquered, and in the process these adorable fools just keep getting cozier. :) as always, please do comment if you enjoyed the update, we love seeing the feedback! And be sure to tune in next Monday for ch 16! (Guys, it’s a BIG ONE OK *hops up and down*)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey tilted her head back as far as she could, staring upward and watching the impossibly tall trees swaying in the breeze on the terrace outside their room on Tovith. She had to tear herself away from the serenity of it all to go inside and ready herself for dinner. Unlike some recent dinners though, this was one she had reason to look forward to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they approached Tovith, word had gotten to the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Amidala</span>
  </em>
  <span> that there would be surprise visitors during their stay- General Han Solo and Senator Leia Organa would be among those in attendance. Rey tried not to react too enthusiastically, seeing the slight hardening of Ben’s features at the news, but she silently admitted to herself that she was thrilled at the prospect of seeing them after more than two months since the wedding. She could only hope they’d get a glimpse of Ben being the man he’d recently shown her he could be. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sarya,” Rey called as she walked back into the bedroom. “I have an idea, I’m wondering if you could help me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sarya had just finished laying out Rey’s outfit for dinner and came over to join her in front of the mirror.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, ma’am, what is it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey undid her hair from it’s ties, letting the brown tresses fall to their full length, a little past her shoulders. “I’d like some sort of braiding for tonight. Leia tried to show me before but I wasn’t very good. Do you think you could try?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey could see the fear in Sarya’s eyes before she even answered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I...I can certainly try, ma’am,” she replied obediently. “I confess I’ve not often styled hair with braids. Perhaps we should dress you first?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, good thinking, Sarya,” Rey agreed, pulling her usual top off. “I don’t want to pull anything over my head afterwards. Where’s Ben?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“His Highness stepped into the other room to dress with Car Der.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok, so we have at least a few minutes. Let’s see how much we can get done before he changes. I’m sure between the two of us we can come up with something.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten minutes later, Rey still sat at the vanity, Sarya’s hands working diligently in her hair, but unfortunately not accomplishing much.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ma’am, I am so very sorry, this is a bit more difficult than I remembered,” Sarya apologized, biting her lip in intense concentration. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was when Ben strolled in, straightening his shirt with a tug and surveying the current situation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t seem ready for dinner.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sarya gave him a contrite smile. “Forgive me, your Highness, it’s my fault. I’m having a bit of trouble with-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, Sarya, please don’t apologize,” Rey interjected. “I’ve never had you do a braided style before. It’s not your fault that I had an unplanned request. I thought of it because of Senator Organa’s presence tonight, but honestly it’s not a problem.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry. Perhaps we could try something else?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, that’s fine.” Rey didn’t want to trouble the poor girl any further with complicated styling. “Anything you’re comfortable with would be fine for-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can do it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both Rey and Sarya turned at the low spoken words, as if confused where they could possibly have come from, despite Ben being the only other person in the room. He stared back at them evenly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you talking about...my hair?” Rey questioned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. I can braid it,” he confirmed, as if there was absolutely nothing unexpected about the statement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey and Sarya turned and looked at each other as they processed this very new information and finally Rey found her voice again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, ok, well then...Sarya, you may go. You can let us know when dinner is ready. I’m sure we’ll be done here soon.” Though, she was still a little dubious about how soon </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ben</span>
  </em>
  <span> would be done styling her hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sarya gave them a little bow, leaving the room with a smile and closing the door on her way out. As soon as she was gone, Ben stepped over behind Rey, his fingers threading into the haphazard attempt at braiding and gently tugging it loose again until her hair hung free.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey glanced up at him in the mirror, even as his eyes were trained to her hair, feeling his way through it as he seemed to be making a decision how to proceed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My mother,” he suddenly said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>very loudly</span>
  </em>
  <span> wondering how I know to do this,” Ben’s eyes met hers in the mirror as he applied some of the styling cream on the vanity. “That’s the answer- my mother.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That makes sense.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey instantly wished she could know every detail of that history. She could picture Ben, just like she’d seen in that memory of his she’d briefly glimpsed, his smaller hands carding through his mother’s hair. Perhaps lingering in her room as she got ready and eventually asking how she transformed it every day, like magic. No doubt she was happy to teach him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re good,” she commented softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben let out a short laugh. “I’ve barely done anything yet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can already tell you know what you’re doing. You look more comfortable with my hair than Sarya and I put together.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A pleasant little shiver ran through her as his fingertips dragged against her scalp, sectioning off parts of her hair. His hands looked like they were made for nothing but combat, but the precise skill in his fingers said otherwise. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I um, I don’t have nearly as much hair as Leia,” Rey commented, the silence weighing heavily on her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t need that much,” he replied instantly, continuing to carefully work his way around her head. “Less hair can actually be easier.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey smirked. “Oh really? Have you tried braiding other women’s hair?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The idea amused her, not because she couldn’t imagine women being eager to place their hair in his hands, but just because she couldn’t picture </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> being that intimate with anyone. She hadn’t considered it much before, but if she had to guess, she assumed that neither Ben Solo, nor Kylo Ren had a whole lot of experience getting close to a woman.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” he confirmed, smiling a little as well. “I’ve tried on myself though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey snorted. “I’d like to see that actually.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She started to see the style taking shape. He created a braid at each temple, running toward the back of her head, and then another larger one at the top of her head going backward. He disappeared from the mirror’s reflection for a bit, crouching to pin things down at the back of her head which she couldn’t quite see yet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can tell me if this is ok,” he murmured, and she could feel the words on the back of her neck. “If not, I can change it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As his hands fell away, Rey stood from her seat, turning her head one way and the other and admiring the front view. She also picked up a hand mirror, turning around and holding it up to see the back where he’d twisted the remainder of the braids into a small bun. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey set the mirror down and shook her head, smiling up at him. “Ben, this is </span>
  <em>
    <span>beautiful</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It’s a good thing Ula didn’t know you could do this or she would have insisted you style my hair all the-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The rest of the statement got caught in her throat as he gently gripped her chin, turning her head a bit and inspecting the front of the style. His fingers very gently took hold of some of the baby hairs around her face, tugging them loose and framing her face with care. Rey wasn’t sure, but she might have forgotten how to breathe as her eyes locked intensely onto his face, still focused on the task at hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everything slowed down. She watched his deep eyes travel along her hairline as he worked, saw his lips twitch and press together in concentration, and felt the touch of his fingers, lingering on her skin as he laid pieces of hair where he decided they should be. Her heartbeat instantly sped up as he tugged another strand free, just behind her ear, his thumb slowly grazing the sensitive skin of her neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All the feelings that had been slowly building came rushing in at that moment, and Rey found herself gazing at a long lost prince who just needed to come home; the beloved son of Han and Leia, the man she was so intimately connected to in the force...her husband.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As if driven by the force itself, Rey suddenly lifted to her toes and leaned in, placing her palm to his chest as she pressed her lips to his in a kiss that took them both by surprise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She pulled back quickly, licking her impulsive lips and gulping as she was met with his wide eyed gaze. That stunned expression caused an apology to take shape on her tongue, about to come out, to say that maybe she shouldn’t have done that. But she wasn’t allowed to get that far.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben’s hands darted up, gently cradling her head and tilting it a bit as his mouth returned to hers in a fierce kiss that made even the thought of an apology melt away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Rey parted her lips in response, she quickly decided there was nothing like this, not in the whole galaxy. She’d felt it before, that last night on Rion as they were prompted to kiss in front of the small crowd of onlookers, but this was so much better. There were no prying eyes, no fear of judgement, just that indescribable fire building and warming them both.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey’s hands fumbled blindly, desperately, grasping their way up his chest before finally anchoring her arms around his neck. Ben shifted his hands as well, letting go of her face and instead encircling her body, lifting and holding her tight against him as their kisses became deeper, hungrier. The intensity of feeling through their bond was almost more than Rey could take, filling her senses and taking her under. It was truly intoxicating and she was becoming rapidly convinced that she could live forever just like this, with the pressure of his soft lips and the warmth of his mouth merged with hers...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The knock at their door jolted them both, forcing Rey to tug her lips free and sputter out, “Just a moment!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kriff,” Ben growled breathlessly, leaning his forehead to rest on her shoulder as he set her feet back on the floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dinner will be served shortly, your Highnesses,” Sarya called through the door. “The party is being seated now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Th-thank you Sarya,” Rey held in a giggle as Ben’s head turned and his lips found her neck. “We’ll be out momentarily!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No we won’t,” Ben mumbled against her skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ben,” Rey whispered through the grin on her lips. “We have to go to dinner.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His arms tightened deliciously around her waist, shaking his head in response. But as amazing as all of this was, Rey knew they genuinely did have to leave their room and make an appearance. And she knew she’d have to do something drastic to make it happen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey turned her head, whispering in Ben’s ear. “Your parents are going to wonder where we are.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She could feel his little sigh of resignation against her skin before he lifted his head to give her a withered look. She gave him a little smile, knowing it was a somewhat cruel dose of cold water. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine,” Ben conceded softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We won’t stay long,” Rey promised, her stomach doing a flip at the silent understanding that all they both wanted was to be alone again as soon as possible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben nodded, his eyes beautifully glued to her lips. “Then let’s get this dinner over with.”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Ben’s hand slid over underneath the table as the meal was winding down, taking hers again. By that point in the evening, Rey had lost count of how many times he’d reached for her, threading his fingers with hers or just laying his hand over her knee. She was working hard at controlling her expression and the smile that continually wanted to bloom on her lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was amusing as she thought about it. All this time, they’d been making a conscious display of affection in public, trying desperately to put on the show of a newly married couple. But now they’d begun stealing secret touches, exchanging quick glances, and caring only about what they might do once sheltered from anyone else’s view. Very suddenly, affection wasn’t for everyone else anymore. Instead, it belonged only to them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s quite a lot to talk about after dinner,” Leia stated, setting down her napkin. “I don’t wish to impose on your time here, but the events on Malastare were deeply disturbing, and I expect a full report, as well as a plan of action going forward.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben’s fingers tightened around Rey’s hand and she could feel his groan of irritation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gelmi Varu stepped forward from where he stood by the door. “That can certainly be arranged, Senator.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, thank you, Captain,” Ben added quickly as everyone began standing from the table. “I feel confident delegating that task to you. Surely you can give the Senator any information she may require.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your Highness,” Tix addressed him with one of the planet’s ambassadors in tow. “Before we all retire for the night, I would like to briefly go over the itinerary for tomorrow with you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey had to twist her lips together in mild amusement as she felt frustration and impatience bubbling over in Ben. His hand anchored itself around her hip, as if desperately trying to ground himself. At the same time, they both saw Han and Leia rounding the table and approaching them. Ben, clearly realizing that they weren’t truly going to be able to rush out of the room, leaned over and whispered in her ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll deal with tomorrow’s tinerary and you handle my parents. I’ll wait for you by the main staircase. Don’t be long.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His words were punctuated by the feathery touch of his lips before he quickly exited the room. When Rey’s gaze shifted back to Han and Leia, there was no mistaking the look in their eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before she was able to say anything, Leia stepped forward, linking her arm in Rey’s as she addressed the other two men present. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Han, Captain Varu, would you give us a moment? I’d like to catch up with Rey before we discuss official business.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Han nodded, giving Rey’s shoulder a brief squeeze. “We’ll be outside. Glad to see you in one piece, kid.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Rey replied with a smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leia turned to Rey, giving her a kind smile once they were alone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rey, I’m so sorry about everything that happened last week. This was a part of the mission you weren’t prepared for. You’ve never been in a position like this before, and it comes with risks that are unique in terrible ways. I should have anticipated something like this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey shook her head. “No, please don’t worry. I’m alright, really- </span>
  <em>
    <span>we’re</span>
  </em>
  <span> alright. It’s all been sorted and hopefully in a way that will help prevent future threats.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leia’s eyes searched hers. “I’m still sorry you had to go through that. It must have been terrifying. And on top of everything else you’ve been dealing with day in and day out for so many weeks.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey shrugged. “No, really, it’s been fine. I mean, not the attack obviously. Yes, that was awful in the moment. But everything else...it’s not bad.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leia’s brow lifted. “Not bad?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She hesitated, wondering how much she should reveal, or perhaps how much Leia could pick up on already.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not unhappy,” Rey said softly. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ben and I</span>
  </em>
  <span> aren’t unhappy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A light shone in Leia’s eyes at the sound of her son’s true name on Rey’s lips, but she drew a slow, controlled breath before speaking again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rey...be cautious,” she said, kind but firm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Leia, he’s changing,” Rey replied, allowing excitement to lace her words. “There’s so much light in him, I can feel it!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A knowing smile flashed across Leia’s mouth as she spoke. “But </span>
  <em>
    <span>feelings</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>emotions</span>
  </em>
  <span> are exactly what can cloud reality, Rey. And it’s clear, especially to me, that there are strong emotions involved.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey felt her cheeks heat up, looking down in mild embarrassment for a moment. She wasn’t ashamed of the feelings that had begun to bloom in her heart, but this was her husband’s mother speaking to her after all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I feel the light in him too,” Leia was quick to add. “But I also know the power of the dark side. Has he truly turned away from it? Has he renounced his allegiance to Snoke?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey paused, chewing her lip in thought. “He um...well, that hasn’t specifically come up. But we’re still in the midst of the tour, so I’m sure that’ll happen when we return home.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leia shook her head. “Rey, this may not go the way you think. I’ve been where you are before, with my heart so sure and full of hope. But the dark side is seductive, and anyone can be turned. Don’t allow your feelings to open you up to it as well.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I promise, that won’t happen,” Rey assured her. “Ben and I, we’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>connected</span>
  </em>
  <span>. If I stay with him, he will turn. I know it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leia’s gaze fell downward and it pained Rey to see anything but complete confidence in the eyes of her mentor. But she felt sure it wasn’t warranted. She would prove to Han and Leia that their son wasn’t lost forever.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead of saying anything more, Leia wrapped her arms around Rey, holding her tight for a long time, as if afraid to let her go. After finally ending the embrace, they exited the empty dining hall and found Han and Gelmi Varu waiting for them outside. Glancing the other direction down the hallway though, Rey saw Ben waiting by the stairs. The air was tight with tension.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, this has been fun,” Han’s voice cut through it as he slapped Varu’s shoulder in a manner that surprised the normally reserved officer. “I’m sure the Captain here can catch us up on all the gorey details the Princess is gonna insist on. No need to embarrass you kids further.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey gratefully returned his smile even as Leia rolled her eyes. “Thank you. I’ll see you both tomorrow before you leave?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tomorrow,” Leia confirmed, a tiny hint of fear still lingering in her gaze. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey was glad to turn away quickly and join Ben, not wanting to see that look in Leia’s eyes for one moment more. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Ben shut the door to their room, making sure to lock it as well. He wasn’t sure he’d live through one more interruption.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stood there for a moment before turning around, wondering if Rey might want to talk. That would be fine, he was willing to do whatever she wanted. He could honestly say that simply being alone together was what he cared about the most at the moment. Anything beyond that didn’t really matter so much.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At least, that’s what he told himself before he stepped away from the door to see Rey right there in front of him, her sparkling brown eyes staring up at him expectantly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ben.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His name on her lips was like the pull on a trigger, and he reacted instantly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They collided in a bruising kiss, as if dinner and the past three hours had never even happened, and they were right back where they’d left off, the pace exactly as it had been set before being forced to leave the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This time, Ben didn’t hesitate lifting her up and carrying her over to the bed, vaguely hearing her shoes fall from her feet as he walked. When he reached his destination, even the momentary separation to lay her down felt like torment and he was quick to join her, his mouth finding hers again as his hand trailed appreciatively down the side of her body. Rey’s hands moved as well, tentatively at first, gripping his arms and shoulders before her fingers slid into his hair, moving against his scalp and closing in gentle fists. The sensation was like a flame spreading over his skin, every nerve in his body reacting to her simple touch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben was absolutely lost, drowning in his wife, in the moment, in the feelings he’d now fully embraced. He wanted her, so badly it hurt, and not just now but forever. And the idea that this could be the start of their forever drove him all the more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Trailing his lips from hers, he pulled one shoulder of her dress aside, pressing hungry kisses to her neck and collarbone as his hand inched down her leg again, this time taking hold of her dress. And in that moment he fully opened his mind to her, feeling her doing the same, wanting to experience this on every possible level. He could sense everything in her now- excitement, happiness, desire, affection...</span>
  <em>
    <span>fear</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben froze, his fingers instantly releasing the fabric bunched up by her thigh. He lifted his head, staring down at her and catching his breath. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey blinked. “What’s wrong?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He licked his lips, unable to ignore what he’d felt though loathed to utter the words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re afraid,” he stated softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shook her head, brow furrowed as she his cheek. “No, no, I- I want this. I do, really.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben grasped her hand, kissing her palm before shifting off of her and propping himself on his side. “A part of you doesn’t. I felt it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey stared back at him, her eyes moistening a bit as she drew an unsteady breath. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I...I’m sorry,” she whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rey, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m</span>
  </em>
  <span> sorry!” Ben shot back a little angrily, not at her but at himself. “I should have known to- I shouldn’t have just rushed so fast into so much and...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Words failed him in expressing how furious- disgusted- he was with himself, getting carried away and losing a bit of control. He hated himself for ruining a moment that meant so much to both of them. But Rey rolled onto her side to face him, grasping his face to look at him intensely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ben, I was a more than willing participant,” she said with a little laugh. “I wanted this- </span>
  <em>
    <span>still want</span>
  </em>
  <span> this. And this was already </span>
  <em>
    <span>amazing</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I just...I might need more time. You’re right, in a small way I am afraid. Partly, I’ve just never, y’know...done this. But also, growing up on Jakku just- well, it wasn’t exactly a pleasant introduction into the world of intimacy and procreation. I don’t remember seeing happy families. What I knew of was mostly abuse, women dying in childbirth, starving children, so many awful things. And all of that has nothing to do with us of course but...it’s all I knew for so long.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hearing that, Ben had to lean in, kissing her again, gentle this time instead of passionate. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not all you’ll know,” he whispered vehemently, pulling back. “I promise you that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know. You’ve already shown me,” Rey replied softly, her cheeks a little rosy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Trust me, I’m not done showing you.” He swallowed thickly, feeling it only right to add something else. “And if it makes you feel better, I haven’t...my experiences have been limited.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know. You weren’t the only one sensing things.” Rey gave him a shy smile. “Oh, by the way, despite what I said about my fears from life on Jakku, I should explain that one thing I’m not afraid of is getting pregnant.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben’s brows shot up in surprise and she instantly blushed and shook her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No no, what I mean is that was taken care of before we were married. I didn’t want to of course, but the committee insisted that the inconvenience of a monthly cycle was something they wanted to avoid given our honeymoon tour. Since getting the implant would put a stop to that, at least temporarily, it was done. It’s supposed to be  removed as soon as the tour ends.” She chewed her lip. “But maybe now that’s something that we can talk about later.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben laughed a little, rolling onto his back and exhaling deeply as Rey shifted over next to him, laying her head on his chest and wrapping her arm around him as he did the same to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re perfect together, you and me,” Ben said, breaking the silence after a few moments. “We’re connected. We train together, get stronger, challenge each other...and this is no different. And there’s no rush either. Rey, we have our whole lives.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked down at her, seeing her eyes fill again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Our whole lives,” she repeated, her voice full of emotion, as if the thought hadn’t occurred to her till then.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He leaned down, kissing her again and swearing to himself that the rest of her life spent ruling beside him would be full of more comfort, security, love, and pleasure than she could possibly imagine. But he also told her there was no rush, and he intended to stand by that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s get some sleep,” Ben suggested, sitting up and helping her do the same.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They both quickly changed before shutting the lights off, climbing back into bed, and wrapping their arms around each other again in the darkness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t think…” Rey began softly. “I didn’t think I’d want all of this. Maybe not ever, and certainly not with you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben grinned, leaning his cheek against her head. “I dunno, I think I knew.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?” Rey tilted her head up to look at him in surprise. “When?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He paused, thinking back and already laughing to himself. “Probably when you thought I was plotting to kill you, so you tried to kill me in the woods with my own grandfather’s lightsaber.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey burst out laughing, her whole body shaking at his side as she struggled to catch her breath. She finally sighed, her laughter slowly subsiding as she renewed her grasp around his middle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And as they both eventually started to drift off, Ben wondered if he’d ever felt so completely and utterly content in all his life. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Rey had seen a lot of wonderful sights during their travels across the galaxy, but the sight of her truly beautiful husband in the mornings had definitely become one of her favorites. Especially after the events of the previous day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben was sitting up in bed next to her when she opened her eyes, propped against his pillows, his expression endearingly focused as he read something on a data pad.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How long have you been awake?” she croaked out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not too long.” He set the data pad aside instantly and slid down next to her, tugging her closer and leaning in to kiss her neck soundly before giving her a smile. “I was looking at some of the articles about us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey groaned. “Those stupid things!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Actually, they gave me an idea.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh?” Rey’s fingers trailed lazily along the neckline of his undershirt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s all these stories about the months before our marriage, even before our engagement was announced, about our stolen moments, just being together...how we fell in love.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey thought her heart might explode out of her chest, realizing those idiotic articles had never sounded so beautiful as when they were described by him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, that’s what we haven’t had yet,” he explained. “We didn’t get to act like we would have before we got married. So let’s do it now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Isn’t that what we’re doing?” Rey laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His brow furrowed, pulling her in against his chest. “Yeah, but we only just started. Let’s keep this going for a while, slowly, like things would be if we’d just met. Maybe I’d like the chance to um…” He smoothed some of the undone strands from her braiding behind her ears. “Seduce you. Just a little.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey blushed at that suggestion, but also gave her a little rush of boldness. “Ok, I think I like this plan, but doesn’t that mean I should be doing some seducing too?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben gulped visibly. “Pretty sure you already do, every day. You don’t exactly have to try.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then just imagine what it could be like if I tried,” she whispered, leaning in to kiss his neck with a little hum, slowly tasting the tiny freckles that up till then she’d only been able to appreciate visually. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben hissed in a breath, his fingers tightening around her body. “Ok, ok, easy on the seducing, sweetheart. We’re only on day one here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey pulled back, giving him a little smile. “Sweetheart?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pursed his lips, as if realizing what he’d said. “Yeah, I guess so. That ok?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey nodded, a little lump forming in her throat. “It’s more than ok.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben pressed his lips to hers, soft but lingering, and Rey wondered how life could possibly be sweeter than this. She also wondered how she’d make herself do anything else. How could she manage meals with dignitaries, tours, appearances, any sort of responsibility, when all she wanted to do now was lay in these solid arms and kiss these beautiful lips?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your Highness?” Car Der called through the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben groaned. “We need to start sleeping in the fresher,” he muttered before throwing the covers back and getting up to go to the door. “Yes?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A delivery arrived this morning for you. It’s already been inspected and cleared.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, you can leave it by the door,” Ben instructed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, your Highness.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey forced herself up as well, knowing the day would have to begin sooner rather than later and she may as well accept it with the comfort thought that they’d be right back here again tonight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s that?” she questioned as Ben set the somewhat large box down on the bed and began opening it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But before he could answer, as the box was opened and Ben reached inside, Rey got the strangest and most awful feeling, sensing a very concentrated form of evil and darkness. She had to reach out and grasp the foot of the bed to steady herself. And as she watched Ben lift the item out of it’s box, her stomach dropped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben held in his hands the mangled helmet of Darth Vader. He turned it this way and that, seemingly unable to tear his gaze from it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A gift,” he explained. “From my master.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was as if an ocean’s worth of cold water had just been dumped on her head, the shock of it making her momentarily unresponsive.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-your master?” she finally managed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Ben replied with a nod. His face was serious and hard, so much like the man she first remembered meeting that she had to hold back a shiver. “Snoke just wants to remind me of my legacy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He set the horrible thing down and crossed the room to her, taking gentle hold of her face and pressing a kiss to her forehead before looking into her eyes again and smiling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Our</span>
  </em>
  <span> legacy,” he added softly, the fire of affection shining in his gaze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey smiled back at him, using fierce concentration to control her feelings, hoping he wouldn’t sense the way her heart was breaking at the realization that their newly built and beautiful world had already started to crumble into dangerously jagged pieces all around her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Legacy indeed! <br/>Thank you guys for reading and being with us for this story! The Feelings(tm) have indeed arrived but things are going to get complicated! See you next week with another update!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Leia saw Poe rushing over as soon as she exited her ship, knowing he was going to want a full report. She’d love to be able to give him one, if she felt more confident about everything she’d seen and heard.</p><p>“Senator, anything to report?” the young Captain asked eagerly.</p><p>“The rulers of the New Galactic Order are alive and in one piece, and that’s the most important thing. The attack was dealt with in a surprisingly diplomatic way which bought them both even more popularity. Beyond that…” She shook her head. “I’m not confident of what’s to come next.”</p><p>Poe’s expression became softer. “But Rey’s ok?”</p><p>Leia hesitated. “She is for now, yes. But I’m concerned about what’s going to happen after their tour is over. They’ll be arriving at the Imperial Palace in less than two weeks, and then they’ll be right there in Snoke’s reach.”</p><p>“But what’s the plan of attack? What does Snoke want?”</p><p>She sighed, afraid that she knew very well what Snoke wanted, and he might just have a chance of getting it.</p><p>“He wants power,” Leia explained simply. “And the rulers of the New Galactic Order mean power as long as they side with him.”</p><p>“Ok so then we move in and get Rey out,” Poe stated, looking ready to jump in a ship right that instant and do whatever needed to be done.</p><p>“I don’t know if it’s time for that yet...but I do think we need to be ready. Rey knows she can call on us and we’ll be there.” Leia’s gaze became very far away. “I just hope she doesn’t wait too long.”</p><hr/><p>“And in addition to the building, we have quite exciting plans for the gardens,” the Tovith prince explained, gesturing excitedly over the landscape.</p><p>“Fascinating,” Ben replied flatly, giving Rey a sideways glance that made her smile.</p><p>They were nearly done on Tovith, which meant that they had only one more planet to visit before their honeymoon tour was officially over. Rey was both impatient for and dreading that moment. She wanted to be done with the endless events and meetings, greedy for more of the brief moments she’d shared with Ben so far. In fact, she was beginning to wonder if she was running out of time.</p><p>Recognizing the level of darkness still present in him, and the amount of control Snoke still held over him frightened her. Time was of the essence. She needed to turn his heart before it was too late, hopefully before they even returned to the Imperial Palace and Ben was back under the watchful eye of Snoke. There was light in him, and all she needed him to give in to it. </p><p>If only he wasn’t so busy working on the very same thing with her.</p><p>“Forgive me your Highnesses,” Gelmi Varu said, approaching them with a quick bow. “I’m afraid there’s an urgent communication for you both which will need to be dealt with.”</p><p>Rey frowned up at Ben, unable to hide her concern. Could this be Leia? Or Snoke? She wasn’t sure any urgent communication could be terribly good news.</p><p>“Oh my, well please don’t let me delay you,” the prince said graciously. “We’ll look forward to seeing you both at dinner tonight.”</p><p>“Thank you, yes,” Rey replied with a smile, taking Ben’s arm as he led them back to the palace with quick strides.</p><p>Gelmi remained silent as they walked inside, making Rey even more nervous. Why wouldn’t he just say what this was all about?</p><p>They waited for a turbo lift to bring them back up to their quarters, but when it came Gelmi stepped aside, letting them step in and then giving Ben a little nod before walking away.</p><p>“Where’s he going?“ Rey questioned as the elevator door slid shut. “I thought he was taking us to-“</p><p>She stopped talking as Ben’s arms slid around her waist behind her, pulling her in against his chest as he leaned down to press slow kisses up and down the side of her neck. Rey tilted her head, instinctively giving him better access while reaching up to slip her fingers into his hair, which had become one of her favorite things to do lately.</p><p>“Ben,” she whispered, her eyes fluttering shut as a delicious haze quickly set in. “We have to take this communication.”</p><p>“There’s no communication,” he murmured against her skin.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>One of Ben’s hands reached out to hit a button, halting the lift before they could reach their floor.</p><p>“I told Captain Varu ahead of time to come rescue us,” he explained, spinning her around to give her a lazy smile. “Because I can’t possibly wait until after dinner to hold you.”</p><p>Rey wondered if he could see the desire spark in her eyes as she looked up at him, because she could certainly feel it. A low sound escaped from her throat as she shoved him back against the lift wall, and she briefly caught a glimpse of Ben’s grin before her lips rather aggressively consumed his.</p><p>There was no denying it anymore...this man did things to her. </p><p>Over the past few days, Rey quickly came to realize that her feelings for Ben had created a hunger- an actual physical need which never seemed to be satiated. The way people spoke about attraction and romance was no exaggeration. It was real, all consuming, and mind altering. And she was quite sure they were feeding off of each other, creating an infinite cycle of desire between them. It was the sweetest form of torment she’d ever experienced. </p><p>But every time they touched, embraced, or kissed, Rey was unfortunately also hit with a wave of guilt which she had to control and bury deep. The fact that her emotional and physical need was overshadowing her very real concerns about where Ben’s loyalties truly lay was frightening. She tried to ask herself what she’d do if he refused to turn away from Snoke, from the darkness, but the thought was too horrifying to even dwell on. </p><p>Rey just kept telling herself that all he needed was a little more time. She was sure that the closer they got, the further he’d pull away from the darkness. He had to...she couldn’t even consider another possibility. </p><p>“How long do you think we can stay here until someone tries to use the turbo lift?” Rey asked, briefly coming up for air.</p><p>Ben shook his head. “Not long. We should go back to our room...change for dinner and relax there for a while.”</p><p>She nodded reluctantly, the lift feeling like a safe haven compared to all the places their privacy was so easily stolen away. Even in their private chambers their moments of complete privacy were rare. </p><p>“What’ll it be like?” Rey asked as they finally exited the lift and walked to their room. “When we get back to the Imperial Palace. Do you think things will quiet down? Maybe we’ll have more time off?” </p><p>Ben’s expression shifted a little and she could feel his hesitation to answer. Maybe he was afraid of how it would be as well. </p><p>“We’ll find time,” he replied simply, giving her a smile. “I’ll make sure of it.”</p><p>“I hope so,” she added softly. “We should focus on what’s really important.”</p><p>His hand closer over hers as they walked, silently reassuring her. Rey wished that was all the reassurance she needed. </p><hr/><p>Ben and Rey waved, arm in arm as they were finally departed from Tovith. And when the ramp on the <em> Amidala </em> finally closed, Ben wrapped his arms around Rey, a sly smile on his lips. </p><p>“What?” She eyed him suspiciously. </p><p>“I feel like there hasn’t been enough physical training lately,” Ben said, brushing some wisps of hair from her forehead. “Once we’re settled in for the journey, I think we should have a sparring session.”</p><p>“I think I like that idea.” Rey narrowed her eyes in mock aggression. “In fact, I’d say you’ve been getting a little too comfortable with me. I should probably remind you what I’m capable of.”</p><p>Ben licked his lips, a little twinkle in his eyes. “Funny, I was thinking the same thing.”</p><hr/><p>Fifteen minutes later, the two of them were changed into more appropriate gear, their training sabers already in heated battle.</p><p>“I think we should have used real sabers,” Rey grunted, shoving Ben away.</p><p>“If Tix came in and saw actual lightsabers, you know she’d blame me,” Ben said with a laugh, thrusting as Rey blocked him.</p><p>Their moves became quicker, a rapid succession of attack and defense.</p><p>Rey felt her blood sing with the rush. It really had been too long since she and Ben had really done this type of training and she had been itching for a good fight, even if the <em> Amidala </em> wasn’t the perfect terrain. She wondered idly if their new home at the Imperial Palace would have a place outdoors to spar.</p><p>Her momentary lapse in concentration had consequences, and she felt the sting of the training saber zapping her wrist. </p><p>“One to me,” her husband said smugly, kissing the tip of her nose.</p><p>She growled in response, not finding it nearly as amusing as he seemed to. </p><p>Rey pushed away from him, circling the space and trying to find an opening. She tried to brush her mind against his, but unsurprisingly found him completely shielded from her except for tendrils of amusement directed at her.</p><p>That would not do at all. </p><p>Rey had scraped away on Jakku for over ten years and she didn’t survive by playing fair. Jedi training or not, she was about to wipe that smirk off his face. </p><p>Adjusting her grip on her lightsaber and breaking form by crouching low to the ground, she sprang up and came at him with a recklessness that she knew would leave her open to a blow from him, but her speed would more than make up for. </p><p>Suddenly, she dropped her saber, distracting him just enough that she was able to kick his legs out from under him, laying him flat on his back with the wind knocked out of him as she pinned his arms down, sitting on his chest so he couldn’t move.</p><p>She summoned the training saber, holding the extinguished hilt to his neck lightly as she leaned down and pecked his lips lightly. </p><p>“One to me,” she said in a saccharine sweet voice.</p><p>His eyes narrowed at her in reply and she smirked in response, getting up off of him and offering a hand up. </p><p>“You’re just full of surprises then, Scavenger.”</p><p>“You have no idea.”</p><hr/><p>Rey came out of the fresher, rubbing a towel over her damp hair as she was greeted by the site of Ben, cleaned up as well and changed...and shirtless.</p><p>“Feeling better?” He smirked. “You worked up quite a sweat.”</p><p>“Don’t act all self satisfied, as if you beat me,” Rey shot back. </p><p>He chuckled, still looking pretty pleased with himself. “I was able to get what? Six kisses? Or was it seven? I dunno, I lost count after a while.”</p><p>“And if you want some more you can go kiss a rathtar!” Rey playfully tossed the soggy towel at him across the room.</p><p>Ben was completely undeterred of course, sauntering over until they were toe to toe, then gently taking hold of her chin and tilting her face upward.</p><p>“Let’s stay here a while,” he whispered. “They won’t be serving us dinner for another couple of hours. Just be here...with me.”</p><p>Ben’s lips descended upon hers, slowly, gently coaxing them apart as Rey’s hands very happily slid up the warmth of his chest. She felt herself bursting into flames and coming apart almost instantly, the effect of his touch and kisses increasing in efficiency the more often she experienced them. More and more, she felt like when she was in his hands, she was <em> his </em>.</p><p>That was what scared her.</p><p>Rey tugged her lips away from his, something else having come to mind and not wanting to be completely distracted. </p><p>“I do want to stay here in our room, but um...Ben, I want us to try something. I’d like us to really let each other in.”</p><p>He paused, eyes narrowing in question as he stared down at her.</p><p>“Meaning?”</p><p>”Well, you’ve shown me a lot of you already, but not really everything. I’ve seen you in a mask, without a mask, I’ve seen you angry, scared, happy.” She smiled softly. “I’ve seen you like this, with that fire in your eyes.”</p><p>Rey slid her palms over his shoulders, her motions purposely warm and comforting. </p><p>“But I want to see <em> all </em> of you, who you are. And I want you to see that in me. Including our past.”</p><p>Right away, she felt his fear.</p><p>“Rey, the past isn’t important.”</p><p>“It is,” she insisted. “It’s part of us. It’s part of who we are and who we’ve become. And I think it’s part of who we’re going to be...together. I’m willing to show you everything, but I need to know you’re going to do the same.”</p><p>Ben looked away, his lips twisting in thought, but Rey’s hands cradled his face, bringing his eyes back to hers. After a long moment of silence, he finally nodded.</p><p>“Ok,” he surrendered softly. “Everything.”</p><hr/><p>They sat on their bed, cross legged and facing each other. Rey could feel the resistance pouring off him, so she appreciated the compromise he was making. And besides, he wasn’t the only one sharing sensitive feelings. She had a hard time imagining all the painful and ugly emotions he’d encounter when delving into her past. But this was important, she needed to do this. Rey knew she was running out of time, and one of her best chances at appealing to the light in Ben was to dig up the times in his life when darkness didn’t control him. Maybe he would see that he still had a choice.</p><p>She reached her hands out. “When you’re ready.”</p><p>Rey could have sworn that as his hands reached out and took hers, he said “I’m not” out loud. She heard it so clearly.</p><p>Shutting her eyes, she did her part, laying bare the painful years of her childhood in her mind, thinking of the small abandoned girl in the Jakku desert, the young woman who was horrified to find she was the heir to a legacy of evil. Then she waited patiently, allowing him time to allow her access to the memories he’d hidden away as well...</p><p>The first thing Rey saw was Ben as a small boy, alone, crying, the faint voices of Han and Leia audible in another room as they spoke of their fears and of what they’d seen in their son. And then she heard other whispers, but not of the people she knew. No, it was the whisper of a deep, quiet, surprisingly gentle voice inside the young mind of Ben Solo.</p><p>Rey felt her skin scrawl at the honey dripped concern in the voice even as it began to weave tendrils of darkness in the child’s mind.</p><p>She released a breath of relief when the scene changed to a different memory. She saw a still very young Ben helping with a shipment on the Falcon, moving boxes with Chewie and laughing. When Han told them to take the job seriously, Ben lifted a half dozen boxes into the air at once and moved them into the ship with the Force.</p><p>Chewie barked laughter and ruffled his hair even as Han grumbled that he wasn’t sure that’s how the Force was supposed to work. </p><p>There was a warmth in the memory and Rey’s hope swelled at seeing it. There were more glimpses, more feelings than scenes, warmth and safety behind Han and Leia and Chewie, even Luke and someone called “Uncle Lando”. His mother teaching him to braid her long hair. An actual real book given to him about Bail Organa. Learning to fly on the Falcon, preening under Han’s praise. The first time he piloted his own ship. “Just like your old man afterall, kid.” </p><p>Rey wanted to grasp every single one, hold on to them and study them, even as other not-so pleasant feelings also crept in: loneliness, bitter disappointment, and fear. She wanted to take them each and study them like she would have a manual, trying to understand all the intricacies that made up Ben Solo who would eventually become Kylo Ren.</p><p>The dark tendrils planted by his “friend” took hold over time, despite the fact that Rey saw Ben fighting them. For years, the honeyed soft voice would feed doubts, plant insecurities, sow distrust. </p><p>The day that Ben had been sent away to his uncle showed Rey a sense of worthlessness and fear that Rey herself knew all too well. </p><p>And yet, there was still light to be found, pushing back the darkness. A friend at the temple with an easy smile despite the jealous jabs from other students. Small joys in quiet meditations pushing out dark thoughts as the boy grew into a man.</p><p>“You don’t know for sure if it’s true.” The voice was back, but it was harder now, with a tone of warning and condescension replacing the gentle tones. </p><p>“I can’t do nothing,” Ben replied, shutting down his ship as it landed on the deserted deck. “My vision was clear.” </p><p>“Visions aren’t perfect, boy,” the voice --Snoke, he knew his name now-- snapped. “What you could be doing is just embarrassing yourself and making your mother angry at you for leaving the temple without permission. Again.”</p><p>Ben lifted the hood of his cloak over his face, carefully hiding his identity, following what he was sure was the guidance of the Force through the elegant buildings. At the words of his friend, he paused. Rey could feel the doubt niggle at him, fear taking hold in Ben, even now as a young man. But for once, it seemed that he would not listen to his friend.</p><p>“She won’t know it was me. Maybe she won’t even understand, but I have to do this.” </p><p>The voice was silent as Ben fingered the piece of flimsy in his pocket, the word “run” written on it. It had saved his mother’s life, and he’d been proud of himself when he flew back to Luke’s temple, watching the HoloNet report on the bombing and knowing that his mother was safe. </p><p>That was one nightmare that hadn’t come true. But there were more and they had been coming faster and faster for Ben, the darkness choking back the light even as he fought it, trying to listen to his Uncle’s teachings but also listening to Snoke who seemingly only wanted to help him. </p><p>Until that night. </p><p>The night Rey had known about, had seen before, but it still made her jump seeing that green beam hanging over Ben’s form and the feeling of fear and betrayal that came with it. The dark closed in then, Ben didn’t have the strength to hang onto the light. </p><p>“My boy,” Snoke had said, receiving a crushed Ben into his arms, as if affection was felt by the creature, and Rey felt the impulse to scratch at her skin at the sight. </p><p>Rey saw the duel between Ben and his friend Tai, her eyes brimming with tears as she saw the other young man run through by another creature and felt Ben’s rage as he brought down his saber, in the act that would make him the leader of the Knights of Ren... </p><p>Rey released Ben’s hands with a gasp, her eyes flying open and meeting his. She drew desperate, unsteady breaths, feeling as if all the air had been violently sucked from her lungs as tears streamed down her cheeks. What she saw in his eyes didn’t help.</p><p>Ben’s lids were red rimmed and shining with moisture, and his jaw was clenched tight, chin quivering slightly as he stared back at her. She could feel the horror inside him that matched hers, the terrible memories and feelings he’d encountered reflecting back at her in his eyes. The loneliness, abandonment, fear, and feelings of worthlessness. She knew very well what he’d seen and how deeply it could hurt, because she’d done all she could to bury those things as deep in her mind as possible. </p><p>She certainly knew how he felt and why he would choose to do the same.</p><p>Rey didn’t know what to say. She was speechless after the glimpse of history she’d just been given, her feelings warring between overwhelming sadness, anger bordering on rage against the creature that took a young boy from his family, and just enough hope in the happiness she’d seen. Looking into Ben’s eyes, it was clear he had a similar struggle. She saw his lips part as if to say something, but all that came out was a shuddering sigh.</p><p>Even though she’d just let go of his hands, she reached for him again, almost violently this time. Rey lunged forward, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her face into his shoulder. Ben responded instantly, pulling her into his lap, holding her so tight she thought she might break.</p><p>She’d seen so much, it was hard to process it all in that moment, and so she didn’t try. Rey tucked all those feelings and scenes into her brain, saving them so that she could sort through them alone. For now, she just wanted to hold him, comfort him through all he’d just seen and let him do the same for her.</p><p>They each turned occasionally, pressing a soft kiss to the other’s skin. There was no passion, no desire in their embrace this time, but there was still an indescribable intimacy. As painful as it was, this was exactly what Rey had asked him for. This was the kind of intimacy she’d requested. Ben had just laid himself open, made himself more vulnerable than he’d ever allowed himself to be with anyone and she’d done the same. </p><p>She drew a deep and slow breath, feeling both their heart rates begin to regulate and their bodies relax. They stayed just like that for a long time, neither in any rush to let go. It was a reminder that they had each other, and for now that was enough. </p><p>Rey held on tight, breathing him in and treasuring every shred of hope that the light she’d seen in him would be enough. Enough to pull him away from the darkness and keep him with her.</p><p>Because more and more, Rey couldn’t imagine ever letting him go.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Rey knows she has her work cut out for her but she’s also more determined than ever because that is HER MAN. ❤️ This honeymoon tour is almost over, guys, and we’ve got plenty more drama planned for their homecoming. Be here next Monday for chapter 18! Until then, we hope to hear from you on here or tumblr. ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>
      
    </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well, they’ve done it: the wedding of the century went off without a hitch, and now the grand honeymoon tour is coming to a close.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The world was invited into their fairytale, and the galaxy received not just a new government but two young and energetic rulers that have already given evidence of their poise and determination to bring change to the galaxy. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We’ve watched them throughout the honeymoon tour as they have gotten to know the systems in the galaxy better and have been excited to see what this knowledge will bring in the future.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> But we want to remember: this is also about a young couple starting their life together. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The royal couple looked in good spirits and completely inseparable as they wrapped up the last leg of their honeymoon tour in Ler. The planet’s citizens gave them a fond farewell and now they are headed to Corusant to the Imperial Palace, which will be the official home of the House of Theed. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>In three months’ time, the coronation for their Highnesses as the Imperator and Imperatrix of the New Galactic Order. Leading up to that exciting event, there will be a parade hosted by Supreme Leader Snoke and the First Order’s High Council. From there the newlyweds will have a short week to catch their breaths before more engagements begin with the set up of the formal appointments of the New Galactic Order’s High Council, the opening of the new Senate, as well as diplomatic meetings and multiple state related activities. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Pressures for the couple will be high and their engagements will be many. However, if the honeymoon tour was any indication, these two young people are ready to step up to the challenge and ready to face whatever might come, as all eyes are on them. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Rey released a heavy breath, tossing her headpiece aside onto the sofa in the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Amidala</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled at Ben. “We’re finally done. There were times it felt like this honeymoon tour was never going to end, but now it’s a little hard to believe it’s suddenly over.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben removed his cloak, laying it over a chair. “It’s been an interesting past three months.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey closed the distance between them, wrapping her arms around his middle and pulling herself in against his chest, feeling more deeply connected to him than ever before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad this is where we’re standing at the end of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben cradled her face, leaning down to touch his lips to hers. “Me too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now it’s just us.” She gave him an extra squeeze. “And we can really start our life together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If only it were that simple. You do realize we have more work ahead of us right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey shrugged. “Well, I hoped it wouldn’t be quite as bad as the tour has been.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not sure that’s a guarantee. So what I think is that we need to make the most of any quiet moments together that we do have,” Ben murmured, his mouth returning to hers in a warm, slow kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good afternoon, Your Highnesses!” Tix announced cheerily upon entering the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That really was just a moment, wasn’t it?” Rey muttered, reluctantly stepping away from her husband.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now that we've departed the Ler system, I didn’t want to waste a single moment before going over the Imperial Palace itinerary.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey frowned as she and Ben took a seat across from Tix who was displaying the holo with a long list that made her spirits sink a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Itinerary? But we’re just going home now. I thought the official coronation wasn’t for another three months.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tix smiled indulgently, looking back and forth between Ben and Rey. “I’m very sorry your Highness, I am afraid there is </span>
  <em>
    <span>much</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be done before then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey leaned into Ben slightly, knowing he could likely feel her disappointment as Tix began speaking. Once she began going through her list, Rey was hit with the realization that if anything, this sounded </span>
  <em>
    <span>worse</span>
  </em>
  <span> than the past three months. There were seemingly endless meetings, fittings, speeches, appearances, and general planning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d like to fit in a scheduled communication with the officials of Malastare within the next few days,” Ben cut in firmly. “I need a report of what progress has been made since we left and what the next steps will be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes of course, Your Highness,” Tix agreed, entering the additional item to her list. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey glanced at her husband as he went on, listing some of the specific topics that would need to be addressed to the people of Malastare, and suddenly she felt almost...out of place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like it or not, Ben Solo was no stranger to this life. He hadn’t been even as a child. He’d grown up always seeing his mother in positions of leadership. He’d heard about politics and what it meant to make decisions have this level of responsibility. And of course under the influence of Snoke, he was given leadership and authority that few in the galaxy could even dream of. None of this was foreign to him, but in contrast, Rey had only just begun to familiarize herself with the realities of being a ruler. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt foolish now for even suggesting they were about to enjoy much more quiet solitude.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In addition, include a minimum of two hours unscheduled time daily,” Ben said, catching Rey’s attention again. “And a full day off weekly when possible.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey smiled a little, and her hand found his. Either she had been projecting at him too loudly or he had been more attuned to her than she realized. His request didn’t sound like nearly enough of course, but it reminded her that she was still a priority to him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>They</span>
  </em>
  <span> were a priority. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“Sir, the troops are ready for the display this evening,” Captain Phasma reported as she came to stand at attention on the bridge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>General Hux clasped his hands behind his back, giving her a single nod. “Excellent. I want everything to be perfect. The Supreme Leader will be expecting an exceptional display.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The General stepped over to the window, staring into the cold expanse of space. He didn’t relish the idea of being present to welcome Lord Ren (Hux refused to try to use the new ridiculous surname) and his wife to the Imperial Palace, but he certainly wanted to be present for the occasion. What he cared about was proving his loyalty to Supreme Leader Snoke and showing him that he was the one to be trusted. Clearly Kylo Ren was not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux hated to admit it, but he needed to do something to get back into the Supreme Leader’s good graces. Another sabotage at Starkiller Base by the pesky Resistance and the traitor FN-2187 was still having effects, despite so many changes in protocols in the years since his defection. The latest one had all but rendered the base useless and Snoke had dragged him across the floor for it. Thankfully, it wasn’t the only ace up Hux’s sleeve and that had been the thing to let him walk away that fateful day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He clenched his jaw at the fact that the Supreme Leader had then sent the Knights of Ren to deal with the rebels rather than using a star destroyer and the full might of a few dreadnaughts to teach those scum a lesson. Hux knew full well that it was a reflection of his own leadership and didn’t bristle too much that he hadn’t been fully demoted: the vulturous commanders of the larger ships smelled blood in the water and Hux was aware that he was lucky he was still in command of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Supremacy</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite being given the task of interior decorator of the imperial palace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What he truly excelled at was displays of power, and he had arranged an impressive one for the arrival of the New Galactic Order rulers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My troops are </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> exceptional,” Phasma said then, a hint of pride in her voice being the only emotion that Hux had ever truly known her to be capable of. He tried not to be distracted by his own reflexion in her chrome helmet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excellent. I have been summoned by the Supreme Leader,” Hux told her smugly. “Carry on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walked off the bridge, being sure to exude more confidence than he was feeling. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“I’ve never seen anything like this, Your Highness,” Sarya breathed in awe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey had to admit she was just as amazed at the sight of their home, the Imperial Palace. She’d just spent three months staying in what would already be considered unusual luxury. But this was more than she imagined. She felt out of place even walking the halls, let alone entering their private chambers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Car Der and Sarya had busied themselves with arranging both her and Ben’s things as the two of them had a look around and then excused themselves immediately. Rey commented that they might just be able to fit the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Amidala</span>
  </em>
  <span> in their bedroom if needed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll have dinner tonight. Just us,” Ben said, drawing her attention away from the small but impressive bathing pool that was connected to the fresher. “We haven’t gotten to do that very often.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right.” Rey grinned at him. “Meals have mostly been large events during the honeymoon tour.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Speaking of the honeymoon,” Ben added, approaching and taking her hands. “I was thinking that what we had for the past three months wasn’t truly a honeymoon. Maybe soon we can have a real one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A real one?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Just you and me, no itinerary, and plenty of time alone. We could go somewhere remote, even just for a few days. Would you like that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like it? Every inch of her ached to run away from everything and everybody and just be alone with him. But Rey knew that no matter how badly she wanted it, there was plenty that stood in their way at the moment. There were things that had to be taken care of first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey stood on her toes and kissed him. “I can’t wait. For now though, I’ll have to be satisfied with that quiet dinner for two.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your Highnesses,” Gelmi Varu interrupted. “The </span>
  <em>
    <span>Amidala</span>
  </em>
  <span> has been unloaded and taken to maintenance. Should either of you need transport off-world, you can alert me and I will have the head of Palace security arrange transportation. Additionally, the palace security team has reviewed and swept all the plans for the activities for the next few days.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey blinked at this, but realized that she shouldn’t have been that surprised that there was a wider chain of command at the palace: she had spent enough time in places like this one over the tour to realize that it takes a virtual army to run a royal residence. Most of the ones dedicated to the Imperial Palace had lined up and greeted them upon their arrival.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We will speak to Captain Ghodi should we need anything,” Ben replied, referring to the man Rey remembered was the palace’s head security officer. “Days off mean days off. We’ll be in good hands until you get back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Gelmi, for all that you’ve done for us. You’ve been a real friend,” Rey said with a smile to the older man, extending her hand for him to take. “Please get some rest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He bowed his head over her hand as he took it, his normally serious face pulling into the smallest of smiles. “The honor has been mine, madam. We’ll meet again in a few days’ time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, he walked out the room and Rey couldn’t help but feel a bit bereft, even if the man did deserve a few days off. The entire crew and staff that had been with them during the tour would be doing the same in a staggered fashion, if she remembered Tix’s briefing correctly. She made a note to be sure to speak to each of them before they did to thank them personally. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey turned to Ben, leaning into him and running her hands up his chest. He met her upturned face and kissed her softly as she smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So about that dinner…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A knock on the door seemed to be their constant curse and Rey’s own annoyance was tempered with amusement as she sensed Ben considering going for his lightsaber. At this moment, she felt she might just encourage him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I beg your pardon, your Highnesses,” a footman entered with a deep bow. “General Armitage Hux is here to see His Royal Highness.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey had hoped to have spent a longer time before having to deal with that man again, and it seemed that Ben was of similar mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll meet him in the audience chamber,” Ben replied, and the footman bowed out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey let out a sigh and raised her brow at her husband. “Try not to kill him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I make no promises,” Ben replied with a chuckle and a kiss to her forehead before exiting their room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey walked across the room and inspected what was now permanently her chambers. The sheer size of it would have overwhelmed her not too long ago, had she not seen for herself true opulence in places she never would have dreamed of not too long ago. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leia had taught her that the Jedi traditionally discarded all thought of possession, but it was not part of the doctrine that had been stressed. Jakku had never let her have much, and while her place in Leia’s home on Chandrila had been extremely comfortable, it was nothing compared to what she saw around her now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ceilings were high, and the room and furnishings, while obviously luxurious, had simple and clean lines in neutral shades of grey and white. Perhaps not exactly to her taste, but she might be able to change it over time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Could it really belong to her?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sat on the bed, a smile appearing on her face as she noted how comfortable it was. Oh yes, this would do nicely.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bringing her legs up and crossing them, she closed her eyes and took a moment to center her breathing in meditation. They hadn’t had the chance to test their Force connection in a while, but Rey wanted Ben to hurry back and wondered if she could perhaps entice him by describing just how comfortable their new bed was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A light knock on her door interrupted said thought, and Rey truly wondered if the lightsaber response wasn’t a bad idea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Begging your pardon, Your Highness,” the same footman from before stepped inside at her acceptance. “His Highness Lord Theed sent word that he and General Hux will be making a short visit to the orbiting </span>
  <em>
    <span>Supremacy</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey felt herself deflate, wondering at this strange turn. She sent a question to Ben only to receive his response that he should be back in a couple of hours. There was a sense of dread that came to her at the thought that he was likely going to see Snoke: she now knew what might be waiting for him and she did her best to send him her support.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” she replied with a smile to the footman, thinking that she really must learn his name if he was going to be dedicated to interrupting her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Should I have dinner ordered for you, madam?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A small roll and a glass of wine will do fine for now. I will wait until my husband returns.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very good, madam.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door closed with a soft click. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>The shuttle landed on the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Supremacy </span>
  </em>
  <span>and as Ben stepped on board, he felt a sense of unease. He had never really felt completely settled since joining Snoke and the First Order, but he’d never been so consciously aware of it until these last few months onboard the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Amidala</span>
  </em>
  <span>: seeing the contrast between the ease of being on that ship and the discomfort of being on the First Order flagship was not lost on him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had little time to contemplate too much on it, however, as he mentally prepared himself to meet his master face to face.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux had left him with a sneer, courier job now complete, and Ben was glad to see the man go. The doors of the turbolift opened up and Ben felt his shoulders dropping at the sight of Snoke sitting on his dias, the blue gaze intensely scrutinizing him completely as he approached. Muscle memory kicked in almost immediately as he sank to one knee before his master. Waves of dark energy swelled around him, the feeling familiar and somewhat comforting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The mighty Kylo Ren,” Snoke stood and walked towards him, greeting him in a tone that sounded almost welcoming. “Royal Highness of the New Galactic Order. I had thought that the gift that I sent you was a reminder of your legacy, the true potential of your power.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snoke seemed to almost be savoring the thought. It wasn’t the first time that it had been mentioned: the potential of the mighty Vader legacy had been what Kylo Ren had been trained and worked and suffered for. He’d been refined in the dark side for years, his power honed and used as a blunt instrument to bring order to a corrupt corner of the galaxy, with the promise of more. It had been what he wanted for so long. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The weapon that had been built was one path to take, but with sabotage after sabotage for it, I knew something else had to be done. I arranged to place you higher than the rest, to give you an equal in the Force, to forge a legacy stronger than the galaxy has ever seen!” Snoke was now standing directly in front of him, rage radiating around him. “Alas, I now see that I was wrong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snoke’s eyes were cold when they met those of his apprentice, who’s head had snapped up in alarm at the declaration. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snoke sneered. “I see it all over your face, Young Solo. You have too much of your father’s heart in you, the light splits through you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have given everything to you,” the man kneeling replied, ashamed that his voice wobbled slightly. “To the dark side.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are unbalanced!” Snoke snapped. “Fumbling the easiest chance that has ever been presented to you. Turn the girl! The rule of the galaxy and even the legacy of the mighty Emperor Palpatine was tied to you! But what have you done with it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The feeling of Snoke ripping through his brain shouldn’t have caught him off guard, but his churning anger and humiliation had made his shields weak. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You haven’t even managed what the most base of creatures can?” Snoke barked out a mocking laugh. “Any creature in the galaxy can rut.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was enough to get the young man off the ground, his anger nearly blinding him. But his attempt at action was short lived as lighting struck him down hard to the ground, skidding a bit on the polished floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was over as quickly as it began, and Snoke turned away from him in disgust. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hope lives in the galaxy while any inkling of the seed of the Jedi survives! Skywalker lives, the girl has not been turned! I thought you would be the one to snuff it out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snoke sat heavily on this throne and let out a sigh. “And what are you? A togged up, lovesick welp who can’t even bed his own wife.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue eyes narrowed on the panting man still on the floor. “You’re no Vader. You’re nothing but a child in a crown.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>His panting breaths were the only thing he could hear besides his racing heart and his master’s voice alone in the turbolift.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You have failed me, Ben Solo. Bring the girl before me.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>His hands were shaking and felt the urge to destroy something. Having the wherewithal to know he couldn’t take his lightsaber to the still moving turbolift, he did the next best thing and put his gloved fist through one of the light fixtures. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Failure.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Unbalanced.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Disappointment.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A child.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Legacy and potential had always been the only thing Ben Solo had ever been good for, and Kylo Ren was nothing but a mask. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sparks flew around him, but nothing gave satisfaction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dark side had been the only path that had been open to him for so long, the only place where he could reach everything he could be and even with all he had sacrificed and given to it, how much of his blood and soul had leaked out like the light out his kyber crystal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And all for what?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snoke was right: he’d failed to turn Rey to the dark side, to help bring her to her true power outside of the Jedi dogma. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hadn’t even really tried. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lovesick fool. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The turbolift door shuddered open upon reaching his destination, and he gave no mind to the shocked faces of the officers that saw him exit and stomp his way over to the hangar, not willing to spend another moment on this ship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There weren’t many chances left for Ben Solo to prove his worth, to show that he wasn’t a complete failure. He knew what it would mean to bring Rey before Snoke, knew full well what was likely to happen and what was at stake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t fail again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t about to lose everything.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Rey tossed and turned in their bed, suddenly huge and cold compared to the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Amidala, </span>
  </em>
  <span>despite her initial impression of it. She was exhausted, but couldn’t keep her eyes shut for more than a few moments. All she wanted was for Ben to join her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few hours earlier, he’d come back from the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Supremacy</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The look in his eyes shook her instantly and she could see a very slight sheen of sweat on his brow. Something had happened, that was certain. She’d been on edge the entire time he was gone, already knowing the sort of treatment he’d suffered at the hands and influence of Snoke. So seeing him walk in the door looking the way he did, her fears were confirmed. And what was worse, she’d rarely felt him so closed off from her senses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey was barely able to get a few sentences out of him, finally heading to bed in hopes that he would follow. But she’d just ended up laying in the dark for close to an hour still waiting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, she heard his footsteps and the soft shuffle of him removing his outer layers of clothing before finally climbing into bed. There were a few moments of uncomfortable stillness, the first time in many days that Ben hadn’t instantly pulled her into his arms after climbing under the covers. She’d so quickly grown used to that and the absence of it left her feeling like a part of her was missing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned her head, seeing just his profile in the darkness. After deliberating for too long, she finally opened her mouth. From every gory detail she’d learned the week before, there was one thing she had to know, and she was afraid she already knew the answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just- I want to make sure you’re alright. Did Snoke...did he hurt you?”The deafening silence next to her instantly made her stomach turn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No permanent harm done,” Ben finally answered. “I’m fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ben,” she whispered, controlling her fury and desire to scream out her hate for her husband's supposed master and teacher, knowing it wouldn’t help in the moment. “I know the sort of pressure you’re under coming back here. So much is expected of you. But please, just don’t forget that I’m here and-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey felt him shift over, gently placing one hand on her cheek and pressing a kiss to her forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry. I don’t mean to worry you,” he replied, his tone surprisingly even. “It’s just an adjustment, that’s all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey swallowed thickly, her hand grasping his as it slid away from her face. For all his gentleness, she still felt his mental shield firmly keeping her out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think things will get easier?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben was quiet for a long time, and she began to wonder if he hadn’t heard her. Then she felt his hand let go of hers as he turned over, answering just loud enough for her to hear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>oh dear oh dear oh dear! Looks like HEA might be a bit...post-poned for the moment. Stay with us! Update will be next Monday!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Sarya, I think that’ll be all,” Rey told the girl with a smile, done with the little adjustments to her outfit and caring far more about how distracted her husband was. </p><p>Once Sarya had left the room, Rey stepped away from the full length mirror and walked over to the window where Ben was standing, looping her arm into his and hugging it against her.</p><p>“You ready?”</p><p>Ben nodded, giving her a quick sideways glance.</p><p>Rey gave his bicep a tighter squeeze. “Maybe we can finally have that dinner tonight.”</p><p>“Mm, maybe,” he replied softly.</p><p>She watched him carefully, feeling him so clearly resist the pull between their minds. Rey chewed her lip, her chest tightening as fear mounted. She considered confronting him right then, asking what had suddenly changed after his meeting with Snoke, but quickly decided against it. They were about to make a public appearance in a matter of minutes and there was no time to fully deal with this. And even if they could, she didn’t imagine wanting to face the public immediately after.</p><p>Before Rey had a chance to reconsider, Captain Ghodi knocked at the door, informing them that it was time for their entrance onto the main terrace.</p><p>The moment they were escorted to the doors Rey quickly realized that this was the most intimidating event she’d ever attended. Even the crowd that had gathered seemed to go on forever, but especially the assembled storm troopers were like a vast sea of white. </p><p>She did not miss the array of HoloNet cameras and reporters, though unlike at other events, they seemed to be flanked or even occasionally sidelined by a highly starched black-clad First Order officer. </p><hr/><p>“Long has the galaxy been at odds, peace and order being nothing more than words tossed by politicians on campaign. The need for strong, unified, leadership throughout the galaxy is at last being fulfilled. The New Galactic Order will crush the divisions within and between the worlds, using the full might of what the First Order has become and what could be salvaged from the old Republic.”</p><p>Rey shifted uncomfortably, remembering to keep her face as impassive as possible as Snoke went on. The imposing figure of the Supreme Leader was towering several feet high, projected just behind where she and Ben stood. She had never met Snoke in person, but if the words he was speaking weren’t enough to make her uneasy, the energy she felt brushing against her consciousness made her want to grab Ben’s hand and run. It was more than darkness: it was almost like...a void, the same feeling she received from the sinking fields back on Jakku, sucking you under before you can get your feet beneath you. </p><p>She wondered if this was the reason that Ben was so closed off. She focused on holding her shields a little firmer. </p><p>Rey might have imagined a mocking laugh at her efforts. </p><p>“The Majesties of the Order will continue with a legacy of strength and power. Resistance is at an end, true peace and order are at hand!”</p><p><em> That </em> was a threat. Rey recognized it immediately. Her thoughts went to her friends, to Leia. She had no doubt in her mind as she looked at the garrison after garrison of troops that Snoke did not mean to do anything but to use them as puppets, figureheads for his own devices now that she and Ben sat in basically the palm of his hand.</p><p>This is what Leia had feared and Rey was finally seeing that she had been right. The honeymoon tour has been child’s play, but this was war. </p><p>Rey glanced at her husband, stoically facing forward, his mouth set hard. Rey realized now how expressive his face really was, the stark contrast of what he currently looked like. It was almost as if that mask that he had worn when she’d first known him was back, hiding Ben Solo from her completely. In that moment she might have believed that Kylo Ren was standing beside her and, as she glanced to General Hux’s smug face and felt Snoke looming void behind her, Rey’s blood ran cold.</p><p>It had been quite a while since she’d felt this way. She felt that she was very much alone.</p><hr/><p>“Did you hear what he said?” Rey asked as soon as they were back in their quarters and alone. “Can you believe that he made threats to the Resistance in our name?!” She was practically seething. </p><p>“You mean the traitors?” </p><p>Rey stopped in her tracks and turned to face Ben, her eyes narrowing a bit at him. “Traitors? They’re not traitors, a lot of them are my friends.” </p><p>Her throat tightened for a moment as she thought of Finn and Poe and Rose and Paige. They were people that really meant something to her, had gotten her through some very difficult times, especially when she’d first left Jakku and was trying to find her identity. </p><p>Guilt swirled in her stomach at how it felt like in the last few months she’d nearly forgotten them. </p><p>“A lot of them are murderers, and thieves as well,” Ben replied coolly. “The Republic hid them under their skirts for a long time, but they’ve often done more harm than good in their ‘missions’.”</p><p>“The Resistance has been making sure that freedom still exists in the Galaxy! That the First Order hasn’t--”</p><p>“The New Galactic Order.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“It’s the New Galactic Order, Rey. The Republic and the First Order are gone. You and I are now the heads of this government, or did you forget?”</p><p>“How could I possibly?”</p><p>He took steps closer to her, speaking pointedly. “Then you must understand that the Resistance are now traitors to <em> us </em>. You must see that they cannot be allowed to continue.”</p><p>Rey did her best to try not snap back at him. Could he really think that? She thought about some of the missions that she had done with her friends, sitting with Leia as they worked through the intel that Finn provided, finding weaknesses and points where they could subterfuge the First Order’s plans. She thought of Finn and stories that he told. </p><p>The Resistance had always represented good to her, even as a child as she wore the helmet of a fallen fighter on lonely nights.</p><p>Could Ben really be agreeing with Snoke?  </p><p>Her mind saw that disfigured helmet of Darth Vader she knew was resting not far from them in their home. The man who had helped bring the galaxy to its knees, the one that Ben had been groomed for years to become.</p><p>Had he been pulled too deep, too far for her to reach without the risk of being lost herself?</p><p>Tears threatened in her eyes and she called on the Force to help hold herself together and give her the needed strength to do what she was beginning to realize she had to. It might be the only hope left. And not just for herself, but perhaps for Ben as well. </p><p>She nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of a footman entering the room, followed closely by Captain Ghodi. </p><p>“Your Highness, the shuttle is ready for you whenever you are ready.”</p><p>“Yes, thank you, Ghodi,” Ben replied, and the captain clicked his heels with a formal bow before exiting the room.</p><p>“Shuttle?” Rey asked, glad for once for the interruption and change of subject. </p><p>She regretted it almost immediately as Ben explained. “We have been summoned to meet privately with Supreme Leader Snoke.”</p><p>Rey nodded, words caught in her throat at first.</p><p>“I see.”</p><p>Something in his demeanor changed as Ben closed the remaining distance between them, his palms smoothing down her arms and sliding back up to gently squeeze her shoulders. </p><p>“My master wishes to finally see you in person. This meeting will be of great importance,” he whispered, the words gentle, as if knowing he needed to soothe her. She nearly sighed in relief. “I’ll be with you. You don’t have to be afraid.”</p><p>“I’m not afraid,” she replied instantly, and meant it, because in that moment she wasn’t. Ben Solo wasn’t what scared her.</p><p>He held her gaze for a moment before leaning down to kiss her. Rey grasped his collar, unwilling to let it end too quickly, allowing herself to enjoy getting lost in the simple touch of his lips. She couldn’t shake the undeniable fear that what had finally blossomed between them could be cruelly ripped away at any moment, so she wouldn’t waste even one second of time with her husband. Not when any one of these beautiful little moments were so immediately threatened, making her fear it could be their last.</p><p>Rey was willing to do just about anything to prevent that. Even if it meant doing something she knew Ben would hate.</p><hr/><p>“What time should I expect your return, madam?” Sarya asked as they prepared to board the shuttle. </p><p>Rey gave the girl a smile. “You can return to your personal chambers, Sarya. No need to wait for us.” She paused, thinking for a second. “In fact, we’ve all had quite a long few months. Please consider this the start of a few days off. We’ll be sure to send for you if needed but please enjoy some much needed relaxation.”</p><p>Sarya’s brow furrowed at the suggestion. “But, madam, are you sure you won’t be needing any-“</p><p>Rey gave her hand a quick squeeze. “Sarya, it’s alright, I promise. Please don’t worry about us.”</p><p>She hesitated visibly, but finally nodded. It occurred to Rey that her handmaiden had gotten to know her more than most others in recent months. If anyone besides Ben could pick up on non verbal signals, it was Sarya. But thankfully she seemed to understand the need for discretion, and stepped aside, not saying another word on the subject. </p><p>Rey gave Sarya one more smile and then hurried to follow Ben aboard the shuttle. She took a seat beside him, glancing briefly at his almost unreadable expression. But she supposed hers looked much the same.</p><p>Secretly, quietly, behind the walls she kept up in her mind, Rey thought back on the brief communication she’d had with Leia before they left for the <em> Supremacy </em>. She held onto the hope in her mentor’s words, and the promise that help was on the way as quickly as possible. Strange that only a few days before Rey had been so confident she’d never need to take Leia up on that offer to reach out if she were in need of help. In this case though, Rey wasn’t just doing it for herself.</p><p>She shut her eyes for a moment, practicing meditation and hearing Leia’s pointed instructions to remember her training and not to give in to her anger and fear. </p><p>
  <em> “Snoke wants to see you break under those emotions, but don’t give him the satisfaction. Trust me, I know it’ll be hard.” Leia paused. “Controlling my own anger wouldn’t be easy if I were in reach of that sorry excuse for a man. I’d like to rip him apart if given the opportunity.” </em>
</p><p>That about summed it up in Rey’s estimation as well. But she took the counsel seriously, reminding herself that she had to go into this with at least a measure of caution. Because ultimately the goal was for the two of them to walk away from this alive and in one piece. </p><p>Their shuttle docked in the <em> Supremacy </em> before Rey knew it, and she barely had time to think before Ben was offering his arm as they stepped into what felt like nothing but enemy territory. </p><p>She didn’t know what was about to happen, and she couldn’t tell what was going on in Ben’s head, but as they rode the turbo lift to Snoke’s throne room, Rey took what she knew may be her final opportunity to speak freely.</p><p>Rey took his hand, looking up at him and searching his gaze. “Ben, you know we don’t have to do this. We shouldn’t have to answer to him- <em> you </em> shouldn’t have to. We could leave right now, turn away from all of this...I’ll help you.”</p><p>“You’re wrong. We <em> do </em> have to do this,” he countered, quiet but firm. </p><p>She gulped, wondering what he truly expected. She desperately wanted to stand with him, stay with him, for the rest of their lives. But if the implication was what she feared, she was about to be faced with a truly unfathomable choice. </p><p>When the turbo lift doors opened, Ben let go of her hand, instead offering his arm once again and leading her into the grand throne room. The large, open space was lined with the imposing presence of half a dozen praetorian guards, clad in their traditional fiery red uniforms and helmets, and standing at the ready with intimidating weaponry.</p><p>“Welcome, Your Highnesses,” Snoke drawled, waving them closer.</p><p>Rey glanced at Ben as they advanced toward the throne, frowning a little as he stopped and dropped to his knee. She remained standing next to him, instantly put in the uncomfortable position of her obvious refusal to participate in this gesture of respect. </p><p>“I see your loyalties remain firmly fixed with General Organa and her rebel band, Mistress Palpatine,” Snoke added, standing from his throne and descending the steps toward them. He clicked his tongue in distaste. “This is going to cause quite the conflict in your rule. Have you asked your husband how he feels about that?”</p><p>“<em> Ben </em> knows everything about me,” Rey answered, her voice quiet but firm. “He knows who my true family is...and that I’m a Jedi.”</p><p>Snoke laughed. “You’re no Jedi. Your master might have taught you some of their doctrines, but you do not carry their legacy. Skywalker continues to be the last of the Jedi.” </p><p>The delight of his face fueled her anger and shame. It was like he’d managed to pull on her deepest fear: that she could never escape the dark and terrible legacy connected to her by blood.</p><p>“You do not need to fear <em> who you are </em>,” Snoke said, his voice dropping to the soft version she’d heard in Ben’s dreams. “The dark side is your destiny, your birthright. Stand up and take it: rule the galaxy upon the throne alongside your husband, bend it to your will and take what belongs to you.”</p><p>Rey could feel Ben just behind her, kneeling on the ground the way that she knew had been beaten into him. She thought of Leia’s words and tried to grasp for the calm that she had been taught, the serenity that came from the Force. </p><p>Just as she grasped it, she felt the sneaking tendrils of darkness show her how her shields were not nearly good enough. Picking through her memories faster than she was able to keep up with what was happening, she let out a gasp.</p><p>“Yes, that’s right,” Snoke said knowingly. “You know that you’ve already begun. This path was inevitable, it always had been.”</p><p>“No,” she cried out, fear bubbling and she scrambled to push out this invader. “I <em> am </em> a Jedi. I will never turn to the dark side.” </p><p>“Rage, thirst for revenge, passion, <em> possession </em> ,” Snoke replied, going back to sit upon his dias with the air of someone who had no doubt in his victory. “You have felt them deeply, Mistress Palpatine, and you have felt much more for <em> him </em>. Perhaps my young apprentice did not fail in his mission so completely after all.”</p><p>Rey felt fear spike up her spine. “You’re wrong.”</p><p>“The heirs to the Emperor and Vader will have a dynasty that is unmatched,” the man clad in gold told her, the unmistakable greed in his eyes leaving her shaking. “The offspring produced by you will have power that will be unparalleled, a grip over the galaxy for generations.”</p><p>His words instantly caused a previously untouched thought to spring to her mind: a child, dark haired with a full mouth and hazel eyes, clothed in regalia still too heavy for one so young. Around their shoulder curled a large claw, and Snoke’s deformed figure grinning maniacally at her, a dark void where the galaxy was meant to be behind him. </p><p>That was when rage welled in her to a degree she could no longer control.</p><p>The lightsaber was in her hand and ignited before she even thought about the deed, running at full speed towards the dark lord before her.</p><p>Only a few steps from the dias and she felt frozen in mid air, her entire body paralized even as she struggled against the barrier. Her saber was extinguished and placed lightly beside Snoke. He patted it almost lovingly. </p><p>“There, you see?” he said with a laugh. “You want to kill me. Do not fight your anger, dear girl. Embrace it, let it flow through you and release your power.”</p><p>Rey considered it, for a moment, feeling how her rage could really tap her into the power well of the Dark Side. She could use it and end Snoke now, releasing not just herself but finally releasing Ben from his tormentor, and the galaxy from the evil threat this man and his organization possessed. She could save her family. </p><p>
  <em> Don’t give him the satisfaction, Rey. </em>
</p><p>Leia’s voice rang through her molten feelings. Of course. She had been so stupid. This was what Snoke wanted, to have her eating out of his hand and feeding off his merciless provocations. Of course.   </p><p>Rey relaxed her body, breathing in deeply and letting the air out again, and with it all the hate and anger that had just built up.</p><p>“No,” she said, shaking her head slowly. “I’ll never embrace the dark side. What I feel for Ben Solo-“</p><p>Rey paused, glancing sideways at him, the words choking her for a moment.</p><p>“What <em> we feel </em>,” she continued softly. “Is good and right. There is no darkness in what we’ve become together. Being with him doesn’t make me want to move closer to the darkness that I know was part of my heritage. It makes me want something new, something better. And I believe he feels as I do.”</p><p>She felt her body violently spin around, and her knees crashed to the floor before she was pushed along until coming face to face with Ben, who had remained so horrifying silent the entire time.</p><p>“You think he feels as you do,” Snoke practically growled. “My child, you are about to find that you are so very wrong.”</p><p>Rey was breathing hard, seeing how Ben had kept his eyes firmly on the ground.</p><p>“Everyone in this room is loyal to <em> me </em>,” Snoke laughed. “My young apprentice is no exception. And now, he will do exactly what he promised to do so many months ago, should his wife not be turned.” </p><p>Rey watched as Ben stood, towering over her in a way that was more fearful than even their first meeting had been. Her breath nearly stole from her body when he raised his unlit saber to the level of her chest.<br/><br/>“Ben.” She could say nothing else in that moment, his name alone conveying her desperate question, her plea, and despite it all, her still burning affection.</p><p>“Even now, you think you will sway him,” Snoke mocked her. “Foolish child. He is not yours, never was. This is now the cruellest stroke: he will strike you down and bring me your broken heart.”</p><p>Rey looked up, staring into his eyes, far too stern and serious. Tears welled as she desperately reached out to him. She replayed days and weeks worth of moments spent with him, with Ben Solo, questioning herself and wondering if she’d been a fool. Had she only imagined how deeply he’d come to care for her? Had he been bold faced lying only in an attempt to seduce her to the dark side?</p><p>“Imagine the terrible news the galaxy will wake to in the morning,” Snoke said with an unfeeling laugh. “‘The young, unbalanced heir to Emperor Palpatine, influenced beyond repair by the Resistance, made an attempt on the life of Supreme Leader Snoke. And being the loyal leader that he is, her husband, the mighty Kylo Ren, stuck her down with a heavy heart.’ No doubt, it will make for a truly captivating tale!”</p><p>“Ben, please,” she whispered, reaching out to him desperately in the bond.</p><p>He held her eyes but didn’t let her past his defenses. A tear slipped past her lashes and down her cheek. </p><p>“I know what I have to do,” he told her quietly, his grip on his unignited lightsaber tight.</p><p>“I see it now, I see his every intention: where there was conflict there is now resolve, where there was unbalance, there is now power! He will light his saber and strike down his true enemy!”</p><p>As Rey heard the sound of the lightsaber coming to life, she was sure it would be the last thing she’d ever hear. And as she sucked in a final breath, she realized that her biggest regret was never having told Ben just how much she loved him... </p><hr/><p>Ben watched as Rey hit the ground with a violent thud, snapping her head back almost immediately to see what had happened.</p><p>Snoke’s face was almost a caricature, the shocked ‘O’ of his deformed mouth nearly comical. But the glow of Rey’s saber ignited completely through his middle was really the main feature of the scene. </p><p>Ben’s fingers yanked it forward, slicing completely through his master as he brought it still ignited to meet Rey’s extended hand. </p><p>She gazed at him in complete awe as she stood up from the ground, her lovely face showing the beginnings of pure joy and relief as she looked up at him. </p><p>Finally, after too many agonizing days, Ben opened his mind to her: he’d known that Snoke would have to be destroyed but he couldn’t let it slip, couldn’t let his intentions be known to anyone--not even Rey, who would still be vulnerable to Snoke’s mental invasions-- lest his plans be discovered. He hadn’t known that this meeting would go this way, and he’d wondered how long he would have managed to keep himself restrained while Snoke tortured Rey before his very eyes. The thought of their future children being prey to the creature had nearly been his undoing as well. </p><p>He took the first opportunity available. Ben should have known that Snoke’s own arrogance would leave him so vulnerable. It had been almost perfect. </p><p>Sounds of weapons igniting reminded him that they weren’t nearly safe yet.</p><p>Rey still held his gaze as he ignited his own saber at last, the unstable blade crackling as he cast his thoughts out to her. She nearly smiled in return, lifting her blade in opening position as she whirled to stand at his back, both of their weapons ready to face the red clad praetorian guard that was coming for them in revenge for their master. </p><p><em> Together </em>, he heard her say so clearly in his mind, and he agreed wholeheartedly just before the first clash of one weapon to another.</p><hr/><p>“General!”</p><p>Hux frowned at the rumpled officer that was huffing to catch her breath as if she’d run a great distance. He knew her face as a low ranking officer and wondered what she was doing on the bridge, and more importantly, addressing him.</p><p>“Sir, there’s a fire!” she managed to say between gulps of air. </p><p>“Are you really bothering the general with such trivial matters?” Krisson, his first lieutenant on the bridge sneered at the younger woman. An excellent question.</p><p>One that didn’t seem to phase the officer one bit. “But Sir, it’s in the Supreme Leader’s audience chambers! We have been trying to hail, but there is no response from anyone!”</p><p>Immediately, Hux jumped into action. “Seal off the adjacent compartments and see if you can find the source to put it out. Bring up the data holos: I want to know what’s happening right this instant!”</p><p>There was a scramble as people jumped to respond, shouting orders and pulling up files.</p><p>“What did you see?” Hux turned to the officer who had seemed to finally catch her breath.</p><p>“Not much, Sir. At change of shift, there was a shuttle that landed with clearance from the Supreme Leader himself. Two passengers came on board, but their information was deemed classified.”</p><p>Hux turned to Krisson, who had already scurried away. “And then? When did the fire start?”<br/>“The secondary alarms went off just a few moments ago, Sir. The direct turbo lift to the Supreme Leader’s chambers seems to have been disabled, but troopers and fire engineers have been deployed to go about the other way.”</p><p>“No reply from the Supreme Leader’s chambers, Sir,” another officer interrupted. </p><p>“The data holo?” Hux snapped.</p><p>“Unavailable, Sir,” someone replied. “Under orders of the Supreme Leader, all holos were deactivated on that level.”</p><p>“There must be something!”</p><p>“Sir!” Krisson stepped forward, taking a datapad from a junior corporal. “There is a holo from the hallway off the landing platform. Taken about an hour ago.”</p><p>Hux snatched the holo to see the 10 second loop of a long corridor leading to the Supreme Leader’s private lift. There in the corner, both robed in black, were the Royal Highnesses of the New Galactic Order.</p><p>“How was I not told that they would be on-board?” Hux demanded, glaring at Krisson. </p><p>“It appears they received a private summons, Sir. Classified completely.”</p><p>Not a good answer. </p><p>“Find them, get the fire under control and get me in contact with the Supreme Leader immediately!” Hux ordered, marching off the bridge and heading towards the main audience chambers. </p><p>He had the feeling that this would not end well. </p><hr/><p>Things were not going well. </p><p>Ben was cornered, the guard coming up from behind getting the drop on him, and now he was slowly being choked to the death in a headlock. He had nearly no leverage, despite his size, and he could feel the vibrations of the magnetic field of the armor all the way down to his teeth, the sizzle of the ultrasonic blade slowly sliding towards him. Suddenly, one of his hands completely lost purchase on the weapon, leaving him flailing. </p><p>“Ben!” Rey’s voice came from across the room and his eyes flew to her just a second before she tossed his grandfather’s saber at him. </p><p>It snapped into his hand and he ignited it instantly, feeling the pressure from around his neck fall away. Ben switched off the saber, turning to watch the last guard fall to the ground that was littered with the burning smolder of the red curtains that Snoke had covered the viewport of this room with. </p><p>His eyes flickered over to the dias, the split carcass of his master lying undignified on the floor.</p><p>Snoke had been looming large over him his entire, and now all Ben could see there was a pile of nothing at his feet. </p><p>Was that all there really was to him?</p><p>Was this figure of darkness and power nothing more than a pile of bones and flesh? </p><p>Ben was struggling to catch his breath from more than just the battle. He ransacked through his own mind, searching for any trace of anything that would deny the truth of what he saw before him but to no avail: Snoke really was gone. </p><p>He wondered if he should be feeling more actual relief than shock. </p><p>“Ben!” </p><p>Rey’s voice broke him from what was likely about to become a spiral of thoughts and he turned to her just as she launched herself into his arms. </p><p>Ben sank to the floor, crushing her against him as he felt some of the adrenaline and turmoil melt away. This was what it was all for, after all, and holding his precious wife was a palpable reminder that all the suffering had been worthwhile.</p><p>She turned from his shoulder, pressing her lips against his in a brief but searing kiss before she yanked her head back.</p><p>“We can’t stay here.”</p><p>Ben nodded. “I know. Come on, let’s go.”</p><p>Ben hadn’t really thought of much beyond coming to this ship and seeking an opportunity to protect Rey from Snoke’s destructive intentions. Having accomplished his goal, he didn’t have a specific plan as to what would happen next.</p><p>He knew how the <em> Supremacy </em> operated, and was frankly surprised that Hux hadn’t already come in and shot them both. </p><p>Rushing over to the dias and stepping over Snoke’s remains carefully, he pushed the comm button that he now realized was flashing wildly. Ben had never been more grateful that Snoke did not allow holo cameras in the audience chamber or the turbolifts: those would be much more difficult to explain.  He took a steadying breath before he pushed the button to connect him to the bridge.</p><p>“This is Kylo Theed speaking from Snoke’s throne room. Let it be known that an assasination attempt upon myself and Her Royal Highness Rey was made by Snoke and his guard. They failed in their attempt and anyone being found having conspired with him will be branded a traitor to the New Galactic Order. You will stand down and await the inquest into this matter.”</p><p>“Will that be enough?” Rey asked, looking around at the destruction around them seemingly for the first time. </p><p>Ben rushed towards her, grabbing her hand and handing her her saber before calling his to his own hand. “No,” he replied, rushing towards the far side of the audience chamber. “But it might buy us something. For now, we have to run.” </p><p>Ripping the controls from the wall with a flick of his wrist, Ben forced a set of doors open to reveal an escape shuttle, large enough for both of them to flee just as another set of doors across from them was blasted open, letting a sea of stormtroopers flood into the throne room.</p><p>Rey quickly sat at the controls, shutting the door and pulling them away from the <em> Supremacy </em> and as quickly as possible back to Corusant. </p><p>Ben eyes were firmly at the viewport, looking for any sign that they might be immediately followed. </p><p>For a couple of minutes, all seemed quiet, the huge vessel seeming to do nothing but continue to hover in space. </p><p>“Sounds like they believed you,” Rey called from the controls, her voice hopeful. </p><p>The explosion across their port bow showed that they were wrong. </p><p>“Kriff!” Rey shouted as all kinds of alarm bells went off. “Does this thing have shields?”</p><p>Ben stepped over, reaching to hit the right switch on the controls. “Very basic, not enough to hold for long against the canons.”</p><p>“Lightspeed?” </p><p>“No.”</p><p>Rey swore again as she tried to take evasive measures. Ben’s eyes flicked back over to the <em> Supremacy </em> and his stomach dropped when he saw what he was hoping not to.</p><p>“Incoming tie fighters!”</p><p>“Of course!” Rey said, the ship shaking once again another canon blast hit too close. The canons were clumsy, but they must have had one of the better gunners on duty today. But that didn’t matter with the ties closing in fast. </p><p>Ben reached for the comm link in his belt. “Varu, come in.”</p><p>“What are your orders, Sir?” Gelmi Varu responded immediately. Ben caught Rey’s look of surprise. </p><p>“Code Alpha-Five,” Ben replied, glad he put in a contingency with the only security officer he trusted. “The <em> Supremacy </em> has turned on us, and General Hux is firing on our vessel and we are having to take evasive maneuvers. Evacuate the staff as we discussed and keep them out of danger in case Hux is waiting for us when we land.”</p><p>“Understood, Your Highness.”</p><p>“Is anyone in danger?” Rey asked, concern spiking her voice, even as she tried to get their vessel under control. The ties were almost in range. </p><p>“Don’t worry about anyone, Gelmi knows what to do,” Ben replied.</p><p>The ship shook as they took a hit from blasters. </p><p>“Where are they?” Rey grumbled as she flicked a few more of the switches, shutting off several alarms. “This thing doesn’t have rear guns, who designed this?”</p><p>“Let me fly,” Ben said quickly and Rey didn’t argue with him, knowing that he knew their formations and maneuvers better than she did. </p><p>“Hang on to something, Sweetheart,” he said as he flicked on auxiliary power. The shuttle was small but clunky compared to the sleek ties and so this was going to be a bumpy ride. </p><p>Thankfully, the control response time was almost as good as his Silencer and Ben was quickly able to swivel around to return fire.</p><p>“The Resistance should have been here by now!”</p><p>It was Ben’s turn to snap his attention to Rey. “What?! You called my mother?”</p><p>The lights of the shuttle flickered and Rey nearly fell into Ben’s lap as there was another direct canon hit.</p><p>“We can’t hold on much longer and this thing can’t go any faster,” Ben exclaimed, noting that the controls were a little more sluggish to respond as he spun them out from between two ties and returning fire. The munitions for a craft like this were going to run out soon. </p><p>“Ben, I’m sorry, I didn’t know what else to do!” Rey argued, trying to brace herself while looking at their pursuers out the viewport. “They said they would come!”</p><p>Ben grit his teeth and didn’t argue as this was not the time. The scopes told him that they were still too far from making planet fall and the amount of ties behind him was quickly growing. They were outnumbered and their own shuttle was not likely to be able to stand much more. He was quickly starting to wish Rey had called for backup sooner.</p><p>His eyes met Rey’s when another blast hit, knocking the shields down to just ten percent. He quickly deflected as much power as he could to the rear while still trying to gain speed. </p><p>They both knew it wasn’t likely to do much good. </p><p>“Ben,” Rey leaned over and grabbed his face, kissing him roughly and he had the sinking feeling that it felt like goodbye. </p><p>“Ben, I want to say I’m sorry, I’m so sorry that I never said...that I really---”</p><p>He cut her off with another kiss, their lips holding together for as long as he could.</p><p>“I know,” he breathed.</p><p>One more blast, and their shuttle was plunged into darkness. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes, we know, we know. We’re THE WORST for ending the chapter there. But you gotta admit, this is some pretty fun and exciting stuff huh? :D There’s lots more fun coming up in ch 20 so be sure to come back next Monday! And in case AO3 doesn’t send an email alert, we recommend just checking the fic because recently their emails have been super slow off and on. We also always post a new chapter link on tumblr.<br/>Thanks again, dear readers, and we look forward to (I think lol) hearing from you! ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>The darkness of the shuttle let Rey have a clear view through the main viewport of the approaching ties, and she wondered if they would try to take them back as prisoners or just blow them out of the sky completely. </p><p>The distinctive roar of the tie approaching made her throw herself into Ben’s arms fully, holding onto him tightly, not wanting to be parted from him, no matter what happened. </p><p>What happened was a massive explosion right where the tie fighter had been.</p><p>A loud whoop sounded through the comms of their shuttle, that somehow miraculously still functioned. </p><p>“Heard you might need a hand, Your Highness!”</p><p>Rey laughed with relief as she saw the black and orange x-wing swing by, taking out two more ties and what looked like a dogfight began. </p><p>The Resistance had arrived at last!</p><p>Rey scrambled to reach for the comm. “Poe, I am so glad to see you!”</p><p>“Rey! Are you alright?” Leia’s voice came through on the comm now and Rey spotted the <em> Raddus </em>flying not too far ahead of them. </p><p>“Yes, we’re both fine! But our ship is dead in the water, we’re sitting ducks out here.”</p><p>“We’ll bring you in, just hold on,” was the Senator’s response and a few moments later, they felt the ship stabilize as they were hauled towards the <em> Raddus </em> on a tractor beam. </p><p>Rey felt Ben’s grip tighten on her waist as she realized she was still sitting on his lap. His emotions were rolling in a tide of conflict: she knew how he felt about the Resistance and what it meant to be rescued by them out of this battle. She knew he was grateful, but now he would also be in a position to have to really talk to his mother. </p><p>She hugged him tightly, kissing his neck lightly. “It’s going to be alright, Ben. You’re ok.”</p><p>He nodded in response, holding her just as tightly as they felt the ship dock, the sounds of the continued firefight behind them. </p><p>Their moment of solitude over, they exited the broken ship hand in hand, and found themselves being met at the docking bay by Finn and a handful of others.</p><p>Rey grinned and threw her arms around her friend that she had missed so much. He held her just as tightly, just as relieved to see her. </p><p>“You gotta tell us what happened, Rey,” Finn said when he let her go. “Leia’s waiting for you on the bridge, but do you need med bay first?”</p><p>Rey shook her head even as Finn frowned at the obvious injury on her arm. If Ben’s appearance was any indication, she was sure that she looked equally rumpled but it would be best to bring Leia up to speed as soon as possible. </p><p>They entered the bridge, where Rey was hugged by Leia almost immediately. “Thank goodness, you’re safe!”</p><p>“Thank you for coming to get us.”</p><p>Leia let go of Rey and turned to face her son, who was standing just behind his wife. The older woman seemed to hesitate for a moment before reaching up and placing her hand on her son’s cheek. “I’m glad you’re here.”</p><p>He let out a sharp breath in response but didn’t pull away and Rey could feel his relief.</p><p>Leia blinked quickly and stepped away, the sounds of the battle outside putting them back to the matter at hand. </p><p>“Now, tell me what happened.”<br/>“Snoke is dead,” Ben said bluntly, voicing their new reality. “He tried to kill Rey, and so he had to be dealt with.”</p><p>“He ambushed us,” Rey continued, explaining how they had been summoned to a secret private meeting with the Supreme Leader and the general gist of his intent. “He wanted us to be puppets to his control and we refused, so he tried to kill me.”</p><p>She didn’t mention that Snoke had tried to get Ben to be the one to do it. </p><p>“We did what we had to and explained what happened to the ship’s command on the bridge. They didn’t seem to believe us, so once we got on the escape shuttle, Hux started shooting at us.”</p><p>Leia nodded knowingly, turning to her second in command as Ben eyes roamed over to the viewport where the <em> Supremacy </em> still floating alone and facing off against the Resistance could be seen.</p><p>“Why are they still sitting out there alone?” he asked, the attention of most of the room turned toward him. “Reinforcements are just on the other side of the system, and any number of destroyers should have been here by now. Even Hux would know to call them in.” </p><p>Leia almost smiled. “Well, we’ve got a few things up our sleeve.” She walked around to a holo display of the ships in the battle. “One of our lead engineers cooked up a crazy idea of how to jam communications temporarily on a ship. It only works within a short range, but we’ve managed to isolate them, not just from other ships, but from each other internally as well.”</p><p>“They’ll be scrambling for at least 30 minutes,” another voice popped up and Rey was excited to see Rose Tico stand proudly beside Leia on the bridge. </p><p>“Rose, is this your idea?” Rey asked, proud of her brilliant friend and rushing over to squeeze her hands.</p><p>“Yup! Wasn’t sure it would work and I’m kind of dying to know just exactly what kind of mess it is for them up there, but it seems to be working!” </p><p>“Ties are pulling back!” an officer announced, interrupting the friends’ reunion.</p><p>“They’re getting ready to jump to lightspeed,” Ben said just a moment before the Supremacy blinked out of sight. </p><p>“Any sign of other incoming destroyers?” Leia asked.</p><p>“Negative, no readings.” </p><p>Leia sighed in relief but didn’t let her guard down. “Keep scanning for their comms, we aren’t out of the woods yet.”</p><p>“If the program is working, the <em> Supremacy </em> shouldn’t be able to get word out for some time still,” Rose explained. “Their internal systems will take a while to unscramble.”</p><p>“That might buy us the time we need,” Leia said, motioning to Ben and Rey to follow her off the bridge. “Get yourselves down to medbay while I talk to a few people. We’re going to need a plan based on what you said.”</p><p>“Don’t you need us there?” Rey questioned.</p><p>“Not just yet. Take care of each other first and I’ll come and find you.”</p><p>With that, Leia left them in the hallway, alone. </p><hr/><p>Ben gingerly secured the bandage around Rey’s upper arm where she’d been slashed, smoothing his fingers over the material once he was done. She lifted her eyes to his where they sat in one of the spare bunks on the <em> Raddus </em>. They had only stopped by briefly to medbay and picked up a small med kit, preferring to leave room for the fighters coming back from the skirmish to be taken care of by the personnel instead.</p><p>“Does it hurt?”</p><p>Rey shook her head, any possible pain being dulled to nothingness as she sat hip to hip with Ben, finally feeling completely safe and relaxed in this quiet moment. Ben wrapped an arm around her back, leaning in to rest his forehead against hers. This felt like a world away from where they’d been a day ago, and she was so much happier, so much more at peace.</p><p>They heard a conspicuous throat clearing nearby and looked up to see Leia approaching tentatively. </p><p>“Sorry to interrupt,” she began with a small smile. “I wanted to fill you in on a plan we’ve thrown together.”</p><p>Ben linked his fingers with Rey’s, the first to respond to his mother. “We’re listening.”</p><p>“It’s important for the two of you to make an official statement, something the HoloNet can spread far and wide for the entire galaxy to see and hear. No matter what happens after this, it’s important for everyone to understand who the real villain in this scenario was. Your innocence needs to be crystal clear.”</p><p>“When should we do that?” Rey asked.</p><p>“Here and now, actually,” Leia replied. “It won’t be glamorous, and you won’t have much time to prepare, but it’s vital that it’s done quickly, before any false reports start to circulate.”</p><p>“She’s right,” Ben said simply. </p><p>Rey wondered when was the last time Leia heard those words come out of her son’s mouth.</p><p>“After that, we need to get you both somewhere safe while we sort through the politics of all of this,” Leia said. “We can drop you on Naboo before we return to the Hosnian system.”</p><p>“Naboo?” Rey questioned. “Won’t we be recognized there?”</p><p>“Not where you’ll be staying. It’s completely out of the way, just a small fishing cottage in the forest that used to be used by some trustworthy contacts I have there. Neither the Naboo nor the Gungan officials will be aware of your presence, but my contact underground is making preparations so you’ll have some supplies. It won’t be for long, just a couple of days to make sure things are smoothed over and then you can re-emerge.”</p><p>Ben seemed hesitant, which Leia seems to have foreseen.</p><p>“I have run this by your Captain Varu, of course. He is in agreement with the arrangement.”</p><p>This certainly wasn’t how she wanted to get it, but Rey couldn’t help a little thrill at the prospect of two whole days uninterrupted. That sounded like a luxurious eternity. She gave Ben a smile when he turned to ask her thoughts and squeezed his hand to show she agreed. Ben nodded his head at his mother and Leia, satisfied with the outcome, left to call in the HoloNet crew. </p><p>Not long after, everything was set up and she and Ben sat together, recording a statement which could be sent along to reporters. They were both a little rumpled and weary looking, but given the circumstances, that wouldn't hurt. This needed to be real and convey the truth of what they’d experienced. Ben did most of the talking, giving a similar statement that he gave on the <em> Supremacy </em>: his former master had betrayed him and turned on his wife in a vicious attack against the Palpatine bloodline and desire to keep the First Order in control. The message was brief, to the point, and sincere.</p><p>They then met briefly with Leia and the high council of the still existing Senate to strategize. Hux and his commanders were on the run, but there was a strong foothold for the First Order in the Unknown Regions and most of the Outer Rim. Rey wanted to make sure that there was as little conflict as possible that arose from this situation, but they all agreed they would have to prepare themselves for that not to be the case. But there was hope based on the reactions positively in their favor already from Coruscant and its neighboring systems. </p><p>The Senate council had not been happy to hear that the sovereigns would not be coming to Hosnian Prime right away, but were eventually convinced to agree to their two day respite. </p><p>The question of the future of the New Galactic Order was on a delicate precipice.</p><p>“There was much in the arrangement that was based on Snoke’s promises,” Leia explained, as they walked out of the conference room. “If there really is a stand that the First Order makes, there might be a significant change. The Senate is already in an uproar, I’m sure.”</p><p>Rey was stunned by the thought: could they really dissolve so quickly all that had been worked for?</p><p>“If we really do need to be there--” Rey began.</p><p>“You’ve been through too much, it can wait for two days,” Leia interrupted, looking very seriously at both of them. “Get some rest. There will be plenty of work when you get back.”</p><p>The <em> Raddus </em> was a known vessel, so a small nondescript transport would take them all the way to Naboo.</p><p>Rey embraced most of the crew before leaving, having missed seeing these people who were like her family. Ben stood by, a slightly awkward but respectful observer of the warm and familiar exchanges. Before they boarded the transport though, he stopped, facing all of them.</p><p>“We wouldn’t be here right now if it wasn’t for all of you.” His gaze shifted directly to his mother’s and his voice softened. “Thank you.”</p><p>Leia’s lips lifted a bit, giving her beloved son a little nod before they boarded the shuttle and headed to the ground.</p><p>Poe had volunteered to be their pilot as they made an inconspicuous landfall near the base of a mountain. Not far from where they touched down was a decent sized stone cottage that was built against the large rock face, only partially visible through the cover of some trees. Rey was surprised by how relieved she was to see it. </p><p>“Remember, use the comm link if you need a pickup sooner than planned, ok?” Poe had said just before dropping them. “We’ll be back in forty eight hours!”</p><p>A short walk from the landing site and they met with Leia’s contact, who led them through the house and explained the security features before excusing himself. It was nothing like the conditions they’d lately been used to of course, but it really was lovely.  A stream ran nearby, filling the air with the sound of the rushing water, audible even inside the structure. Rey could honestly say she preferred it over the indulgence and finery that had been forced upon them since their marriage. Though they were on Naboo, it felt like a different planet compared to the experience of their wedding. </p><p>It was mid-morning upon their arrival, and the sun was streaming into the cottage that had been outfitted with fresh clothing for them and a few basic amenities along with a modest amount of food. Rey was amazed to think how much had happened since she had awoken in the Imperial Palace, but now that the adrenalin had worn off, she also realized she had never felt so exhausted. Ben was practically swaying on his feet as well, so after cleaning up in the old-but-functioning fresher, they ate briefly and then all but collapsed into bed. </p><hr/><p>Ben felt like he hadn’t slept properly in days, and felt that he probably could have slept a little more but a groan from his wife fully pulled him from sleep.</p><p>“Rey?” His voice still held grogginess, sitting on an elbow to peer at Rey, who was holding her arm.</p><p>“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you. I just probably need to change this bacta patch. Go back to sleep.”</p><p>But he’d already sat up, stretching for a moment before visibly wincing.</p><p>“Ben, are you hurt?” Rey asked in alarm, her eyes scanning his torso and arms for any visible injury.</p><p>He held his side gingerly. “Seems like a slight bruise to my ribs, maybe? Nothing bacta wouldn’t fix easily.” He stood up from the bed and extended a hand to her. “Let’s take care of you, though. I saw a kit in the fresher.”</p><p>She took his hand and together, they located the medical supplies. </p><p>He was carefully disinfecting the burn on her arm, and he felt her eyes on him as he gently tended to her.  </p><p>“Let me look at your ribs, Ben,” she insisted.</p><p>He carefully pulled his tunic up over his head, leaving his bare torso exposed to her. Her hands brushed over his skin in a clinical manner, occasionally prodding for a response. She seemed satisfied that his initial assessment had been correct: by some miracle there was only minor bruising. </p><p>As she gently applied bacta to the area, he saw how her eyes flickered over to older scars. She had seen them before, of course, and had an idea of where and how they had shown up on his body when they had shared their past. </p><p>He thought of the places that he’d been left behind, alone, unarmed on some desolate part of the Unknown Regions as Snoke had told him he was being trained. <em> “Prove your worthiness, boy. Show me that you have the strength for what needs to be done. </em>”</p><p>Ben never could have dreamed what that would end up meaning. </p><p>“It’s ok if you’re...not ok yet,” Rey said softly. Perhaps she could sense where his mind was going. “Ben, I want you to understand that you can always talk to me, about anything. You don’t have to hide. What you did was- it was the right thing, but I understand if it wasn’t easy- maybe still isn’t easy. Yes, he was awful, but Snoke was your master for a long time.”</p><p>He swallowed thickly, not eager to admit that he was struggling a little with all of it. He was in no doubt that he’d done the right thing. But Rey was also right- it was still jarring to let go of such a large part of his life in just the blink of an eye.</p><p>Ben lifted his hand, gently smoothing his thumb over her cheek as he spoke. “I’ll be alright. Maybe it is hard, in a way, but ultimately I want things to be different. I didn’t want...that life anymore. You helped me see that. I’m not saying it’ll be easy- fighting off the darkness- but it’s what I want to try to do.”</p><p>“Maybe I helped you see it, but it was already inside you. It didn’t take me long to sense that,” she said, her tone kind, but firm. “There’s more balance in you than you’ve been made to believe for a lot of your life. And that’s all you need- <em> balance </em>.”</p><p>She shook her head, a little turmoil evident in her eyes.</p><p>“I have to fight for the same thing every day. Ben, I’ve been afraid of what’s in my blood for years, and for good reason. I feel that pull to darkness, maybe more often than I like to admit. I’ve been trained in the Jedi ways, but I’ve come to realize that it’s never really going to disappear. It’ll always be there, at least a little. But I’ve just made the choice to push it away and keep fighting back. I’ve seen you do the very same thing, even when you didn’t realize it, and I have no doubt that you can continue to do that. You’re strong enough to keep that balance.”</p><p>Ben’s chest tightened as it occurred to him that he may never have heard that particular sentiment expressed before- he was strong enough. People had loved him, wanted to help him, or just wanted to mold him as a tool for their own use. But he wasn’t sure he’d ever been assured that the strength he needed was already there inside him, empowering him, trusting him, to hold that balance between the light and the dark <em> for himself </em>. </p><p>His hand slipped around the back of her neck, pulling her forward and pressing his lips to hers, just breathing her in, her words and touch truly making him feel stronger by the second.</p><p>Rey’s stomach rumbled then, breaking the moment. Ben pulled back from their kiss, smiling in response and dropping a kiss on her forehead. </p><p>“C’mon, let’s finally have that quiet dinner,” he said. </p><hr/><p>They decided to take their meal outside to enjoy the fading light. </p><p>Rey chewed thoughtfully for a moment, wanting to enjoy this moment of quiet but unable to shake thoughts of what Leia had mentioned back on the <em> Raddus </em>.</p><p>“Do you really think that they will dissolve the New Galactic Order?” she asked. </p><p>Ben shrugged in reply, running a hand through his hair. It was starting to get longer, she noticed. </p><p>“It’s very possible. It will really depend on what Hux and the other commanders decide to do in response to Snoke’s death. The Republic hasn’t been fully dissolved yet, since we never got to choosing ministers for the new cabinet, so if the First Order decides to attack, it will be the Republic that will have to mobilize an army that doesn’t actually exist beyond a handful of systems and the Resistance.”</p><p>“Leia mentioned about the Senate’s deals with Snoke.”</p><p>“Right. If there’s a war, then it’s likely that they will just declare it a lark and cut us loose, honestly.”</p><p>Rey considered this.</p><p>“Would that really be so bad?”</p><p>Ben met her eyes and raised a curious brow in response.</p><p>“If they cut us loose. If there wasn’t a New Galactic Order and we could just...be Rey and Ben rather than the House of Theed?”</p><p>She felt his hesitation through their bond, which had been humming open and strong since they had landed on Naboo. </p><p>“I don’t know,” he finally answered.</p><p>“When I was a little girl on Jakku, I used to think that when my parents came back for me, we would go and see the galaxy together, have adventures.”</p><p>Ben reached over and took her hand, threading their fingers together. “I wanted to be a pilot, just like my father,” he said quietly. “I would have taken you anywhere you wanted to go.”</p><p>Rey moved from her own seat and into his lap, the motion somehow feeling as natural as breathing. His arms closed around her waist immediately as she kissed him, knowing that he would have seen her dreams as a lonely little girl just as much as she knew of his lonely childhood. How different it would have been had they had each other then!</p><p>“I always wanted to see every green thing in the galaxy,” she told him, rubbing her nose against his. “See ice planets, places where there’s huge herds of bantha.”</p><p>“I can’t recommend the smell that would involve. What about seeing purrgills?” he asked, kissing where her jaw met her neck lightly.</p><p>“Aren’t those in deep space?” she asked, raking her fingers through his hair as he hummed in response. </p><p>“We can jump around in a small shuttle and ride with them. Then we can go to where the convorees migrate, covering the land as far as you can see.” He was slowly peppering kisses down her neck and Rey felt her heart rate steadily rising. “You deserve to do all that and more, Sweetheart.”</p><p>“If you’re with me, that’s all I want,” she tells him, pulling back to look deeply into his eyes. “Whether it’s as royals at the head of a government or in a hut somewhere on Endor, I just want you.”</p><p>His little smile in response created dimples that she couldn’t help but bring her fingers to touch.</p><p>“I meant it weeks ago, when I said I wanted to rule with you,” Ben admitted. “But the biggest reason I wanted that was because I wanted a life with you. Ruling the New Galactic Order wasn’t the most important part. That, I can live without. You...I don’t think I could.”</p><p>The breath Rey drew was unsteady and she felt those words bubbling up in her throat again, realizing that now was finally the right time. It was so much nicer now that she didn’t think one or both of them were about to die.</p><p>“Ben, I love you.” She cradled his face again, sensing the happiness that surged inside him as she spoke. </p><p>His lips pressed together for a moment and she thought she saw a sheen in his eyes, then he grinned, managing to reply in a whisper.</p><p>“I love you too, Sweetheart.”</p><p>Rey leaned in, content to ignore the few tears of joy she felt trickling down her cheek as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again, longer, deeper this time. She felt his fingers gripping her waist harder, pulling her in tight, and quickly began to sense the same desperation and need in him that she’d felt before on more than one occasion. It was easy to recognize by now, especially because she was feeling the very same thing.</p><p>“Rey,” Ben breathed, separating their lips just enough to speak her name. His eyes flicked to hers, a question sparkling in them, and she knew very well what he was asking.</p><p>She smiled softly at him, his face illuminated in the almost ethereal final rays of sunlight. Ben’s slight hesitancy despite the depth of their connection was more endearing than she could express, only making her want this more. But she made sure to put his mind at ease, silently opening her thoughts and desires to him, and leaving him in no doubt that she wasn’t afraid or unsure anymore, not even a little. So when she reached for his lips again, there was no hesitance, and no question left to be answered.</p><p>They made quick work of going back inside, the sun slipping beyond the horizon and a velvety darkness settling in as they managed to navigate their way back up the stairs, both unwilling to let go of the other in the process.</p><p>As Rey climbed into the bed along with her husband, taken under and drowning in the touch of his lips and hands, she decided she couldn’t possibly do better than to echo his previously spoken sentiments. There were a lot of things that didn’t matter as much to her anymore. There were things she could certainly live without.</p><p>He wasn’t one of them.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>oh my goodness!!<br/>We've made it this far! We have been biting our nails knowing that this was one of the chapters we've been leading up to. There's a lot that's happened but still so much more to come! Thanks for being here!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Rey had gotten used to waking up in her husband’s arms for the last few weeks. It was a feeling that had brought her great solace, knowing that she wasn’t alone and that he cared for her. </p><p>That feeling was nothing compared to how she felt now, his fingers lightly running up and down her spine as the thought of what they now shared made her want to grin and curl her toes. </p><p>Ben dropped a soft kiss to her bare shoulder. “Hi.”</p><p>“Hi,” she replied with a smile, sliding her arms around his middle, still careful of his bruises as she kissed him languidly, savoring the feeling of him, bedwarm and pressed up against her. </p><p>“Are you hungry?” he asked, nuzzling her cheek and making no move to indicate he was going to leave the bed. </p><p>Rey sighed deeply. “Hmmm, maybe not for food just yet.” </p><p>She was perfectly content to stay exactly where she was, possibly forever. Being here on this planet, in this cottage with Ben had quickly become her idea of perfection.</p><p>“Do you think it would be weird if we kind of...asked someone if we can have this place?” she wondered out loud. “I mean, your mother said that basically no one was using it. Maybe nobody else wants it!”</p><p>Ben propped his head against his palm, a short laugh escaping his lips as he tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. “You want this cottage now? With the fresher that doesn't really have hot water, and no one around for miles and miles?”</p><p>“Maybe I do.” Rey waggled her head. “Actually, what I want is to just never leave. But I’d settle for coming back here every once in a while, just to get away for a few days...or a week or two.”</p><p>“It’s a shame you’re having such a terrible time, Sweetheart,” Ben teased, tugging her in closer. </p><p>“Shut up,” she laughed, giving his chest a playful shove before happily giving in to the embrace. “Pretty sure you’re enjoying yourself too.”</p><p>Ben dipped his head and kissed her soundly, more than confirming that statement. “You’re right, by the way. We should come back here. This place is a perfect escape. Well, I’ll arrange to have the hot water fixed, and <em> then </em> it’ll be perfect.”</p><p>Rey glanced at the sunlight coming in through the bedroom windows, noting the sun seemed higher than it should be. “What time is it anyway? The sun was already out when we woke up earlier, but then we, y’know...ended up going back to sleep. Is it still morning?”</p><p>“Oh, I remember,” Ben replied in a murmur, placing light kisses along her jaw. “And I think it’s just about noon.”</p><p>Rey groaned, shutting her eyes and wishing to turn back time. “I don’t wanna leave tomorrow.”</p><p>He chuckled against her neck and the sensation rippled pleasantly along her skin. “You do know we can be exactly like this even when we’re not here in this cottage, right?” </p><p>“It’s just not the same,” she whispered. “You know what it’s like normally. People interrupting us every five minutes, responsibilities every day, and especially now with everything that’s happened.”</p><p>Ben lifted his head, making her snort as his hair was almost as messy as hers. </p><p>“I do know what it’s like,” he conceded as she tried to smooth his hair back. He stared at her seriously for a long moment, enough to make her wonder what he might be thinking but he smiled at her and broke the moment. </p><p>“C’mon, then. We can practice now, finding privacy wherever we can,” he said, sitting up from the bed and extending his hand to her. “Maybe the water in the fresher won’t be so cold if we’re in it together.”</p><hr/><p>They decided to spend some time in meditation after finishing lunch, the bubbling stream next to the cottage and the sounds of the woods providing the right backdrop to get their thoughts in sync with the Force once again. The bleakness of their recent shared trauma was kept at bay, their bond humming stronger than ever before as they found some moments of well earned peace. </p><p>“I wish we had more time to go exploring a bit,” Rey mentioned when they finished, stretching her limbs from the stiff positions they’d been in for hours. </p><p>Ben stood beside her and glanced into the woods. The trees weren’t as large as on the moon of Endor or Kashyyyk, but they were old, largely undisturbed and dense. The Force flowed through them naturally, teaming with life. </p><p>“It’s probably safe to do,” he said finally, not sensing any immediate threats. “We could make a ration pack, wander around for a couple of hours before sunset and see what we can find. I can sense that we’re completely alone out here, so maybe not too far so we don’t get lost.”</p><p>Rey stepped closer to him and he responded as she wrapped her arms around him, kissing her upturned lips when she offered them. </p><p>He was lost in her almost immediately, feeling more closely tied to her than ever before, wondering how he was ever going to spend a moment without her by his side. Surely the Jedi had been wrong so many millennia ago when they spoke against attachment such as this. </p><p>“Completely alone,” Rey mumbled against his lips before meeting them again. “No interruptions, nothing but us.”</p><p>“The woods can wait,” he growled, moving quickly to pick her up, his arm under her knees and across her back. </p><p>She shrieked in surprise and delight, clinging to his neck as he rushed them back inside. </p><hr/><p>He had his arms wrapped around her as she sat between his legs in bed, her back against his chest as they watched the last rays of the sun paint the sky in a riot of color as it slipped past the horizon. </p><p>She was idly running her fingers along a small patch of his outer thigh, happy and sated.</p><p>Ben wished he could be as carefree as she was in that moment, but he was proud of being able to at least provide that for her.</p><p>He would spend the rest of his life trying to make her this happy. </p><p>“What are you thinking about?” she asked quietly.</p><p>“You,” he answered honestly. “How much I love you. What makes you happy.”</p><p>“<em> You </em> make me happy.”</p><p>He leaned down to kiss her shoulder and she kissed his temple in return, humming contentedly as he made his way up to her neck, her head falling back to give him better access. </p><p>They exchanged affection for a little longer before they settled once again, watching as the stars appeared slowly in the darkening sky. </p><p>“Rey?”</p><p>“Hmmm?”</p><p>“I meant what I said last night,” he said carefully. “About our life and the New Galactic Order. If you don’t want it, if you want out and you want a more normal life, you can tell me.” </p><p>He’d been thinking about it ever since she’d brought up her dreams of just the two of them, listening when she peppered it into their conservations over the last day. </p><p>Rey turned in his arms to face him, her eyes wide and curious. “Really?”</p><p>Ben touched her shoulder, his large hands skimming over her barely healing arm.</p><p>“I have a few non-First Order contacts. People that could help us disappear, if you wanted to.” He thought of his Uncle Lando, who would probably greet the idea with a roguish smile. Hell, Han might even be up for smuggling his own kid. </p><p>“And really, if anyone can get us out of this position, it’s my mother, and I’m pretty sure she’d do it. If not for me, I’m sure she would do it for you.” He brushed her hair behind her ear and placed his palm to her cheek, happy that she covered his hand with hers to keep it there. “I’m happy if we’re together, with or without the throne.”</p><p>Rey gazed at him for a long time, staying verbally silent, but projecting her thoughts: the two of them together, travelling from one end of the galaxy to the other, bickering about ship repairs and trade routes. Her laughing at his sunburnt nose from long days in the sun. On some nondescript planet living quietly, laughing and sparring together during the day and making love by moonlight. A child’s laughter in the hallways of this very cottage. The two of them living out their lives far away from the galaxy’s worries.</p><p>They really could make it work.</p><p>Rey leaned in towards him, kissing him long and deep, gratitude and love flowing through her into him, filling up spaces that had been left empty and wanting for so long. </p><p>She only broke from him to press their foreheads together, letting them breathe the same air.</p><p>“I would love nothing more than to live that life with you, Ben Solo,” she said softly. She pressed her lips to his again softly before pulling away to look at him fully.</p><p>“But we can’t run away, not now, not with everything we have seen and know. That’s not our story.” </p><p>She ran her fingers through his hair and he waited for her to continue her thoughts. “If they decide that they don’t want us, that’s one thing, but I wouldn’t give it up. I don’t think you want to or should give it up either. I saw what you did on Malastare, how you’ve handled yourself on every planet we’ve been to, and the loyalty and love that you’ve inspired in those around us. I still believe we can do some real good.” </p><p>Rey laced her fingers with his, holding his hands tightly to her chest. “I do want that with you, <em> all </em> of it.”</p><p>He was the one to capture her lips this time, doing his best to communicate to her the depth of what he was feeling for her and for their future by touch alone as words didn’t feel like enough. </p><p>“I promise you,” he said, breaking away with a bit of pant. “We will find a way to do all those other things, time to ourselves even while ruling the galaxy. It’s not impossible.”</p><p>Rey’s delighted laugh was enough to make him believe that he could make anything possible.</p><p>“I will hold you to that, Your Highness,” she said in an overly formal tone. “I am quite expecting to get my way, you know.” </p><p>“Servants of the people, Rey. We’re not likely to get our way very often.”</p><p>Rey groaned in response. “Yeah, I know. Right now I guess it’s just hard to imagine getting back to how our life usually is.” She smirked, trailing her hands over his chest and shoulders. “Maybe I’m just feeling a little selfish at the moment. It’s hard to imagine sharing you now.”</p><p>Ben grinned. “That makes two of us, Sweetheart.”</p><p>“Have I told you how much I love it when you call me that?”</p><p>“No, Sweetheart, you haven’t.”</p><p>“Mmhmmm, shame on me, then.”</p><p>A loud noise from downstairs startled them both. </p><p>It took another moment for Ben to realize that it was the commlink that had been left for them. The real world was calling already.</p><p>Ben grumbled, making a slight move to stand up which instantly coaxed a little whine from Rey’s lips as she clung to him posessively. He didn’t need much convincing. That was all it took for him to abandon his previous course, instead shutting his eyes, reaching out, and summoning the comm link all the way from downstairs until it gently met his fingers.</p><p>They both laughed a little at their own admitted self indulgence before Ben sat up in bed and began listening to the communication.  </p><p>The message left confirmed that they would be picked up early the next morning and taken directly to Hosnian Prime to meet with the Senate, but it wouldn’t be Poe stopping for them. Gelmi Varu would bring the <em> Amidala </em> for them, along with their previous entourage to have them ready for the next part of their journey.</p><p>“I’m glad to know that Sarya and everyone are safe,” Rey said, sitting up as well and hugging him from behind, resting her cheek on his shoulder blade while he listened to the message.</p><p>“It sounds like there are more people loyal to the promise of the New Order than we thought,” Ben commented as he shut down the commlink. </p><p>Rey hummed her agreement, the sound vibrating through him. “There’s still hope.”</p><p>“Yes,” he agreed, excited for the first time to see what might lie ahead.</p><p>But that was still hours away.</p><p>“I think that maybe we need to make sure that we’ve gathered our strength,” he said in the most serious voice he could muster. “Perhaps we shouldn’t even leave the bed until the last possible moment in the morning.”</p><p>He felt her smile against his skin. </p><p>“Now, husband, I think that’s a very wise idea.”</p><hr/><p>Rain was pouring down in droves on the capital city of Hosnian Prime, the peak of the wet season upon them. </p><p>The ship’s navigational controls aided for a soft landing on the platform, but there was little to protect from the misery of leaving the ship and dash to the shelter of the interior docking bay. </p><p>“You made it?”</p><p>The voice of Leia Organa through the commlink was almost drowned out by the pouring water. </p><p>“Yes, I’m here,” Luke Skywalker replied. “I’ll see you soon.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It may not be our longest chapter, but it was by far the fluffiest and most romantic. After 20 chapters of drama and slow burn, it was high time for these two to shut out the world and get lost in each other for a while. *happy sigh* But as you can see by that last little bit, we’ve now got more drama on the horizon! Tune in next week and see what’s in store for these two! :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>“Your Highness!” Sarya exclaimed, bowing quickly before warmly squeezing Rey’s hands. “I can’t tell you what a joy it is to see you both alive and well!”</p><p>“We’re so happy to see all of you as well,” Rey replied as they boarded the <em> Amidala </em>, a comfortable familiarity sweeping over her. This ship and these lovely people had definitely become her favorite part of their travels during the tour. </p><p>Well, aside from the way she’d fallen so deeply in love with her husband.</p><p>“Thank you, Captain Varu,” Ben said, shaking Gelmi’s hand firmly. “You’ve done well. Once we’re settled in the Hosnian system you’ll finally have that time off that’s owed to you.”</p><p>“It’s my honor to serve Your Highnesses,” Gelmi said, with a little smile and incline of his head.</p><p>“We’ll be arriving at Hosnian Prime in approximately ten hours,” Tix announced, reading from her data pad. “At which time Senator Organa has requested an immediate audience with you both. After you’ve been shown to your new quarters of course.”</p><p>Rey grinned at her. “Tix, I believe I’ve almost come to miss your itineraries over the past few days.”</p><p>Walking into their private quarters on the <em> Amidala </em> definitely felt a bit like coming home, though as she expected, Rey was already missing what they’d left behind.</p><p>“I’m not gonna be able to stop thinking about that cottage until we get to go back there one day,” she sighed wistfully, running her fingers over the familiar bedspread on the ship and thinking of the one below them on Naboo that was embroidered with vines and flowers.</p><p>She’d spent more time wrapped up in that than she had in the clothes provided for them.</p><p>“You looked perfect in that blanket, even better than any gown...don’t tell Ula,” Ben murmured, hearing her not so secret thoughts, his lips pressed to her ear as he wrapped his arms around her from behind.</p><p>“Mm, and it’s more comfortable,” she hummed. </p><p>“Comes off more easily too. Lots of things in its favor.”</p><p>“We should have taken it with us,” Rey giggled.</p><p>“Speaking of Ula,” Ben added, turning her around in his arms. “Do you still have that nightgown she made you for our wedding night? Now<em> that </em> might be almost as good as the blanket.”</p><p>Despite all that they’d done together in the past two days, Rey’s jaw dropped and she felt her cheeks heat up at the memory of that moment some three months ago, “You <em> did </em> see something that night! I knew it!”</p><p>He shrugged innocently. “You stood up right in front of me while we were arguing and I didn’t exactly have time to look away. I didn’t see <em> much </em>...though it was still pretty unforgettable.”</p><p>Rey hooked her fingers in the neck of his shirt, dragging his mouth down to hers before responding in a whisper. “Well then, maybe I will have to wear it again, and we can see how unforgettable it is this time around.”</p><p>Ben groaned a little against her lips. “I shouldn’t have brought that up. This isn’t helping us get back to work. Maybe we should focus on some training on the way to the Hosnian system.”</p><p>Rey nodded, her lips brushing against his a little. “Yeah maybe you’re right. But getting rest is important too! So we should also probably get an early night.”</p><p>“Absolutely.” Ben gulped. “Training, dinner, bed, sleep.”</p><p>Rey smirked, her arms snaking around his neck. “It’s funny how you said bed and sleep separately. It’s almost like you’re suggesting they’re two completely different steps.”</p><p>“Oh, trust me, I’m suggesting quite a lot.”</p><p>Rey laughed heartily, pressing a quick kiss to his lips. </p><p>“Remind me again why we didn’t run away when we had the chance,” Ben sighed, leaning his forehead against hers. “Our private quarters on Hosnian Prime had better be very far away from everyone else.”</p><p>“If nothing else, it’ll have a fresher with hot water,” she offered cheerily. </p><p>“Mm, now that’s definitely a plus.”</p><p>A knock on the door made Rey almost laugh. The first of many interruptions of the day, she was sure. </p><p>‘Your Highnesses,” Tix interrupted, her face very grave. “Please step into the common area and we’ve been asked to bring you up to speed with the latest developments.”</p><p>Rey felt the ripple of uncertainty and fear in the Force and felt that their respite was well and truly over. </p><p>Ben took her hand and together, they stepped out to face what might be coming next for them.</p><hr/><p>“So the message is real?” Leia asked after having been speechless for a very long moment. </p><p>Luke nodded. “Trust me, I felt it. And it was unmistakable.”</p><p>Of course he was sure, Leia thought. She didn’t really need to ask. Would her brother emerge from years of hiding to personally pay them all a visit if it weren’t this serious?</p><p>“You knew and didn’t tell me anything?” Leia turned to her husband, narrowing her eyes at him. </p><p>Han held up his hands in front of him. “I didn’t know until I arrived at that desolate rock that your brother decided to exile himself to. And from there, we figured we would tell you when we got back.”</p><p>“You should have commed me immediately, either one of you. I wouldn’t have let Ben and Rey just go off on their own for a few days otherwise,” Leia retorted, glancing between her brother and her husband, both who had the decency to look a little chagrined. </p><p>The senator walked slowly across the room, feeling both jittery and more weary than she had in a long time. This was the last thing she could ever have wanted to hear. And just when things had begun to seem so hopeful. </p><p>“When will they arrive?” Luke asked, joining her where she stood by the large window. </p><p>“Tomorrow morning.” She turned, looking intently at her brother. “Luke, they’ve been through so much already. And somehow, against all odds, they’re <em> happy... </em>together. I just wish we didn’t have to burden them with all of this right now.”</p><p>“They’re going to be burdened with it whether we tell them or not.” Luke’s voice was a little hardened, the harsh realities of existence having taught him too much over the years. “The least we can do is warn them, and explain everything to them, in hopes that they’ll be better prepared. There are things they don’t fully understand.”</p><p>The sound of a comm going off interrupted their conversation. </p><p>“Yeah, Chewie, what is it?” Han asked gruffly. </p><p>The wookie relayed that their expected arrival was looking for him.</p><p>“Lando just got here,” Han explained, standing up and making to leave. “I can’t believe that Chewie actually convinced him to leave that damn desert in the end.”</p><p>He paused in front of Leia for a moment, leaning forward to place a kiss on her forehead before squeezing her arm and walking out of the room.</p><p>Leia watched him go, thinking that even after everything that had happened and was happening, she was glad that he was there with her.</p><p>Across the room, Luke was giving off waves of unease and Leia didn’t need to use the Force to know that there was something he wasn’t saying. </p><p>“Luke, what is it?”</p><p>“I haven’t told you everything yet either. Everything about <em> them </em>,” he replied, a gravity in his eyes that made her wonder how much more news she’d be able to take. “You might want to sit down.”</p><hr/><p>Ben felt numb for a moment when the Emperor’s transmission ended, a cold feeling in his gut at the sound of that voice. </p><p>How could this be possible?</p><p>“This has to be hoax,” Rey echoed his initial ideas out loud to the room. </p><p>“Yes, it could be,” Gelmi agreed. “But the First Order has all but disappeared since it was first heard on the Holo, not a peep of anything from anywhere, even after the news of the death of Snoke. Senator Pryde and the full delegation were gone as well. It’s off putting, the timing of it.”</p><p>“Like a trap,” Ben finished.</p><p>Ben cast out into the Force, feeling Rey doing something similar. It only took a moment: the void of darkness he had felt with Snoke yawned open once again. Slightly muted, perhaps, but definitely present. A cold emptiness settled in his stomach. How could this be true?</p><p>“There will be more information when you meet with Senator Organa and the high council of the Senate,” their head of security continued, oblivious to the Force users’ foreboding thoughts. “So much is still classified as need to know, but we were authorized to prepare you with this.”</p><p>“What’s the scuttlebutt?” Rey asked, trying to maintain her composure.</p><p>“There’s much division, as far as I gathered,” Gelmi admitted. “There are those that like you, believe this is a hoax. Others say that the Republic was weak for never gathering a standing army, and should have seen the First Order as a threat to begin with. Some who remember the Empire believe this was a deeper plot.”</p><p>He looked pointedly at Rey.  </p><p>“<em> Me? </em> They think that I had something to do with this?”</p><p>“Your Highness, I am only warning you of what the arena you are walking into might be like,” Gelmi said with a serious tone. </p><p>“Forewarned is forearmed,” Tix chimed in. “The more you know going in, the more you can prepare what to say to the vipers in the room ready to strike at you.”</p><p>Ben squeezed Rey’s hand in a show of support. </p><p>“What else?” he asked.</p><p>“There’s not much support behind the theory of Her Highness being involved, but the timing has been questioned. In any case, the most alarming thing is the lack of communication of the First Order or their movements. We will need insight into them, and soon.”</p><p>“Surely there are spies,” Ben countered.</p><p>“There’s been no communications. They may have been compromised or simply lying low. Commanders of the Resistance have been in talks with the council as well, you’ll know more then.”</p><p>There was a moment of tense silence in the room.</p><p>Rey took a visibly steadying breath. “Right, then. Let’s see what we can do with what we do know.”</p><p>Any plans for training were quickly replaced with deep conversation.</p><hr/><p>“Have a seat,” Leia said to them, gesturing to the large table full of committee members who all stood upon them entering the room. “We know you’ve just arrived, but there’s much to discuss, as I’m sure you’re aware.”</p><p>They truly had <em> just </em> arrived. Once the <em>Amidala</em> had landed, Ben and Rey were immediately escorted to the Hosnian Prime capital building and ushered into a meeting which was put on hold until their arrival. While busy with that, their staff had been charged with setting up their things in what would be their private quarters which they hadn’t even been able to see yet.</p><p>Ben vaguely remembered the names of the people around the table, other than Chancellor Villecham.  </p><p>“The Senate is glad to have you safe and sound, Your Highnesses,” the Chancellor spoke, his low voice gravelly. “You have been through quite the ordeal, but there are several pressing matters to attend to.”</p><p>“There are a number of possibilities on the table,” Leia spoke up. “And unfortunately there are many differing opinions, especially with the news of Emperor Palpatine.”</p><p>Everyone finally sat and there was a short discussion and a replay of Palpatine’s transmission to the galaxy.</p><p>“There is no evidence that transmission is genuine,” one of them interjected, and a few others muttered their agreement. “I maintain that decisions should not be made based on that.”</p><p>“It should certainly be taken into account,” the Chancellor said. “If the Emperor is not alive, the First Order is likely to be behind the message. Whoever is behind it, it is a threat and should be taken seriously.”</p><p>“The Galactic Republic was foolish to enter into an alliance with Supreme Leader Snoke and the First Order to begin with!” another one said, glancing momentarily toward where Ben and Rey sat. “Forgive me Your Highnesses, but this entire arrangement has been a farce and it's clear now that Snoke had no intentions of upholding his promises for peace and support of this new government.” </p><p>“With the agreement with the First Order dissolved, and not knowing what they are planning, we cannot risk having a war criminal like Kylo Ren and the granddaughter of the greatest enemy to freedom at the forefront of a government!” a boisterous senator shouted. “We would do well to completely rethink our plans and put all our efforts back into the Galactic Republic!”</p><p>A number of voices lifted then, both in agreement and argument.</p><p>Ben felt anger and shame rise in him, knowing full well that the arguments against him were valid, but he would not have Rey dragged this way.</p><p>“Hear me!” Rey had stood up abruptly, surprising everyone in the room into silence. “I would like to make it clear once and for all that I have nothing to do with the Emperor’s legacy. I renounced that legacy and committed myself fully to the Galactic Republic, something that’s been proven time and time again. When the Republic called upon me to act, I have done so, even going as far as entering an arranged marriage to a stranger.”</p><p>Ben swallowed hard, but stared up in awe at Rey, her power and Light undeniable to all who beheld her.  </p><p>“There were promises and compromises based on those promises: the committee for the formation of the New Galactic Order agreed to expunge any potential war crimes that Kylo might have carried in exchange for his full fealty to the cause.”</p><p>Rey met the eyes of every person in the room one by one. “You played a game with our lives, led the galaxy to believe the web of deceit that you in this room concocted with the hope that this would bring something of value to the galaxy. At the first test of it, it has not been us that are willing to rescind on the promises made.”</p><p>The pause that followed Rey sitting down once again was heavy.</p><p>“The New Galactic Order is already a very real government,” Leia spoke finally. “And regardless of what it was based on in the beginning, it is already largely established and we’ve all invested a good deal into it. None more so than them.”</p><p>She looked toward Ben and Rey, giving them a small smile. </p><p>“These are its rulers,” she added, gesturing to them. “We should show them our support.”</p><p>Ben’s hand shifted over on the table, his fingers gently taking hold of Rey’s in a silent show of unity. She looked at him and smiled, both in no doubt of what it was they’d be expressing to the committee. They were already very much in agreement, and seeing the chaos that had taken over after all that had happened only fueled their desire to help take the lead in making things right.</p><p>“We understand everyone’s current concerns and hesitation,” Ben began. “Perhaps even mistrust, particularly in light of recent events.”</p><p>Rey squeezed his fingers a little tighter.</p><p>“But what my wife said before is true: we agreed to come together with the idea of letting the past die, to move into a new future for the galaxy, and we are here today to assure you that we are as committed to this rulership as we were at the start.” He paused, letting his statement settle. “We are ready to swear fealty to upholding the ideals of this government, to use our gifts and strengths to lead it to success.”</p><p>“If the First Order is planning to take a stand against us,” Rey added, “We are prepared to fight back with all available resources. Because we don’t want to step down and let all of this be for nothing. We believe that the New Galactic Order is worth fighting for, and we’re not afraid to do that.”</p><p>“The possible existence of Emperor Palpatine changes nothing,” Ben said firmly. “If anything, it only fuels our desire to uphold peace and freedom in the galaxy. We truly believe that can still be done.”</p><p>“We’re not here to pose for pictures, not anymore. Yes, that was a farce, but that’s done now,” Rey said, looking around the table, meeting the eyes of those listening. “We’re here to <em> work </em>, and to fight the battles that need fighting...together.”</p><p>Ben could feel Leia’s gaze on them and when his eyes met hers, he saw something he couldn’t believe he would ever see again: she was proud of him. It made something catch in his throat.</p><p>The Chancellor stroked his long whiskers for a moment, as if carefully sizing them up. </p><p>“I am glad to see the passion that you bring to this, Your Highnesses,” he said finally. “As you know, there had not been time to formalize the new government before all this business occurred, and therefore you are here with us rather than with your own privy council. However, I will not stand to have the Republic’s motives impugned or questioned in this matter. There was an agreement, and we shall do our best to honor it.”</p><p>A murmur of protest seemed to rise up but the Chancellor put up his hand for silence as he spoke again. “That being said, I would beg Your Highnesses to put this more urgent matter of a potential uprising from the First Order as a priority and work with the standing Galactic Republic to face this threat together.” </p><p>The next half hour was spent on unfurling the facts that had been gathered in the last two days of intel that they could get. Ben interjected often, giving as much information as he could of First Order strategy and tactics they went along. The power vacuum left behind by Snoke, the missing Knights of Ren, and the disappearance of Senator Pryde and Hux’s unpredictability when cornered were all a real cause for worry.</p><p>“This is of course, assuming that Palpatine has completely taken control,” Korr Sella, one of Leia’s most trusted aides concluded.</p><p>“How can we even trust that any of this is correct and we aren’t being led in a merry dance?” a tall thin Senator asked. His voice was nasally and Ben could not for the life of him remember his name. “Can we really ask the galaxy to assemble an army to fight an enemy that might not even exist?” </p><p>Leia glanced at Sella, who excused herself from the room suddenly and Ben felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.</p><p>“Much of this comes from the trusted network of informants and spies. But there’s also one more thing on our side,” Leia said quietly. “One more <em> person </em>.”</p><p>All eyes turned to the door where Sella was returning, but she was not alone. Han Solo and Chewbacca walked in with her. Just as Ben was beginning to think that his father didn’t seem like the logical person to provide information on the Emperor, someone else crossed the threshold. </p><p>Ben barely felt Rey’s hand in his as he laid eyes on his Uncle Luke for the first time in years.</p><hr/><p>Rey leaned heavily into Ben’s chest, rubbing her hands up and down his back as they clung to each other, finally alone in their quarters. </p><p>The residence that they had been placed in on Hosnian Prime was very close to the Senate and had been secured by Varu upon arrival. There had always been plans for a residence for them on the planet, but nothing had been finalized since the principal residence would be on Corusant. </p><p>Now nothing was certain. </p><p>The council had mercifully adjourned for the day not long after Luke Skywalker had walked in, back from his long exile and brought confirmation of Palpatine’s resurgence in Force along with the knowledge of the steps he’d already taken to try to prepare to face him. </p><p>Ben and Rey’s knowledge of the living Force hadn’t even been called upon and Rey tried not to be bitter about that. </p><p>Exegol. </p><p>She’d never heard of such a place, but Luke had come back to take Han and Chewie out to finish an old search for a Sith wayfinder. They had brought the object back to Hosnian Prime and Rey tried to put out of her mind the evil tendrils it cast out to her. </p><p>As it was, Ben had barely held together throughout the exchange, standing abruptly and turning his back to the room to stare out of the large windows as Luke spoke to the rest of the council. She knew that his hands ached from holding them clenched for so long. </p><p>When the council decided to end and postpone further discussion until the morning, Rey thought she would faint in relief. </p><p>They ordered a private dinner and dismissed their personal staff for the evening, preferring to have as much quiet time to themselves as possible. Rey suspected that there might not be a lot of that in the immediate future.</p><p>“How are you feeling?” Rey asked, her voice muffled against his collarbone. </p><p>There were tremors across their bond: fear, anger, resentment along with a deep sorrow that she couldn’t be sure didn’t belong to both of them. </p><p>But there was also light, hope, and more importantly, love.</p><p>“Better, with you,” he answered simply. “I didn’t expect to have to face him, but I honestly probably should have seen it coming. He wasn’t exactly hiding his Force signature.”</p><p>“I wish it could have been different,” Rey admitted, thinking that being ambushed by the uncle that tried to murder him in his sleep wasn’t the best of scenarios. What had Leia been thinking?</p><p>“It could certainly have been better,” he admitted, lightly kissing her hairline before loosening his hold on her. “But not nearly as bad as I had feared. Eventually it’ll all have to be put out in the open, even if it’s not easy. We can all fight a war together more easily than have a heart to heart.”</p><p>Rey smiled up at him softly. “You’ll all be alright eventually, I believe that.”</p><p>“Yes, eventually,” Ben repeated, kissing her lips lightly. “It’ll be ok.”</p><p>They ate their dinner in comfortable silence, each of them processing all that they’d heard today. Rey could hardly believe that it was only a little over a day since they had woken up together at the cottage. </p><p>“I know that this isn’t as ideal as that cottage on Naboo, but I don’t mind this place that much.” She glanced around them. “It all feels much more homey than the Imperial Palace.”</p><p>“I was looking forward to that bathing pool in our Imperial Palace fresher though.” He lifted a suggestive brow. </p><p>Rey grinned, biting her lip. </p><p>“So was I. Not that it’s the same as a small pool, but this fresher does have a good size bath.” She perched her chin on his shoulder. “Test it out with me?”</p><p>“Kriff, I love you,” he muttered before hungrily consuming the giggles that escaped her lips. </p><p>A rather drawn out period of undressing later and they had both managed to settle into the tub. It worked well enough, though neither could fully stretch their legs out. It was just large and wide enough that Rey could sit in front of Ben, reclining comfortably against his chest.</p><p>“You’re not terribly good at this,” Rey said with a little laugh as Ben’s fingers clumsily attempted washing her hair. “It’s ok, though. I think this actually makes me feel better. If you were really good at one more thing I might just get sick of being around you.”</p><p>“I’d say we should switch places and you can show me how it’s done, but it was enough work to get comfortable like this.”</p><p>Rey laughed again before dipping her head beneath the surface to wash the bubbles away. Straightening up and wiping her eyes, she leaned back against him again, his arms closing securely around her middle.</p><p>“What’s gonna happen tomorrow? Rey whispered, a dark cloud of worry suddenly forming overhead.</p><p>She could feel him shake his head. “I wish I knew. At this point I think the best we can hope is that it'll be over soon, because I don’t think it’s going to be pretty. Not for any of us.”</p><p>Ben leaned his head down, kissing the curve of her neck and shoulder between words.</p><p>“But...let’s not...talk...about that.”</p><p>“Mm, agreed.” Rey shut her eyes, trying to stay in the moment, knowing they could be called on for something else in a matter of minutes. “Hey, let’s have a tub put into the cottage on Naboo. Just a bit bigger than this one.”</p><p>His fingers twisted her wet hair, moving it neatly aside and out of the way of his lips. “When this is all over, Sweetheart, we can do whatever you want to that cottage.” He paused. “Though, it’s not exactly ours yet.”</p><p>She turned a bit, looking back at him over her shoulder. “Well then, maybe the first thing I want to do is make it ours.”</p><p>Ben met her reaching lips. “I’ll look into it.”</p><p>Rey’s hand reached around the back of his neck, taking gentle hold of his damp hair and deepening their kiss. An attempt at turning around though, only resulted in a wet floor, laughter, and agreement that they’d had quite enough of the tub. </p><p>Warm, clean, and more relaxed than they’d been all day, they ended the night lying comfortably together in bed, limbs tangled as they enjoyed the moonlit stillness. They both knew very well that it wouldn’t last.</p><hr/><p>The sun on Hosnian Prime was only beginning to lighten the sky the next morning when the summons for a private meeting came. </p><p>Rey was hesitant, seeing as the last private meeting that was requested of them ended with the death of Snoke, but seeing as this was a summons from Leia, Rey relaxed a little.</p><p>Her relief was short lived, however, when the summons was only for Ben. </p><p>She could feel his apprehension and they both quickly surmised the reason for it. </p><p>“I’m coming with you,” Rey said, getting out of bed and pressing the button to summon Sarya to start the day. </p><p>“Rey, this is probably something that I should do alone with both of them,” Ben countered, reluctantly sitting up himself. </p><p>She glared at him in reply. “You shouldn’t have to, Ben.” He looked about to protest but she raised a hand to stop him. “Ok, fine, I will wait just outside then.”</p><p>She stepped closer to him, running her fingers through his still bedraggled hair before pressing her forehead to his. “You’re not alone, remember?”</p><p>He kissed her gently in reply. </p><hr/><p>True to her word, Rey paced just outside of the small conference room that Leia had arranged, ignoring the slight concern on Captain Varu’s face as he watched her from this sentinel position just down the hall. She said nothing when she spotted Leia, Han, and Luke already waiting for Ben, but did her best to push feelings of calm and comfort to Ben through the bond. This was a family discussion that was long overdue.</p><p>Rey regretted being outside almost immediately. It took everything in her not to burst through the doors when she felt all the emotions that swelled in the room, but she knew that Ben was right - he had to face this himself, at least for now. And she wanted to show him that she trusted him to do so.</p><p>Eventually, after a while, things seemed to settle and Rey decided that taking a moment to meditate might be in order as she waited for them to emerge. </p><p>It was a plan she didn’t get much of a chance to execute before the door opened and Leia stepped out, looking weary but much more at peace than Rey had ever seen her. </p><p>“Rey,” the older woman said gently, “Could you please join us?”</p><p>Not having to be told twice, Rey walked into the room, making a beeline towards Ben, taking his hand immediately before sitting down beside him. She used the bond to inquire after him and he reassured her that he was alright, despite there still being some tension. </p><p>Rey turned her attention then to the man sitting across from her, who had been watching the exchange with a curious intensity. </p><p>The legend of Luke Skywalker that she had heard even as a child on Jakku was nothing and exactly like the man sitting before her in white robes, the wisdom of lifetimes in his blue eyes mixed with mischief. There was sadness and wariness too, but for a moment, Rey thought she could see the young Jedi who had helped bring down an Empire. </p><p>“It’s nice to finally meet you, Your Highness,” he said, carefully nodding his head in her direction as a sign of respect.</p><p>“Rey,” she felt herself saying without really thinking about it. She lightly squeezed Ben’s hand. “You can just call me Rey.”</p><p>Luke gave her a small smile. “Rey, then.”</p><p>“Sorry for crashing the party like this, kid,” Han added, giving her a little wink. “I would have sent word, but Luke here likes to be a little overly dramatic and make a grand entrance.”</p><p>“I’d say you and Chewie know all about that,” Luke quipped, and Rey could easily feel the age and depth of their friendship.</p><p>The Jedi leaned forward, bringing his hands to the table and lacing his fingers together as his face grew serious. “I wanted to speak to the both of you before any more is said in any council, to explain to you something that no one else can really understand.”</p><p>There was a gleam to his blue eyes.</p><p>“The Force isn’t fickle,” Luke went on, “It always seeks balance, serenity and peace between the light and dark. It’s not coincidence that the two of you have been brought together this way, to fight this enemy that seems invincible.”</p><p>He paused and Rey found herself holding her breath. </p><p>“What do either of you know about a Force dyad?”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The real world is calling and this is what they signed up for!<br/>Will these two ever escape the past?<br/>Thank you guys so much for being with us on this journey! We really are trying to do our best to make this as enjoyable as we can and your lovely comments really help spur us on when we're feeling like we're lagging.<br/>See you next week!<br/>Stay safe and make loving choices.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>“A what?” Rey questioned, glancing at Ben, who didn’t look quite as confused as she felt.</p><p>“I remember some mention of a Force Dyad in my studies,” he stated. “But there were very few details about it. It’s generally accepted as a myth.”</p><p>“That’s right,” Luke replied. “It’s incredibly rare, unseen for many generations, and unsuccessfully sought after by some on the Dark Side. But it is real, and it’s incredibly powerful.”</p><p>Rey looked at Leia who was sitting and listening, quiet and calm. She sensed no confusion in her mentor and realized as Luke continued, he had likely already explained all of this to her. </p><p>“A Force Dyad is the connection of two force users, both physically and mentally, that makes them one in the Force, connecting them across time and space. It exists whether the two parties involved are aware and accepting of it or not. But particularly if they come together and choose to harness it, their combined powers in the force become amplified, making them theoretically possess a power like life within the Force itself.”</p><p>Han huffed. “Sounds like trouble to me.”</p><p>Rey frowned, not understanding. “But what’s a dyad have to do with anything? Is there a dyad out there that’s a threat?”</p><p>Luke shook his head at her before leveling a stare at the two of them. “The two of you are a Dyad in the Force.”</p><p>Rey could feel Ben’s stillness beside her and was suddenly finding it difficult to speak herself. Han was the first to respond.</p><p>“Wait, <em> these two </em>? They possess some kind of ultimate power?” He chuckled, shaking his head. “I know the Force is real, but c’mon. I dunno if I buy this.”</p><p>“Perhaps you should expound on this power being sought after by some on the Dark Side,” Leia suggested.</p><p>“Yes,” Luke agreed. “Naturally, since a Force Dyad carries the potential of incredible power, it would hold much appeal to the Sith. In fact, there has long been a Sith prophecy that spoke of such a Dyad.”</p><p>That’s when Rey found her voice again. “Wait, a <em> Sith prophecy </em>?! No, no, whatever you think this is, you’ve got it wrong. That’s- that’s not us. We’re married and we...we fell in love. Of course we’re connected in the Force, but not in the way you’re describing.”</p><p>“Rey, I felt it,” Luke countered, his voice somewhat firm. “Two Force sensitive individuals who marry and fall in love don't create the sort of ripple in the Force that the two of you did. I’d even closed myself off to the Force, had wanted nothing more to do with it, and I still felt it.”</p><p>Rey felt Ben’s fingers seeking hers out between them.</p><p>“In the past few months I’ve felt things that even I couldn’t ignore. And now with the news of Palpatine, I knew I had to make the two of you aware. A power like this is as much a liability as it is a strength.”</p><p>Rey shook her head, still pushing back at this uncomfortable idea.</p><p>“No, you’re wrong. That can’t be. I don’t believe that Ben and I-“</p><p>“He’s right, Rey.”</p><p>Leia’s sudden words made them all turn and look at her, her features calm but thoughtful as she spoke again.</p><p>“I’ve felt something too. I couldn’t explain it, but it was there, even very early on. My perception is always somewhat clouded because Ben is my son, and being near to him always triggers quite a lot through the Force for me. But I especially recall the wedding ceremony.”</p><p>Rey gulped, remembering the intensity of that experience as well.</p><p>“There was something palpable, swirling between the two of you through the Force,” Leia explained softly. “It was deep and meaningful, far more so than it should have been, given your limited dealings with each other by that time. I suspect that was long before any significant emotional connection had taken shape.”</p><p>“You’re right,” Ben finally voiced quietly.</p><p>Her fingers gripped Ben’s hand more tightly, wanting him so desperately, even while wanting no part of what Master Skywalker was describing. This wasn’t the connection she wanted with her husband. It felt like what they had was being turned into something very different.</p><p>Ben turned, speaking directly to her, likely feeling her current turmoil. </p><p>“Rey, you know what I’ve been saying since even before we were married. There was something there, and we needed to figure it out, needed to train, needed to understand how to use it. We couldn’t define it, but we both knew what we felt. We’re connected through the Force so intensely that we could even feel it when we touched.”</p><p>She nodded solemnly. She’d almost forgotten about that, because by then their touch had become second nature, like breathing, comfortable and easy. There was nothing shocking or unusual about it anymore. But she certainly remembered a time when it was; when every meeting of his skin and hers was like a jolt of electricity, jarring and almost unpleasant. Now...just looking at Ben now made her feel like she was home, and she couldn’t imagine ever being separated from him.</p><p>Ben addressed his parents and uncle. “We’ve experienced things I’d never seen before. We’re able to connect, even in different places, as you described, both mentally <em> and </em> physically. We’ve attempted to practice and improve the skill.”</p><p>“Child’s play compared to what you’ll need to use it for now,” Luke said, his tone grave. “And compared to what the Emperor will want it for, once he recognizes it in you two.”</p><p>“What will he want it for?” Rey asked, not truly wanting to hear the answer.</p><p>“It could be more than one thing,” Luke replied with a small shrug. “He may simply want both of you to continue his legacy, he may want to destroy one of you so the Dyad is no threat to him, and he may even want to harness your power for himself.”</p><p>Rey’s features crumpled in horror. “Can he do that?”</p><p>Luke lifted a brow, confirming the grim possibility. </p><p>“Well this is starting to sound like the kind of fun you used to drag us into,” Han said, shaking his head at Luke. “No wonder you thought to get in touch after all this time.” </p><p>“Don’t worry yourself about what we don’t know for sure,” Leia cut in, reaching over and taking Rey’s other hand. “This is vital information for both of you, but it doesn’t change who you are- who you <em> both </em> are. And it doesn’t change what all of us are working for...we need to stop the Emperor. I’ve already sent word to the Resistance, telling them to be ready. That’s all we can do for now.”</p><p>A knock at the door seemed almost eerily timed and Leia invited them to enter. </p><p>Captain Varu stepped in and gave them all a small bow before specifically addressing Ben. </p><p>“Your Highness, we’ve just had urgent communication from an incoming ship. They’ve come a long way and wish to speak directly to you. I have no details, but they did explain it is related to the current matter at hand regarding the Emperor.”</p><p>Ben frowned at the man. “And who is it that’s come here just to speak to me?”</p><p>“The Knights of Ren.”</p><hr/><p>The door swished shut behind Sarya as she left them alone in their room later that evening. Rey’s arms were immediately wrapped around his middle as he let out a deep sigh. </p><p>“That was a lot,” she said against his chest. “I honestly didn’t see that coming.”</p><p>Ben chuckled in response, kissing her forehead lightly. “Me neither.”</p><p>He had to admit that he’d been concerned when he and Rey had gone out to the platform where the <em> Night Buzzard </em> had landed. His hand had hovered over his lightsaber as two of the Knights of Ren walked towards them in the still pouring rain. </p><p>He might have suspected that Vicrul would seek him out eventually, but Kuruk had been a complete shock. They had abandoned the First Order and had sworn their continued allegiance to Kylo Ren the same way that they had always done. </p><p>“Why those two, though? Why them and not the other Knights?” Rey asked.</p><p>“Loyalties are a tricky thing,” he replied. “I hadn’t...the Knights had sworn oaths back when I first became Kylo Ren and Snoke had made me the Lord of the Knights of Ren. I had thought that after his defeat, they would follow the First Order. They had no reason to turn and follow me, not really.”</p><p>
  <em> “We made no oath to the First Order,” Kuruk had said, his voice heavily modulated by his mask. Vicrul took a knee, silently bowing his head as the other Knight knelt to do the same. </em>
</p><p>“They are loyal to <em> you </em>,” Rey said, looking up at him and pushing his hair behind his ears for a moment before holding his face in her hands. She was gazing at him with a fierce determination, and in the bond he could feel how intensely proud she was of him.</p><p>“I told you before, you inspire loyalty and love in people, Ben. You are a good leader.”</p><p>“But I don’t know if my leadership will be enough for them right now. I’m concerned about how they’ll be treated,” he admitted.</p><p>“Leia and the council will be fair, especially since they come with intel we couldn’t get otherwise. It brings the hope and the focus that we need.”</p><p>Ben let out another sigh. Yes, they both had come with critical information: they had both been in the presence of Palpatine himself and could confirm that while he was physically a barely functioning clone corpse, his power in the dark side could not be underestimated. They had both seen the full scale of what Palpatine was calling “The Final Order” and were ready to surrender as much as they knew. Vicrul in particular had come with the most vital piece of information: he had been inside the destroyers themselves and had seen the fire power each of them was carrying. And their potential timetable for attack.</p><p>“Do you think it will be enough? Will it be too late?” Rey’s thoughts had obviously gone with him. </p><p>“We will try, I know that much,” he responded, holding her a little more tightly to him. “I won’t lose what we have, at least not without a hell of a fight.”</p><p>His father had expressed a similar sentiment, in the many retellings of the fall of the Empire to a rapt little boy looking out to the stars. For a moment, Ben wondered if that little boy that had only wanted to be a star pilot like his father could have ever known that he would be fighting the same fight, firmly led out of the darkness by the light that he now held in his arms. </p><p>Rey pulled back from him slightly, her hands coming to rub his shoulders. “Did you want to talk about what happened with Luke and your parents, before?” </p><p>It seemed like a lifetime ago now, the conversation with his uncle and his mother just this morning. </p><p>“It was...a lot, and not enough,” Ben admitted, his feelings churning, but muted. He was compartmentalizing, something he was only really good at when Rey was near, and he couldn’t help but think that it would have been better if Rey had been in the room herself. </p><p>Thankfully, he could do the next best thing.</p><p>He lifted his hands to hold her face this time, letting their foreheads touch as he opened up his mind to her, showing her what his uncle had said about his own failings, the Jedi, and more importantly, what he had believed happened that fateful night when Ben left the temple. </p><p>He felt himself shaking as he pulled back carefully from her, feeling tears prickle in his eyes. Rey’s eyes were full as well, and she threw her arms around his neck, holding him close to her and kissing his temple and hair. </p><p>“You’re ok, Ben, you’re ok,” she said softly, her own feelings conflicted as much as his, but more than anything else he could feel the strength of her love and the light inside her reassuring him that it would all work out. It would take a lot of work, and hopefully, once this galactic crisis was taken care of, there would be more to try to work out with his family. </p><p>More importantly, whatever else happened, she would be with him. </p><p>She pulled on his hands, leading him to bed while turning off the lights and they climbed in together. Ben gathered her immediately into his arms, holding her closely. </p><p>“What about the Dyad?” she asked quietly.</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“Do you believe it?” </p><p>“I haven’t had time to think about it much, but yes. It makes sense, even beyond when we first met.” </p><p>Ben really focused on the moments with Rey, things that didn’t make any logical sense: how had they been able to connect so wholly and completely over such a short amount of time? He felt that he had become a completely different person, almost not recognizing the magnitude of the split in his own mind and soul when they’d first met. She had changed so much as well, almost as if they had somehow managed to change each other towards a better version of themselves. </p><p>Maker, had it only been less than six months?</p><p>“I remember, you know,” Rey says quietly.</p><p>“Hmm?” </p><p>“I was maybe thirteen? One day, I felt...cold. It was so sudden, and it went through me down to my bones, like an icy hand. I was in the middle of the desert, the sun was blazing, but I shivered.”</p><p>Ben suddenly understood. “The day I killed Ren and took his place,” he said bluntly. “When I gave myself completely over to the dark side.”</p><p>He frowned in the darkness of the room. “You felt that?”</p><p>“Yes.” She raised her head up to meet his eyes. “I think that in a way, understanding it all so much more now, I’ve always felt you with me.”</p><p>Something in her words rang true for him and while he still had so many questions, he knew down deep in his very being that she was right.</p><p>“I’m sorry for that,” he tells her quietly, thinking of the wreck that his life had always been, plagued with nightmares and darkness for longer than he himself could recall. But despite all that, there was always even the tiniest light always within him. </p><p>Has that always been her? </p><p>“Well I’m not sorry,” she countered firmly, pulling him from his introspection and holding him tighter. “You’re not alone, you’re with me, and it’s all I could ever want.”</p><p>Rey laced her fingers with his, and he sensed in her a nagging thought of unease but she brushed it away before he could really even see it. She squeezed his hand tightly. “You’re my home, Ben. And there’s nothing in this galaxy that’s going to change that.” </p><p>Ben pressed his lips to hers, feeling the emotions that he couldn’t put a name to in that moment, predominantly feeling a sense of surety that had started even before they had defeated Snoke, but he was all the more confident in now. As long as they were together, they were on the right path.</p><p>“I’m with you, Sweetheart. Always.”</p><hr/><p>Rey bolted upright in bed, gasping for breath as her heart pounded desperately against her rib cage. She ran her hands over her face, relief flooding her as she realized it was just a dream.</p><p>She glanced at Ben, laying beside her sleeping. Gently reaching out and brushing against his mind, she was glad to find that he was resting soundly, his thoughts for once calm and undisturbed. This was not what she’d want to burden him with at the moment, just when they would both need to rely on each other more than ever before.</p><p>Rey very carefully crept from their bed, wrapping herself in a robe. It was still the very early hours of the morning on Hosnian Prime, with only the faintest glimmers of light peeking over the horizon. She wanted to let Ben sleep, and besides, this felt like something she needed to check into on her own first, before sharing it all with him. She half surprised herself with who she instantly thought to confer with.</p><p>Rey crept down the hall, making her way to another wing and hesitating a moment before softly knocking at the door. Once she was there she suddenly questioned herself as to whether this was wise, but there was really no one else to talk to about what was worrying her. Ben couldn’t know, and Leia already had so much on her plate.</p><p>The door swung open and Luke Skywalker stared back at her, brow slightly furrowed. </p><p>“You’re up early,” he greeted flatly, stepping aside and allowing her entry to his quarters.</p><p>“I’m sorry for the intrusion so early, Master Skywalker,” Rey apologized. “I just- I thought you might be the one to speak to about this.”</p><p>Luke gestured to the sitting area and they both took a seat.</p><p>“What’s going on, Rey?”</p><p>She took a deep breath. “I um, I had a dream. Maybe even a vision, I dunno. It was just so real. I saw the...the Sith throne.”</p><p>Luke watched her, calm but focused. “And?”</p><p>Rey hesitated, the next words hard to speak aloud. </p><p>“I saw who was sitting on it,” she whispered. “It was me and Ben.”</p><p>Luke nodded slowly, thoughtfully. “I see.”</p><p>They stared at each other in silence for a long moment, and Rey felt herself growing more agitated.</p><p>“The prophecy,” she asked, her chin quivering a little. “Is that what it was about?”</p><p>Luke kept his face carefully neutral. “There’s not much that’s known about what the prophecy says.”</p><p>“But it could be true,” Rey said with a huff. She ran her fingers through her slightly disheveled hair, a nervous habit that wasn’t really hers. “I thought things were good- really good. Ever since Ben destroyed Snoke and turned away from the Dark Side, I was sure that everything would be fine. I was convinced that darkness would never be able to control him again.”</p><p>“Are you afraid he could be turned back to the Dark Side?”</p><p>“No!” Rey answered instantly. “I mean, yes, but not because of him. I’m afraid because of <em> me </em> . Master Skywalker, what if <em> I’m </em> his downfall? He loves me, I know that. We are so deeply connected that if I were turned, I don’t know what he’d do. I can’t imagine him walking away from me. I don’t think he could, especially now. He’s finally put himself on the right path, but what if I’m the reason he goes astray again? I feel it! I feel that pull to the darkness and I know I’m in danger of giving in to it!”</p><p>“Because you’re a Palpatine?” Luke asked, and as Rey agreed she began to sense a pattern in this exchange. He was asking questions, but he certainly wasn’t offering any insight.</p><p>“My grandfather is still alive and able to manipulate things from a distance,” Rey said, expressing her growing worries. “His blood runs through me, his power. The pull that I feel that’s within me. I’m afraid.”</p><p>She let out a shaky breath.</p><p>“I came to you because I want to know what you think,” Rey finally requested. “I trust you not to hold back. If you think I’m putting him, or even this whole mission at risk-“</p><p>“You’re not.”</p><p>Rey halted, surprised by the speed with which he responded.</p><p>“Listen,” Luke went on. “I didn’t come here to tell you both that you’re a fulfillment of a Sith prophecy and are therefore destined to be swayed to the Dark Side. Those kinds of prophecies are hardly set in stone. They aren’t detailed and exact, they’re vague and they can become something very different than originally assumed.”</p><p>“But it still frightens me that I’m-“</p><p>“Part of the Emperor’s bloodline?” Luke let out a short laugh. “Rey, there are some things that are more important than blood. That’s not all that defines us. And believe me, you’re much better off than the first time I faced my father.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Yes. You know why? It’s <em> because </em> you’re afraid of turning to the Dark Side.” Luke shook his head, a faraway look in his eyes. “I was so confident, so sure. I thought nothing could tempt me to turn. I was wrong. Master Yoda knew it, and he tried to warn me. And experienced masters always warn their apprentices not to-“</p><p>“Not to underestimate the power of the Dark Side,” Rey finished. “Yeah, Leia’s said it to me more than once.”</p><p>“And that’s not because of who you are, or who you come from. It’s because of the nature of the Dark Side. Yes, you’re in danger of giving in, but so is Ben, and so am I, and so is Leia. None of us are too strong to be turned, and that knowledge is a <em> protection </em>. Confidence may be a strength, but overconfidence is only weakness.”</p><p>Rey felt a weight lifting from her shoulders, drawing a breath of relief. “So you...you really believe we can do this?”</p><p>She thought she saw a little twinkle in his eyes, like the ghost of a smile. </p><p>“If I didn’t, I never would have come.” He smirked. “Ahch-To is especially nice this time of year, and I hate to be missing it.”</p><p>Rey felt the heavy wariness within her loosen its grip on her heart. She was still afraid, but now there was hope too. “Thank you, Master Skywalker, for everything.”</p><p>She couldn’t say she felt nothing but affection for this man. He was still one of the catalysts to Ben’s fall to the Dark Side, and those negative feelings and memories now shared with Ben were still there in the back of her mind. But this felt like the beginning of healing, like perhaps there could be a measure of peace for all of them. And especially if they were all able to pull off this mission. </p><p>Rey bid Luke good morning and headed back to her quarters. The sun was lifting higher and she hoped to get back before Ben awoke, saving her from explaining her early morning jaunt.</p><p>Thankfully she found him still sleeping, popped into the fresher, and then climbed back into bed alongside him. Feeling him rouse from sleep upon tucking herself back in, she wrapped his arm around her middle and snuggled in against him, her back pressed to his chest.</p><p>Ben released a sleepy little groan as he leaned down to bury his nose in the curve of her neck, and she closed her eyes at the warmth of his breath against her skin.</p><p>“You ok?” he muttered.</p><p>She wasn’t sure what prompted the question, but it wouldn’t be surprising if he could pick up on the lingering hints of stress inside her.</p><p>“I am now,” she answered honestly, turning in his grasp and kissing him, slow and soft. “Just hold me.”</p><p>Ben obeyed instantly, securing his arms around her like her own personal armor, holding her tight against his chest and making her feel like nothing could touch her. She knew some things could change and shift with the pasting of time, but there was no doubt in her mind that she’d never get tired of this feeling, not as long as she lived.</p><p>The warmth and security that had washed over her made the next thing she experienced almost shocking in comparison. </p><p>Rey’s head shot up, looking at Ben as her eyes went wide. She saw a similar look of concern written on his features.</p><p>“Did you feel that? What was that?” Rey whispered, as if afraid to hear the answer.</p><p>Ben shook his head, his eyes narrowing in thought. “I don’t know, but I felt it too.”</p><p>“It was like immeasurable confusion and fear and pain all tightly packed into one horrible moment. But then it just...stopped.” A small shudder ran through her even to describe it aloud. </p><p>“I know,” Ben agreed, his tone reflecting the concern they were both feeling as he shifted in the bed to get up. “Come on, we should get dressed.”</p><p>Rey hurried to follow and they both got up in the early morning light, readying themselves for whatever the day would bring. They had a feeling it wouldn’t be anything terribly good.</p><p>Before they had a chance to venture from their quarters though, there was a knock at their door.</p><p>“Master Skywalker,” Rey uttered upon opening it, a little surprised to be seeing him again so soon. </p><p>“I assume the two of you felt that? A strange disturbance in the Force about twenty minutes ago?” Luke asked, getting right to the point. “Leia just received a communication, and she sent me to get you both.”</p><p>Ben walked over to join her as Rey confirmed they’d felt the same thing he had.</p><p>“What happened?” Ben asked.</p><p>“It’s the First Order. They’ve made the first move, pretty loud and clear too.” Luke’s tone dropped. “They just destroyed Jakku.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was a meaty one huh? :D Things are getting pretty action packed and we’re not done yet! How are you guys feeling about our version of the sequel trilogy universe?<br/>We continue to enjoy your comments, thanks for filling our writer needs so well. And we’ll see you next Monday! ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>A SPECIAL BROADCAST FROM HOSNIAN PRIME AND THE GALACTIC SENATE</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Thank you for your attention.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The recent death of Supreme Leader Snoke of the First Order and the subsequent message from an apparently resurrected Emperor Palpatine has left many of you feeling uneasy and even fearful. The First Order’s disappearance from most systems may have been a relief for some, but had further raised alarm for many others, including the still-standing Galactic Senate.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Earlier today, it was confirmed that the planet of Jakku was destroyed by a star destroyer wielding immense power.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>As the sovereigns of the New Galactic Order, we wanted to let you know that this act of aggression will not be left unanswered, and that the threat that is posed to freedom in the galaxy will not be left uncontested. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>As you know, the previous Republic did not have a standing army. But we believe the galaxy is on our side. There is no shortage of those willing to fight for what’s right, and that’s who we speak to now. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>There is an offense to be mounted against our enemy, and we are gathering our forces to face it. The house of Theed will lead this coalition into battle and seek to defeat the enemy by whatever means necessary.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>We are asking you all now to stand with us.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>“I thought the ‘intel’ said we still had time!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Poe Dameron’s voice was louder than the rest of the Resistance council and Ben did his best to remain calm at the implication. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two Knights of Ren that had defected from the First Order had brought them a potential timeline for Palpatine’s plan. Upon Snoke’s death, they had been summoned to Exegol and had seen first-hand the true state of matters. Palpatine was not feeble, despite appearances, and had been patiently biding his time and planning from afar. Nothing he did was accidental. The fleet of what was being called “The Final Order” wasn’t that large on its own, but joined with the First Order’s existing considerable force, it was a formidable foe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then, Jakku was destroyed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They said ‘more or less’,” Amlin Holdo interjected calmly as members of the Senate Council and the Resistance all stood in the circle around the map of the Outer Rim. “Obviously, it’s on the ‘less’ side.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why Jakku? It makes no strategic sense!” someone else piped up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Obviously, it was a direct taunt to Her Highness’ home planet. We can probably expect Corellia to be stuck next, if this is a pattern.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a show of force, a taunt!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, it’s worked!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“With every destroyer having planet-destroying power, we cannot wait.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not every star destroyer, that’s actually impossible,” Ben finally spoke up. “But even if it’s just the four that we know about, that’s more than enough. Since no one can tell which ones they are, it’s enough to show that one of them can destroy a planet and then everyone will fall in line whenever any star destroyer appears.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But there’s still been so few joining us after the Holo transmission.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Upon hearing the time table the previous day, the Resistance leadership along with the Senate council had agreed to send out a call to the Republic and gather what forces they could to face this enemy. At the transmission of Ben and Rey’s HoloNet message, some had already responded, including a few First Order defectors, even a whole garrison of ex-Stormtroopers on Kef Bir, but their numbers were still no match for what Palpatine’s forces had been described as. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We have no choice, we have to move now!” Poe continued.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can’t risk so many of our people,” Holdo countered. “The odds against us are too great.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a murmur of agreement. “It’s a suicide mission.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can’t afford to lose another planet! The time to move is now!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Captain Dameron is right,” Admiral Ackbar replied, his voice gravely and resigned. “There’s no choice but to fight with whatever strength we might have.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We have Luke Skywalker, don’t we? What more can we ask for?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you expect me to walk out with my laser sword and face down the whole of his armies?” Luke asked, his eyebrow raised.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Enough!” Rey finally stood up. “We will have to fight with all we can, all of us. Jakku might not have been much of a planet, but it was my home and we cannot allow countless deaths to go without response. The others can join us when they can, but we cannot let any other planets give into fear. We have to show the galaxy that we will respond immediately to action such as this and it will </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> stand.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s not much time,” Ben said, his voice not as passionate as Rey’s but carrying power. “We will go and face this head on. Rey, Skywalker and myself will go down to the planet and deal with the Emperor but the Final Order fleet will need to be taken care of. We ask only for volunteers, we’re not issuing any orders. As soon as we are fuelled up and ready, we go and we will leave a trail to Exegol for anyone else brave enough to follow. That is where we will make our stand.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Han stepped forward, the wayfinder held in his hand. “We’ll lead the way.”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>The fleet was an hour from leaving, and Leia had been pleased to note how many ships had managed to rendezvous with them on Hosnian after Ben and Rey’s message on the HoloNet. It probably would not be enough, but the flames of hope had been lit and that was more powerful than anything else. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She walked briskly to Ben and Rey’s quarters, nodding to Tix as she passed the taller woman on her way out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This was the first time in nearly fifteen years she had been completely alone with her son.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ben, there’s still…” she shook her head slightly. “There’s still so much to say, things that still need to heal so we can move forward. I feel like I just got you back and now you’re leaving again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked down, his eyes betraying some of his own self doubt, which would likely hold on for quite some time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I still don’t really think that I deserve to come back, to come home.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not about deserving, Ben. And even if it was, you would deserve it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She reached for the satchel that she had with her and pulled out a linen wrapped package. “I want you to have this, Ben.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He glanced at her before carefully unwrapping the gift. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The casing of her lightsaber glint in the lights of the room. Luke had brought it back to her when he arrived on Hosnian and as soon as she had seen it, she knew what she had to do with it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You had to bleed your kyber crystal,” she said as Ben remained completely still. “There’s dark energy in it and you want every advantage possible.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben still hadn’t moved and Leia risked reaching out into the Force, to see what he might be feeling. She never completed training with Luke, never fully took on the role of a Jedi, not until Rey dropped into her life and was in desperate need of a teacher. She wondered now if she chose correctly, if maybe she could have helped her son so much more, had her own training been complete.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For what it’s worth, and it might not be much,” she said, her voice breaking the slightest bit. “I’m sorry that I wasn’t there for you like I should have been. I hope that I will get the chance to change that now.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To her surprise, the energy she feels from him is warm, tinged with a sadness of regret she recognizes all too well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” he said, his voice as unsteady as hers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leia smiled at him softly, reaching up to touch her hand to his cheek briefly before turning to walk out to head to the hangar. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mom?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She froze at the door and turned to look at her boy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“May the Force be with you.”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>“I need to have a final word with Chancellor Vichellum,” Ben said as they hurried through the corridor. “I’ll meet you in the hanger.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey squeezed his hand as he veered down another hallway and she continued on her way. A few moments later though, her head was turned as she passed by the grand throne room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey stopped, transfixed in the doorway, the last brilliant rays of sunlight shining through the towering windows and casting a spotlight onto the pair of thrones at the head of the room. She wondered what the chances were that she’d pass at this very moment, right when that very spot was so perfectly illuminated. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She spared a moment to cross the threshold and enter the room, the soft soles of her boots making only the hunt of an echo as she walked across the polished floor. She approached the thrones, feeling as if she were a humble subject rather than a respected ruler, especially in her current attire which was fit for nothing more than battle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gingerly, Rey reached out and ran her fingers over the sleek arm, feeling the completed work that she’d seen in progress some months before while they were on Nai Cook. It looked and felt almost too fine to be touched, yet she knew it was for her. For her and Ben. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her lips twisted in unexpected building emotion. There were times she still felt unworthy, or simply overwhelmed by the magnitude of it all. But at the end of the day, she knew now that this was what she wanted and where she belonged. She wanted to sit by Ben’s side and rule with him, sharing all the love and goodness that they could with the galaxy. She wanted to take his hand at their coronation as they both accepted their crowns and took their place as official rulers of the New Galactic Order. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>These thrones, made up of the raw materials they walked past on their honeymoon tour, now meant so much to her. They didn’t just signify their places as rulers. They signified hers and Ben’s place at each other’s sides. She smiled as the sun shifted, creating a little glint against one of the gems near the head of the throne.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey sniffed, swiping quickly at her cheek and refusing to let any negative emotions or fears take over, not now. She felt only determination. Determination that she’d be back here before she knew it, and that Ben would be at her side. They would take these seats together, just as they were always meant to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you ask me, those are almost too nice to sit on.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey turned toward the voice as he entered the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Finn,” she said softly, giving him a watery smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d been looking for you,” he greeted gently, giving her a little nudge. “Are you ok? About Jakku and the rest of it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey let out a shaky sigh. “I know that Jakku was a terrible place, and there was a lot of suffering but…” she shrugged. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Listen, Rey, you know there’s no love lost for me about Jakku, but no one deserves to have been destroyed like that,” Finn said, his hands firmly around her upper arms. “No matter what it was, it was your home.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey nodded in response, feeling a deep sense of sadness and guilt. Finn was right: despite everything she had suffered there, it had been the last place she had been with her parents - it had been her home. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There was still good that would have been done there,” she said. “I thought that maybe we could have made a difference there. Now, it’s too late.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finn shook his head. “You can still do good, Rey. There’s still so much waiting for the two of you once Palpatine is gone.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finn made an amusingly thoughtful face. “I’m still getting used to that, y’know. You and Kylo, I mean.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled, a little blush warming her cheeks. “Yeah I know. It’s not how I thought everything would turn out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But you know it’s right, don’t you?” he asked. His eyes were soft and warm in a way that Rey had not been expecting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey drew a breath and let it out slowly, nodding in agreement. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do. In fact, I don’t think anything in my life has ever felt as right as this does. Us being together, the Alliance for the New Order, ruling with him, all of it. I feel like I found what I’ve been wanting for years, what I was afraid I’d never find. I feel like I belong.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finn wrapped an arm around her shoulders, giving her a squeeze as he gazed at the thrones before them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then I’m behind you, Rey. We all are. As crazy as some of this is, if you know it’s right, then I trust you. As leaders, the two of you will both have my loyalty, but more than that you’ll always have my friendship. You know that, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey turned, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him into a warm hug. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do,” she whispered against his shoulder. “And it means more to me than I can say.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll see you when we get back. I want a front row seat to that fancy coronation. I don’t know if you’ve forgotten, but I’m kind of a big deal.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey laughed in response. “I’ll see if I can pull some strings.” </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Ben caught up with her just before entering the hangar. She took a moment to appreciate the sleek black outfit that Ula had made up for him, black and fitted with a thin line of silver going up the side of the pants and around the cuffs of a soft sweater. She noticed a silver saber hanging from his hip that had a familiar signature to it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Meeting his eyes, she was able to confirm its origin through the bond. She felt hope swell in her chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Captain Varu was waiting for them just a few steps away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Varu, what are you doing here?” Rey asked the older man. She had thought the captain was meant to stay and deal with any potential aftermath should this mission not go according to plan. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am here as a volunteer, Your Highness,” he said, raising his chin imperiously. “I will see you safely to your destination and do whatever else needs to be done.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The statement brought a lump of emotion to her throat, understanding the depth of loyalty needed to prompt such a willing spirit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s no dissuading you, then?” Ben asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, Your Highnesses,” Varu confirmed. “I stand with you, no matter what lies ahead.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A YT-2400 was waiting for them as they advanced further. Han stood beside it, with a sheepish grin on his face. “Got you a ship. Belongs to a friend of Chewie’s,” he patted the side of the ramp. “Not as fancy as yours, but the MOA’s got it where it counts.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben glanced over at their head of security with a raised brow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The </span>
  <em>
    <span>Amidala</span>
  </em>
  <span> has some protection systems, but it’s not a fighter.” Captain Varu admitted begrudgingly. “This transport has been fitted for our mission.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not sure that this isn’t less of a hunk of junk than the Falcon,” Rey said to Han, a fond smile appearing on her face as they approached the ship. It certainly seemed to have seen better days.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I suppose we should be grateful. It could have been a real antique like the ARC-170s,” Ben commented. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maker, if you found one that still worked, I might have taken it!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke entered the hangar and looked at the ship they were about to board. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What a hunk of junk,” he said to Han, who only rolled his eyes in response. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, you don’t have to fly it, kid,” the older man replied and Rey got the sense it was an old joke. Something in Luke’s responding eye roll told her much of their friendship and history from days long past, and she was momentarily curious about what it would have been had Luke never exiled himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before Rey knew it they were boarded and soon outside the Hosnian atmosphere with the wayfinder plugged into the navigation system. Almost immediately the first set of coordinates appeared. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Over the comms, the fleet of volunteers called in and stood by, ready to follow them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right, Captain,” Luke said. “Let’s go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey laced her fingers with Ben’s as they entered lightspeed.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Get in losers, we're going to Exegol! This is going to be the part that makes us most nervous because it's been so difficult (continues to be difficult, tbh) but your comments and encouragement have kept us going. See you next Monday! <br/>Come and talk to us on tumblr! <a href="https://writingwife-83.tumblr.com/">writingwife-83</a> &amp; <a href="http://thisisartbylexie.tumblr.com/">thisisartbylexie</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>The flashing lighting in their viewport showed a grey and lifeless planet before them. The <em> MOA </em> landed just outside of the largest structure with the strongest Force signature, per the information that they’d received from the defected Knights of Ren. </p><p>“Doesn’t look like much of a retirement spot,” Han’s voice came through the comm, breaking the tense moment.</p><p>“It won’t take them long to realize they’ve got company,” Poe’s voice came back, just as more ships confirmed they’d made it through the wild bantha chase of arriving at the planet. “Aim for those star destroyers, target the canons beneath their bellies before they scramble the fleet.”</p><p>“Showtime,” Lando’s voice chimed in as the fleet engaged in the skies.</p><p>“Don’t forget the broadcast,” Leia reminded everyone on the line. “We need to give the chance for surrender to anyone who wants it.”</p><p>“Copy that, General. Transmitting.”</p><p>“There’s so much interference, will it even go through?”</p><p>“We have to try!”</p><p>“Right! Form up. Red Squadron, with me!”</p><p>Rey exhaled loudly, nervous energy flowing through her. “I hope more ships arrive soon.”</p><p>“They’ll do their job,” Luke replied. “Now we have to do ours.”</p><p>They exited the ship, Captain Varu standing by to come to their rescue at a moment’s notice. The sounds of the battle beginning above them spurred them forward. </p><p>The massive edifice rising before them had a deep concentration of dark energy. </p><p>“It’s called The Citadel,” Luke said and Rey drew her saber into her hand, her thumb hovering over the switch. She could sense Ben doing the same, but Luke remained apparently as calm as ever. </p><p>“The Sith eternal aren’t known for being easy to reason with,” he went on. “No matter what you see in there, just stay together.”</p><p>Rey didn’t have to be told twice as they moved into the darkness of the citadel, the lightning crashes dulling for a moment as she made sure to keep Ben just over her left shoulder at all times. </p><p>“<em> Rey. </em>”</p><p>A shiver went down her spine as the voice that had been haunting everyone reverberated around her.</p><p><em> “You have nothing to fear.” </em> The voice continued, soft, kind, and vaguely familiar. As the three of them moved deeper in the fortress, they were plunged into almost complete darkness.</p><hr/><p>
  <em> “Long have I waited for the return of my grandchild.” </em>
</p><p>Rey ignited her saber, the blue light emitting a glow around her and making her feel more comfortable as it pierced through the dark. </p><p>“Did you hear that?” she asked Ben, turning to see his face.</p><p>He wasn’t there. </p><p>“Ben?” Rey strained to look around her, swinging her lightsaber around as she turned, trying to peer as far as she could.</p><p>“Master Skywalker?” she asked in a lowered voice.</p><p>Lightning flashed again, vaguely illuminating the space around her for a moment.</p><p>She was completely alone. </p><hr/><p>Ben felt the shift immediately, igniting his saber and spinning around, holding out in front of him. It was lighter than what he was used to, and he knew he would have to be careful in compensating for the change in weight and shape--even his first saber had been heavier and longer. </p><p>He reached out to try to feel Rey or even Skywalker, but his senses felt skewed. He could sense that both were fine for the moment, but definitely separated by an unknown distance. What they were looking for was still ahead. He pushed forward, thinking that Rey and Skywalker would hopefully do the same. </p><p>Lighting flashed as he passed by large towering statues of ancient Sith, and Ben was on edge as he walked past them. He caught sight of what looked like a sentinel and he tightened his grip on his saber. The guard seemed to be completely ignoring him as he got closer. </p><p>
  <em> “You were a fool to come here, child.”  </em>
</p><p>Ben froze in his tracks, panic running down his spine as Snoke’s voice rebirbirated in his head. It was impossible, wasn’t it?</p><p>The cackle he heard made his gut churn and he wondered if for a moment he might lose it. </p><p><em> “You thought you were free,” </em> Snoke’s voice went on mockingly. <em> “So easily led, a fool like your father.” </em></p><p>“You’re right,” Ben said, fear evolving into anger as he walked deeper into the Citadel. “I was a fool for ever listening to you.” </p><p>Snoke’s laugh changed into the cackle that could only be Palpatine. <em> “Who else did you have but me? I have been every voice that’s ever been in your head.” </em></p><p>Ben was moving faster, the reveal of how easily he had been tricked and used for so long in his life driving him forward. </p><p>“Not anymore. I’m not alone. You are not going to use me again. I will kill you.”</p><p><em> “You think that she will be the one to stand by you? You think that a grandchild of mine would ever align herself to someone so weak as you for long? You’ve brought her to me, the only useful thing you have ever done. And now, you will die.” </em> </p><p>Ben growled in response and found himself picking up speed. He could feel Rey more strongly now, could feel her concern and fear and he could not let her face Palpatine alone. It was alarming to him that he did not run into any other guards, or anyone else. It put his hair on end as he moved forward, but his own fear simply wasn’t what mattered.</p><p>Rounding the corner of a dark pillar, he came face to face with what he was not expecting: the remaining Knights of Ren. </p><hr/><p>Rey heard chanting of a large group, an eerie sound. She came closer and closer to what was now an open space. Her eyes caught sight of the guards in red and she felt a familiar sense of deja vu at the sight of them. There was also some kind of equipment, implements of a dark art of some kind. Someone in the Resistance had mentioned cloning technology, but something inside told her that she shouldn’t look too close. </p><p>There was a prickling in the back of her neck and she slowly turned around and her breath caught in her throat. Lightning flashed, illuminating the vision from her dreams. The black stone throne sat ominous and silent and empty, seeming to be waiting for her. </p><p>“It’s been made for you.”</p><p>She whipped around, bringing her lightsaber up, glancing briefly at the guards, who seemed to remain in place.</p><p>The dark figure approached her, floating on some sort of device with a complicated set of wiring. </p><p>“I have sensed you from birth. The fate of your parents was...unexpected and disappointing. You were meant to be brought before me and taught the ways of the Dark Side of the Force.”</p><p>“I’m glad I wasn’t.”</p><p>“You have been driven away from your destiny too long, child. You were made to be part of power, generations’ worth of toil and struggle have culminated in you.”</p><p>Rey gripped her saber tighter, feeling herself nearly paralized with both fear and awe at the creature before her. His voice was soft and the dark tendrils of the Force around him were gently surrounding her. She remembered her dreams as a child, being held by her parents and the warmth of belonging and safety. She was meant for something, had a destiny. </p><p>A destiny that had haunted Ben’s dreams too.  </p><p>She shook off the darkness that was enveloping her. She thought of the heat of the desert, the lonely days and nights where she didn’t know if she would wake up the next day. She thought of the little boy that was haunted in his dreams day and night by the darkness.</p><p>“Why?” Rey spat angrily. “If all you ever wanted was me, why did you go after Ben? Why touch him even before I was even born?”</p><p>“Why?” Palpatine’s face shifted, a sneer of disgust appearing.“It was my revenge! While they were celebrating on my grave and dismantling my work, I was carefully planning and slowly taking their most precious possession. The children of the Rebellion have served <em> me </em>!”</p><p>He seemed more animated than he had a moment before. “The Skywalkers would not triumph over me, the betrayal of my apprentice would not go…unpunished.”</p><p>Rey raised her saber to him, her stance wide and strong. “I will kill you for what you did to him! To both of us!”</p><p>Palpatine cackled in response. </p><p>“Oh my dear Rey. You cannot deny what you were made for. Together, we will be unstoppable in the galaxy.”</p><p>A very small smile bloomed on Rey’s lips and she slowly shook her head, standing her ground with fire and pride in her eyes. </p><p>“I am destined for more. And I don’t need you for anything at all.” </p><hr/><p>Ben took stock of the situation. He was absolutely outnumbered, one to four. He wondered briefly if he should have pushed harder to let Vicrol and Kuruk come along instead of leaving them under detention back on Hosnian. </p><p>The Knights had always worked better as a pack, and Ben had been on the receiving end of enough sparring sessions to know that they would make up for the lack of two of their number. The energy of the dark side was heightened in this place, he could feel it gathering, tempting him to come back to its embrace, rage, bitterness, and fear pooling around him. He was the only formally  trained Force user, but Ben knew he couldn’t underestimate their abilities. </p><p>They circled around him, and Ben knew with certainty that there was nothing he could say to walk away from this unscathed, to avoid anything short of bloodshed. </p><p>Ben could also feel Rey now stronger than ever, finally feeling like he was back in control. He took a deep breath and centered himself. </p><p>She needed him. </p><p>He gripped his lightsaber more tightly. This would end here. </p><hr/><p>Rey could feel Ben. There was darkness surrounding him, but she could feel the light shining within him against it. He was close. He was coming for her, with his light. </p><p>She lifted her chin and blinked away tears of relief. </p><p>“You will be defeated, here and now. You will no longer be part of this universe. This day  will finally be your undoing.”</p><p>Another flash in the darkness and the sneer of the Emperor was illuminated under his hood.</p><p>“Very well,” he said and he raised his shrivelled hands slowly towards her.</p><p>The sharp burning pain of lightning running through her body threw her back several feet, knocking her to the floor and dropping the saber from her hand. </p><p>The ground was hard beneath her and her teeth hurt as she turned to face the floating near-corpse in black. She pulled herself up and called her saber to her, standing up only to be knocked down once again in another flash of power. She managed to hang on to her weapon and got up once again, igniting it and baring her teeth. </p><p>Rey saw the guards swathed in red coming closer. </p><p>“How disappointing,” the Emperor said through gritted teeth.</p><p>“You still don’t seem to learn, your Highness,” Luke Skywalker’s voice suddenly carried throughout the space. His green saber glowed in the darkness. “The Force isn’t something that can be bent to your will. All you can face is defeat when you try.”</p><p>“Skywalker,” came as a sneer. “Your entire line is nothing more than a regret and with the end of you, will be the last Jedi to interfere in the galaxy.”</p><p>Lighting shot from his hands once again, but Luke’s lightsaber was able to absorb it, the Jedi master moving slowly. Rey stood up as she noticed the guards moving into attack position.</p><p>The Emperor was losing strength, she could sense it. Every attack was taking a toll on his withered body.   </p><p>Explosions raged overhead as the fleets engaged with each other. Rey was taking short breaths, feeling for Ben for a moment and realizing that he was struggling hard, not far from where she was. Part of her wanted to rush to him and make sure he was alright, but all she could do was send him strength, knowing she needed to stand her ground with Master Skywalker.</p><p>The guards seemed to know that their Emperor was in trouble and Rey knew that she had to leave the Sith to the Jedi. In a way, she felt it wasn’t her place. </p><p>Her instinct proved correct as the first guard lunged, and she quickly raised her saber to parry, glad for keeping up with sparring with Ben who was so much larger than she was. Another guard was looking to strike Skywalker as well, and Rey did her best to rush to protect him. </p><p>She remembered the Praetorians that Snoke had and she grit her still aching teeth, trying to focus on channeling the Force to helping her. She cried out as one of the guards managed to land a hit, Rey having just danced out of the way making the blow just a graze.</p><p>Luke was holding his own, but Rey wasn’t sure how much longer she could keep up with six guards by herself. She managed to dispatch two of them, but she worried about the rest.</p><p>Suddenly, she felt a surge of energy, whipping through her like a fresh wind. Another guard went down and she turned to meet the eyes of her husband. </p><p>He was panting a bit, scratches on his cheek, and Rey knew there were probably other injuries she couldn’t see. </p><p>They stole a precious moment to just drink each other in, feeling as though they’d been separated for a lifetime instead of just about an hour. Their connection surged once more as they stepped into flow together, making quick work of the remaining guards.</p><p>They turned back to stand behind Luke, who seemed to be weakened himself, but finally gaining the upper hand over the Emperor.</p><p>The dark lord paused from his onslaught, his being emanating smoke and Rey could smell the charged scent of flesh. His breathing was a weak wheeze, his power all but spent. Overhead, x-wings zoomed past and the ground shook as star destroyers hit the surface of the planet. </p><p>They were winning.</p><p>Rey had to keep herself from shouting for joy. </p><p>“This is over here and now, Darth Sideous,” Luke was saying, looking every bit the Jedi that Rey had always heard stories about as a little girl, the person that she had imagined a Master to be. “Your time has come to an end.”</p><p>The figure that was the Emperor went silent, seemed to have stopped moving entirely. Rey continued to sense the darkness in the Force, but it was probably just this place that seemed to envelop everything in that complete void that she had felt since they had landed. </p><p>Luke came closer, thinking that he would deliver the final blow and rid them all of this darkness forever, Ben and Rey just a step behind him, when suddenly all three of them were knocked back with a burst of dark energy, bolts of electrical current flowing through their bodies until they were writhing on the floor. </p><p>“You underestimate the power of the dark side yet again, Young Skywalker!” the Emperor’s voice was wheezing but still loud. His physical body could not hold much longer as a conduit for such power, but he had still flattened the three of them so quickly. </p><p>Before Luke could even recover his weapon, an invisible Force pushed and threw him back, back, back over the edge of the abyss that split the Citadel and the planet’s crust to its core, plunged at a freefall into darkness. </p><p>Rey tried to get control of her limbs once again, knowing that so many currents in her body would eventually override her ability to protect herself with the Force. She had to get up, couldn’t let this continue. She sensed Ben lying not too far from her, could feel the same shake in his muscles but also the same determination. </p><p>He seemed to be in a better shape to stand up, igniting his saber once more as he stepped in front of her while she gathered herself. </p><p>Just as Rey stood though, she felt her feet go out from under her as she was whipped off the ground along with Ben.</p><p>They floated, frozen completely in the air as the Emperor’s gaze swept over them, his Force energy greedily seeking something in them.In that moment Rey knew that everything about both of them was flayed and fully exposed before him. There was no hiding what they truly were.</p><p>“A dyad in the Force,” he said, with an air of awe. </p><p>Suddenly, she cried out, feeling as though something was being ripped from her very core, pulled away in a fashion that was incredibly painful.</p><p>She heard Ben’s responding cries, knowing that he had felt the same.</p><p>Palpatine lifted his decaying hands and Rey felt nauseated as she saw them begin to regenerate, becoming more whole than they had been. He turned them in front of his own face, a grin growing in triumph. “A force like life itself.”</p><p>He let out a cackle that turned Rey’s blood cold, knowing a second before it happened what he planned to do and yet she was powerless to stop it. </p><p>The dark lord reached for them again, and Rey could feel the icy hand ripping away her very life force, what felt like her identity and her future, drained before her eyes even as she fought with all her might. </p><p>When the pain became such that she knew she would lose consciousness any moment, she was released, like a puppet cut from strings and she and Ben fell into a heap side by side, feeling as if taking the next breath would take the last of her energy. </p><p>Still, she reached out to Ben, unable to do much more than to mentally touch the bond. He was in as bad a shape as she was, and Rey felt tears of defeat gather in her eyes. From her prone position on the ground, she could see the surge of dark power rising up, bringing down every ship in the fight above them. She imagined she could hear the startled cries, the panic and fear that exploded into the Force as so many realized their doom. </p><p>Their friends...the people they loved. </p><p>She felt the warmth of fingers closing around hers and a small surge of familiar warm energy come into her.</p><p>Rey turned her head, her eyes meeting Ben’s beside her.</p><p>“Rey,” he said, his voice quiet and rough. His grip became stronger around her hand and again she felt more of that energy, pooling within her in a way she had never felt before.</p><p>“Ben?”</p><p>“Don’t be afraid, I feel it too,” he said, his face, weary but illuminated in the darkness. “We’re a dyad. Remember everything my uncle said...what we could be. We can end this.”</p><p>Rey focused her breathing, tuning out the fear and panic of what was going on around her. The Force flowed between them, slowly restoring a bit of what had been sucked away from them by the Emperor. Just enough.</p><p>“Get up, Rey,” Ben said. “Stand and finish this.” He squeezed her hand once more. “I’m with you.”</p><p>Rey took a deep breath, feeling the power that was coming back to flow through her and slowly got to her feet, sensing that Ben was not far behind her.</p><p>She ignited her saber, holding up in an opening stance before her grandfather, waiting for the moment to start her attack.</p><p>There was a pause in the Emperor’s onslaught upon the fleet, probably sensing that she was standing again. Palpatine’s withered face curled into a sneer, his glowing eyes meeting hers. The energy in him was stolen from her and from Ben, and she embraced the Force she had gathered around her. Her breathing was hard, but she lifted her saber, the blue glow calming and centering her. </p><p>“What do you think that you will do, <em> Jedi </em>?” he asked, his voice dripping with disdain.</p><p>“I am Rey of Jakku, ruler of the House of Theed. I have sworn to protect the galaxy with my life,” she grit her teeth. “I am no Jedi.”</p><p>“Jedi or not...now you will die.”</p><p>Rey was ready for the attack, mimicking Luke’s stance, and bracing herself. Her feet slid a bit on the ground beneath her as she took the blow, but managed to stand against the Emperor’s attack. </p><p>Another bolt of lightning nearly knocked her back again, and she had to brace herself with even more strength. One more hit like that and she feared she’d be on the ground once more.</p><p>But Rey also felt a constant push of energy at her back, faint though it was, supporting and fortifying her. That gave her the confidence to continue fighting back.</p><p>She screamed, using all her might to deflect Palpatine’s power. Unfortunately, he did not seem to be tiring. His newfound and stolen energy was to thank for that.</p><p>“Foolish child!” Palpatine screamed at her, his eyes blazing. “You are no match for me! None of you are! I am <em> all the Sith </em> , and you are <em> alone </em>!”</p><p>Rey gripped her saber so hard she thought her fingers might break and her arms burned from the strain. But just as she thought she might crumble, she felt the most wonderful warmth at her back. </p><p>Rey felt one of Ben’s arms encircle her waist, locking onto her, while his other arm looped around in front of her body to the level of hers, Leia’s lightsaber clutched in his hand.</p><p>“She’s not alone!” Ben cried out, igniting the saber to cross his blade over Rey’s and doubling the strength of their defense.</p><p>The effect was almost instant. The powerful bolts of dark energy were completely and totally deflected, bouncing back from the two lightsabers and falling instead on Palpatine.</p><p>He screamed in agony as Ben and Rey advanced, pushing closer and forcing him to take on the deadly strike that he himself had created. Rey could see him withering away again, shriveling and disintegrating before her very eyes. And with one final roar, he blew into nothingness with a blast that shook the citadel to its very core. </p><p>Debris was suddenly everywhere, stones and metal flying and falling all around them.The whole place seemed ready to come down as the Sith eternal were all brought to nothing along with the Emperor. </p><p>Rey did her best to shield herself, but as she glanced over to check on Ben, she realized that he was using what little energy he had left to do the same. He was keeping her safe, shielding her instead of himself.</p><p>And then finally, after what felt like an eternity...all was quiet. </p><p>Rey panted where she’d fallen to her knees on the ground, one palm pressed to the stone beneath her as she turned and looked at Ben who was inching his way over to her.</p><p>Her muscles shook from the effort as she moved to meet him as well and when they both finally came to a stop with an audible grunt, Ben reached for her and he tugged her into his lap, their arms wrapping tight around each other.</p><p>“My uncle?” he mumbled in question against her shoulder.</p><p>Rey shook her head. “I dunno. I can’t feel him.”</p><p>“I can’t either, but Palpatine drained so much that maybe I just- ah!”</p><p>Rey pulled back at Ben’s sharp exclamation, holding his shoulders and looking him over. As Ben’s hand moved gingerly to his middle and touched the fabric, Rey’s eye went wide with the realization that it was soaked with blood. Her gaze drifted down and started noticing enough red liquid on the floor around them that she knew this was trouble.</p><p>Panic flooded every inch of Rey’s body.</p><p>“Ben, you’re wounded- <em> badly </em> wounded,” she sputtered, shifting off his lap and wrapping an arm supportively around him as she glanced around desperately.</p><p>“Something...must have hit me,” Ben muttered, lifting his hand and seeing the crimson evidence all over his palm and fingers. “Cardo, probably. His weapons had always been wicked, and it was his parting gift to me.”</p><p>“Don’t worry, just- just relax,” Rey instructed, her voice shaking involuntarily. “We’ll get back to the ship and then you’ll be fine. It’ll be fine, don’t worry,” she repeated.</p><p>“I’m not the one worrying, Sweetheart,” he said with a little smirk, but winced visibly a moment later.</p><p>Rey could swear her abdomen was pulsing in pain right along with his. She gulped, starting to wonder how this was going to work logistically. She needed to get him out of here, needed to get him to the ship where there were supplies and other people who could help.</p><p>She grabbed for her comm unit, her fingers slippery. “Captain Varu, come in! We need help right now!”</p><p>The comm crackled with static and Rey felt her panic mount. “Gelmi, please, can you hear me?!”</p><p>Nothing. The planet’s magnetic field rendered the device useless. Rey threw it away from her in anger.</p><p>Years of life in the desert had let Rey know that if Ben didn’t have a lot of time; she tore the bottom hem of her tunic, pushing against in a way that she knew was probably useless.  Rey squeezed her eyes shut for a moment, begging Leia to hear her. But this place and what the Emperor had done to them seemed to make even that communication difficult.</p><p>“Hey...look at me.”</p><p>Rey opened her eyes again, glancing at Ben who seemed to be slumping against her a bit more, and he smiled.</p><p>“That’s better,” he whispered, his breathing unsteady and suddenly a bit raspy. “Listen, I need you to know it’s gonna be ok.”</p><p>“I know, I know you’ll be ok,” Rey stated firmly.</p><p>“No, I mean-“ Ben shifted, letting out a small grunt. “I mean <em> you’re </em> going to be ok, Rey.”</p><p>She shook her head, angry at her eyes for filling because she kept telling herself there was no reason to cry. Not now. No, everything was fine now, it had to be. Palpatine was gone, the First Order was near defeat, and they were about to take the throne together. They were about to start their life together. </p><p>“No, no we’re not…” Rey tried to gulp away the brimming tears. “We’re not having this conversation.”</p><p>“Rey, don’t be afraid.”</p><p>“I’m not afraid, I’m <em> angry </em> !” she practically growled. “I’m angry that you're lying here because we should be walking out of place right now, together! We’re some kind of soulmate, dyad, life <em> thing </em>, right? We found each other, didn’t we? If we can do that, despite everything that could have kept us apart, can’t we do this? We’re connected, Ben, and I refuse to believe that can be broken.”</p><p>She refused to acknowledge the tears that had begun rolling down her cheeks so Ben started wiping them away for her instead. Rey sniffled, touching his face where it rested on her upper arm.</p><p>“Ben,” she pleaded gently, trying a slightly different approach. “The whole galaxy is waiting for us.”</p><p>Ben shook his head against her arm as he answered, his voice a little softer. “I never needed the whole galaxy. All I needed was you.”</p><p>“And you have me!” Rey replied vehemently. “You have me, Ben, and I won’t let anything take you from me.”</p><p>He chuckled lightly as his eyelids drooped ever so slightly. “I know you won’t...I know...”</p><p>“Ben?” She grasped his face a little harder, making his eyes open fully again. “Ben, we just need to get back to the ship. Just stay with me, ok? Please?” </p><p>“Always, Sweetheart,” Ben whispered, the words a little slurred as he blinked up at her. “I’ll…”</p><p>“What? Ben, please!” Rey choked out, grasping his hand as it fell from her cheek.</p><p>When he finally opened his mouth gain, Rey had to lean in close to pick out the words spoken between shallow breaths.</p><p>“I’ll...always...be with you.”</p><p>Her arm tightened instinctively around him as she suddenly felt his full weight resting against her. Rey held him up as best she could, but finally had to shift him so he lay across her lap. When she looked down at him though, what she saw and what she felt made every drop of blood in her veins run icy cold.</p><p>Ben’s eyes were shut, his lips slightly parted, and he was completely still. When she touched his face again, reaching out to him, their connection was...emptiness and silence. </p><p>Rey’s eyes flooded, clouding the image of her beloved husband. She gasped violently, feeling like someone had squeezed her lungs until there was no air left, and no means to draw in more. A void, deep and dark, began to take shape inside her, and she wondered if it just might swallow her whole.</p><p>At that moment, she would have welcomed it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You guyyyysss...WE DID IT! *faints* I can say for sure that Lexie and I have been struggling more with this chapter than any other. We are so relieved that it’s done lol! There’s likely only 2 or 3 chapters left now, so we are big time in the home stretch.<br/>Oh yeah, and you probably hate us right now due to fact that you’re now currently hanging off a cliff hehe. Thanks for the patience, love, and support, and we hope you can hang in there until next week! Ch 26 is already well underway! Xoxo</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Leia turned, grinning at Han as they instinctively reached for each other and embraced in the cockpit of the <em> Falcon </em>. </p><p>As unbelievable as it seemed, they’d done it. It really was over. </p><p>The whooping could be heard from all the neighboring ships, a cry of joy and relief at their efforts having been successful. So many had answered the call and joined in their stand to protect the galaxy from evil. The short lived Final Order was no more, their leaders dead or surrendered, and the galaxy was no longer under any immediate threat. This also meant something even more wonderful to Leia. </p><p>Her brother, her son, and Rey had also been successful. </p><p>It all seemed almost too good to be true, the thought of everyone going home together and happy. But just as she was about to tell Han to check in with Captain Varu, she felt a jolt run through her the likes of which she’d never experienced before. </p><p>Leia’s hands violently gripped the edge of the Falcon’s control panel, her breaths coming faster as her eyes went wide. </p><p>“What?” Han questioned, seeing her sudden shift. “What is it?”</p><p>Leia turned to him, knowing the look in her eyes was ominous. “It’s Ben.”</p><p>Han gulped visibly. “What about Ben?”</p><p>Leia shook her head. “I don’t know, but it’s not good...something isn’t right. We need to go. Now!”</p><p>“I’ll let Captain Varu know we’re on our way to the citadel,” Han replied instantly, flipping some switches. “Chewie, you tell Lando to follow us there.”</p><p>Chewie let out a quavering roar behind them. </p><p>“I know, big guy, I know,” Han assured him, quickly turning the Falcon. “Trust me, we’re gonna go as fast as we can.”</p><p>Leia thought her heart might beat out of her chest as she willed the ship to fly to her son as swiftly as possible. So much was blocked by the interference in the force from this place, but she was certain of one thing. </p><p>Her boy needed her, and this time she wouldn’t hesitate to be there for him. </p>
<hr/><p>The citadel was far too quiet now. Every gasp and cry and groan of pain that she uttered echoed around Rey, reminding her of the reality of this moment. </p><p>Rey crumpled over Ben, weeping, holding his body and silently begging his solid arms to respond; to encircle her and make her feel safe and whole like she knew he could. He had to be able to.</p><p>This all didn’t feel real. It felt like mere days ago that she had first seen him, walking to meet him and placing her hand in his. She could swear barely any time had passed since she first watched him remove his helmet and their eyes locked for the very first time. And hadn’t it been only hours since the last time his arms had cradled her against his body? That couldn’t be all they’d ever have. It wasn’t enough. Even a lifetime with him would have left her wanting more, but this? This was like nothing more than the space of a breath. </p><p>Ben wasn’t dead, he couldn’t be. It wasn’t possible. He couldn’t just be gone.</p><p>That was when realization very suddenly washed over Rey and she lifted her head, touching his stilled chest gently as she closed her eyes and searched deep, very deep inside for that tiny spark of hope that she realized had to be there. That was all she needed. And after what felt like an eternity, Rey finally opened her eyes, swiping away her tears as she gazed down at Ben.</p><p>He wasn’t <em> really </em> gone yet.</p>
<hr/><p>Luke Skywalker wondered if he’d ever been in this much pain. Perhaps he’d been through things that were just as bad in his time, or maybe even worse. That time in Bespin when he lost his hand came to mind, or being nearly frozen on Hoth. But that was when he was a young, strong man. Now his body was nearly done with this life, and most days he barely felt like the same person he used to be. This was more than he was built for.</p><p>But he wasn’t what mattered. He’d done something good today, they all had. So all the pain had all been worth it. </p><p>As Luke crawled his way out of that pit he’d been thrown into though, he found that there was one other thing that mattered, despite their success.</p><p>When he reached the top and peered over the edge, the first thing that caught his eye was the sight of Rey cradling Ben’s body in her arms. And what he felt was worse- he felt only Rey’s force signature. </p><p>It was difficult for him to believe then, as he struggled to his feet, that there was ever a time, even for a split second, that he contemplated his nephew’s death. Now, seeing and feeling the reality of it, Luke felt like someone had reached into his chest and violently pulled out his own beating heart. He’d never been a parent, but Ben had been the closest thing to a son he’d ever had. Feelings of shame, guilt, and sorrow nearly overwhelmed him. He knew that despite everything, he’d failed this boy again.</p><p>Luke struggled to even reach Rey, realizing as some of the adrenaline wore off that his injuries were likely more extensive than he first thought. He made it only so far on his feet, crawling some of the way to reach the two. </p><p>As he neared her, Rey turned, her eyes red and streaming. But she gave him a small smile.</p><p>“Master Skywalker, I- I can save him,” she said with a sniff.</p><p>“Rey,” he said gently, placing a hand on her shoulder. “Ben is-“</p><p>“No, he’s <em> not gone </em>!” Rey shot back. “Look at him! The force hasn’t taken him. There’s still something left in him, and I know I can bring him back! I can heal him.”</p><p>Luke frowned lightly, glancing down at his sister’s only child and hesitantly reaching out to feel for any bit of remaining life force. It didn’t take him long to feel what Rey was referring to. But it was faint, so very faint.</p><p>“Force healing is difficult, Rey, even for an experienced Jedi,” Luke warned, holding his aching side.</p><p>“You can teach me, right now! I’m a quick study, I can pick up anything: Leia and Ben both said so!” she argued desperately. “Please help me!”</p><p>“This is so different. Rey, there’s almost nothing left of him. The amount of life force it would take to revive him could-“</p><p>“No, I <em> have to </em> !” Rey practically yelled, fresh tears erupting from her eyes. “Master Skywalker, I will do this with or without your help. I don’t care what it takes. Whatever it takes out of me is worth it because I love him <em> more than I love myself </em>!”</p><p>Her face crumpled and it stirred a rare level of emotion in the old Jedi master.</p><p>“Please. Please help me do this,” she begged softly. “He’s a part of me...I can’t let that slip away. And besides, you know as well as I do that he doesn’t deserve this, not after how far he’s come. Master Skywalker, I’ll do anything.”</p><p>Luke looked at Ben again, seeing the face of Leia’s beloved son. Rey was right, he didn’t deserve this. Ben Solo hadn’t deserved much of what life had handed him, in fact. And Luke knew that he was a part of that. </p><p>Luke looked back at Rey, finally giving her a small nod. </p><p>“Alright,” he agreed, slowly taking her hand and guiding it over to rest atop Ben’s heart. “I’m right here, and I’ll help you.”</p><p>Rey shut her eyes, obviously attempting to be calm and focused, but all Luke could feel in her was turmoil. The pain of losing him as well as her own physical weakness was making this a nearly insurmountable feat. </p><p>“<em> Breathe </em>, Rey,” Luke instructed in a whisper. “Just...breathe. You must center yourself completely in the Force.”</p><p>He watched her take a shuddering breath in and let it out slowly, once, twice, and by a third time her body had calmed. Luke could practically see Rey harness the peace and control needed for this task. </p><p>“Concentrate on bringing the energy to flow again, on bringing him back together from where he’s hurt,” Luke murmured. “Feel your power flow into him.”</p><p>She was powerful, more than Luke had realized. She latched onto it, the energy of the Force flowing from her with incredible speed, and once she did he could tell she was not letting go.</p><p>With his hand over her’s, Luke began to feel the transfer of her life force into Ben. He felt her digging deep, giving everything she could to save him. </p><p><em> Everything </em>.</p><p>Luke turned, looking at Rey, her eyes still shut as she poured still more into Ben. Ben’s life force had not been filled yet, but Luke could feel that Rey had precious little left to give. He also knew that wouldn’t stop her. She would keep going.</p><p>Rey had meant it when she said, whatever it takes. Knowingly or not, Luke realized she was about to give her own life for Ben’s.</p><p>He instantly closed his fingers firmly around Rey’s hand. “Rey, stop.”</p><p>Her eyes opened in a flutter, and she immediately frowned at him in anger.</p><p>“No, don’t tell me to stop! You can’t stop me from doing this, I won’t let-“</p><p>“I mean, <em> let me. </em>”</p><p>Rey’s features relaxed a little, though she still seemed confused.</p><p>“You?” she questioned softly. “Master Skywalker-“</p><p>“This is going to take…” He considered his wording. “More than you have to give. It’s not your sacrifice to make, it’s mine. Maybe it always has been. Trust me, Rey, I can bring him back to you.”</p><p>She stared back at him for a long moment, and then he felt her small fingers squeeze his before finally moving her hand away.</p><p>Luke squared his aching shoulders, placing his hand on Ben’s chest and steadying his breathing as he let his eyelids fall shut. </p><p>He’d failed his nephew in the past, and he was so very sorry for that. But he would not fail Ben this time.</p><p>Silently and methodically he moved through his worn out body, harvesting every ounce of life force left in him, pulling it from himself and giving it to Ben. Luke found that it was almost easy once he started. It was like letting go instead of using every muscle in his body to keep holding on. </p><p>Luke had been proclaimed a hero since a very young age, and he’d never truly believed it was deserved. But in that moment, giving all of himself so that the only son of his dear sister could go on and live...he knew deep down inside that he was doing something wonderful. Not just for his family and for Rey, but for the whole galaxy. Luke Skywalker wasn’t who the galaxy needed, not anymore. They could do without him.</p><p>But Ben Solo could not be lost.</p><p>The gentle lifting of Ben’s chest beneath his fingers finally made Luke’s eyes open, and he watched with a smile of contentment as Rey gasped in happiness, embracing Ben as he slowly rose to sit up. </p><p>It was done.</p><p>Ben turned in his wife’s arms and Luke’s eyes met his, giving his nephew a small smile and nod, letting the knowledge of what had just happened pass between them. Luke thought he saw Ben’s eyes glistening as he stared back at him, his brow furrowing a bit in emotion. </p><p>Luke sighed in relief as Rey pulled back from hugging Ben and they both looked back at him, happy and alive and ready to move forward together. <em> Now </em> this had all been truly worthwhile.</p><p>He gave Ben one more look as he felt himself begin to fade away. This was the man he always hoped his nephew would become, and he was happy that he lived long enough to see it. He was happier still to have had a hand in giving him back to Han, Leia, and Rey. </p><p>Luke gave Ben a gentle little smirk. </p><p>“See you round, kid.”</p><p>And then Luke Skywalker fully let himself go, falling backward, and becoming one with the force before he even hit the ground.</p>
<hr/><p>Ben stared, awestruck at the now empty spot before his eyes. Slowly, he reached out and grasped the simple, brown cloak in a quiet heap on the ground. Pulling it in toward his chest, he examined it a little, as if he’d find some sort of answer in it. Not that the reality of what had just happened was complex, but Ben was finding it surprisingly hard to process. </p><p>He barely even realized a tear had fallen until he felt Rey’s fingers wipe it away.</p><p>Ben turned to her, seeing her overflowing eyes as well. She gave him an unsteady smile, but it was also full of so much love and joy that his heart was instantly warmed.</p><p>He gathered her into a gentle embrace, his uncle’s cloak now pinned between them. Ben buried his face in the warmth of her neck, breathing her in and drawing comfort, appreciating every little feeling, every respiration, and even the pain. He could feel the regenerative energy ramping up between them now that their connection had been restored.</p><p>His uncle Luke had given him all of that.</p><p>“He stopped me,” Rey whispered. “I tried to do it but he wouldn’t let me.”</p><p>Ben pulled back frowning at her. “You mean you would have-“</p><p>“I didn’t know for sure what would happen.” She shook her head with a little sniff. “I just knew I couldn’t let you die. That’s all that mattered to me. I would have given you everything if I had to, but Luke wouldn’t let me.”</p><p>Ben drew a shaky breath, finding himself unable to form words. He was overwhelmed by this amount of love from both Rey and Skywalker. Both willing to die...for him?</p><p>He tugged her in again, crushing her against his chest as he fought back more tears and swore never to waste one moment more in this beautiful galaxy for the rest of his existence. This was a gift, all of it, and he intended to treat it like one every single day.</p><p>“I love you,” Ben managed to murmur. </p><p>“I love you too,” she mumbled into his shirt, the amount of distortion in the words making him chuckle a little. </p><p>It all felt so good. So good just to be alive.</p><p>They allowed themselves a moment longer before the ground shook beneath them once again, shaking loose more rocks from above them. </p><p>Rey quickly pulled back, running her fingers over his now tattered shirt to check for his injury which they both realized was now completely gone. </p><p>“We have to get out of here,” she told him, seeming reluctant to leave his embrace, but both of them knew that they couldn’t stay there any longer. </p><p>“I tried hailing Gelmi before, but there seems to be too much interference,” Rey explained, taking out the comm once again and handing to him. </p><p>They both nearly jumped out of their skin when the device came to life in Ben’s hand. </p><p>“Your Highness!”</p><p>Ben excitedly grabbed the comm. “Yes, Gelmi, we’re here!”</p><p>“Don’t worry!” the Captain replied. “Everyone is on their way.”</p><p>Ben and Rey exchanged a look. </p><p>“Everyone?” Rey questioned.</p><p>As if on cue, they turned towards the half broken down corridor at the sound of multiple footsteps, and a moment later they were greeted with the familiar faces of Leia, Han, Chewbacca, Lando, and Captain Varu. Every one of their faces showed visible relief at the sight of the two of them on the ground. But Leia did more than smile.</p><p>Ben rose to his feet as he saw his mother’s pace increase, meeting her with open arms and holding her close. She’d been afraid for him, truly afraid, and he could feel it. He could also feel the depth of her relief to see him alive and well.</p><p>Slowly, as the rest of them approached, Leia lifted her eyes to Ben, a tight smile on her lips as she asked the question she clearly already knew the answer to.</p><p>“Luke...he’s gone, isn’t he?”</p><p>Ben nodded solemnly, glad to feel Rey’s arm slip around his back as she joined them.</p><p>“Come on,” Han suggested gently as he placed a hand on his son’s shoulder. “Let’s get out of here. And then I think we’ve all got plenty of stories to tell.”</p><p>Picking up Luke Skywalker’s cloak and their sabers from the ground, Ben and Rey exited the citadel just as the old Jedi Master had told them to stay when they’d arrived...together.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We hope that you have forgiven us for the last chapter, but we really wanted to have this special moment between Luke and Ben, honestly.<br/>You might have noticed that we didn't bring up the Jedi. Because after much discussion, we decided that they really had no place in this story and to shoehorn them in at this point would be a disservice to all.<br/>Some of you might have also noticed that we added the final chapter count to this story. We've finished writing it completely and now we are just waiting to be able to share it with you all next week.<br/>Thank you for being here with us! Please come and find us on tumblr!<br/><a href="https://writingwife-83.tumblr.com/">writingwife83</a> and <a href="http://thisisartbylexie.tumblr.com/">thisisartbylexie</a>.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Today, the galaxy mourns one of its greatest heroes, the last of the Jedi Masters - Luke Skywalker. Master Skywalker was a hero of the first Galactic War, responsible for bringing down the Empire’s First Death Star and for the defeat of Darth Vader. Master Skywalker dedicated time to a new generation, passing on his knowledge of the Jedi and ways of the Force. His valiant sacrifice upon facing the ultimate evil of the Dark Side brought hope and light back to the galaxy. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> As he has become one with the Force, the galaxy comes together now to honor his memory. </em>
</p><hr/><p>“I never thought anything would get me to come back here,” Lando said quietly to Han, earning them both a look from Leia.</p><p>Rey linked her arm into Ben’s as they trudged through the sand in the oppressive Tatooine sun, the heavy plaque under his other arm. They all stopped at the site of the old moisture farm, half covered by sand dunes now. They walked just a ways beside it, where a group of small nondescript stones that had been cleaned up for the sand that had covered them. Rey could see the simplest Basic written on them: <em> Shmi Skywalker Lars </em> and <em> Cliegg Lars </em>.</p><p>Ben crouched down, placing the plaque near the others and switching on the small automatic anchors which would secure it deep in the ground, never to be moved. </p><p>
  <em> In Memory of Luke Skywalker- Jedi Master, Beloved Brother, Uncle, and Friend </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And in Memory of the First Parents he Knew- Owen Lars and Beru Whitesun Lars </em>
</p><p>
  <em> No One Is Ever Really Gone </em>
</p><p>Rey felt Ben’s fingers find hers as he stood again, linking them tightly. She looked up at him, knowing this had all been a lot for him to process. The publicly broadcast funeral the day before had been intense as well, but this was something more deeply emotional. This quiet moment for a family to say goodbye to one of their own. </p><p>“I'll always miss him,” Leia commented softly, smiling up at Ben. “But I’ll also be forever grateful to him.”</p><p>Chewie let out a sad howl. </p><p>“You’re right, pal,” Han agreed. “Lots of good memories.”</p><p>“I’m glad I was able to know him in person, at least a little,” Rey said. </p><p>Leia smiled at them. “He believed in you both. And I think he knew the galaxy was going to be in good hands with your leadership.”</p><p>Ben glanced over then, a faraway look in his eyes, and Rey followed his line of vision. And then she saw it, off in the distance, the slightly blurry shape of Master Skywalker. The old Jedi smiled at both of them, giving them a little nod. </p><p>Rey turned and smiled at Ben who was visibly moved. But there was also a strength and determination in his eyes.</p><p>They didn’t all linger very long, knowing Luke wouldn’t really want them to. He’d made this sacrifice so that they could move forward and become who they were meant to. </p><p>Ben and Rey intended to do just that. </p><hr/><p>Rey tilted her head backwards on the pillow, reaching up and plucking the light-as-air nightdress from where it had been draped over a post on their headboard. </p><p>“I’m not sure I truly need to ask, but was it worth me digging this thing up again, six months after the first time you saw it?” she asked with a laugh. </p><p>Ben frowned comically. “Oh absolutely. I <em> almost </em> hated taking it off. My compliments to Ula, as always.”</p><p>Rey laughed, tossing the garment away before rolling over and leaning on his chest, her chin perched on one hand as she gazed at him. She reached up brushing her fingers along the short hairs around his mouth and chin.</p><p>“I know,” Ben said.</p><p>“You know what?”</p><p>“The thing you’re not saying but you’re thinking every time you touch my face recently,” he explained with a smirk. </p><p>Rey rolled her eyes, laughing a little. “Ok fine. I’m just not...<em> completely </em> sure about it yet.”</p><p>Ben chuckled. “Yeah, like I said, I know you’re not, Sweetheart.”</p><p>“It’s ok,” she teased, giving his chin another caress. “Somehow you still manage to be my favorite person to look at.”</p><p>Rey sighed happily, enjoying the simple calm of the moment.</p><p>“This morning has been nice,” she murmured. “I can’t remember the last time we stayed in our quarters past breakfast time. The past several weeks have been non stop with all the preparations for the coronation today.”</p><p>“Mm.” Ben’s fingers trailed lazily along her shoulders and back. “Didn’t I promise you back at the cottage that we’d make time just for us? This reminds me of the time we spent traveling on <em>The</em> <em>Amidala</em>. All those days when we didn’t have much else to do besides just be together.”</p><p>“Now it seems like that’s the last thing we have time for,” Rey signed, but gave him a flirty little smile. “Though, I suppose it does make rare moments like this even more wonderful.”</p><p>His gaze turned a little more serious as he caressed her cheekbone. “I’ll happily take a lifetime of wishing we had more quiet moments together. I’d take that any day...over having none at all.”</p><p>Rey’s brow furrowed in some emotion, pushing herself a little further up his chest in order to reach his lips and give him a slow, warming kiss. She could feel some of his still churning emotions- the guilt for his uncle’s sacrifice, the gratitude at being given his life back, and the fear that he somehow wouldn’t manage to be worthy of it. But she also felt his deep and enduring love, the kind that covered over any insecurities and fears, giving him hope and peace.</p><p>“I know,” she whispered, resting her forehead against his. “Me too. After Exegol, I’ll never take any time we have together for granted. Even when we have to sit with a committee for hours, or when we have to listen to Tix go over an itinerary.”</p><p>They both laughed a little. </p><p>“Speaking of which,” Ben added, leaning over a bit to glance at the time. “We need to be in the throne room for the run through…”</p><p>“For lunch actually. There’s a meal being served and then there’s the run through,” Rey finished, releasing a sigh. “Which means we need to be fully dressed, put together, and out of this bedroom in less than two hours. Which also means I should call Sarya in for my hair and dress in less than an hour.”</p><p>Ben nodded thoughtfully. “So I guess we’d better get moving. You’ll be needing the fresher, right?”</p><p>“Definitely,” Rey replied. “But you can go first, if you want.”</p><p>Ben hands splayed out and cradled her back, holding her against him as he lifted himself to sit up and gave her a slow smile.</p><p>“Who said anything about taking turns?”</p><p>Rey grinned, securing her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist as she gave his nose a playful little bump with hers. “Suddenly, getting out of bed doesn’t sound so bad.”</p><hr/><p>Ben adjusted his shoulders as he tried to keep himself from fidgeting. Car Der stood dutifully by for adjustments needed but Ben waved him away. Tix proved to be a calming presence as usual, but still Ben was waiting for Rey to join him. </p><p>The light of Coruscant was fading into a dusk, the most beautiful hour for the planet. There was still so much to do to bring it back to its former glory after both the rise and fall of the Empire and the First Order, but Ben and Rey were determined to keep this place as the seat of their government, showing that they were here to heal and unify the galaxy, not bring more tyranny. </p><p>Coruscant would be the living evidence of that healing. </p><p>They had spent the better part of their time after Exegol in the company of the galactic council and choosing their cabinet members. There was also the assignment of committees to deal with more of the fall out of the fall of the First and Final Order. His mother was heading what was called the Reconciliation Committee, handling the fall out of those who surrendered and the defected stormtroopers. Trials were on the docket for the captured commanders, and other groups had been formed for the sake of figuring out recovery efforts that were to be made for the worlds most hurt by the First Order. </p><p>Along with everything else that was already troublesome in the galaxy, he and Rey had a long and challenging road ahead of them. </p><p>Just then, the door opened behind him and his mother walked in, her dark blue dress brushing the ground and an elegant updo crowning her head. The braids in her hair were regal and wound with hope.</p><p>“Leave us, please,” Ben commands those in the room in a quiet but authoritative tone, and soon he and Leia are alone.</p><p>“Thanks for coming,” Ben told her, letting his lips pull up a bit. </p><p>It had been months of trying to work through much of what was broken about their family, and while it wasn’t on the forefront of what they were doing, it was still important. It mattered to him, and he knew it mattered to his parents.  </p><p>“It’s a big day,” Leia commented, stepping forward and straightening his collar in a quintessential motherly fashion. “I’m proud to be here to see it.”</p><p>“It is a big day,” Ben agreed. “And before Rey and I officially take on this role, I have something to give to you. To give back to you, actually.”</p><p>He turned, picking up the simple but beautiful box they’d had made and handed it over to his mother. She opened it, smiling instantly at the sight of both her lightsaber and her father’s, which Luke had used, laying inside.</p><p>“They served us well,” Ben said softly. “But Rey and I won’t be needing them anymore. It’s time for a new legacy now.”</p><p>Leia’s smile widened as she looked up at him. “I know. And I want you to know that I’m glad. I think there was a time-“ She halted, shaking her head. “I <em> know </em> there was a time when you were made to feel that your legacy was already set in stone, and that you had to be exactly who we decided you would be. I’ll never stop being sorry for that.”</p><p>“Mom…”</p><p>She held up a hand. “No, I mean it. But what’s important to me is that now you know your path, so clearly that nobody could ever make you question it. And you’re happy.”</p><p>Ben smiled.</p><p>“You’re happy and at peace, and there’s nothing more that I could ever want,” Leia finished, reaching up to tug him downward and into her arms.</p><p>Not long after, Ben was ushered into the throne room, taking his position and waiting until the ceremony would begin and assured that Rey was still receiving some finishing touches. Not difficult to imagine, since Tix was now with her and overseeing every little detail. </p><p>Ben suddenly realized he couldn't wait to see his wife.</p><p>“Your Highness,” Sarya interrupted his musing. “She’s on her way.”</p><p>Ben leaned down a bit to speak in a whisper to the young handmaiden. “How does she look?”</p><p>The girl smiled widely, having grown much more comfortable around him and having true admiration for her mistress. “She looks just like a dream.”</p><p>Ben straightened up again, a small smile on his lips. </p><p>“Now <em> that </em>, I can believe,” he replied softly.</p><p>When all heads turned to the doorway a few minutes later, Ben saw the reality of what Sarya was describing.</p><p>For a moment, he felt almost as if this was their wedding day. Rey, clad in a brilliant gown with shimmering details, her eyes locked onto his as she moved closer, and the secret smile they shared which meant more than anyone around them could ever manage to decipher. </p><p>On second thought, Ben decided this was <em> better </em> than their wedding day. After all they’d been through, and how far they’d come together, this moment meant so much more than when they were made to stand together and repeat words that, at the time, felt like nothing but an obligation. This ceremony, this moment they’d stand before the galaxy today, felt like a leap they were truly taking together. Not because they had to, but because together they’d decided that they genuinely wanted to.</p><p>Rey’s hand found his and their fingers threaded instantly together as she reached him and they took their place, standing before the thrones.</p><p>The ceremony was somewhat long, with seemingly endless official documents to recite and vows of leadership for them to repeat. But despite the drudgery of most of it, Ben could feel the same excitement and electricity in Rey that was bubbling up within himself. They were both very much looking forward to the end.</p><p>The officiant requested they both take a knee, and finally their specially made crowns were placed on their heads. Standing and facing the crowd that was present and the cameras that signified the eyes of the entire galaxy, the rulers of the New Galactic Order were officially presented.</p><p>Ben glanced over at Captain Varu, giving him a nod and signaling him to approach. The Captain stepped forward, bowing as he held the specially wrapped items.</p><p>Together, Ben and Rey pulled back some of the fine cloth to reveal the shining sabers, newly constructed by their own hands. It had taken time for Ben to heal his own crystal and Rey had managed to find kyber that called to her for her saber. When together, they both seemed to be part of the same crystal. Ben and Rey smiled at each other as they each took their own and the Captain stepped aside.</p><p>“Ready?” Ben whispered, giving her a little wink.</p><p>“Ready,” Rey confirmed, a gleam in her eyes that warmed him.</p><p>They lifted the sabers high, igniting them in unison and shining the white light for all to see, triggering a wave of excited gasps and whispers in the crowd. </p><p>Ben and Rey crossed the blades together as they joined hands, holding each other’s gaze as the room, and perhaps the entire galaxy, erupted in a wave of thunderous applause all around them.  </p><p>The New Galactic Order had begun.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*throws confetti* we CANNOT BELIEVE we’re here lol. This is it, guys. Only one little epilogue remains to be posted! We think it really rounds this whole fic out and drives home all the feels, so we can’t wait to have you read it. And here’s the real fun news- the epilogue will be posted this Friday!! You’re welcome. ;) As always, we’d love to hear from you, on here or on tumblr!<br/>And as my (ww83’s) final authors note, may I personally say THANK YOU ALL for the love and support you’ve given us for this fic. It’s been a pleasure this past 6 months and I definitely plan to continue writing for this magnificent ship! ❤️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>
      
    </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Five Years Later</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Leia stepped off </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Amidala</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the small clearing in a dense wood still surprising her. The first time she had visited the cabin on Naboo, she noticed that if no one had known the exact location of this place, it would have been easily overlooked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The perfect retreat for the leaders of the galaxy to disappear into. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Captain Varu offered his arm to her as they began their trek through the wooded area, Han and Chewbacca following close behind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The cottage came into view, and Leia was able to sigh happily as she felt a sense of calm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Grandma!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A little blur came shooting out from the front door, barrelling into Leia’s legs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There you are!” Leia let out a grunt, lifting the little three year old boy into a hug. “You’re getting big!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their embrace was somewhat short lived though, because as soon as Han and Chewie came into view, her grandson was off like a flash again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was when Rey came out of the cottage as well, warmly greeting Captain Varu as well as her family.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This little one is already loving flying, huh?” Han observed, watching Chewie toss the little boy into the air, the sound of giggles in the air. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You better be ready to do that for at least an hour,” Rey commented, with a little eye roll that told the tale of someone who knew what it was to be held hostage, doing something fun again and again and again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chewie roared happily, continuing his entertainment duties by placing the little boy on his shoulders and charging around in large circles in front of the cottage.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on in, Ben’s out on the back deck,” Rey said, and she threaded her arm through Leia’s as they walked through the cottage. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You look lovely, as always,” Leia commented.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey laughed heartily. “I think the word you were searching for is tired, but thanks.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leia saw her son turn towards them, his arms carefully cradling a small bundle against his shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi, Mom,” he said with a soft smile as Leia walked over and he bent closer to her so she could kiss his cheek. She raised a hand to caress the downy head of the baby. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Ben, she’s more beautiful than the last time I saw her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The girl’s hazel eyes watched Leia, much more alert now at three and a half months of age. There was a trickle of a warm feeling as their eyes connected and Leia gasped. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ben...she’s Force sensitive,” she whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled again, softer now. “Yeah, she is. Strong too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leia felt the pride laced with anxiety in her own child’s Force signature. She knew that both Rey and Ben hadn’t known how to feel when it looked like their son wasn’t Force sensitive, but now that their daughter obviously was, and at such a young age, it was going to present its own set of challenges. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You will both do wonderfully teaching her,” Leia said finally. “No one is better qualified.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey rubbed her hand over her daughter’s back, just above where Ben was holding her. “But maybe it’s something that you could help us with? Not just for this little one, but...for all the ones that have come to us for help. You taught both of us so much…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We want to start a learning facility for the Force sensitive. Not about doctrine, but just information, making sure that no one is led astray because they feel alone,” Ben explained. “It would require guidance that Rey and I don’t have enough time to give. We were hoping you would be interested in leading it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leia felt tears prickle in her eyes at the offer. She wasn’t sure she was ready to take on another Force student, much less a group of them, but she was flattered that she would be asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I could help. You two have so much on your plate as it is, anything I can do, really.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both Rey and Ben seemed to heave a sigh of relief, as if Leia would ever have any other answer for them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I can start helping right now,” Leia said, reaching for her grandchild as Ben automatically relinquished the baby into her arms. “This is supposed to be a few days off, and you both look dead on your feet. Chewie’s going to keep your little porg out there entertained for quite a while, and I’ll make sure nobody does anything too wild and crazy. So go and get some sleep. I’ll come wake you in a few hours.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey looked ready to protest, but Ben stopped her with a large hand around her middle, their eyes meeting. “That sounds like the best idea I’ve heard in awhile.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey’s shoulders sagged, giving up any protest she might have been readying herself for. The second pregnancy had been harder on her than the first, and she had just started coming back to her royal duties - the adjustment to having both a toddler and newborn on top of that was enough for any young family, not to mention the royals of the galaxy. Rey leaned over to kiss her daughter’s plump cheek and then Leia’s in gratitude. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” she said before she took Ben’s hand and they walked back into the cottage. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they started up the stairs Leia caught a glimpse of Ben’s arm slipping affectionately around his wife’s waist, and then Rey tilted her face up, catching the quick kiss Ben leaned over to give her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leia smiled to herself, and to the chubby little face gazing up at her. This was a family full of so much love and happiness. It was everything and more that she ever dreamed of for her son. She wished that she and Han could take more credit for it, but she knew it wasn’t largely their doing. Oh, they had their happy times, but unfortunately the troubles always seemed to outweigh them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a time Leia had dreamed of having this kind of family with Han, but perhaps that simply wasn’t ever to be for them. She’d made her peace with it, content with what happiness they did have together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How’s the little princess then?” Han asked, walking onto the deck to meet Leia. He placed his hand at the back of the baby’s head, smiling as she gurgled at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In addition to being the most beautiful princess the galaxy has ever seen,” Leia replied, smiling softly down at her. “She’s also Force sensitive.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Han chuckled. “Another one, huh? S’pose we should’ve seen that coming.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leia gave her husband a playful smirk. “Think you can handle being even more outnumbered?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He raised a brow. “I’ve made it this far, haven’t I, Sweetheart? At least I got the kid on my side. I’ll take those odds.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They decided to walk around to the front of the cottage to be nearby where Chewie was still expertly playing the role of an X-Wing. They both sat on the front stone steps, and for a few minutes there was nothing but the sounds of the Naboo forest and the giggles of their grandson.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thirty years ago, holding Ben just like that,” Han’s weathered voice suddenly cut in. “Did you ever think that one day we would see this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leia sighed, shaking her head. “There were plenty of times I thought we wouldn’t. But...I always hoped.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Han cleared his throat, and before he even opened his mouth again, Leia could feel the way he was gearing up to say something important. He wasn’t one with words when it came to sentiment, so she definitely noticed when he seemed to be trying.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, y’know, I’ve been thinking,” he began cautiously. “I’m thinking about maybe...slowing down a bit. I guess I’m not as young as I used to be, as Chewie likes to remind me. I’m not saying no more work, but maybe less. A lot less, actually.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leia turned her full attention on him at that unprecedented statement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So I could maybe,” Han shrugged, glancing at her. “Settle down somewhere.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And where would that be?” Leia questioned softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Han looked right into her eyes then, reminding her a little of the nervous expectation she’d seen a lifetime ago when he unexpectedly proposed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wherever you are.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A lump formed in Leia’s throat and she had to swallow thickly before attempting a reply.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Even though </span>
  <em>
    <span>you know,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” she said, giving Han a little look that made him smile. “It’s still worth saying it once in a while- I love you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Han chuckled, looping an arm around her shoulder and tugging her in against him. “I love you too, Sweetheart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leia leaned her head against Han’s chest, drinking in this moment and the sound of the now sleepy breathing of her granddaughter in her arms. She wasn’t naive enough to believe their lives would now somehow forever be trouble free, but she also knew that these were the moments of peace worth appreciating. It was never too late to make the most of them.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There would always be forces in the galaxy; powerful forces of both good and evil, and some beyond their control. But one in particular had saved her family time and again in so many ways, and she could say with great authority that it was the most powerful force of them all…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Love.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>The End</strong>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, I can't believe it, but this is the end y'all. </p>
<p>Wifey left a note in the last chapter, so now I have the privilege of posting the very last chapter of this story. It's been a journey that I honestly wasn't sure we would complete and has really pushed my abilities as a writer. I've actually never written for Star Wars before, and this is the longest endeavor I've ever taken on. It's been great fun to be able to do it with a friend. This was our 2020 Quarantine Project and honestly, it might have never become what it is if it wasn't for the stay home order.</p>
<p>Thanks to all of you who have been following along with us and giving us such encouraging feedback. You helped keep us going.</p>
<p>For those of you who have read this all in one go, thank you for sticking with this sloooooow burn and I hope that it's been an enjoyable journey. </p>
<p>May the Force be with you.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>